Destinado A Amarte
by abby.cabman
Summary: Una noche que cambio sus vidas para simpre
1. PROLOGO

Suspire pesadamente, no entiendo cómo me deje convencer de venir a esta fiesta, cuando lo único que quiero es estar en mi apartamento sumergida en la bañera y leyendo el último libro de Richard Castle. Pero como le dices que no a Lanie Parish, ella no acepta un no por repuesta y antes de que te des cuenta estas haciendo exactamente lo que ella quiere.

Observo por la ventana del taxi las luces de la ciudad y suspiro nuevamente, al menos es una fiesta de máscaras por lo que nadie sabrá quién soy y en cuanto Lanie se distraiga con algún chico lindo, podre huir de esta tortura.

Ni siquiera pienses en escapar Kate - Dice Lanie, como si pudiera leerme el pensamiento - Quiero que me prometas que esta noche te divertirás como la mujer joven que eres, y ya sabes que no acepto un no por respuesta. - termina con una mirada severa y sé que no tengo opción.

Lanie sabes que yo no soy así, pero por ti tratare, ¿ok? - Digo esperando sea suficiente.

Lanie me dedica una sonrisa y me entrega un antifaz, negro al igual que mi vestido, lo tomo y le devuelvo la sonrisa cuando el taxi se detiene frente al hotel.

Me coloco el antifaz negro, y aliso mi vestido, es un lindo vestido sin mangas, ceñido en la parte de arriba y suelto de la cintura hacia abajo. Respire hondo y me dispongo a entrar junto a Lanie, quien llevaba un lindo vestido rojo, completamente ceñido a su cuerpo y un antifaz negro muy parecido al mío.

Entramos en el salón, he inmediatamente nos dirigimos a la barra que estaba cerca de la pista de baile donde ya algunas parejas bailaban. En cuanto llegamos a la barra pedí un Whisky, necesitaba relajarme y nada mejor que alcohol para eso. En cuanto nos dieron las bebidas, Lanie se disculpó para ir a saludar a un amigo, y yo ya sabía que no volvería, por lo que me acomode en un taburete, mientras continuaba bebiendo. Luego de un rato y un par de tragos comencé a sentirme más relajada, observando desde lejos a las parejas bailar, pero llamo mi atención una pareja en particular, la cual bailaba muy pegados el uno al otro y se miraban con adoración.

Esa imagen me hizo sentir tristeza, ya que no había tenido buena suerte en el amor y todo parecía indicar que jamás la tendría. Pensando en eso pedí otro whisky el cual me sirvieron rápidamente, cuando me disponía a tomar el vaso, vi como una mano llegaba a él antes que yo, eso me molesto un poco por lo que levante la vista dispuesta a exigir me devolvieran mi bebida, cuando algo inexplicable pasó. Me quede allí hipnotizada, por unos ojos azules que me hicieron olvidarme de todo, menos de esos ojos.

Lo siento - dijo el dueño de esos hermosos ojos, con una tímida sonrisa en sus labios.

Deberías pedir tu propia bebida. - dije recuperando un poco la compostura, y el agrando su sonrisa, y yo sentí una sensacional extraña en el estómago.

Él se sentó junto a mí y pidió una cerveza, y luego se fue dejándome allí, sin volver a dirigirme la palabra y sintiéndome desilusionada por su actitud. Respire hondo y decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer, era beber y eso hice. Luego de varios tragos me sentía realmente mareada, y muy fuera de mi elemento, por lo que cuando el DJ comenzó a tocar música pop que te invitaba a bailar, no lo dude ni un minuto y me dirigí a la pista donde estaba Lanie con algunos de sus amigo y comencé a bailar, me deje llevar por el ritmo y por un momento le permití a la vieja Kate, salir y divertirse. Justo cuando comencé a disfrutar y sentirme libre, sentí unas grandes y fuertes manos en mi cintura, estas manos me acercaron a un cuerpo que se balanceaba al ritmo de la música, en cuanto sentí ese cuerpo pegado a mi espalda, me di la vuelta para ver quién era mi pareja de baile.

En cuanto vi esos ojos azules que tanto me hipnotizaron unas horas antes, volví a sentirme libre y continué bailando, pegándome más a su cuerpo. Antes de darme cuenta, él se acercó a mí y deposito un suave beso en mis labios, fue solo un roce, pero desato una infinidad de sensaciones en mi cuerpo, sentí como se separaba de mí así que coloque mis manos en su cuello y lo volví a acercar a mí. No quería que ese momento acabara nunca.

Cuando por fin nos separamos el dejo su frente sobre la mía y pude ver una bella sonrisa salir de sus labios, y esa sonrisa me impulso a hacer una locura, algo de lo que nunca me creí capaz.

Sácame de aquí. - dije con un hilo de voz, sabiendo lo que mis palabras implicaban, no lo conocía, no sabía su nombre pero aun así deseaba salir de allí con él y que me llevase lejos donde pudiésemos hace más que besarnos. El me observo un poco sorprendido pero al ver que yo no dudaba de lo que había dicho, tomo mi mano y me saco del salón, hacia el vestíbulo, pensé que me llevaría a otro lugar pero se dirigió al elevador. Justo cuando llegamos el elevador se abrió dejando salir algunas personas, el tiro de mí suavemente para que entrase y después presiono el botón de su piso, pero yo no le preste atención ya que en lo único que pensaba era en volver a besarle y ya que estábamos solos así lo hice.

Eres hermosa - dijo el entre besos. Luego se separó un poco viendo directamente a mis ojos y pregunto - ¿estás segura de esto?

Lo vi durante unos segundos ante de responder - SI - dije él sonrió de una forma que te desarmaba por completo - Pero tengo una condición - dije viéndole seriamente. La expresión de él cambio a una muy seria. - Sin rostros, ni nombre - dije señalando nuestros antifaces, vi como su rostro dudo unos segundos, para luego simplemente besarme.

Un cosquilleo en mi cuello, me hizo despertar, aunque no abrí los ojos inmediatamente, ya que sentía que mi cabeza estaba a punto de explotar, tenía la peor resaca de la historia y sabía que en cuanto abriera los ojos sería peor, por lo que me quede con los ojos cerrados un momento. De repente volví a sentir el cosquilleo en mi cuello por lo que decidí abrir un poco los ojos, en cuanto se acostumbraron a la claridad me di cuenta que no estaba en mi apartamento por lo que me sorprendí un momento y de repente algunas imágenes de la noche anterior comenzaron a aparecer en mi mente, eran un tanto borrosas y no las entendí bien. Así que decidí que lo mejor sería levantarme y salir de allí, y fue cuando me di cuenta de los fuertes brazos que me abrazaban por la espalda y me pegaban completamente al cuerpo de alguien más. Esto cada vez era peor y muy extraño. Yo no era de las que tenían rollos de una noche, pero eso no fue lo que más me sorprendió de la situación, si no el hecho de sentirme tan cómoda y segura en brazos de un desconocido. Eso era una sensación nueva para mí pero a la vez muy placentera.

Con cuidado me deshice del abraso y me levante busque mi ropa y en el mayor silencio posible me dirigí al baño a cambiarme y arreglar un poco, en cuanto me vi al espejo vi que aun llevaba puesto el antifaz, y note una pequeña marca en mi cuello. Al Salir vi al hombre que me hizo sentir segura durante unos minutos, me di cuenta que no recordaba mucho de la noche anterior y que no estaba segura de quien era. También note al igual que yo él llevaba su antifaz puesto aun.

Suspire una parte de mi quería ver su rostro y la otra salir corriendo de allí lo ante posible. Respire hondo y me di la vuelta para salir de la habitación, cuando llegue la puerta me gire para verle y susurre un gracias, antes de salir de allí, sentí que le debía ese gracias por hacerme sentir bien y segura. Por extraño que parezca sentí que parte de mí se quedaba allí, con él y me inundo una sensación de tristeza y pérdida, que no supe cómo explicar.


	2. CAPITULO 1

CASTLE

Son las 3 de la mañana y entro por fin a mi loft, me siento agotado luego de mi gira de libros por Europa, por suerte es la última, ya que no pienso volver a escribir. Luego de tanto tiempo he descubierto que esta vida se ha vuelto aburrida y predecible, pero sobre todo solitaria.

Me dejo caer en el sofá de la sala y observo mi inmenso departamento el cual solamente comparto con mi madre, la cual está de viaje, con su escuela de teatro.

Respiro profundo y comienzo a preguntarme como sería volver a casa y encontrarla aquí, quizá con un bebé en brazos. Me pregunto cómo sería tener una familia que hiciese sentir este lugar como un hogar. Pero solo son sueños, y divagaciones, ya que ella se fue tan rápido como llegó. Sin darme la oportunidad de detenerla. Me dejo solo en esa cama, llevándose con ella mi corazón, mis sueños y mi felicidad.

Suspiro con tristeza han pasado varios años y aún sigue en mi mente y en mi corazón, es un poco patético. Fue solo una noche en la que apenas y hablamos. En la que sucumbimos ante la pasión. Una noche que tengo grabada a fuego en mi cabeza, al igual que su rostro. Ese que observe por unos minutos sin que ella se diese cuenta.

Estaba tan absorto en mis recuerdos que me sobresalte un poco al sentir mi teléfono vibrar en el bolso de la chaqueta. Al ver la foto de mi mejor amiga Hayle en la pantalla sonreí, quizá no tuviera una familia, como deseaba pero aun habían personas a las que quería y de las cuales estaba seguro me querían también.

Hola Hayle, ¿cómo sabes que ya estoy aquí? – dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro

Rick – dijo Hayle con la voz agitada, llena de miedo y llorosa, eso me asusto así que me puse de pie.

Hayle, ¿qué pasa?, ¿estás bien? – La forma en que dijo mi nombre me asusto mucho, ella es como una hermana para mí – ¡Hayle Contesta!, dime donde estas voy hacia allí – dije agitado y preocupado.

Rick necesito que me ayudes, es Maya. – Dijo ella llorando, Maya era su hermana, ellas eran muy unidas y yo sabía que debía ser algo grave para que ella estuviese así.

Rick ve a su departamento yo te veo allí, por favor debes ayudarla – dijo ella un poco más controlada.

Te veo allí – Dije, y no pude evitar agregar – Todo estará bien.

30 minutos después estaba frente al departamento de Maya, me asuste un poco al ver la puerta entre abierta, por lo que la empuje suavemente, para ver todo el lugar hecho un desastre parecía que se había librado una gran pelea. Esa escena me asusto un poco, ya que como escritor de novelas policiacas sabía que sea lo que sea que paso allí no terminaba bien.

Comencé a buscar a Maya, por el departamento, sin embargo no la encontré en el salón, por lo que decidí entrar a su habitación, cuando lo hice mi corazón se rompió, la vi allí sobre su cama ella llevaba un simple vestido blanco, el cual estaba cubierto por la sangre que salía de su pecho, corrí hacia ella, pero era tarde ella estaba muerta. No la toque, no me moví de su lado mientras recordaba todos los momento que había compartido con ella y con su hermana. Quizá no era tan apegado a ella como lo era con Hayle, pero ella también era mi amiga.

Sentí que todo esto no era más que una pesadilla cruel y despiadada, en la que Hayle se quedaba sin la única familia que aún conservaba y eso me dolía mucho. Ya que aunque yo la quería demasiado y nunca la dejaría sola, sabía que no podría evitar que esto fuese doloroso.

Un ruido en el salón me saco de mis pensamientos, eso me asusto. Que pasaba si el asesino decidió volver, probablemente acabaría con migo también. Así que comencé a buscar algo para defenderme, fue cuando la vi, era un arma de bajo calibre tirada junto a la cama, no sabía si pertenecía al asesino o a Maya pero en este momento no importaba. Yo debía defenderme, así que me agache a tomarla pero justo cuando la tome escuche como alguien gritaba tras de mí.

¡NYPD, Arriba las manos! – gritaron un par de voces a mi espalda, automáticamente seguí la orden. No sin antes girarme hacia esas voces. Y allí estaban un par de policías apuntándome con sus armas.

¡Arroja el arma! – dijo uno de ellos que por su aspecto podría decir que era de ascendencia irlandesa. Rápidamente arroje el arma hacia ellos.

¡Date la vuelta! – dijo el otro policía que parecía de ascendencia hispana, obedecí y él se acercó para esposarme. Esta situación era muy confusa, pero en medio de todo este caos yo solo pensé en Hayle, que pasa si el asesino iba tras ella. Yo debía protegerla, así que sin pensarlo me gire rápidamente zafándome del agarre del policía.

¡Deben ayudarme! – dije un poco agitado.

Lo siento señor, pero no creo que haya mucho que hacer, ya que usted es el principal sospechoso de un doble homicidio – dijo el irlandés, justo antes de que su compañero me empujase fuera del apartamento de mi amiga.

Beckett

El sonido de mi teléfono me despierta son las 2:30 de la madrugada así que sé que es un nuevo asesinato. Tomo el celular de mi buro y veo un mensaje de Esposito avisándome que encontraron un cuerpo en un callejón.

Hace algunos años ese mensaje me hubiese hecho saltar de la cama para poder ir a la escena del crimen, sin embargo las cosas han cambiado mucho los últimos  años, así que simplemente le contesto que me avise de cualquier novedad y que lo veré más tarde en la comisaria. Coloco nuevamente el teléfono en el buro y me acurruco cerca del cuerpo que descansa a mi lado, y me dejo llevar por el sueño.

Como cada mañana llego a la comisaria y me dirijo directamente a la pizarra de asesinatos, deteniéndome solo lo suficiente para dejar mis cosas en mi escritorio. Observo la pizarra y veo que es un doble homicidio, el primero es de una chica, Chloe Whitman, una profesora de química, el segundo era una joven artista llamada Maya Santori.

Comencé a ver toda la información que los chicos habían añadido a la pizarra, hasta que llegue a la parte de los sospechosos, mi boca se abrió por la sorpresa: había una foto de Richard Castle, mi autor favorito. No había prestado suficiente atención a esa parte antes ya que quería tener la información en mi cabeza en un orden que me permitiera analizarla mejor. Pero ver su foto allí hizo que todo lo demás se borrase de mi mente.


	3. CAPITULO 2

BECKETT

Llevaba ya varios minutos observando la fotografía tratando de entender como mi escritor favorito, estaba en la lista de sospechosos de un doble homicidio. Debía ser una broma, no encontraba otra explicación.

Hey Beckett – La voz de Esposito me devolvió a la realidad, tome la fotografía y coloque frente a mis compañeros.

Este tipo de bromas no son aceptables, chicos - dije un poco molesta, Espo me observa con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras levantaba la mano hacia Ryan quien le entrega un par de billetes, mientras hacia una mueca de desagrado. Observe toda la escena sin comprender que era lo que estaba pasando, y sintiéndome aún más confundida.

No es una broma – Dijo Ryan aun con cara de disgusto – El Señor Richard Castle, fue encontrado junto al segundo cadáver sosteniendo un arma, por lo que fue arrestado y se encuentra en la sala de interrogatorios. 

Te hemos dejado el privilegio de realizar el interrogatorio, mientras llegan los resultados de balística. – Concluyo Esposito.

Yo había escuchado todo con una cara de sorpresa, sin poder terminar de creer lo que me decían, por lo que comencé a caminar a la sala de interrogatorios, necesitaba ver con mis propios ojos que lo que decían era verdad, entre en la sala de observación, para ver al señor Castle atreves del espejo.

Allí estaba el caminando de un lado al otro con el rostro preocupado. Toda esta situación me parece irreal. Uno de los hombres que más admiro en este mundo y que más me ha ayudado a través de sus libros, está allí, arrestado por homicidio y yo debo de interrogarlo. Escucho como mis compañeros entran a la sala y se colocan junto a mí, para observar al sospechoso.

Desde que lo arrestamos pidió que lo ayudáramos – dijo Ryan

¿Ayudarlo?, ¿Con que? – dije un poco sorprendida mientras observaba como el escritor se acercaba al espejo.

Quiere que encontremos a Hayle Santori, hermana de la segunda víctima – Dijo Espo.

Estaba a punto de preguntar el porqué de esa extraña petición, cuando el señor Castle se detuvo frente a mí y se quedó allí, observándome, bueno no me veía a mí, ya que el solamente veía su propio reflejo, pero el que se detuviera frente a mí y su mirada estuviera situada justo en la mía, me hacía sentir vulnerable, como si estuviese viendo directamente en mi interior y de alguna manera me permitiera ver su alma.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

CASTLE

Ya tenía varias horas en esta sala, desde que me arrestaron en lo único que podía pensar era en Hayle, tenía miedo que el asesino de su hermana fuera tras ella. Le pedí a los detectives que me ayudaran, pero dada mi situación no creo que lo haga. Estar en esta pequeña sala me hace sentir impotente, comencé a caminar de un lado al otro tratando de disminuir mi ansiedad, pero no ayuda. Luego de un rato sentí la necesidad de acercarme a ese inmenso espejo, sé que desde el otro lado pueden ver todo el interior, pero no entiendo porque me detuve en el centro del mismo. 

Me quede observando el espejo, sentía que había alguien en el otro extremo, observándome, alguien que estaba viendo todo de mí, sin ningún tipo de barrera que se lo impidiera. Me quede allí un par de minutos, hasta que sentí que ya no había nadie, me di media vuelta y tome asiento, esperando, que alguien viniera y me ayudara a encontrar a Hayle.

Pasaron algunos minutos en los cuales solamente observe mis manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa de metal frente a mí, tratando de descifrar lo que había pasado frente a aquel espejo. Definitivamente el estrés de toda esta situación me estaba jugando una mala pasada. Escuche como se abría la puerta, así que levante la vista hacia la persona que entraba a la habitación.

Señor Castle, soy la detective Kate Beckett. ¿Le leyeron sus derechos? – dijo aquella hermosa mujer que entro en la sala. No pude contestar mi corazón se detuvo al verla, ¡era ella!, era la mujer, que se había llevado todo de mi años atrás, estaba allí frente a mí y sentí que mi mundo estaba completo de nuevo solo por poder ver esos hermosos ojos color avellana.


	4. CAPITULO 3

BECKETT

El ruido que hizo Espo para aclararse la garganta me saca de ese extraño momento, y es que me había perdido en la profundidad de esos hermosos ojos azules.

Salí de la pequeña sala de observación para dirigirme de nuevo a la pizarra y poder ver toda la información antes de iniciar el interrogatorio. Los chicos me siguen, mientras me explican un poco todo lo referente al caso y como fue el arresto del señor Castle.

Ryan me entrega la carpeta con la información del sospechoso para poder comenzar el interrogatorio, pero al ver la fotografía que está en la carpeta recuerdo algo que los chicos mencionaron minutos antes.

Chicos dijeron que el señor Castle pidió ayuda para ubicar a la hermana de la segunda víctima – digo tratando de entender tan extraña petición, observo como ambos asienten ante mi afirmación – ¿que sabemos de la señorita Santori? – pregunto.

Nada - dice Ryan – le hablamos a su apartamento y a su trabajo y nadie sabe nada de ella.

¿Tienen su dirección? – Pregunto sabiendo la respuesta antes de que ambos asientan, confirmando que la tienen– Vayan a buscarla, puede que esté en peligro – digo un poco preocupada

O puede ser cómplice del escritor – dice Espo y la verdad es que es otra de las muchas posibilidades. Simplemente asiento y veo como ambos comienzan a caminar hacia el elevador.

Respiro hondo lo que me espera me asusta un poco, ya que es una situación muy poco común y él es alguien muy conocido en la ciudad por lo cual todo este asunto se debe manejar con el mayor cuidado posible.

Abro la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios, veo como levanta la vista de sus manos directamente a mis ojos, eso me hace sentir tan expuesta a él, pero trato de mantener el control.

Señor Castle, soy la detective Kate Beckett. ¿Le leyeron sus derechos? – digo de forma profesional mientras me acerco a la mesa para sentarme frente a él. Pero él no contesta solo me observa con una expresión que no se descifrar, no sé si es sorpresa, alegría o confusión.

¿Señor Castle? - repito pero sigue sin contestar, le llamo un par de veces más pero nada, así que opto por algo poco profesional pero la situación lo amerita, si quiero interrogarlo.

¡¡CASTLE!! – Grito mientras golpeo la mesa de metal que nos separa, eso parece sacarlo de su estado ya que parpadea un par de veces, para después sacudir un poco su cabeza y volver a dirigir sus magníficos ojos a los míos, pero esta vez con una sonrisa en los labios.

Lo siento, - digo un poco avergonzada- no reaccionaba así que fue lo único que se me ocurrió, le decía que soy la detective Kate Beckett, ¿Conoce sus derechos señor Castle? – repito la pregunta de forma suave y lenta por si aún está en estado de shock.

Puede decirme Rick o Castle, y si me leyeron mis derechos y no quiero un abogado ya que no lo necesito, porque yo no mate a Maya. – dijo todo esto de forma seria y muy sincera.

No estoy muy segura de cómo reaccionar ante él, pero debo hacer mi trabajo así que abro la carpeta con toda su información, veo que ha cometido muchos crímenes menores, pero siempre salía bien librado, por sus contactos con los altos mandos de la ciudad. Pero hay algo que llama mi atención, en los últimos años no hay nada. Es como si hubiese dejado al chico busca problemas atrás y fuera alguien diferente, eso hace que me pregunte qué pasó para que tomara la decisión de cambiar.

Veo que decidió reformarse – le digo de forma casual, el me observa directamente a los ojos, de nuevo bajando todas las barrera y permitiéndome ver atreves de él. Eso me sorprende así que dejo salir la pregunta que ronda mi mente - ¿Qué paso para que cambiara? – lo dije suave, sabiendo que no debía preguntar pero queriendo saber.

Él sonríe y simplemente me observa, respira hondo antes de contestar.

Simple detective, me enamore – lo dice con tanta sinceridad que me hace sentir envidia de la persona que inspira tan sincera confesión. – Por desgracia el amor no es siempre correspondido – dice el ahora bajando nuevamente su mirada a cualquier punto en la mesa.

Esa persona que no le correspondió ¿fue la señorita Maya Santori? – pregunte dejando de lado mi curiosidad de fan y pasando a mi estado profesional.

Observe como su rostro se ponía serio y su mirada se teñía de enojo. Me observaba con incredulidad.

Ella es… Era mi amiga, ella y su hermana son como mi familia, jamás le haría daño – dijo muy serio, luego suspiro como tomando fuerzas para continuar – Yo debía protegerla, yo le prometí a Hayle que todo estaría bien y ahora Maya está muerta y ella desaparecida. – termino con voz llorosa, a pesar de no derramar ninguna lagrima.

Continúe con el interrogatorio tratando de entender el ¿Por qué?, de esa promesa.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

CASTLE

Cuando la vi entrar mi mundo se paralizo, a tal grado que tuvo que gritar y golpear la mesa que nos separaba, para sacarme de mi estado. Pero es que ella está mucho más hermosa de lo que recordaba. Y es que a pesar de los años, el recuerdo permaneció en mi mente tan claro como el día en que la conocí.

Ella se disculpó por el grito que dio, aunque para mí fue como la más hermosa sinfonía. Luego me dijo su nombre, sonreí ante eso. Kate Beckett, después de tantos años al fin sabía su nombre y era tan hermoso como ella. No había dejado de sonreír desde que entro y es que el verla de nuevo era lo mejor que me podía pasar, aunque las circunstancias eran terribles.

Comenzó a revisar toda la información que tenía sobre mí, me gusto que notara mi cambio de actitud, ya que este cambio lo produjo ella.

¿Qué paso para que cambiara? - pregunto y yo sabía que esa pregunta no era parte del caso, era algo que me preguntaba por curiosidad, lo que no sabía era como responder. Nuestro primer encuentro fue algo extraño.

Simple detective, me enamore – lo dije de forma suave y sin apartar mis ojos de ella, quería que viera lo honestar que eran mis palabras – Por desgracia el amor no es siempre correspondido – termine, alejando mis ojos de ella, ya que si los seguía viendo lo más probable es que le dijese toda la verdad allí mismo y no creo que sea una buena idea.

Esa persona que no le correspondió ¿fue la señorita Maya Santori? – pregunto, de forma muy profesional, esa pregunta hizo que mis ojos viajaran a los suyos con un poco de molestia en ellos por esa pregunta.

Ella es… - comienzo, pero en ese momento la realidad me golpea, el haber encontrado a la mujer de mis sueños se debe a que Maya ya no está. – Era – Me corrijo - mi amiga, ella y su hermana son como mi familia, jamás le haría daño – dije sintiendo un gran dolor en mi corazón por todo lo sucedido, suspire antes de continuar – Yo debía protegerla, yo le prometí a Hayle que todo estaría bien y ahora Maya está muerta y ella desaparecida. – termine sintiendo un inmenso nudo en la garganta, y un inmenso deseo de llorar, pero no lo hice no necesitaba eso, lo que necesitaba era hacer justicia para mis amigas.

La detective hizo muchas preguntas tratando de obtener la mayor información posible de lo sucedido, yo conteste cada una con total honestidad, pero luego de un rato me sentía frustrado, quería salir de aquí y poder encontrar a mi amiga. De repente alguien toco a la puerta para después abrirla, dejando ver a un hombre de piel morena, alto y delgado. Este nos observó de forma muy seria.

Señor Castle, soy el capitán Roy Montgomery- dijo mostrando una sonrisa bajo su espeso bigote. Luego se giró a Kate observándola con un semblante muy serio. – detective, ¿podemos hablar un minuto? – por el tono que uso supe que no era una pregunta sino más bien una orden.

Si señor - respondió inmediatamente Beckett, mientras recogía la carpeta del escritorio y se levantaba – Enseguida vuelvo señor Castle. – dijo antes de salir junto al capitán sin siquiera mirarme.

Me quede allí solo de nuevo, sintiendo que este día había sido una pesadilla y que cada vez parecía ir a peor, suspire pesadamente y trate de hacer lo que mi madre me aconsejaba siempre, ver el lado positivo de cada situación, y esta situación tenia uno muy grande, encontré a mi mujer misteriosa. Y era la más hermosa y perfecta criatura que había visto.

Luego de un par de minutos ella abrió la puerta, pero no entro se quedó de pie en el marco observándome.

Señor Castle ya se puede ir, los resultados de balística llegaron y el arma que usted sostenía, no coincide con la que mato a las víctimas. - dijo de forma muy profesional. Me levante y tome mi chaqueta para dirigirme a la puerta, ella salió de la sala hacia lo que supuse era su escritorio y decidí seguirla.

¿Cuál es nuestro siguiente paso? - dije mientras la alcanzaba, ella se volteó y me vio directamente a los ojos.

Señor Castle, su siguiente paso es ir a casa y el mío continuar con la investigación. – dijo un poco molesta.

Detective, quiero ayudar, yo sé mucho sobre investigaciones, he aprendido y estudiado mucho para mis libros y quizá el hecho de conocer muy bien a Maya le sea de ayuda. - le dije de forma rápida, y es que no quería irme, quería estar allí y ayudar en todo lo que pudiera a encontrar al bastardo que la mato.

Mire, sé que usted quiere ayudar, que la víctima era su amiga – dijo calmada - pero no puedo dejar que se quede aquí, usted no es policía, pero le prometo que si tenemos alguna pista sobre el caso o sobre la señorita Hayle, se lo hare saber. – trate de protestar pero levanto la mano indicándome que no lo hiciera y continuo hablando. – Por favor señor Castle, sé que es duro, pero créame cuando le digo que es lo mejor y que yo no descansaré hasta darle justicia a usted y las familias de las víctimas – concluyo

Esas palabras supe que no las decía como parte de un discurso para calmarme, supe que las decía de corazón, supe que ella entendía mi dolor porque ella lo había vivido, y aunque mi curiosidad de escritor me exigía saber su historia, me contuve, y simplemente me despedí estrechando su mano y pidiéndole que me tuviese al tanto de todo.

Subí al elevador y mientras las puertas se cerraban la observe frente a su escritorio, sin poder evitar que una tímida sonrisa se escapara de mis labios.


	5. CAPITULO 4

CASTLE

Salí de la comisaria 12 y comencé a caminar sin rumbo, la verdad no tenía muy claro el cómo me sentía en este momento, ya que por un lado me sentía preocupado por Hayle, por otro triste por la muerte de Maya, también sentía una gran culpa por no haberlas protegido y finalmente feliz y lleno de esperanzas por haberme reencontrado con la mujer de mis sueños. 

Suspire cansado deteniéndome frente a una cafetería, y decidí entrar a desayunar, luego me dirigiría a mi departamento a tratar de descansar un rato, para después volver a la comisaria y tratar de obtener información sobre el caso. 

Entre y me senté a esperar que me atendieran, un poco más clamado al tener un buen plan.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Había logrado dormir apenas un par de horas y sabía que no era mucho pero por ahora era suficiente. Ahora estaba nuevamente frente al edificio donde vivía Maya, sabía que no debía estar allí, pero mi instinto me decía que ahí debía de estar la pista que me ayudase a llegar al asesino o al menos a tener una idea de donde podría estar Hayle.

Camine con decisión al edificio, cuando llegue a la puerta del departamento de Maya vi la cinta amarilla que advertía que no se debía pasar, al parecer ya no había nadie allí así que no veía el problema en entrar y echar un vistazo. Por suerte yo tenía una copia de las llaves de Maya, era solo para casos de emergencia.

Me coloque un par de guantes de látex para no contaminar la escena del crimen, saque las llaves e ingrese al apartamento, pasando por debajo de la cinta policíaca. Mientras me adentraba en el salón, todo lo sucedido esta mañana paso por mi mente, al igual que los buenos momentos que pase con mis amigas en este lugar. Sentí una tristeza aplastante que me hacía querer sentarme en un rincón y llorar, pero sabía que no era el momento, ni el lugar.

Comencé a observar todo, con ojo crítico, tratando de hacer a un lado todos mis sentimientos y enfocándome solamente en obtener una pista. Ya llevaba un rato y no encontraba nada que me ayudara a entender todo lo que estaba pasando, hasta que observe algo que llamo mi atención, junto a la cama de Maya estaba el teléfono tirado en el piso, no era su teléfono celular, si no el teléfono del apartamento. 

Eso me hiZo pensar que quizá hablo con alguien antes de ser asesinada, quizá ese alguien supiese algo. No era algo seguro pero tenía que intentar, tome el teléfono y recordé que uno de los botones permitía repetir la última llamada así que marque. Luego de algunos tonos se escuchó una voz de hombre.

Hola habla Todd Smith, En este momento no puedo atenderte, así que deja un mensaje – dijo la voz, colgué la llamada y suspire, bueno al menos ahora tenía el nombre de la última persona con la que hablo.

Decidí salir de allí y buscar a ese tal Todd en la guía telefónica, quizá pudiera obtener la dirección. 

BECKETT

Observe como el señor Castle subía al elevador y no pude evitar sonreír cuando las puertas de este se cerraron, sacudí mis manos un poco tratando de disipar la sensación que el apretón de manos había lanzado por todo mi cuerpo, y es que en cuanto me toco sentí una corriente recorriendo mi cuerpo y mariposas en mi estómago. Pero quizá se debía a la gran admiración que sentía por ese hombre.

El resto de la mañana trascurrió sin ninguna pista importante y sin poder encontrar a la señorita Santori, eso me hacía sentir frustrada, ya que sentía que esa mujer podría correr peligro. Por suerte durante la tarde encontramos la clave que conectaba a nuestras víctimas y eran sus constantes llamadas al señor Todd Smith, por lo que decidimos que era momento de dar un paseo e investigar quien era este hombre y cuál era su relación con nuestras víctimas.

Llegamos al edificio del señor Smith, y nos colocamos nuestros chalecos antibalas, antes de entrar, quizá era un amigo en común pero es mejor estar preparado. En cuanto estuvimos frente a su puerta agradecí haber tomado estas precauciones, ya que la puerta estaba un poco abierta y se podía ver un poco de sangre en el piso del apartamento, y también se escuchó un fuerte ruido como si alguien hubiese tirado algo metálico al piso.

Inmediatamente al ruido tomamos nuestras armas, y le hice una seña a Esposito para que abriese la puerta, Ryan y yo entramos gritando- NYPD arriba las manos – al unísono.

Observe en el sofá de la pequeña sala el cuerpo del señor Todd Smith, el cual al igual que las otras víctimas tenía una herida en el pecho y la sangre había manchado todo el piso. Frente a él un hombre que nos daba la espalda tenía sus manos arriba como le indicamos.

Dese la vuelta- le dije acercándome a él con cuidado, sin dejar de apuntar mi arma. Cuando volteo me quede paralizada durante unos segundos, era el señor Castle, el me vio y sonrió, de una forma que aria que cualquier mujer cayese rendida a sus pies, por suerte no soy cualquier mujer.

Saque mis esposa y el me observo. – En Serio - dijo viéndome con una cara de susto, di un par de pasos hacia él y por alguna razón el opto por alejarse de mi caminando de espaldas, hasta que esta se topó con una de las muchas máquinas expendedoras que había en el apartamento.

¿Qué hace aquí señor Castle? – dije viéndole muy seriamente, él estaba muy pegado a la máquina expendedora, aun con sus manos en alto y con cara de sorpresa.

No es lo que parece – me dijo, yo levante una de mis cejas interrogándole con la mirada y él sonrió de nuevo, me odie un par de segundos por la forma que me hizo sentir esa sonrisa, pero no dije nada y trate de controlarme.

Cuando yo vine él ya estaba así – dijo el escritor señalando el sofá, en el cual Ryan revisaba el cuerpo mientras que Esposito nos observaba, esperando mis órdenes.

¿De dónde conoce al señor Smith? – pregunte, el me vio ahora con un rostro muy asustado.

No lo conocía – dijo bajando sus manos

Si no lo conoce, ¿Qué hace aquí? – pregunte, esta situación era realmente sospechosa y necesitaba saber la verdad, y dado que él estaba asustado lo vi como una oportunidad de sacarle información.

Investigue un poco y descubrí que la última llamada que hizo Maya desde su apartamento fue aquí. – esa confesión me sorprendió no entendía como sabia eso y necesitaba saberlo.

Beckett – dijo Ryan a mi espalda me gire y di un par de pasos hacia él, sentí como el señor Castle me seguía así que me gire, coloque mi mano en su pecho y suavemente lo empuje para que se quedara dónde estaba. El pareció entender ya que cuando volví a caminar hacia mis compañeros no se movió.

Este tipo lleva al menos 12 horas muerto- dijo Ryan cuando estuve cerca.

Lo ven yo a esa hora estaba en un avión – escuche que decía el señor Castle desde el lugar donde lo había dejado, no pude evitar que una pequeña sonrisa saliera de mis labios y es que su voz era muy agradable.

Me gire y lo vi con seriedad, y aunque mis labios querían sonreír ante lo que vi no se los permití. Y es que el escritor se veía como un niño castigado en un rincón, y con la cara muy contrariada por lo sucedido.

Volví a acercarme a él despacio - ¿Cómo supo que la señorita Santori llamo al señor Smith, antes de morir? - él se encogió de hombros – Investigue al igual que ustedes – Dijo sonriendo de nuevo.

No sé qué paso por mi mente en eso momento pero tome la oreja del escritor y la apreté fuertemente mientras el dejaba escapar un pequeño grito ante la sorpresa y se retorcía un poco, y decía – Manzanas, manzanas, manzanas.

Lo solté rápidamente al darme cuenta de lo que hacía, él se enderezo acariciando su oreja para tratar de calmar el dolor. – Al menos mi palabra de seguridad funciono – dijo con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios y un guiño que dejaba muy en claro el doble sentido de sus palabras. Eso me tranquilizo, pero no dije nada ya que no sabía que decir. No solía tener ese tipo de reacción y sobre todo de confianza con nadie.

¿Cómo lo supo señor Castle? – dije muy seria después de un silencio incómodo y que se sintió eterno. El me vio y tenía esa cara de preocupación y miedo de nuevo.

Yo… yo entre a su apartamento y llame al último número de su teléfono, salió el contestador y allí decía su nombre lo busque en internet y salía esta dirección. – Dijo el de forma muy rápida y casi sin respirar. La verdad me impresiono pero no se lo aria saber.

¿Me está diciendo que entro a la escena del crimen sin autorización? – el me vio y movió su cabeza de forma afirmativa – Pero use guantes – dijo levantando sus manos.

Ese no es el punto – le dije – ese es un delito y tendré que arrestarlo y llevarlo la comisaria.

El suspiro se dio la vuelta y coloco sus manos en la espalda, resignado a ser arrestado de nuevo en menos de 12 horas. Pero no lo espose simplemente me di la vuelta camine hacia los chico y comencé a dar órdenes de lo que debíamos hacer. Luego me volví hacia el que me veía con curiosidad. 

Vamos señor Castle, tengo que llevarlo a la comisaria – dije dándome la vuelta y dirigiéndome a la salida, escuche como comenzó a corres y se colocó a mi lado caminando fuera de ese edificio.


	6. CAPITULO 5

CAPITULO 5

BECKETT

El viaje de regreso a la comisaria nos mantuvimos en silencio, el único momento en el que le dirigí la palabra fue para decirle que podía ir de copiloto si le apetecía. Lo cual el hizo. Durante todo ese tiempo no pude dejar de sentirme nerviosa por estar con él y a la vez tranquila y segura.

Cuando el elevador se detuvo en la cuarta planta de la comisaria, correspondiente a homicidios, el extendió su mano como todo un caballero indicándome que entrase por delante de él.

El me siguió de cerca, pero cuando me detuve en mi escritorio para dejar mis cosas, el continuo caminando.

Señor Castle – lo llame, él se detuvo y se giró para verme - ¿A dónde va? – pregunte intrigada.

Allí – dijo señalando la sala de interrogatorios – O... ¿Me llevara directo a la celda? – dijo un poco alterado. Yo simplemente sonreí, en realidad no pensaba arrestarlo solo quería que me diese una declaración, dado que él fue el primero en llegar al apartamento del señor Smith. 

¿Quiere un café? – le pregunte señalando la sala de descanso. El me vio sorprendido, luego asintió mientras me dedicaba una muy linda sonrisa que devolví muy gustosa.

Él se sentó en la pequeña mesa mientras yo servía café para ambos. Me senté frente a el quien tomo su tasa y me vio con curiosidad.

¿Estoy arrestado? – pregunto tímidamente

No – conteste – pero señor Castle le pido que no vuelva a colarse en escenas del crimen- termine de decir con una sonrisa que el devolvió.

Rick – me dijo, yo lo observe sin entender- me puedes decir Rick o Castle, me da igual, pero no me digas señor, prefiero que me tuteen- Yo sonreí sin poder evitarlo – Kate o Beckett, como prefieras –Su sonrisa se amplió para después tomar su taza y sorber de su café e inmediatamente hizo una mueca.

Esto sabe asqueroso – dijo dejando la taza sobre la mesa, yo sonreí la verdad no era un buen café, pero era el único que había. 

Comencé a realizar todas las preguntas correspondientes al caso, necesitaba que me diera todos los detalles. Mientras hablábamos vi que era una persona muy observadora y detallista, que describo muy bien todo.

Luego de un rato ya había obtenido toda la información necesaria, pero tenía mucha curiosidad por saber quién era el.

Luego de un par de minutos en un cómodo silencio, suspire mientras le miraba directamente a esos hermosos ojos azules que me hacían sentir de una manera tan extraña y emocionante a la vez.

Pregunta – dijo el sin apartar su mirada- sé que hay más que quiere preguntar, pero te estas conteniendo.

No dije nada durante unos segundos, tratando de decidirme, mordí mi labio inferior y observe como su mirada bajo hasta mi boca, en ese momento sentí como una corriente eléctrica corría atreves de todo mi cuerpo.

Volví a suspirar y comencé a hacer todas esas preguntas que como admiradora que soy, necesitaba saber. Durante todas esas preguntas pude ver sinceridad en él y sentí que podía confiar en él y que Castle estaba confiando en mí, dejándome ver un lado de él, que me hizo admirarlo más y que a la vez despertó en mi algo más que solo admiración. 

Empuje esa sensación al fondo de mi cerebro y deje que el hiciera un par de preguntas.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

CASTLE

El poder estar allí con ella tomando un café, aunque fuese asqueroso, fue como un sueño, poder hacer un par de preguntas y conocer un poco de ella era más de lo que nunca pensé que sucedería si la llegaba a encontrar. Ella hizo algunas preguntas del caso.

Yo sabía que tenía todo lo que necesitaba, ya que trate de ser lo más detallista posible, trataba de ayudar, pero una parte de mi quería impresionarla, quería que viera que podía ser útil si me dejase ayudar en este caso.

Lugo de las preguntas surgió un silencio, pero no era incomodo, era un silencio agradable. En ese momento me dedique a observar su rostro de forma detallada. Ella se veía hermosa, pero también ansiosa, como si quisiera preguntar algo pero no tenía el valor. Así que decidí animarla a realizar las preguntas que tenía en mente. 

Pregunta – dije viendo directamente en sus ojos, quería que viera que estaba dispuesto a contestar cualquier cosa - se que hay más que quieres preguntar, pero te estas conteniendo.

Cuando se lo dije vi como en sus ojos aun había un poco de duda, ella se removió un poco y cuando mordió su labio inferior no pude evitar desviar mi mirada a su boca. Ese simple gesto envió muchas sensaciones a mi cuerpo y mi mente comenzó a reproducir todo lo sucedido la noche en que la conocí. Casi podía sentir de nuevo sus labios sobre los míos y sus caricias.

Un pequeño suspiro que salió de sus labios fue lo que me devolvió a la realidad. Ella comenzó a hacer preguntas sobre mis libros. Viendo que ella se sentía cómoda con la situación, me atreví a preguntarle un par de cosas. Así descubrí que no era parte de sus planes ser policía, pero cuando pregunte el ¿Por qué del cambio?, vi como su expresión cambiaba y opte por dirigir la conversación a terreno menos personal. Pero entendí dos cosas, la primera que algo paso, algo muy malo, algo que hizo que su vida cambiara, y lo segundo, que ella era la mujer de mi vida, esa con la que todos sueñan y pocos encuentran.

Conversamos durante bastante rato y aunque me moría por preguntar si tenía alguna relación amorosa, no me atreví, supuse que sería llegar demasiado lejos y apenas nos habíamos rencontrado, para ella yo era solo un escritor, uno de sus favoritos (creo), no quería que pensara mal de mí. Pero en algún momento lo descubriría. Solo esperaba que ella estuviese soltera y poder ganarme la oportunidad de conquistarla.

La tarde casi estaba acabando y la verdad es que había sido un día muy largo, ella se levantó y me dijo que podía irme. Yo la observe durante un minuto tomando el valor suficiente para hacer una pregunta que rondaba mi mente.

¿Puedo ayudar en el caso? – Solté de golpe – sé que no soy policía y que no tengo el entrenamiento adecuado, pero soy bueno con los detalles y la investigación. Por favor necesito ayudar.

Ella me vio con el ceño fruncido y supe que me diría que no, que no era una buena idea y que ella me informaría cualquier cosa. Igual que como lo había hecho por la mañana.

Está bien – dijo, y eso me sorprendió mucho – pero no debe estorbar en nuestro trabajo y debo dejarle claro que al primer error se va. 

Yo asentí y sonreí muy contento por poder hacer algo por mis amigas y a la vez por poder pasar algo de tiempo con ella. Salimos de la sala de descanso, con una sonrisa en nuestros rostros. De repente escuche como una voz gritaba mi nombre, y no cualquier voz, esa era la voz de Hayle, rápidamente me gire buscando de donde venía esa voz.

Ella corría hacia nosotros y en cuanto estuvo cerca se abalanzo a mis brazos mientras lloraba. Yo la sujete con fuerza, sentía un inmenso alivio de que ella estuviera aquí conmigo, y a la vez un gran dolor al saber que sus lágrimas eran por la pérdida de su hermana.

No supe cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, solo que ella había dejado de llorar y ahora solamente salían pequeños sollozos. La aleje un poco de mi para ver su rostro.

¿Cómo estás? – pregunte con cautela. Ella suspiro y me vio directo a los ojos. – ¿Ella está muerta verdad? – me pregunto viéndome a los ojos, yo solo moví mi cabeza afirmativamente y ella volvió a abrasarse a mí, yo le devolví el abraso y acaricie su espalda.

Lo siento, yo debí estar aquí, yo debí cuidar de ustedes – dije mientras un par de lágrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas, sin que me importara.

No – dijo Hayle – Nada de esto es tu culpa, es todo mi culpa, por mi culpa Maya está muerta.


	7. CAPITULO 6

BECKETT

La conversión con Castle fue muy agradable y me encanto cuan cuidadoso fue cuando no quise contestar a su pregunta de ¿porque soy policía?, y es que no quería hablar de cómo habían matado a mi madre y mucho menos el cómo me torturaba el no poder darle justicia.

Al notar mi incomodidad con eso el desvió la conversación y trato de no tocar ningún tema que me hiciera sentir incómoda. Además contesto a todas mis preguntas con honestidad, y parecía más que feliz de estar allí conversando con migo a pesar de todas las circunstancias. No sentí el tiempo pasar hasta que vi mi reloj y supe que debía terminar la conversación, si quería salir a tiempo de la comisaria.

Salimos de la sala de descaso y me sentía muy contenta, el me hacía sentir así, y el cambio era bueno, por eso accedí a que ayudara en la investigación, porque quería seguir sintiéndome así. Ambos sonreíamos hasta que escuche como alguien gritaba su nombre. Me sobresalte al ver como una mujer corría hacia él y se abalanzaba a sus brazos. Sentí en mi interior una extraña sensación, que era una mezcla entre ira hacia el por recibirla de una manera tan cariñosa y consolarla mientras lloraba y una envidia irracional hacia ella por recibir la atención de él.

Luego de un par de minutos vi como el la separo de su pecho, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta quien era esa mujer, era Hayle Santori. Sentí un gran alivio de que ella estuviese bien, pero sabía que tarde o temprano debería interrumpir el rencuentro de ellos.

Escuche como Castle se culpaba por la muerte de Maya, pero lo que me puso en alerta fue el hecho de que Hayle confeso que era su culpa. Aclare mi garganta y ambos se giraron a verme. Y note como por el rostro de Castle corrían un par de lágrimas. sentí la tentación de limpiar su rostro, pero me contuve.

Señorita Santori - dije desviando mi mirada de Castle y viendo a la joven – Necesito hacerle un par de preguntas, sé que es difícil dada las circunstancias, pero es necesario si queremos encontrar al culpable de la muerte de su hermana.

Ella vio a Castle, quien asintió casi imperceptiblemente, ella me vio de nuevo y asintió mientras soltaba un pequeño suspiro. No pude dejar de notar como el escritor la mantenía pegada a él, pasando su brazo por los hombros. Y volví a sentir la ira y la envidia surgir en mi interior. Con un poco de disgusto le indique que entrara en la sala de descanso.

¿Puedo acompañarla? – pregunto Castle, yo simplemente asentí y vi como él se separaba un poco de ella y me indicaba que pasara, para luego entrar ellos, tomados de la mano. Parecían una pareja y eso hizo que me sintiera aún más enfadada.

Ellos tomaron asiento en un sofá en la sala, estaban muy juntos y Castle volvió a abrazarla mientras ella sollozaba un poco.

Señorita Santori, primero que nada lamento mucho su pérdida, sé que esto es difícil pero necesito que me conteste algunas preguntas – dije todo esto suavemente, permitiendo que asimilara cada palabra. Ella simplemente asintió.

Primero que nada necesito saber ¿porque dice que esto es su culpa? – al terminar la pregunta, ella levantó la vista de sus manos a mis ojos, podía sentir la mirada del escritor en mi pero no me inmute. Necesitaba aclarar eso para después terminar el interrogatorio. Pasaron un par de minutos y Hayle no respondió, solo continuó llorando.

Hayle – dije de forma autoritaria – Necesito una respuesta.

Detective – dijo Castle – creo que debe darle un momento para que se calme.

Lo siento, pero necesitamos hacer esto ahora si queremos atrapar al culpable- conteste dejando que mi ira me dominara durante un momento. En cuanto vi la forma en que ambos me vieron ante esa declaración me arrepentí. Sabía que había sido brusco y poco profesional. Me había dejado dominar por el enojo.

Respire profundo tratando de retomar el control. – Señorita Santori, no es mi intención hacerle esto más difícil. Pero sé que usted tiene información que nos puede ayudar y no podemos darnos el lujo de perder más tiempo. –trate de decir todo esto de forma calmada pero sabía que había fracasado cuando vi como Castle me veía con enojo.

Ella murió por ayudarme – dijo Hayle, en voz baja – yo… yo le dije que podía resolverlo, pero ella quería protegerme, ella siempre me protegía y ahora está muerta por mi culpa – término Hayle, volviendo a llorar.

¿De qué quería protegerte? – preguntó Castle. Hayle levantó el rostro y vio a Castle directamente a los ojos.

El volvió, él quería más dinero, pero yo no tenía más, él dijo que debía volver darle más o me mataría – yo solo escuchaba y observaba como el rostro del escritor se desfiguraba en una mueca de enojo, sin entender muy bien que pasaba me dedique a captar los detalles para luego hacer las preguntas correctas.

Castle suspiro y se giró para verme.- Hayle y Maya son hermanas adoptivas – dijo Castle. Yo seguía sin entender pero no dije nada dejaría que me explicaran todo.

Los padres de Hayle, murieron en un accidente de avión, ella tenía solo 15 años, ella quedo sola, pero no desamparada, sus padres le dejaron una pequeña fortuna, y los padres de Maya eran socios de los de Hayle y decidieron adoptarla, pero no por amor o compasión, sino por la herencia, ellos no la trataban bien y le robaron una parte de la herencia que al final perdieron, en malas inversiones.

En esa época ella comenzó a meterse en drogas y tenía un novio, Trent Cooper, él también estaba metido en drogas y se aprovechó de la situación de Hayle y la convenció de huir con él, pero solo era para robarle el poco dinero que le quedaba.

Después de eso ella estaba muy mal. Maya y yo pasamos algunos meses sin saber de ella cuando huyo, pero la buscamos hasta que la encontramos, Maya a diferencia de sus padres veía en Hayle a una hermana, ellas habían crecido juntas y siempre fueron muy unidas, así que entre ella y yo logramos reunir el suficiente dinero para internarla en una clínica de rehabilitación, cuando ella salió Maya había dejado su casa y rentado un pequeño apartamento donde ellas vivieron, yo les ayude en todo lo que pude. Con el tiempo Maya comenzó a dedicarse a la escultura y pintura, y Hayle se convirtió en instructora de defensa personal.

Los padres de Maya murieron hace unos años y en cuanto a Trent, lo último que supimos fue que estaba muy cerca de un contrabandista de armas y drogas. – Decir que toda esta historia me sorprendió es poco, pero no fue la historia lo que más me sorprendió si no el ver como él conocía a la perfección esa historia.

Me tome un minuto para analizar todo y componer en mi mente las siguientes preguntas.

¿Ahora su ex quiere más dinero? – Pregunte y Hayle asintió - ¿Cómo iba a ayudarte Maya? – pregunte.

No estoy segura, ella no tenía dinero – contesto Hayle- pe… pero dijo que conocía a alguien que le ofrecía un muy buen negocio con el cual podría reunir suficiente dinero para alejar a Trent definitivamente.

Cuando dijo eso comencé a acosarla con preguntas. Y debo admitir que en un tono poco agradable. Pero no podía evitarlo, no entendía el porqué de mi comportamiento, solo sabía que entre más avanzaba el interrogatorio Castle más me veía con furia y yo más dura e inflexible me mostraba con la señorita Hayle.

Cuando por fin di por terminado el interrogatorio, Castle se despidió de mí de manera fría, se notaba que estaba enfadado por la forma en que trate a Hayle. Vi como ellos se marchaban juntos y como el la abrazaba manteniéndola muy cerca, eso hizo que tuviese tres cosas claras, la primera que Hayle era inocente. La segunda que definitivamente Maya estaba en algo ilegal y tercero que tenía que descubrir qué demonios pasaba con migo.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

CASTLE

No entendía muy bien la actitud de Beckett hacia Hayle, ella se comportó bruscamente y la ataco sin motivo. Hayle confeso todo, fue clara al decir que Maya estaba metida en un negocio raro del que no le quiso comentar nada a ella. Incluso le dio la pista de verla entrar a un edificio un poco raro a las afueras de la ciudad.

Pero nada de lo que ella dijo hizo que Beckett cambiara de actitud. Todo lo contrario empeoraba, yo simplemente me dedique a cuidar de Hayle a darle mi apoyo, no hable, no intervine y no la defendí como hubiese deseado, y si no lo hice fue simplemente porque no quería perder mi oportunidad de colaborar en el caso. No sabía si después de encontrar a Hayle y sobre todo de mi fría despedida Kate me permitirían colaborar en el caso pero no pensaba darme por vencido.

Lleve a Hayle a casa, no quería perderla de vista, temía que desapareciera de nuevo. Durante el camino estuvo en silencio en cuanto llegamos se sentó en un taburete de mi cocina. Yo le serví un whisky mientras preparaba la cena.

¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunte aunque creía saber la respuesta

Bien - dijo no muy convencida- creó que esa detective lograra encontrar al culpable.

Yo también lo creó- conteste sorprendido, Hayle no es de dar halagos y menos a personas que la tratan como lo hizo Kate.

Sabes, vi como la mirabas. Te gusta ¿cierto? - lo dijo como una afirmación más que una pregunta.

Si- respondí y ella sonrió por primera vez desde que la vi- pero eso no es importante, lo importante es que tu estés bien y encontrar al asesino de Maya.- le dije eso sabiendo que ella no quería escuchar más sobre la muerte de Maya pero necesitaba que supiera que yo le haría justicia a nuestra hermana.

Sé que es importante y sé que tu no descansarás hasta encontrar a su asesino - dijo con voz entre cortada- pero también sé que ella odiaría vernos tristes, que ella desearía que siguiésemos viviendo.

La observe durante un par de minutos. Me acerque a ella y la abrace con fuerza.

lo se pequeña y seguiremos adelante juntos te lo prometo- le dije para después besar su cabeza y seguir cocinando.

En cuanto la cena estuvo lista, la serví en la barra colocándola frente a Hayle, que parecía algo triste. Así su pensé que lo mejor sería tratar de distraerla.

Hayle, recuerdas la chica que he buscado por años - dije suavemente

Si la que te dejo solo en el hotel ¿Que con eso? - contesto con curiosidad ante mi pregunta

Veras, resulta que la he encontrado - dije con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro. Ella me observo tratando de descifrar si era verdad o una simple broma. Luego de un par de segundo soltó un fuerte grito y sonrió feliz.

No lo pudo creer al fin la encontraste - dijo levantándose para abrazarme. -pero ¿dónde?, ¿cómo? me lo tienes que contar todo.

Veras, la encontré en la comisaría cuando me arrestaron pensando que yo...- no quería mencionar lo de Maya pero no sabía cómo explicarle

No me digas que es una criminal - me interrumpió salvando la situación

No-le dije con una sonrisa- es una detective, y una muy buena

A si y como se llama- preguntó con curiosidad

Se llama Kate Beckett - respondí sonriendo ante el recuerdo de la detective y también ante la expresión de asombro de mi amiga.


	8. CAPITULO 7

CAPITULO 7

CASTLE

Te vez bien – dice Hayle con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ella acababa de bajar las escaleras y entrado a la cocina donde le preparaba el desayuno. Sonreí mientras giraba para que me viera bien.

Llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro con una camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra encima, mi cabello estaba muy bien arreglado. Me había levantado muy temprano para prepararme y tomar el desayuno con Hayle antes de salir a la comisaría.

No sabía si Beckett aceptaría que le ayudara en el caso pero no perdía nada con intentar, y al menos podría verla, por eso me esmere en estar no solo presentable, también quería estar atractivo para ella.

Si ella te rechaza es porque está loca – dijo Hayle cuando le serví su desayuno.

No lo sé, solamente estuvimos juntos una vez y no precisamente hablando – dije con un tono triste – Ella podría estar casada o tener una pareja y…

Y eso te asusta – término la frase Hayle por mí. Yo simplemente asentí porque lo único en que podía pensar es en que quizá había perdido mi oportunidad con ella. - ¿sabes? yo creo en el destino y creo que si algo debe ser, será sin importar nada – me dijo con una sonrisa yo simplemente asentí con una sonrisa, porque ella siempre sabía que decir.

BECKETT

Un nuevo día comenzaba y yo me sentía más cansada que nunca, y es que no pude dormir bien, después de que Castle se despidiera de mí de una forma tan seria, sentí un vacío en mi interior y miedo a no volver a verle. Ese sentimiento no me dejo dormir y para cuando conseguí un poco de sueño ya era casi hora de volver a rutina.

Necesitaba un café urgente, por desgracia se me había hecho tarde y no me dio tiempo de tomar uno en casa o de comprar uno en el camino. Y la verdad el que había en la cafetería de la comisaria no era muy bueno.

Suspire cansada, aparentemente no tendría otra opción que tomar uno de los cafés de nuestra cafetera, tome la tasa que tenía en mi escritorio y justo cuando estaba por levantarme vi como aparecía ante mí un vaso de café, y según el logo del envase era un delicioso café de mi cafetería favorita.

Sonreí y cuando levante la vista para ver a quien debía agradecer por salvarme del café de la comisaria, mi sonrisa se ensancho aún más, unos hermosos azules me miraban con intensidad.

Gracias – dije con una voz que no parecía la mía. Castle sonrió y sentí que mi cuerpo se llenaba de una nueva energía. El tomo asiento en una silla que estaba junto a mi escritorio.

Es un placer – dijo – sé por experiencia propia que el café de aquí es asqueroso – termino de decir para después tomar un trago de su café. Yo tome el mío y también di un sorbo, eso hizo que me sorprendiera mucho.

¿Cómo sabe que mi café favorito es con leche desnatada y azúcar de vainilla? – pregunte mientras levantaba una ceja. El simplemente sonrió y encogió sus hombros. Le dirigí una mirada un poco amenazadora.

Ayer note un vaso de esa cafetería en tu escritorio y vi la descripción – dijo y me sorprendió que notara eso – Soy escritor y eso me hace ser bueno con los detalles.

Me alegro que notaras eso.- dije mientras daba un nuevo sorbo a mi café – Supongo que no vino aquí solo a traerme café 

Bueno, la verdad es que ayer tú me dijiste que podía participar en el caso, y quería saber…

Si puedes hacerlo, soy una mujer de palabra – le dije. Él sonrió con agradecimiento.

La mañana paso sin novedad, no conseguíamos avanzar en el caso y eso me tenía un poco frustrada y a pesar de que Castle hacia un par de bromas con los chicos, sabía que él también se sentía frustrado, después de todo una de las víctimas era su amiga.

Por la tarde todo parecía que iría igual hasta que mi teléfono sonó, era Lanie pidiéndome que fuera a la morgue. Castle insistió en acompañarme y se lo permití.

En cuanto Lanie nos vio entrar enarco una ceja y ya sabía que me tocaría una larga charla para explicar la presencia de mi escritor favorito en la morgue. en las mesas de autopsia habían un par de cadáveres, Lanie nos indicó uno y nos acercamos, por un momento temí fuera el de Maya, pero por "suerte" era el de Chloe Whitman, Lanie nos explicó que encontró escrita una serie de números en su muñeca, esta clave estaba escrita en tinta invisible y solo se revelaba ante luz ultravioleta. 

Mientras ella hablaba de todo lo encontrado observe de reojo como la mirada de Castle se dirija constantemente a la otra camilla. Cuando Lanie termino de dar su informe, me despedí para volver a la planta de homicidios vi como Castle se acercaba a Lanie.

¿Quién está allí? – Pregunto el – ¿Es Maya? – Lanie quien sabía que Castle era amigo de la víctima por Esposito, asintió. - ¿Puedo Verla? – Pregunto en un susurro.

Señor Castle, ¿está seguro?, puede ser muy duro- le contesto Lanie y se lo agradecí porque yo quería sacarlo de allí antes de que su dolor se hiciera más grande – Por favor – suplico y Lanie simplemente asintió, y yo me tense, porque sabía que no era buena idea.

Lanie lo llevo hasta la camilla y levanto la sabana, dejando ver el cuerpo de Maya Santori, la chica que en otro tiempo debió ser una rompe corazones con su piel tersa y blanca, y el hermoso cabello rubio, ahora se veía pálida, pequeña e inexpresiva.

Observe como Castle se colocaba una mano en la boca tratando de contener su dolor, mientras con la otra acaricio suavemente su mejilla, en cuanto la toco, se rompió y dándose la vuelta salió precipitadamente de la morgue. Lo observe salir le dirigí una mirada a Lanie como despedida antes de correr tras él.

Lo encontré junto a la puerta del elevador, estaba en cuclillas, sus manos tapaban su rostro y por el temblor en su cuerpo supe que lloraba. No estaba segura de que hacer, así que me deje guiar por instinto, camine hasta donde él se encontraba y me arrodille frente a él, con mi mano acaricie su cabello.

Castle- le dije en voz baja casi como un susurro. Pero él no se movió, así que tome suavemente sus manos y las retire de su rostro. Al hacerlo vi las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas y sus hermosos ojos azules inundados de tristeza. 

Quise borrar esa tristeza pero no sabía cómo, de repente y en un rápido movimiento él me atrajo a su cuerpo y se abrazó a mí, tarde un par de segundos en reaccionar y envolver mis brazos en su cuerpo, dejando suaves carisias en su espalda.

Sabía que él me abrazaba para buscar consuelo, pero por alguna extraña razón yo también me sentí consolada, protegida y sobre todo completa. Me sentí de una manera que nunca antes me había sentido, todos esos sentimientos me hicieron querer huir y a la vez quedarme allí eternamente. 

Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad y a la vez muy poco tiempo él se separó un poco de mí, y me vio directamente a los ojos, sus ojos aún estaban vidriosos por las lágrimas pero aun así eran hermosos y tenían una expresión que no supe descifrar.

De repente me di cuenta que nuestros labios estaban a escaso centímetros. Eso me dejo inmóvil solo pude desviar mi mirada a sus labios, para rápidamente volver a sus ojos ya que ver sus labios hizo que sintiese un gran deseo de besarlo. Creo que el sintió lo mismo ya que comenzó a acercarse a mi poco a poco. Sabía que lo hacía para darme la oportunidad de alejarlo, y debo admitir que mi cerebro me decía que debía detener lo que sea que fuese esto. Pero no lo hice, no quería. Yo también deseaba que nuestros labios se unieran en un muy prometedor beso.

Justo cuando nuestros labios estaban por tocarse, escuche como alguien dejaba escapar una expresión de asombro. Eso hizo que el hechizo se rompiera, me aleje bruscamente de Castle y me puse en pie para dirigir mi mirada a la persona que estaba tras de mí.

Mi expresión fue de horror al ver a Lanie allí. Ella nos observaba con una sonrisa traviesa y una expresión que me hizo pensar que ella estaba ya imaginando como sería su vestido de dama de honor.

¡Dios!, me sentía tan avergonzada, confundida y a la vez todo me parecía muy divertido. Lanie se acercó a nosotros y presiono el botón para llamar el elevador.

Me acaban de llamar por un caso – dijo ella para terminar con el incómodo silencio. Yo simplemente observaba de reojo a Lanie y a Castle que se encontraba al otro costado de ella.

Cuando el elevador llego Castle, nos dejó pasar antes. Se veía un poco enfadado, pero no estaba segura del porqué.

¿Cómo se encuentra señor Castle? – dijo Lanie, aun con su sonrisa pícara. Observe como el escritor se la devolvía.

Mejor, doctora Parish, lamento mi reacción es solo que fue algo muy fuerte para mí – dijo el volviendo mostrar una expresión de tristeza.

Tranquilo señor Castle, y dígame Lanie ahora que parece ser parte de nuestro esquipo de investigación, no necesita ser tan formal conmigo. – dijo Lanie y el volvió a sonreír.

Gracias Lanie y puedes decirme Rick o Castle – contesto el, justo cuando llegábamos al primer piso donde Lanie debía bajar.

Ella se despidió, con un movimiento de la mano antes de salir, pero justo cuando las puertas se estaban cerrando la vi voltear y guiñarme un ojo y en ese momento supe que me esperaba un muy larga conversación en la que debía dejarle claro que no necesitaría un feo vestido rosa para la boda que ella estaría preparando para Castle y para mí.


	9. CAPITULO 8

CASTLE

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido, ver a Maya, sentir que moría de dolor, ver a Kate preocupada por mí, abrazarla, casi besarla y después tenía que llegar Lanie, se ve que es una gran persona pero odie que nos interrumpiera, y es que el tenerla tan cerca hacia que todo lo demás desapareciera, solo quería besarla, volver a probar sus labios y perderme en ellos. Pero también creo que fue lo mejor, aunque ella no me rechazo probablemente el haberla besado solo hubiese conseguido alejarla y no quiero que pase eso. Ella es mi todo y aunque ella no lo sepa aún, es la mujer de mi vida.

Cuando nos quedamos solos en el elevador, sentí una silencio incomodo, creo que ambos estábamos intentando entender el casi beso, decidí que lo mejor sería disculparme ya que todo fue culpa de mi momento de debilidad. Respire profundo y cuando me disponía a hablar, ella se me adelanto.

Se lo difícil que es perder a alguien que quieres – dijo con voz melancólica y un poco apagada para mi gusto. La observe atentamente, pero ella no dirigió su mirada hacia mi como solía hacerlo.

Yo perdí a la persona más importante de mi vida hace algunos años, ella me inspiro a ser quien soy. – termino de decir justo antes de que las puertas se abrieran y tuviéramos que salir.

Al llegar junto a la pizarra donde estaban todas las pistas, Beckett escribió los números en la mano de la primera víctima. Observe su linda letra y eso me hizo sonreír, vi como los chicos se acercaban puse mi cara seria nuevamente.

Acabamos de hablar con la prometida del señor Smith, ella nos dio información muy interesante. – dijo Esposito muy contento.

Resulta que nuestra victima pidió un préstamo a un matón de su vecindario y se retrasó en unos pagos - continuo Ryan- esto provocó que su prestamista lo amenazara de muerte.

Tienen el nombre del prestamista – dijo Beckett, mientras yo observaba todos sus movimientos con atención.

Si- Contesto Esposito- Justo ahora vamos a buscarlo.

Excelente-contesto Beckett- mientras volvía a escribir en la pizarra las nuevas pistas.

Me senté junto a su escritorio, y observe la pizarra, no pude evitar detenerme en la foto de Maya, era una chica muy alegre. Ella siempre sonreía, era la voz de la razón para Hayle y para mí. Dios como la extrañaba en este momento. Suspire este día había sido duro así que me sentía cansado.

¿Crees que es el prestamista? –Pregunte a Kate cuando se sentó

No lo sé, es una posibilidad. –dijo con tristeza.

¿Puedo preguntar algo? – Dije en voz baja, ella solamente asintió

¿Quién fue? – ella me observo durante unos segundos y luego comenzó a revisar el archivo del caso. Antes de contestar.

¿No entiendo? – contesto, sin levantar la vista.

Sé que entiendes, pero está bien no te presionare – dije dejando salir otro suspiro.

Sabes, ella era como nuestra hermana mayor – necesitaba desahogarme, y ella me inspiraba la suficiente confianza, para contarle como me sentía, sabía que lo entendería así que comencé a dejar salir todo mi dolor.

Al escucharme decir eso ella levanto la vista y yo decidí continuar.

Mi madre decía que Hayle y yo éramos como dos niños pequeños y ella quien nos hacía centrarnos. – sonreí ante los recuerdos que inundaron mi mente. – pero ella podía ser igual de revoltosa que nosotros, también era cariñosa. Siempre tenía las palabras correctas para hacerme sentir bien y para que pudiese ver todo en perspectiva.- Observe como Kate escuchaba con atención.

Ella y Hayle crecieron juntas, yo las conoci cuando entre a una costosa escuela luego de ser expulsado de varias – sonrei – yo era compañero de Maya y nos llevabamos muy bien, Hayle era un año menor, pero siempre estaba con nosotros, siempre reiamos y haciamos travesuras. Nos hicimos inceparables. – observe su rostro y vi como sonreia, supuse que imagnando lo que describia – sabes fue la primera vez que senti que pertenecia aun luga. Y la primera vez que me esforse por que no me hecharan del colegio. el tiempo paso y todo se volvio muy duro para Hayle con la muerte de sus padres y lo que eso trajo sobre ella y despues sobre Maya, pero yo segui alli. – suspire- Las apoye siempre y ellas a mi. – me quede en silencio un momento, observando mis manos y senti la mirada de Kate en mi.

Cuando me rompieron el corazon ellas estuvieron siempre alli para escucharme y apoyarme, me dieron animos para no estancarme y creo que si no hubiese sido por ellas – suspire pesadamente, no queria hablar mucho sobre ese tema ya que podria traer preguntas y no sabria como contestar – ellas junto a mi madre son todo lo que tengo y ahora perdi una parte de mi familia. – termine tratando de no llorar.

Ella pareció entender ya que comenzó a hacer preguntas de mi infancia siempre enfocandose en cosas posItivas y no tocando algun tema que hiciera que me rompiera.

Luego de un rato llegaron los chicos acompañados de un hombre algo mayor muy corpulento y con cara de malo. Observe como lo llevaban a la sala de interrogatorio.

¿quieres entrar? – Pregunto Kate a mi lado.

¿Al interrogatorio? – Dije observandola con curiosidad.

Si, Creo que puedes ser de ayuda. – Contesto - claro si crees que puedes manejarlo.

Si, puedo manejarlo – Dije poniéndome en pie y tendiendole mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

* * *

BECKETT

El tener a Rick alli conmigo era increible, pero sabia que la razón por la que estaba allí era para hacer justicia a su amiga y yo estaba dispuesta a ayudarle.

En el par de días que tenia trabajando con el, pude observar que era muy observador y eso ayudaba a que viera cosas que yo me estaba perdiendo, yo quería que él entrase allí conmigo y despues me diese su opinion.

El se acerco a la puerta y la abrió para mi y luego entro el, ambos nos sentamos frente al sospechoso que nos vio con desdén, como si fuéramos una molestia que pronto se quitaría de encima.

El Sr. Carbino fue directo en sus respuestas, el nos conto como lo amenazo pero que Todd le pago el dinero rápidamente sin tener más problemas, durante el interrogatorio Rick se mantuvo callado solamente observando lo que ocurria asi que al salir le pregunte su opinion.

¿Qué opinas? – pregunte

No creo que sea él – dijo con un suspiro.- pero estoy cada vez mas convencido de que hay un negocio raro allí, nadie paga tan rapido una deuda asi, solo con un pequeño negocio de máquinas expendedoras.

Yo tampo creo que sea el - dije

Sabes eso me hace preguntarme de donde vino el dinero para pagar su deuda – pregunto y eso me dio una idea.

Deberíamos ver el estado de cuenta de las víctimas y ver si tenian algo en comun – lo dije con naturalidad, como solia hacerlo ante esos casos. Pero me di cuenta demasiado tarde que para Rick no era un caso cualquiera y no era cualquier víctima, era como dijo el su familia. Me giré rápidamente a ver su reacción pero no vi nada el estaba como en su propio mundo.

Lo siento – me aventure a decir. El se sentó junto a mi mesa sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

Te ayudare con eso – dijo ignorando mis disculpas – quizá podamos sacar algo en claro de alli.

El resto de la tarde Castle, Ryan, Esposito y yo nos dedicamos a ver las finanzas de las víctimas era un trabajo tedioso pero que esperabamos diera algún resultado.

Y por suerte asi fue las tres victimas recibieron depósitos de 10,000 dólares en las mismas fechas y horas. Además de que los tres tenían cargos a sus tarjetas de crédito de un local llamado KCBC en las mismas fechas. Al investigar el lugar resultó coincidir con el lugar al que Hayle siguió a su hermana. Decidimos que era el momento de ir a visitar ese lugar.

Al llegar nos topamos con una puerta decorada con varias luces de neon y algunas ultravileta sobre un panel exigia un codigo para entrar y en ese momento recorde los numeros en el cerpo de la victima, asi que los introduje y la puerta se abrio.

Lo que encontramos al entrar fue un lugar que parecía un circo con alcohol, había varias secciones en las que había de todo, desde bailarinas en tubo hasta una sección de tatuajes pasando por payasitas sexis y algunas mujeres bailando con serpientes. Observe a Castle y este miraba muy entretenido a las bailarinas y por alguna extraña razón me incomodo. Asi que decidi que lo mejor sería dirigirse a lo que parecía una barra y hablar con el camarero para ver si conocia a las víctimas. Al llegar y mostrar las fotos el me dijo que pertenecian al grupo de Kitty Canary quien era la dueña/Bailarina/tatuadora del lugar. Cuando pregunté por su ubicación el bartender me señalo a la bailarina semi desnuda que estaba sobre un ecenario.


	10. CAPITULO 9

Feliz Navidad

* * *

BECKETT

Luego de terminar su acto, Kitty se reunió con nosotros, se vio muy afectada al darle la noticia de la muerte de sus amigos.

¿ellos eran clientes regulares? – pregunte

Ellos eran mas que clientes –dijo – Todd actuaba con las serpiente y Chloe bailaba algunas noches al mes.

¿y Maya? – preguntó Castle

Ella venia mas por inspiración - contesto Kitty, vi como él suspiraba con cierto alivio al saber que no bailaba en ese lugar, mientras hablaba un hombre se acercó a nosotros el cual fue presentado como Earl el esposo de Kitty.

Ambos relataron que ellos solian pasar tiempo juntos en el bar pero nada mas.

Aunque hubo un incidente – comentó Kitty

¿que incidente? – pregunte con curiosidad.

El novio de Chloe, vino e hizo un escándalo ya que no le gustaba que ella bailara en este lugar – dijo Earl- Todd y Maya intervinieron, pero no pasó a mayore.

Evan estaba borracho – lo defendio Kitty.

Continuamos hablando durante un rato mas pero no encontramos mucha mas información. Una vez salimos de ese lugar observe mi reloj, se me habia hecho tarde asi que decidi dar por terminada la jornada.

Lleve a Rick a su casa, y al llegar el me invito a pasar, pero decliné la invitación, aunque me moría de gana de saber cómo era su casa. Pero no tenia tiempo para eso si quería llegar a tiempo.

* * *

CASTLE

Ver ese "Bar" por llamarlo de algún modo, me hizo sentir mal por no conocer esa parte de la vida de Maya, como si lo que estaba descubriendo fuese una vida que mantenía oculta para Hayle y para mi, pero eso ya no importaba. Ella tendría sus razones y yo las descubriría y le haría justicia.

Me senti aliviado al saber que ella solo era una clienta y no una bailarina más. Ya que no podría soportar el saber que los hombres la vieran con deseo y lascivia. Ella era una persona correcta que no pertenecia a ese lugar.

Cuando salimos de alli, Kate decidió que era hora de ir a casa, ya casi había anochecido y su hora de salida ya había pasado. Me llevo a mi casa y junte todo el coraje del mundo para invitarla a pasar, pero ella no acepto. Me baje del coche y vi como sus luces traseras se perdían en medio del tráfico.

Subí a mi loft y al llegar vi a Hayle sentada en el sofa, tenia los ojos hinchados y sostenía una fotografía de los tres en las manos. Me acerque a ella y la abrace mientras ella volvia a llorar y me permití llorar yo también era un momento duro y sentia que no podríamos superarlo, pero a la vez sabía que a Maya no le gustaria vernos así.

Maya diría que no lloraramos que fuéramos fuertes y nos apoyasemos el uno en el otro para seguir – le dije suavemente a Hayle.

Lo se, pero no es tan facil- contesto.

Si, definitivamente no lo es – dije con un suspiro – sabes hoy descubrimos que tenia una coneccion con las otras víctimas, eso nos acerca mas a su asesino.

Gracias Rick. Gracias por hacer lo que yo no puedo – sollozó Hayle.

Hey – dije levantando su rostro de mi pecho para que me viera a los ojos – ustedes son mi familia y si no las pude proteger al menos le haré justicia.- Hayle me regaló una pequeña sonrisa.

Tu madre llamo – dijo cambiando un poco el tema – esta muy afectada por lo sucedido me dijo que vendra lo ante posible para poder estar en el funeral.

Aun no sabemos cuando nos la entregaran, aunque supongo sera en un par de días.- conteste con tristeza.

Saldremos adelante – dijo Hayle – ella vivira en nuestros recuerdos, pero no dejaremos que esta tragedia nos estanque, seguiremos adelante. – se puse de pie dejo la fotografía en una mesa pequeña al lado del sofá y se limpió las lagrimas- lo primero que tenemos que hacer es un plan para que conquistes a esa detective, mira que yo quiero tener sobrinos – concluyó con una sonrisa.

Pasamos el resto de la noche hablando sobre Kate, sobre lo que paso en la morgue y el casi beso. Hayle me animo a intentar conquistarla.

Si ella no te rechazo es porque tu tambien le gustas – dijo con una sonrisa. – ellas sería tonta si te pierde, eres un buen chico.

Si pero ella no lo sabe aun, yo quiero ir lento y ganarmela poco a poco – dije sin poder dejar de sonreír – no quiero que desaparezca de nuevo.

No lo hará. Creo que ella es tu destino – dijo convencida – ella es la mujer de tu vida Rick.

Continuamos hablando del tema hasta que llegamos de nuevo a Maya y decidimos que dariamos lo mejor de nosotros para sobrellevar su pérdida. Al final nos despedimos con un abrazo y cada uno fue a su habitacion.

Me acosté en la cama pero no paraba de dar vueltas, sentía que habia demasiado en mi cabeza y eso no me dejaba dormir asi que hice lo que siempre hacia en estos casos, Sali de mi cuarto y me dirigí al despacho, encendi el ordenador y comencé a escribir, a poner en palabras mis pensamiento y dejar las ideas fluir.

Antes de darme cuenta todo lo que salía de mi cabeza era una historia, una historia creada por mi cerebro en la que Kate Beckett era sin duda alguna la protagonista.

Los dias siguieron pasando y no encontrabamos nada, la pista del novio de Chloe nos llevó a un callejón sin salida y comenzaba a desesperarme, yo quería y necesitaba que se hiciera justicia.

Pero en medio de todo había un par de cosas buenas, la primera y más importante era que estaba conviviendo con Kate, ella era una persona increíble y aunque me estaba costando un poco ganarme su confianza lo intentaba cada dia.

Lo segundo era que sin esperarlo la inspiracion habia vuelto y mejor que nuncas, ya habia creado un personaje basado en Kate y la historia estaba fluyendo sin ningún esfuerzo.

Sin darme cuenta habia pasado a una rutina completamente distinta a las que solia tener, y es que escribia hasta muy entrada la noche y a la mañana siguiete me levantaba muy temprano para llevarle su café favorito a Beckett, ese era mi momento favorito del dia, ya que en su rostro se dibujaba un hermosa sonrisa que hacia que mi vida tuviera sentido.


	11. CAPITULO 10

CASTLE

En el tiempo que llevaba trabajando en la comisaría mi admiración, respeto y amor por Kate habían crecido de una manera que no podía explicar, sabía que el está allí era algo temporal, solamente mientras encontrábamos al asesino de Maya. Pero de alguna manera el estar allí en la comisaria me hacía sentir útil, y sobre todo me ayudaba a sobrellevar el dolor.

Cada momento en ese lugar era de aprendizaje, observar a Beckett era mi obsesión, estaba aprendiendo sus gustos, sus gestos y su rostro ya estaba grabado a fuego en mi mente. A pesar de que el caso no avanzaba como nosotros quisiéramos yo me consolaba viéndola solo a ella.

A pesar de que el tiempo que pasábamos juntos era increíble y que aunque ya había cierta confianza entre nosotros, sentía que había una parte de ella que no me mostraba, no sabía si la ocultaba específicamente de mí por falta de confianza o era algo que simplemente no creía necesario mostrarme

Esta tarde estábamos sentados frente a la pizarra pensando en cuál era ese negocio que hizo que mataran a Maya y a sus amigos cuando de repente su celular comenzó a sonar. Eso era algo extraño ya que la mayoría de llamadas las recibe en el teléfono de la oficina al menos que estemos fuera. Así que decidí prestar atención a lo que habla.

Beckett – Contesta como siempre, yo simplemente la observo, veo como su rostro cambia rápidamente de concentración a preocupación y eso me asusta.

¿Qué? – dice un poco alterada - ¿pero está bien?, si voy para allá enseguida – cuelga el teléfono y levanta la vista buscando a sus compañeros.

Chicos me tengo que ir, avísenle al capitán yo después le informó las razones. – dice tomando su abrigo y su bolso, y comienza a correr al elevador. La sigo de cerca me preocupa que puede ser tan grave para que tenga que irse.

Kate, ¿Está todo bien? – preguntó cuándo ella se detiene frente al elevador.

Castle, ahora no ¿sí?, te prometo que luego te contaré lo que pasa. Dice mientras presiona una y otra vez el botón del elevador.

Pero, ¿necesitas algo? – pregunte preocupado. El ascensor se abre y ella entra apresuradamente.

No, estoy bien te llamare después – dice mientras las puertas se cierra, dejándome preocupado y angustiado ante lo que esté pasando con Kate.

Vuelvo a su escritorio y comienzo a ver la pizarra tratando de concentrarme pero me es imposible, así que me volteo hacia los chico.

¿Ustedes me pueden decir que pasa con Beckett? – Pregunto. Ellos me observan para luego compartir una mirada. 

Castle, Kate es una mujer compleja y hay cosas que ella aun no te ha contado de su vida y no creo que nos corresponda a nosotros contártelas. – dice Ryan mientras Espo asiente enérgicamente respaldando sus palabras. Yo solamente suspiro ya que está claro no obtendré nada de ellos.

De repente se vuelve a escuchar el celular de Beckett, comienzo a buscarla con la mirada pero no está, es cuando me doy cuenta que el celular está sobre su escritorio, ella lo olvidó con las prisas. Lo tomo, y observó en la pantalla, donde dice Papá junto a una foto de un señor de edad muy sonriente, con una gorra de béisbol, estoy a punto de contestar cuando la llamada se corta. 

Veo que Ryan y Esposito están junto a mí, y se me ocurre una idea para saber qué pasa con Beckett, pero debo ser cauteloso con mis siguientes palabras.

Creo que Beckett necesitara esto – digo mientras veo el teléfono en mis manos.

Si – dice Esposito - se lo llevare cuando salgamos.

Pero ¿y si lo necesita? – Comento – Ya viste que su padre la llamó.

Es verdad – comenta Ryan mientras toma el teléfono de mis manos. – pero no podemos llevarlo en este momento, tenemos trabajo.

Yo se lo puedo llevar – digo, en un tono despreocupado y con un encogimiento de hombros, restándole importancia. – yo no trabajo aquí y puedo ir y venir sin problemas. – observo cómo intercambian miradas, tratando de decidir si es buena idea que yo vaya o no.

Vamos chicos, no confían en mí – digo mientras tomo de nuevo el celular de Kate. Veo a Esposito suspira y sé que he ganado. 

Ellos me dieron su dirección, así que salgo de la 12 y tomo un taxi, me sorprende que la casa de Kate este en la misma zona que mi casa. Es increíble que tan solo nos separan unos cuantos kilómetros y no la hubiese encontrado antes.

El taxi se detuvo frente a su edificio y antes de darme cuenta estaba frente a su puerta, respire profundo y toque el timbre, escuche pasos y la puerta se abrió, pero no era Kate era una linda niña de unos 5 años en un pijama rosado y con unos hermosos ojos azules y el cabello de un rojo intenso, al verla algo en mi cambio, me sentí aturdido, fue como si un rayo atravesara mi corazón. Por alguna razón no podía apartar mis ojos de ella, era hermosa.

Cariño, ¿Qué te he…? - la voz de Kate hizo que dejase de ver a la niña, para encontrarme con su mirada que era de auténtica sorpresa. – Ca.. ¿Castle?, ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo acercándose y tomando a la niña en brazos, quien rápidamente escondió el rostro en el cuello de Beckett.

Yo… - me sentía aturdido y me costó un poco entender la pregunta hasta que finalmente dije – dejaste tu celular en la oficina, y creí que podrías necesitarlo.

¡Ho! gracias - dijo Kate con una sonrisa – ¿y donde está? – continuo divertida.

¡Ha sí!, lo siento – dije mientras sacaba el teléfono de la bolsa de mi saco y se lo entregaba.

¿Quieres pasar? – preguntó Beckett luego de tomar el teléfono, yo simplemente asentí entrando al apartamento. Era lindo ni grande ni pequeño, se notaba que allí vivía una niña, ya que había varios juguetes por la casa y muchas fotos de ella, eso me hizo sonreír. Me senté en un sofá junto a Kate, vi como colocaba a la niña sentada sobre sus piernas.

La niña me observaba con curiosidad, le sonreí y ella me devolvió una tímida sonrisa. La observe detenidamente y me recordaba a alguien pero no estaba seguro a quien.

Supongo que tendrás muchas preguntas – Dijo Kate, se veía algo avergonzada.

No sabía que estabas casada – dije sintiendo que mis esperanzas se hacían añicos, ella levanto la vista buscando mis ojos algo sorprendida.

No, no lo estoy – contestó muy rápidamente – yo soy madre soltera y esta princesa que está aquí es Alexis Beckett. – Dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la cabeza a su hija – ella no se siente bien, al parecer tiene un resfriado.

Así que esa era la emergencia – dije un poco más tranquilo, extendí mi mano y tome una de las pequeñas manitos de Alexis, al tocarla sentí una corriente eléctrica que hizo que mi corazón se saltara un par de latidos. – Hola Alexis soy Richard Castle, pero tú me puedes decir Rick.

Hola – dijo con su linda voz, observándome detenidamente por un momento, para luego sonreír ampliamente – tu eres el de la foto – la observe para después dirigir mi mirada a Kate, interrogándola con la mirada.

¿Qué foto princesa? – pregunto Kate, Alexis se levantó de sus piernas y se dirigió a lo que supuse era una habitación.

¿Así que tiene una foto mía? – dije con una sonrisa pícara dirigida a Kate.

No te creas tan importante, Castle – dijo sonriendo. En ese momento Alexis volvió con uno de mis libros en sus manos. Se acercó a mi mostrándome la foto de la contraportada- mira ese eres tu - dijo con una sonrisa.


	12. CAPITULO 11

BECKETT 

Cuando la niñera de Alexia llamó para decirme que la niña estaba enferma mi instinto sobreprotector se desato y sin importarme nada corrí a casa con mi princesa. Ella era mi razón de ser, mi todo.

Sabía que el capitán no me sorprendería por dejar tirado mi trabajo ya que él sabía que solamente lo hacía en una emergencia, al igual que los chicos. Pero si me sentí un poco culpable por la confusión de Castle al verme en esa situación.

No es que me avergonzara de mi hija o que no le tuviese confianza, era simplemente que no quería que el perdiera la imagen que tenía de mí, él me miraba con respeto, admiración y algo más que me gustaba mucho y sentía que en cuanto supiese de la existencia de mi hija todo cambiaría.

Me fui de la comisaria sintiéndome mal, por la forma en que sabía que Castle se sintió cuando no quise explicarle y por mi hija ya que aunque ella no lo supiera sentía que la estaba traicionando.

Al llegar a casa fui recibida por Nancy la niñera de Alexis, era una señora de edad que se comportaba como un abuela con mi niña, ella me explico que la niña tenía un resfriado nada grave, que ya le había dado las medicinas y que estaba bien, solo algo irritada y necesitando mucho de los abrazos de su madre. Me despedí de ella y me dirigí a mi habitación, sabía que allí estaría mi princesa ya que siempre que se enfermaba se recostaba en mi cama.

Al entrar la vi dormida abrazada a su osito de peluche, "losito" como ella le decía, me acerque y le di un beso que hizo que se despertara.

Hola mami – dijo con su dulce voz mientras se estiraba en la cama.

Hola calabaza, ¿Cómo te sientes? – Dije con mi voz llena de ternura y recostandome junto a ella.

Mejor, Nani me dio medicina y ya me siento bien – dijo ella, sonreí ante su inocencia, y es que a pesar de muchos intentos no había manera de que llamase a Nancy por su nombre y la verdad es que creo que Nancy adoraba que Alexis la llamara así.

Estuvimos un rato en la cama conversando y como cada día ella preguntaba por sus tíos Javi y Kevin, al igual que por su tía Lanie. También me contaba lo que había hecho en la escuela, para terminar con una pequeña guerra de cosquillas. Amaba esos momentos con mi hija. Ella hacía que todo lo malo se esfumase solo con una sonrisa.

El timbre sonó y como era costumbre ella corrió para abrir la puerta, era un vecindario seguro, pero no me gustaba esa manía de mi pequeña por abrir la puerta sin antes dejarme ver por la mirilla de la misma.

Por eso cuando estaba saliendo a la sala pregunté.

Cariño, ¿Qué te he…? -mi voz se esfumo y me quede asombrada al ver quien estaba en la puerta – Ca... ¿Castle?, ¿Qué haces aquí? – alcance a decir, mientras me acercaba y cargaba a mi niña, lo observe y me di cuenta que estaba sorprendido y desilusionado justo lo que temía.

Yo… - lo vi abrir y cerrar la boca un par de veces aturdido antes de decir – dejaste tu celular en la oficina, y creí que podrías necesitarlo.

¡Ho! gracias – dije sorprendida y algo divertida al ver su estado. – ¿y dónde está? – le dije con una sonrisa al ver que seguía en un estado algo extraño.

Ha si, lo siento – dijo sacando mi teléfono de su bolsillo.

¿Quieres pasar? – pregunte, lo vi entrar y note como veía mi apartamento, quise poder leer su mente y ver que pensaba, por desgracia no era así. Lo invité a sentarse y me senté junto a el mientras tenia a Alexis sentada en mis piernas. Vi como Alexis y Rick se observaban mutuamente con curiosidad e interés.

Supongo que tendrás muchas preguntas – Dije sintiendo un poco de vergüenza por como él se enteró de todo.

No sabía que estabas casada – dijo con tristeza. 

No, no lo estoy – contesté levantando rápidamente mi vista a sus ojos – yo soy madre soltera y esta princesa que está aquí es Alexis Beckett. – Dije presentando a mi hija, por alguna razón quería que supiese que solo éramos Alexis y yo – ella no se siente bien, al parecer tiene un resfriado. – termine besando a mi pequeña.

Así que esa era la emergencia – Dijo con una sonrisa más alegre, luego observé como él toma la mano de Alexis y se presenta. – Hola Alexis soy Richard Castle, pero tú me puedes decir Rick. – ese simple gesto hizo que sintiera una gran ternura por ese hombre que sin querer se estaba metiendo en mi vida de una manera diferente a la de cualquier otro.

Hola – dijo Alexis con su linda voz, para después decir – tú eres el de la foto – vi a mi hija sorprendida ante ese comentario y sentí la mirada de Rick sobre mí.

¿Qué foto princesa? – pregunte, pero en lugar de contestar Alexis se levantó de mis piernas y se dirigió a mi habitación.

¿Así que tiene una foto mía? – preguntó Castle con una sonrisa pícara.

No te creas tan importante, Castle – dije sonriendo. En ese momento Alexis volvió con uno de los libros de Castle en sus manos. Se acercó a él y le mostró la foto de la contraportada- mira ese eres tu - dijo con una sonrisa.

Sentí como el calor acudía a mis mejillas y sabía que ya me había puesto roja como un tomate de la vergüenza. Observe como Castle tomaba el libro y después a Alexis y la colocaba en sus piernas.

Alexis princesa – le dijo con ternura – ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? – Vi como mi hija se sonrojaba y susurraba un pequeño "si" - ¿tu mami tiene más fotos mías? – dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Si – dijo Alexis y yo quería que la tierra me tragara. Antes de que ella continuara estornudo llevando sus manitas a la boca como le había enseñado. – lo siento – dijo aun con las manos sobre su boca.

Salud cielo – dijo Castle mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su chaqueta y retiraba las manos de Alexis con cuidado para después limpiarla con mucha ternura y depositar un beso en su frente.

Ese gesto me hizo pensar en cómo sería tener una familia convencional, como sería que mi hija tuviese un padre que la cuidara, la mimara y sobre todo la viera con la ternura que Castle la observa mientras conversa con ella.

¿Así que tienes varios de mis libros? – pregunto Rick viéndome con diversión y sin soltar a mi hija.

Son entretenidos – conteste tratando de restarle importancia. 

Claro – contestó con una de sus sonrisas de lado que me ponían nerviosa. – si quieres te los puedo firmar.

No es necesario – conteste nerviosa. Mientras veía sus hermosos ojos azules, que en ese momento se veían muy parecidos a los de mi niña.

¿Rick quieres ver una película conmigo, mamá y con losito? – dijo mi hija, con una de esas caritas que hacían que se me derritiera el corazón e interrumpiendo la conversación que tenía con Castle.

Cariño no sé si Rick tenía otros planes – dije viendo a Rick.

Yo no tengo planes – Contestó rápidamente – si a ti no te importa compartir esta princesa conmigo yo encantado de ver una película con ustedes. – dijo y puso una cara muy parecida a la de Alexis.

Está bien – dije sin poder evitar que una enorme sonrisa saliera de mis labios, cuando ambos gritaron de felicidad - ¿Qué película quieren ver?

Podemos ver Up – dijo Alexis.

Por mi está bien – respondió rápidamente Castle.

Está bien, pero antes iré por una manta para que estés caliente – me fui rápidamente al dormitorio de Alexis por la manta y el oso de peluche. Cuando volví al salón vi como Rick ponía la película, yo le entregue el oso a Alexis para después taparla con la manta e ir a la cocina por palomitas. 

Cuando terminé me senté junto a Alexis y me tape también con la manta mientras colocaba el tarro de palomitas sobre sus piernas con cuidado de que no se cayera ya que ella tenía su oso de peluche abrazado. Rick que estaba sentado al otro lado de Alexis y también tapado con la manta, tomo el mando del DVD y así comenzó a correr la película. 

El resto de la tarde transcurrió tranquila, entre películas, conversaciones y risas, me sorprendí al ver como de rápido Alexis y Castle habían congeniado, mi hija solía ser muy tímida con las personas desconocidas, pero con Rick era diferente, tanto que ella poco a poco se había ido acercando más y más a él, a tal grado que al final de la tarde el la tenía sentada sobre su regazo, mientras ella le comentaba todos los personajes de la película. Yo me acerque más a ellos y antes de darme cuenta mi cabeza estaba sobre su hombro. 


	13. CAPITULO 12

Feliz año nuevo a todos, y gracias por dejarme compartir con ustedes una historia que simplemente comencé a escribir como un juego y se volvió especial, espero les siga gustando y perdonen mis errores, es la primera vez que escribo algo.

Feliz y próspero 2018

* * *

BECKETT

La tarde dio paso a la noche, y ya que estábamos tan cómodos y Alexis parecía no querer separase de Rick, decidimos pedir algo de cenar, Castle inmediatamente se ofreció a pagar y pese a que insistí en hacerlo yo él no me lo permitió alegando que era su forma de agradecernos por la increíble tarde que había pasado con nosotras.

Después de cenar le di su medicina a Alexis, lo cual le causaba mucho sueño, cuando la iba a levantar del sofá para llevarla a mi habitación, ya que allí era donde dormía cuando estaba enferma. Ella protesto y pidió a Castle que el la llevase y leyera un cuento. Castle me observo y pude ver que no sabía qué hacer.

No es necesario que lo hagas – le dije rápidamente ya que esa no era su responsabilidad si no la mía.

Si no te molesta – dijo el con un poco de temor reflejado en su voz – me gustaría llevarla y contarle ese cuento – termino con una sonrisa. No pude evitar cierta emoción en mi interior por lo especial que Rick se estaba portando con nosotras a pesar de que yo le había ocultado la existencia de Alexis.

Juntos nos dirigimos a mi habitación, allí el depósito a Alexis en el centro de la cama y la tapo con mucha ternura, mientras yo observaba la escena desde el marco de la puerta.

Muy bien princesa, que cuento te gustaría escuchar – pregunto el con ternura.

No lo sé – dijo Alexis, a la cual se le notaba el sueño.

Qué te parece si te cuento la historia de la princesa Alexis – Contesto Rick con una sonrisa.

Si – Dijo Alexis con una voz muy emocionada por la propuesta de Rick.

Y Castle comenzó a relatarle una historia en la cual ella era la protagonista, se notaba que era escritor ya que la historia fluía con naturalidad e incluso a mí me tenía muy entretenida con su relato. Luego de algunos minutos Alexis se había quedado profundamente dormida, él le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación mientras yo entraba para poderle dar un beso a Alexis, me tome un par de minutos para relajarme ya que sabía que le debía una explicación y quería dársela, quería que entendiera como era mi vida.

* * *

CASTLE

El pasar esa tarde allí había sido maravilloso e increíble, Alexis era una niña maravillosa que me había robado el corazón con tan solo verla. Hoy sentía que estaba aún más enamorado que antes de Kate Beckett y eso me parecía imposible y aun así había sucedido.

Después de acostar a Alexis, las deje en la habitación de Kate ya que supuse que ella querría desearle buenas noches a la niña. Me quede observando algunas de sus fotos en el salón, hubo un par que llamaron mi atención, una en la que salía una Kate con una hermosa barriga de embarazo, se veía simplemente perfecta y feliz. También una en la que aparecían los chicos de la comisaria, Lanie, el capitán, Kate y Alexis frente a una tarta de cumpleaños con un 3 en el mismo.

Hola – dijo Kate a mi espalda – lamento hacerte esperar.- me gire para contestar.

No te preocupes, espero no te moleste que curiosee es algo que no puedo evitar – dije con una sonrisa.

Tranquilo – suspiro – supongo que tienes muchas preguntas – dijo mientras bajaba su mirada al piso, se notaba avergonzada.

No tienes que hacerlo – conteste.

Pero quiero hacerlo, quiero que entiendas mis razones – dijo ella rápidamente – porque no nos tomamos una cerveza mientras te lo explico.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, yo solamente asentí mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.

Me senté en el sofá mientras ella traía las cervezas, ella se sentó junto a mí, estábamos muy cerca, eso me hacía sentir bien. Yo iba a dejar que ella dijera lo que creía que debía saber sin presionar, a ver qué pasaba.

Primero no quiero que creas que trataba de ocultar a Alexis de ti o que me avergüenzo de ella – comenzó ella. – solo es que nunca surgió el tema y no es algo que dices de buenas a primeras a alguien a quien apenas conoces. – eso me hizo sentir un poco mal, ya que esperaba que ella me considerara al menos un amigo. Pero no dije nada solamente tenía una pregunta.

¿Porque no tiene nada que indique que tienes una hija en la comisaria? – Dije y ella me vio sin entender a lo que me refería, así que lo aclare – no tiene fotos de ella en tu escritorio o un dibujo en alguna carpeta, no tiene su silla en el coche. Soy muy observador como bien sabes y nunca creí que tuvieses una hija.

Bueno en la comisaria todos lo saben, pero no tengo fotografías o cosas de ella porque mi trabajo es peligroso y no quiero que cualquier criminal que entra allí, vea las fotos de Alexis y le haga daño. – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros – es mi forma de protegerla, quizá sea tonto pero me hace sentir mejor, en cuanto a la silla, sí que la tengo está en la cajuela del auto, la saco cuando la necesito.

Entiendo – dije asimilando cada una de sus palabras.

Y si tengo una foto de ella en la oficina. – Dijo con una sonrisa – solamente que esta en mi cajón y el saco cuando necesito recuperar las fuerzas y recordar porque sigo luchando cada día.

¿Qué hay de su padre? – dije cambiando el tema y dejando salir la pregunta que carcomía mi mente.

Digamos que él fue solo un donador de esperma – dijo sin verme a la cara, como si eso le avergonzara – él no sabe que Alexis existe y no me interesa saber nada de él.

No entiendo. – dije un poco extrañado ante su respuesta.

Solo no me interesa hablar de el Rick, Espero respetes eso – contesto viéndome a los ojos para dejar muy claro su punto.

Está bien – dije en el mismo tono serio que ella uso. – solamente pensaba que yo estaría más que feliz de tener una hija como Alexis. – termine, vi como ella sonreía.

Si es una niña maravillosa – sonrió aún más.

Ojala algún día yo pueda amar a alguien así como tú la amas a ella, sería un sueño hecho realidad – suspire.

Lo harás, encontraras a alguien y formaras una linda familia. – dijo en un tono extraño.

No lo creo, solo me he enamorado una vez y ella me rompió el corazón, no creo volver a amar a nadie como la amo a ella – dije viendo al piso, ya que si la veía a ella le diría la verdad y eso haría que la perdiera de nuevo.

¿Qué paso? – pregunto y yo sentí que mi corazón se saltaba un latido, no podía decirle la verdad ¿o sí?, quizá era lo mejor decirle la verdad y así poder pedirle una oportunidad para conquistarla. Si eso era lo mejor, respire hondo y cuando me disponía a comenzar mi teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Castle – conteste sin siquiera ver la pantalla y un poco molesto por la introducción.

Wow, Hola a ti también – dijo Hayle

Lo siento, Hayle – dije ya en tono más calmado. – dime que necesitas.

Solo quería saber si recuerdas que deber ir al aeropuerto por tu madre – dijo y me lleve la mano libre a la frente, lo había olvidado por completo.

Lo había olvidado, Gracias por recordármelo – dije y escuche como se reía al otro lado de la línea.

Mejor date prisa, tienes el tiempo justo para llegar – dijo aun riendo.

Ahora salgo para allá, gracias – termine la llamada y observe a Kate que me miraba un poco intrigada.

Lo siento debo irme – le dije sintiéndome un poco decaído por haber perdido la oportunidad de decirle la verdad. – mi madre vuelve hoy y debo recogerla en el aeropuerto.

Tranquilo Castle, ya hablaremos otro día – dijo con una sonrisa. Se puso en pie y me acompaño a la puerta.

Ya en la puerta no sabía cómo despedirme, así que actué por impulso y me incline dejando un suave beso en la comisura de sus labios, para después salir de ese lugar, ya que si me quedaba la besaría y eso podría terminar con migo siendo disparado.


	14. CAPITULO 13

Para los que se dieron cuenta del error les agradezco por la corrección, el error ya fue corregido, como dije en un comentario  al inicio Alexis sería muy pequeña, pero para la historia es mejor que sea un poco más grande por lo que cambie la edad de Alexis, pero no me di cuenta del error en el primer capítulo.

Lo siento y espero que esto no les arruine la historia, para compensar el capitulo de hoy es bastante largo.

* * *

BECKETT

Cerré la puerta y apoye mi espalda en ella mientras tocaba el lugar donde Castle me había besado, me sentía como una de adolecente enamorada y eso me gustaba y me enfadaba a la vez. Y es que yo soy una mujer hecha y derecha y para colmo con una hija, no debería sentirme así, no debería estarme enamorando de un hombre como Richard Castle, él es un escritor de Best Sellers, un playboy Multimillonario, él nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo.

Suspire y me dirigí al salón a arreglar un poco antes de irme a dormir con mi princesa. Algo de descanso haría que volviera a tener las cosas claras.

* * *

Me desperté después de volver a soñar que Castle me besaba, ese sueño se estaba haciendo demasiado recurrente para mi gusto, pero no había forma de controlarlo. Observe a Alexis dormir abrasada a Losito y sonreí, no necesitaba a nadie más si la tenía a ella. Bese su frente con ternura y comprobé que no tenía fiebre, y había pasado muy tranquila la noche así que podría irme a trabajar tranquilamente.

Me lévate para tomar una ducha y luego preparar el desayuno, justo cuando salía de la ducha mi celular sonó, observe la pantalla y me sorprendió que fuera una llamada de Lanie, ella no llamaba tan temprano a menos que fuese algo de trabajo o algo demasiado urgente.

Hola Lanie, buenos días – conteste algo seria y expectante ante lo que tuviese que decir.

Hola cariño, buenos días a ti también, ¿dime como esta mi sobrina favorita? – dijo en tono alegre.

Está muy bien- dije más relajada ante su tono casual – no le volvió la fiebre y paso una noche muy tranquila.

Me alegro – dijo y se notaba la sonría en su voz, y es que ella adoraba a su sobrina – además de llamarte para preguntar por mi sobrina te llamaba por el chico escritor – suspiro – veras hoy retiraron el cuerpo de Maya y según me comento el entierro será esta tarde y solo estarán el, su madre y la hermana de la víctima.

No sabía que entregarías el cuerpo hoy – le comente, sin saber a qué quería llegar y pensando en cómo debería estar Castle en ese momento. Después de ver lo mal que se puso cuando vio el cuerpo hace varios días.

Pues sí, se entregó hoy, le pedí el nombre del cementerio y la hora del entierro, pensaba ir y darle mi apoyo, después de todo él está siendo nuestro compañero durante estos días – dijo y supe que quería, quería que yo fuese con ella.

Sabes no suena mal, pediré permiso al capitán…

No es necesario cariño, él y los chicos también irán a darle su apoyo al escritor – dijo ella sin dejarme terminar.- ya sabes que Castle se ha hecho amigo de todos muy rápido, creo que lo extrañare cuando el caso termine – dijo ella con cierto retintín en su voz.

Está bien iré a la comisaria a ver como esta todo y luego iremos al cementerio – dije sin hacer caso a su ultimo comentario, aunque en el fondo algo se removió en mi al darme cuenta que era cierto, al terminar este caso él se iría y quizá nunca le volviese a ver.

Me despedí de Lanie pero un sentimiento de soledad se apodero de mí, suspire mientras cerraba los ojos, no pude evitar que Rick viniera a mi mente con sus brillantes ojos azules y esa deslumbrante sonrisa.

Mami – dijo Alexis con voz somnolienta.

Buenos días Cariño, ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunte mientras me acercaba para darle un beso.

Bien mami – contesto mientras se sentaba en la cama y yo me dirigía al armario para vestirme - ¿hoy vendrá Rick a cenar? – pregunto y eso me sorprendió, él era alguien a quien acababa de conocer, no entendía su apego.

No Cariño, veras Rick hoy tiene algo importante que hacer – conteste – yo iré con él y después vendré para cenar contigo. ¿Qué dices?

¿Qué es eso importante?, ¿puedo ir con ustedes? – dijo con una sonrisa.

Lo siento cariño, pero no es un lugar para niños - dije tratando de no entrar en detalles, pero sabiendo que no lo lograría y es que Alexis es una niña demasiado inteligente y no se conformaría con esa respuesta.

¿Por qué no mami? – dijo y suspire quizá lo mejor sea ir con la verdad.

Veras Alexis,- dije en tono serio, para que me prestase la mayor atención posible- ¿recuerdas a la abuela Johana?

Si ella me cuida desde el cielo – dijo y sonreí al escuchar como repetía lo que mi padre siempre le decía.

Bueno Rick tiene una amiga que se fue al cielo y hoy la llevaran al cementerio para enterrarla como a tu abuela. – dije con un pequeño nudo en la garganta al recordar el día que enterramos a mi madre. Alexis me observo un minuto en silencio asimilando mis palabras.

Mami yo quiero ir con Rick – dijo seria- así podre abrazarlo para que no este triste. Así como hago contigo cuando vamos a ver a la abuela. – la observe con infinita ternura y es que ella siempre lograba hacer que todo pareciera más fácil.

Si amor, creo que es una buena idea. – anda levántate para que vayamos a desayunar.

* * *

CASTLE

En cuanto mi madre me vio, corrió a mis brazos para abrazarme con todas sus fuerzas, Dios como extrañaba sus abrazos y es que ella tenía la capacidad de hacerte sentir bien y seguro con solo un abrazo.

¡O cariño! – Dijo sin soltarme – lamento tanto lo de Maya, sé que ella era como tu hermana. – Dijo separándose- lo siento pero sabes tú y Hayle cuentan con todo mi apoyo.

Gracias madre - conteste de manera muy sincera. Salimos del aeropuerto donde tomamos un taxi que nos llevaría a casa. Durante el camino no hablamos, mi madre se limitó a sostener mi mano. Durante un momento me sentí de nuevo como un niño pequeño y disfrute de la sensación.

Al llegar al loft mi madre se fue directo a abrazar a Hayle. Yo subí con sus maletas y las deje hablando sabía que mi madre le diría las palabras adecuadas para hacerla sentir mejor.

Cuando baje encontré a ambas llorando mientras se abrazaban. Me acerque a ellas, que cuando me vieron se separaron y limpiaron sus lágrimas.

Hey, no quiero verlas así – dije mientras me sentaba sobre la mesa baja del salón y tomaba una mano a cada una. – sé que es duro pero no podemos dejarnos vencer – sentí las lágrimas peleando por salir pero no se los permití. – que les parece si tomamos una copa –pregunte tratando de mantener la compostura.

Si creo que eso sería excelente – dijo Hayle, me fui a la cocina y volví con una copa de vino para cada uno. Y comenzamos a hablar, de Maya, del caso, para terminar hablando de Kate y es que ella es mi tema de conversación favorito, les conté como ese día había conocido a la pequeña Alexis y como ese ángel se había robado mi corazón.

Mi madre se mostró muy contenta de que hubiese encontrado a la mujer que "enderezó mi camino" como decía ella. Luego de ponernos al día cada uno se fue a su habitación, ya que había sido un día muy largo.

* * *

Sentía los labios de Kate moverse suavemente sobre los mis y no pude evitar suspirar. Sentí como sus dedos jugaban con mi cabello. Dios me sentía en la gloria. No podía separarme de sus labios eso se sentía demasiado bien.

¡Ring, Ring!

No sabía de donde venía ese sonido, pero ya no sentía las manos de Kate.

¡Ring, Ring!

Sus labios se estaban alejando. De repente desperté, suspire con frustración, era solo un sueño y mi celular es lo que me había despertado.

Castle – conteste aun medio dormido, frustrado y enojado, por la hora y por no poder seguir en ese hermoso sueño.

Buenos días Castle, lamento despertarte – dijo una Lanie cansada.

Buenos días Lanie ¿dime que pasa? – dije sin entender muy bien el porqué de esa llamada.

Te llamaba para informarte que hoy se entregara el cuerpo de Maya. – dijo con una voz un tanto triste. – yo acabo de terminar mi turno y me informaron que ya estaba todo listo.

Gracias por avisarme Lanie, dentro de un rato iré con Hayle y la gente de la funeraria – dije sintiendo un nudo en mi garganta.

Castle, yo… - la escuche dudar – Me gustaría saber ¿a qué hora será el entierro?

Sera esta misma tarde – suspire – no creo que sea necesario alargarlo, después de todo solo seremos Hayle, mi madre y yo.

Si no te importa me gustaría acompañarles – me sorprendió su propuesta, ya que llevaba poco en la comisaria y aunque yo les había tomado cariño rápidamente no pensé que me viera como un amigo, pero agradecía eso. Le di la dirección y la hora, para después levantarme a preparar el desayuno y organizar todo lo necesario del funeral.

Con todo el papeleo y la organización, la mañana pasó demasiado rápido y me hizo sentir como en una nube, donde todo parecía demasiado doloroso e irreal como para que mi cerebro lo procesara.

Antes de darme cuenta estaba en el cementerio frente al ataúd de Maya, abrasando a Hayle mientras mi madre hacia lo mismo por el otro costado. Sentía las lágrimas deslizarse por mis mejillas mientras un sacerdote comenzaba a ubicarse cerca del ataúd para realizar una pequeña ceremonia. Suspire y fije mi vista en el ataúd negro rodeado de flores de diferentes colores

Estaba tan concentrado en el dolor que sentía en ese momento que cuando unos pequeños dedos tomaron mi mano me sorprendí, pero no pude evitar tomar esa mano, ya que me hacía sentir bien y completo. Gire para ver a la dueña de esa mano y me encontré con unos ojos azules maravillosos que trasmitían paz y amor. Sin darme cuenta sonreí ante la mirada tierna de Alexis, levante la vista para observar a Kate con un ramo de lirios en sus manos.

Con ella estaban Lanie, Espo, Ryan y el capitán, todos llevaban algunas flores, eso me hizo sentir bien, me hizo sentir parte de una nueva familia, me sentí parte de ese equipo. La ceremonia comenzó y tanto Hayle, mi madre y yo le dedicamos unas pequeñas palabra de despedida a Maya.

Al terminar la ceremonia me acerque al sacerdote con mi madre y Hayle para agradecerle por todo, mientras los demás se quedaron conversando cerca, quería agradecerles el que estuviesen allí para mí y para mi familia.

Me aleje de mi madre y Hayle que conversaban con el sacerdote y al voltear vi a Kate acercarse junto a Alexis, la pequeña se soltó de su mano y corrió junto a mí, yo abrí mis brazos y la recibí con un fuerte abrazo, sentí la mirada de Hayle y mi madre, pero las ignore, y es que mi corazón se sintió completo cuando la tuve en brazos.

Hola Rick – dijo con una voz seria.

Hola princesa, ¿Qué haces aquí? – dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Vine a darte un abrazo para que no estés triste.

¿Y cómo sabes que estoy triste? – estaba sorprendido por su respuesta.

Mamá me conto que tu amiga se fue al cielo. – Dijo con tristeza – no quiero que te sientas triste – termino abrazándome fuertemente.

Hola – dijo Kate Acercándose

Hola – conteste - Gracias por venir.

Diría que fue un placer – dijo con una mueca – pero no creo que sea adecuado.

No, no lo es – dije con tristeza.

Bueno, venía a despedirme – dijo y yo no quería que se fuera, ella y Alexis eran las únicas personas que me ayudaban a mantener la tristeza un poco alejada.

No se vayan – dije con un poco de desesperación en mi voz – nosotros iremos a casa, pensamos en cenar juntos y… - dude como continuar con mi invitación.

¿Quieres que vayamos? – dijo con un poco de duda.

Si me gustaría que nos acompañaran – me sentí inseguro ante su mirada. – bueno también los demás, es una forma de agradecerles el que hayan venido.

Gracias Rick, pero no es necesario, además no creo que a tu madre o a Hayle les agrade tanto alboroto – dijo ella con duda también.

Por nosotros no se detengas querida – dijo mi madre a mis espaldas mientras se acercaba – tú debes ser la detective Beckett – concluyo observando detenidamente a Kate y ante la sorpresa de todos (en especial de Kate) se acercó y le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

Perdona a mi madre – dije al ver la cara de sorpresa de Kate – y si madre ella es la detective Kate Beckett y Kate ella es mi madre, Martha Rodgers.

Encantada señora Rodgers – dijo Kate aun con cara de sorpresa.

Por Dios no me llames así, me hace sentir vieja y acabada – dijo mi madre como siempre exagerando – Soy Martha. Y espero que todos nos acompañen a cenar. – dijo al ver como los demás se acercaban.

Hice las presentaciones pertinentes, me sorprendí ante la admiración que sentía el Capitán Montgomery por el trabajo de mi madre. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue como mi madre no le presto demasiada atención por estar concentrada admirando a Alexis.

Al final todos aceptaron la invitación a cenar excepto el capitán que tenía un compromiso familiar. Salí en el coche junto a mi madre y Hayle, seguido por Kate, Alexis y Lanie en otro auto y al final Ryan y Espo en otro coche.

Íbamos en silencio ya muy cerca de casa cuando mi madre por fin hablo.

Richard – dijo pensativa – ¿qué edad tiene Alexis?

5 años – dije sorprendido por la pregunta.

Interesante – fue su respuesta, dejándome aún más confundido.

¿Qué es interesante? – dije sin poder resistir mi curiosidad.

Ya te lo contare hijo, ahora entremos a casa para recibir a los invitados – dijo bajando del auto para entrar al edificio.


	15. CAPITULO 14

BECKETT

Me sorprendió llegar al cementerio y ver que lo que Lanie me había dicho era verdad y solamente estuviesen ellos tres para despedir a Maya. Me acerque despacio sin hacer ruido junto a los demás, en cuanto estuvimos cerca Alexis me llevo junto a él y tomo su mano. Vi como él se sorprendió ante el contacto y miraba a mi pequeña con cariño y agradecimiento, luego dirigió su mirada a mí y volví a sentir esa necesidad de abrazarle, pero me contuve. La ceremonia fue corta y rápida, yo me quede junto a los chicos esperando que terminase de hablar con el sacerdote para despedirme.

Cuando vi que se alejó del sacerdote me acerque a él, Alexis soltó mi mano y corrió a sus brazos abrazándole fuerte, no pude evitar sonreír y es que se veían adorables.

Hola – salude acercándome a ellos.

Hola – contesto - Gracias por venir.

Diría que fue un placer – dije haciendo una mueca – pero no creo que sea adecuado.

No, no lo es –contesto en tono triste, eso enterneció mi corazón.

Bueno, venía a despedirme – dije

No se vayan – dijo en un tono un tanto alterado. – nosotros iremos a casa, pensamos en cenar juntos y… - lo observe dudar, sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era invitarnos a cenar pero parecía no saber cómo seguir.

¿Quieres que vayamos? – dije con un poco de duda.

Si me gustaría que nos acompañaran – dijo rápidamente y después me vio con duda en sus ojos – bueno también los demás, es una forma de agradecerles el que hayan venido.

Gracias Rick, pero no es necesario- conteste - además no creo que a tu madre o a Hayle les agrade tanto alboroto.

Por nosotros no se detengas querida – dijo su madre apareciendo a su espalda. – tú debes ser la detective Beckett – concluyo observándome con curiosidad y antes de poder contestar o hacer algo ella se acercó y me dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, dejándome completamente sorprendida.

Perdona a mi madre – dijo Castle un poco avergonzado por el comportamiento de su madre– y si madre ella es la detective Kate Beckett y Kate ella es mi madre, Martha Rodgers.

Encantada señora Rodgers – dije aun con tono de sorpresa.

Por Dios no me llames así, me hace sentir vieja y acabada – dijo ella con un tono un tanto teatral pero que me hizo sonreír. – Soy Martha. Y espero que todos nos acompañen a cenar. – dijo dirigiéndose a los demás que se había acercado.

Luego de las presentaciones, aceptamos ir a cenar con ellos, por desgracia el capitán no asistió pero los demás no pusimos objeción, creo que todos queríamos ver como vivía el famoso Richard Castle. Pero sobre todo, queríamos que el supiera que ya era parte del equipo y que contaba con nosotros.

Así que al fin veremos cómo viven los ricos – dijo Lanie en cuanto subimos al auto.

Bueno no sé si él nos dejara husmear mucho – dije con una sonrisa.

Sabes él se veía adorable con Alexis en brazos – comento poniéndose seria de repente.

Bueno Alexis hace que cualquiera se vea adorable – dije sonriendo, mientras veía a mi pequeña por el retrovisor.

Sí, es verdad – comento – pero es diferente, si no los conociera, creo que Alexis podría pasar por su hija.

La observe un poco intrigada por su comentario, ya que aunque tenían el mismo color de ojos, no había visto ningún parecido entre ellos.

Sabes perfectamente, que el padre de Alexis desapareció de la faz de la tierra y quiero que eso continúe así – dije muy bajito para que la niña no escuchase.

Sí, estoy de acuerdo, pero eso no significa que pueda buscar a alguien que las haga feliz – dijo ahora en tono bromista – y yo podría apostar mi colección de bisturís a que ese escritor esta que se muere por ti.

Lanie no puedo, ni quiero pensar en el amor – dije seria- lo único que necesito es a mi princesa para ser feliz, lo demás no importa.

Di lo que quieras, pero sabes el corazón no se manda y tu Kate puedes mentirte a ti misma todo lo que quieras, pero en el poco tiempo que Rick ha estado en comisaria algo en ti ha cambiado – dijo muy seria – yo creo que ese escritor es el hombre que puede hacerte feliz. – estaba seria y durante un par de minutos nos quedamos en silencio.

Tarde un par de minutos en encontrar un lugar para estacionar, y cuando al final lo encontré Salí del auto, dirigiéndome a la parte trasera para sacar a Alexis de su silla.

Solo quiero que me prometas una cosa Kate – dijo Lanie antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta para sacar a Alexis, simplemente la observe – prométeme que no te cerraras a la posibilidad, que si el da el paso tomaras la oportunidad.

Lanie eso… - trate de contestar.

No, no quiero excusas, tú y Alexis se merecen a alguien que las ame, que las cuide y que las haga felices, así que por tu hija promételo Kate – dijo muy seria y sabía que tenía razón.

Está bien, lo prometo Lanie – suspire – si él toma el riesgo yo también lo are. – nos observamos y sonreímos, pese a todo Lanie siempre había estado allí, nos cuidaba y protegía a Alexis y a mí y yo hacía lo mismo por ella. Era la hermana que nunca tuve.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron pude observar a Castle en medio del pasillo esperándonos y no pude evitar que una sonrisa se instalara en mis labios, sentí el codo de Lanie golpear suavemente mi costado y sabía que estaba sonriendo, salimos juntas y él se inclinó rápidamente a tomar a Alexis en brazos.

Pensé que se habían arrepentido – dijo mientras nos abría la puerta para dejarnos pasar.

Y perderme conocer tu lujoso loft. – Dijo Lanie con picardía – eso no chico escritor.

Entramos al loft y la verdad es que no era en nada lo que me imaginaba, y es que él tenía una fama de playboy por lo que pensé que todo sería algo extravagante. Pero lo que estaba ante mí era un lugar muy hogareño, amplio y lleno de fotografías y un estilo muy elegante.

Wow, Castle que lugar tan lindo – dijo Lanie.

Gracias – dijo – aunque mi madre siempre quiere cambiar algo. Pero por favor pónganse cómodas, quiere algo de tomar.

Yo quiero jugo – contesto rápidamente Alexis haciéndonos reír a todos.

El resto de la noche pasó de manera muy tranquila, llena de anécdotas divertidas que relataba la madre de Castle, yo no podía parar de reír ante las historias sobre las travesuras de Rick, el no paraba de quejarse de que ella lo avergonzaba, aunque se notaba que estaba disfrutando de la conversación.

Sin embargo él estaba más concentrado en jugar con Alexis que en la conversación, y yo estaba encantada con ver como ellos se reían y compartían, en ese momento entendí que Lanie tenía razón, yo le debía a mi hija la oportunidad de tener una familia normal, con alguien que la amara del modo que yo lo hago.

Se ven preciosos, ¿no crees querida? – dijo Martha a mi lado. Sorprendiéndome.

La verdad es que si, Rick se ha ganado muy rápido el cariño de mi hija – dije sonrojandome un poco.

Mi hijo es un amante de los niños – comentó en un suspiro – él siempre ha querido formar una familia como la que el no pudo tener- dijo con tristeza.

Sé que es duro – dije pensando en que Alexis estaba en la misma situación.

Si lo es pero vale mucho la pena – dijo de nuevo con una sonrisa – Alexis es una niña preciosa, me recuerda mucho a Rick cuando estaba pequeño, siempre curiosos y llenos de vida. – ese comentario me recordó inmediatamente el de Lanie apenas hace unas horas.

Si mi pequeña siete curiosidad por todo y siempre trata de salirse con la suya – dije – aunque es una niña tranquila y dócil.

Se ve que te adora, ojala me permitas verla de nuevo. – dijo con una mirada suplicante idéntica a la de su hijo.

Claro – dije sonriendo – creo que a ella le encantará.

Converse un rato más con Martha, era una mujer fascinante que veía la vida de manera optimista y buscaba siempre lo positivo a todo. Parecía que la visita les había sentado muy bien a todos. Pero había llegado el momento de llevar a mi pequeña a casa a descansar.

Cariño despídete es hora de irnos – dije mientras me ponía en pie y tomaba nuestros abrigos.

No podemos quedarnos otro ratito – dijo ella con ternura.

No cariño mañana tienes que ir a la escuela así que vamos – dije mientras la levantaba de la alfombra en la que ella y Rick jugaban. De muy mala gana se levantó y comenzó a colocarse el abrigo.

Rick, ¿te veré mañana? – dijo haciendo pucheros. Rick me vio con duda. Pensé que quizá no era algo que quisiera hacer.

Si tu mami acepta, que te parece si las invito a cenar mañana – dijo pasando la vista de ella hacia mí.

¿Mami, podemos? – dijo ella viéndome con una carita de cachorrito a la que no podía y honestamente no quería decir que no.

Por mi está bien – dije sonriendo muy ampliamente y viendo como mi sonrisa se reflejaba en la de mi hija y Rick.

* * *

CASTLE

Ver que salían de mi casa me hizo sentir una mezcla inmensa de sentimientos, sentía tristeza, me hubiese gustado que se quedasen aquí por siempre, sin embargo tenía mucha emoción por la cena del día siguiente.

Rick cierra la boca – dijo Hayle riendo a mía espaldas – estas comenzando a babear. - Sonreí ante su comentario.

Ellas son perfectas – dije girandome y viendo a mi madre y a Hayle sentadas en el sofá.

Sí que lo son – comento mi madre, ella me vio pensativa – cariño, ¿hace cuánto fue que te enamoraste de Kate? – pregunto sabiendo toda mi historia con ella desde el principio. Me extraño un poco la pregunta.

6 años, más o menos ¿Por qué la pregunta, madre? – dije muy extrañado.

Y ¿Cuántos años dices que tiene Alexis? – dijo levantándose y comenzando a caminar por el salón un tanto pensativa.

5 – dije con duda. - ¿Qué pasa?

Hayle, cariño hazme un favor, ve a mi habitación y tráeme un álbum de fotos que está en el primer cajón de mi tocador – dijo sin parar de dar vueltas y sin contestar mi pregunta. Hayle y yo nos observamos curiosos, para después ver como ella se levantaba y subía las escaleras para poder traer el álbum.

Rick, no has pensado que Alexis podría ser tu hija. – dijo de repente y mi mundo se paralizo, era algo que no había cruzado por mi cabeza, pero la tan solo idea de que eso pudiese ser verdad me llenaba de una emoción tan infinita que era indescriptible. Pero eso era imposible o ¿no?


	16. CAPITULO 15

CASTLE

Pero ¿Cómo? – dije después de unos minutos tratando de asimilar todo lo que en ese momento pasaba por mi cabeza.

Bueno hijo – dijo mi madre con un poco de desesperación – no creo que debamos tener esa charla de nuevo. – escuche la risa de Hayle, a quien ni siquiera había notado junto a mí.

No me refiero a eso – dije viendo a mi madre pasar las páginas del álbum.

Cariño tu estuviste con Kate aquella noche hace más o menos 6 años – comenzó a explicar – y Alexis tiene 5 años. – se detuvo un segundo y me vio directamente a los ojos - ¿ustedes tomaron precauciones esa noche?

Sentí mi corazón acelerarse ante la posibilidad de tener una hija tan maravillosa e increíble junto a la mujer que amo, pero eso hacia todo más difícil y complicado. Sacudí la cabeza de forma negativa. Ella continúo buscando algo en su álbum.

Esa niña tiene tus ojos – dijo sonriendo con ternura y mostrándome una foto de cuando yo era pequeño, y la verdad me sorprendí al ver la similitud de nuestros ojos.

Además – dijo buscando otra foto – ella tiene mi color de cabello.

Luego de buscar un poco más saco una foto de su álbum y me la mostro, me quede sorprendido, al ver una niña idéntica a Alexis.

En ese momento lo entendí por eso Alexis me resulto familiar cuando la conocí, y es que yo ya había visto esa foto de mi madre, en la que ella tenía quizá la misma edad de Alexis. No necesitaba más, esa foto era todo lo que necesitaba para estar casi segura de que Alexis era mi hija.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve allí viendo la foto de mi madre, y sintiendo como mi corazón se llenaba de una felicidad tan inmensa como nunca antes. Tenía una hija ¡DIOS! Me levante de mi asiento, tome mi abrigo y me dirigí a la puerta.

Rick, ¿A dónde vas? – dijo mi madre tomándome del brazo.

Tengo... – dije sin poder decir nada más, mi cerebro se había desconectado por completo, nada salía de mi boca.

Hijo, no puede ir donde Kate y presentarte como el padre de Alexis así como así. – Decía mientras me obligaba a sentarme de nuevo – ella te odiaría y sería algo traumático para Alexis. Esto debes hacerlo bien. Además no es nada seguro.

Rick Por favor, escucha a tu madre – dijo Hayle a mi lado – debes pensar bien que vas a hacer, si no las perderás a ambas.

Esas fueron las palabra que volvieron a conectar mi cerebro, no podía perderlas eso sería peor que nunca haberlas encontrado. Mi cerebro comenzó a trabajar a mil por hora. No podía perderlas, haría hasta lo imposible por tener a mi familia conmigo.

Llamare a Clark – dije en un susurro.

¿A Clark? – Dijo Hayle – ¿El investigador privado?

Si – dije – él me puede ayudar a investigar todo lo necesario de Alexis y confirmar que ella es mi hija. Cuando tenga las pruebas le diré todo a Kate, yo tratare de convencerla de que debemos estar juntos. – Si eso haría. Yo debía ir poco a poco y una vez tuviese las pruebas encontrar el momento correcto para decirle la verdad.

Hijo no creo que eso sea lo correcto – comento mi madre – lo mejor sería que le dijeses la verdad a Kate en privado y de allí en adelante tratar de ganarte el amor de ambas.

No madre, si le digo la verdad las perderé – dije ofuscado ante tantas cosas.

Rick, yo creo que lo mejor sería que descanse y mañana hablemos sobre esto. - Dijo Hayle – creo que es algo que se debe pensar con la cabeza fría, sabes que te apoyaremos en lo que decidas – ella se acercó a mí y deposito un beso en mi frente para después despedirse de mi madre y subir a su habitación.

Piénsalo bien hijo – dijo mi madre poniéndose en pie – yo quisiera poder disfrutar de mi nieta como es debido. – ella me beso en la mejilla y subió a su habitación.

Yo me quede allí observando la fotografía de mi madre, saque mi celular busque una fotografía que le había tomado a Kate sin que se diera cuenta, en la comisaria. No pude evitar suspirar y sentirme tan lleno de felicidad y de angustia.

Sin importar lo que decidiera, sabía que era una apuesta arriesgada, podía ganarme lo que siempre había deseado o perderlo todo. De lo que si estaba seguro es que pelearía con uñas y dientes por tener a mi familia con migo, porque Kate y Alexis eran mi familia. Y las amaba más que a mi propia vida.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente me desperté más feliz que nunca, al recordar que cenaría con ellas. Me di una ducha rápida y me vestí lo mejor que pude, para después salir de casa, era temprano pero me sentía desesperado por ver a Kate.

Como de costumbre le lleve su café favorito e incluí una caja de donas para compartir con los chicos. Me acerque feliz, ella al verme llegar sonrió.

Buenos días Detective – dije dándole su taza de café.

Buenos días – sonrió – y gracias.

Siempre – conteste – hay algo nuevo – dije después de unos segundos perdido en su mirada.

No – dijo ella- estamos estancados, lo único que podría sacarnos de este callejón sin salida es conocer ese negocio ilegal.

Observe la pizarra, durante un rato y comencé a ver prueba por prueba, tratando de dejar de lado todo lo personal, sentía que había algo allí, pero no lo encontraba. Y de repente al ver las fotografías de sus cosas personales, algo vino a mi mente.

Tenemos las billeteras de las víctimas- dije con cierta desesperación.

Si – dijo Kate asombrada.- están en esa caja – término señalando la caja sobre la mesa de Ryan.

La tome y comencé a buscar las billeteras, saque los billetes de una de ellas y todos eran billetes pequeños de 1 o 5 dólares. Al ver el número de serie de los billetes me di cuenta que todos los billetes de 1 tenían el mismo número de serie. Al repetir el proceso con los de 5 descubrí que también eran iguales. Le mostré los billetes a Kate y comencé a revisar las demás billeteras.

Esto es – dijo ella sorprendida.

Si – dije emocionado y sintiendo la adrenalina recorrer mi cuerpo ante lo que estaba pasando – Maya tiene algunas planchas que usa para sus esculturas, Chloe sabía de química, y Todd les podía proveer el papel adecuado gracias a las máquinas expendedoras.

Pero falta algo – dijo Beckett con el ceño fruncido – la tinta. – termino y ambos nos vimos a los ojos, fue como si nuestros cerebros estuviesen conectados.

¡Sé quién es el asesino! – ambos habíamos dicho lo mismo al mismo tiempo, eso nos sacó una sonrisa a ambos y Dios, no sé cómo me contuve para no besarla.

El resto de la mañana paso investigando todo lo relacionado a los dueños el bar al que solían ir Maya y sus amigos. Teníamos todo lo necesario para poder ir a arrestarles.

Cuando el momento de realizar el arresto llego estaba nervioso, aunque Beckett dijo que sería algo fácil y estaban los chicos con nosotros, no pude evitar el nerviosismo. Al llegar al local de los sospechosos uno de los empleados abrió la puerta, y nos indicó que la pareja estaba en la parte de atrás la cual era una especie de bodega. Al llegar vimos como Kitty salía a toda prisa de lo que parecía una oficina con unas maletas, en cuanto nos vio trato de correr pero ya estaba siendo apuntada por las arma de Esposito y Ryan.

Kitty Canary estas detenida por el… - mientras Beckett hablaba observe una sombra moverse a nuestras espaldas, cuando trate de ubicar que era observe a Earl apuntando Kate con un arma, así que me lance sobre ella para apartarla del punto de mira.

Al caer al suelo nuestras caras quedaron demasiado cerca, tanto que por un segundo olvide donde estábamos.

Catle – dijo Kate en un susurro – Me estas aplastando. – me retire rápidamente de encima de ella y en cuanto nos levantamos observe como Ryan tenia a Kitty esposada, mientras Esposito presionaba una herida de bala en el hombro de Earl.

Al ver que ya todo había terminado sentí alivio, y a la vez un poco de decepción, y es que aunque había cumplido mi promesa de hacerle justicia a Maya, También significaba mi salida de la comisaria y con ello alejarme de Kate.

Luego de que llegase una ambulancia para llevarse a Earl y una patrulla a Kitty, Beckett y yo nos dirigimos al auto, en un silencio un tanto tenso. Ambos parecíamos demasiado sumergidos en nuestros pensamientos, como para entablar una conversación.

Gracias – dijo Kate al estacionarse frente a la comisaria. La observe sin entender ese comentario. – por salvarme la vida.

No te salve la vida – dije rápidamente sin entender.

Si Catle lo hiciste, la bala de Earl pudo matarme – suspiro – gracias.

Siempre – respire profundo – creo que yo también debería agradecerte. Por cumplir tú promesa y ayudarme a encontrar a los asesinos de Maya.

Bueno tú lo hiciste excelente, para no ser un policía – dijo con una hermosa sonrisa. Salimos del auto y una idea cruzo mi mente, era hacer un poco de trampa pero necesitaba y quería quedarme para estar cerca de ella. Así que al entrar a la comisaria me fui directo al despacho del capitán.


	17. CAPITULO 16

BECKETT

Me sentía muy feliz, por lograr resolver este caso, pero había una pequeña mancha en todo esto y era que eso significaba que Castle se iría de la comisaria, no sabía si después de solo un poco más de una semana él nos recordaría o se mantendría en contacto y eso me hacía sentir insegura.

Observe como hablaba animadamente con el capitán, mientras yo comenzaba con el papeleo y no pude evitar recordar como él me había apartado de esa bala, quizá no hubiese sido mortal, pero el hecho de que no le importara su propia seguridad me hizo sentir más admiración por él.

¿Ya se está despidiendo? – dijo Esposito, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

No lo sé – conteste

Lástima, me gustaría que se quedara mucho más tiempo – dijo Ryan.

Sí, es divertido y la verdad es que es muy bueno para la investigación – comentó Esposito.

No me digan que lloraran por su nuevo amigo – dije en tono burlón, aunque lo que más quería era que él se quedara.

No mientas Kate – dijo Esposito – tú también lo extrañaras.

Y no olvides que te salvo de una bala – termino Ryan. Y justo en ese momento Castle salió de la oficina del Capitán.

Hola chicos – dijo – les molesta si les robo a Beckett un minuto- antes de que alguien pudiese contestar el me tomo del brazo y me llevo a la sala de descanso.

¿Qué pasa Castle?

Beckett, hay algo que quiero pedirte – dijo con duda. – El capitán ya me autorizo, pero si tú dices que no, no lo are y lo entenderé, solo quiero que entiendas que esto es importante para mí y que me ayudaría mucho en mi carrera. Te prometo que me comportare y aremos todo como tú digas… - hablaba de prisa y casi sin respirar. La verdad no entendía nada.

¡CASTLE! – grite para pararlo, el me vio sorprendido por mi grito y después sonrió – no entiendo de que hablas, puedes dejar de divagar y decirme que pasa.

Si, lo siento – respiro hondo – Quiero que me dejes seguirte durante un tiempo para documentarme para mi nuevo libro. - me vio haciendo un puchero.

¿Qué nuevo libro?

Bueno mientras he estado aquí, me vino la idea de crear un nuevo personaje, una detective de homicidios – dijo con miedo. Me sorprendió, enojo y halago que me usara como inspiración. Pero es que este trabajo no era un juego y él no estaba preparado. Además lo más probable es que el quisiera saber más de mi vida privada y eso no era algo que estuviese muy dispuesta a compartir.

Castle, este trabajo no es seguro, tú lo viste hoy - dije buscando una excusa para que no se quedara - no creo que sea lo mejor que te expongas así.

Kate, no pienses en eso, yo puedo cuidarme a mí mismo y como te dije antes esto lo aremos como tú quieras, solo déjame seguirte por algún tiempo, ayudarles en los casos. – Sonrió – no te gustaría tenerme aquí con ustedes.

Suspire, en realidad era todo lo contrario, sentía que si el seguía aquí terminaría irremediablemente enamorada de él y eso me asustaba. Me asustaba que el pudiese lastimarme o peor hacerme feliz y después perderlo.

No sabía que hacer mi cerebro me decía que lo alejara, pero mi corazón que le diera una oportunidad a lo que fuera esto- Cerré los ojos un segundo y no pude evitar pensar en lo que Lanie me había dicho la tarde anterior, no pude dejar de ver a mi hija y a Castle jugar en la alfombra del departamento de este, y allí tome una decisión. Era el momento de tomar un riesgo y ver a donde este me llevaba.

Está bien Castle – Abrí mis ojos para poder observarle – te puedes quedar, pero se hará todo como yo lo diga y si yo digo que se acabó, se acabó.

Te lo prometo – dijo con una hermosa sonrisa. – Ahora que te parece si nos vamos, recuerda que tú y Alexis, prometieron cenar conmigo hoy.

* * *

CASTLE

El saber que ella me aceptaba allí como su compañero me hacía tan feliz que no podía dejar de sonreír. Yo sabía que mi excusa para quedarme era mala y estaba casi seguro que ella sabía que solo era una excusa, por lo que el hecho de que aceptara tenía aún más mérito.

Al salir de la sala de descanso me acerque a los chiscos quienes nos miraban con curiosidad.

Chicos, me gustaría darles las gracias por dejarme estar con ustedes – dije serio.

No las des Castle, ha sido bueno tenerte aquí cerca – dijo Esposito.

Es una lástima que te tengas que ir – termino Ryan.

Bueno, en realidad – dije viendo de reojo a Kate que sonreía – me tendrán que aguantar más tiempo. – observe el rostro de los detectives pasaba de sorpresa unas amplias sonrisas.

Eso es genial colega – dijo Esposito

Si, eres más que bienvenido – comento Ryan.

Nos vamos – dijo Kate a mi espalda, me despedí de los chicos y salimos de la comisaria.

Me sentía muy emocionado por pasar un rato con Kate y Alexis, a la vez estaba nervioso, ya que por primera vez fui consciente de que ella podría ser mi hija, ya no se trataba solamente de la niña que se había robado mi corazón, no ella era mi corazón desde el momento en que supe que era mi hija. Ella y Kate eran mi todo y de ahora en adelante quería recuperar el tiempo perdido con ellas, quería conocerlas, y que ella me conocieran a mí. Sabía que al no decirle la verdad a Kate estaba arriesgando mucho pero si todo salía como quería, al final todo valdría la pena.

El primer paso estaba dado, esa mañana había hablado con Clark, él se encargaría de investigar todo lo que pudiera sobre ambas y así estar seguros de que Alexis era mi hija. Una vez que eso estuviese hecho le diría la verdad a Kate y esperaba poder convencerla de que me permitiera estar junto a ellas.

¿Te pasa algo? – pregunto Kate sacándome de mis pensamientos.

No – sonreí.

Estas seguro, si no quieres o no puedes cenar…

Claro que quiero cenar con ustedes, ¿porque piensas que no es así? – pregunte intrigado, ella me observo un momento antes de volver a poner la vista en la carretera.

No lo sé te ves serio y sé que nos invitaste por la insistencia de Alexis en verte hoy. – dijo un poco triste.

No, yo las invite porque me encanta pasar tiempo con ustedes – dije con una sonrisa.- sé que sonara extraño, pero desde que te vi, quería conocerte mejor y en cuanto a Alexis – suspire – esa niña me robo el corazón.

Sí, mi pequeña tiene ese efecto en las personas. – sonrió.

Bueno eso lo heredo de su madre sin duda – comente serio - ¿y tú de verdad quieres cenar conmigo? O ¿lo haces solo por Alexis? – pregunte con algo de preocupación, ella estaciono el auto frente a su edificio, y se giró para verme.

A mí también me gusta pasar tiempo contigo Castle – sonrió y yo la imite – además no sé qué le has hecho a mi hija pero te adora – dijo un poco sarcástica y no pude más que ampliar mi sonrisa.


	18. CAPITULO 17

Gracias por los comentarios espero sigan disfrutando la historia

* * *

CASTLE

Las puertas del elevador se abren y salgo con 2 cafés en la mano y una bolsa con cruasanes, durante los últimos meses está en mi rutina, bueno no lo del cruasán pero al estar en un caso sé que Kate olvida comer, así que trato de recordárselo. La observo en su escritorio con esa cara de concentración que tanto me gusta.

Buenos días detective – digo dándole su café.

Buenos días y Gracias – dice con una amplia sonrisa que yo le devuelvo feliz.

Me encanta esta parte de mi día, y es que sé que es un momento que ambos esperamos, ya que ella perfectamente puede tomar un café de la súper cafetera que obsequie a la comisaría como agradecimiento por permitirme trabajar con ellos. Pero ella espera a que yo llegue y le entregue su café y poder desayunar juntos.

¿Hay algo nuevo? – pregunte luego de entregarle su cruasán y comenzar a desayunar.

Nada estamos estancados – comenta pero no estaba concentrada en el caso, parecía distraída con algo más y eso me preocupo ya que sabía cuán importante era el trabajo para ella.

¿Te pasa algo? – Dije tratando de entender su actitud, ya que en los últimos meses la había aprendido a conocer y sé que lo que sea que pasa es algo más personal y delicado.

Solo – suspiro – recuerdas lo que te conté... sobre mi madre.

Si claro que lo recuerdo – dije recordando esa conversación y lo mal que ella se puso al contarme como asesinaron a su madre.

Bueno veras, yo quería pedirte tu ayuda – dijo ella un poco tímida.

Claro tú puedes pedirme lo que quieras. – y Dios lo que ella pidiera se lo daría.

Bueno veras – dijo viendo a nuestro alrededor, como verificando que nadie la escuchara – yo sigo trabajando en la investigación, pero estoy estancada y pensé...

¿Quieres que te ayude? – termine al ver su duda.

Si – dijo en un susurro y con la mirada avergonzada.

Sera un placer – sonreí - ¿Cuándo empezamos?

¿Te parece si cenas en casa? Así podemos hablarlo tranquilamente.

Me encantaría – dije y es que me encantaba pasar tiempo con ella y con Alexis.

El resto del día fue muy ajetreado, tanto que apenas y logramos hablar sobre el caso de su madre o la cena de esa noche. Sabía que sería difícil para ella mostrarme algo tan delicado y tan personal, pero eso me llenaba de alegría ya que significaba que yo era importante para ella.

* * *

Observaba los edificios pasar por la ventana del copiloto del auto de Beckett y pensando en el caso que acabamos de resolver, en como habíamos tenido que perseguir al sospechoso por su edificio. Sonreí al recordar la primera vez que acompañe a los chicos a un arresto y la cara de Kate al ver el chaleco antibalas que mande a hacer para mí con la palabra "ESCRITOR" estampada en lugar del típico policía.

¿Qué es tan gracioso? – pregunto sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Sólo recordaba – dije mientras ella me veía extrañada por mi respuesta y aparcaba el coche.

¿Y se puede saber que recordabas? – pregunto cuando entramos al ascensor.

En la primera vez que viste mi chaleco antibalas – ella sonrió.

No puedo creer que mandaras a hacer ese chaleco – comento.

Bueno no soy policía así que ¿Por qué no? - dije encogiéndome de hombros.

En cuanto se abrió la puerta escuche la risa de Alexis que inundaba todo el apartamento llenándolo de vida. Sonreí y es que esa niña era increíble y saber que era mi hija me hacía feliz, aun no tenía noticias del investigador pero mi corazón me decía que lo era, y la adoraba.

Hola, Ya estoy en casa – dijo Kate fuerte al ver que no había nadie en el salón.

Mami – se escuchó el grito de Alexis quien apareció rápidamente en el salón seguida de cerca por Nancy.

Cariño – dijo Kate recibiéndola con los brazos abiertos.

Hola Kate – dijo Nancy – Señor Castle.

Hola Nancy – conteste con una sonrisa, por más que he insistido en que no me diga señor no hay forma, es una fan así que no puedo quejarme – Hoy te vez más guapa que de costumbre.

Gracias señor Castle. – Sonrió y se acercó a el sofá a tomar su bolso – creo que me voy.

Gracias Nancy, te vera mañana – dijo Kate mientras Nancy se acercaba a ella para despedirse, observe como le decía algo muy bajo que las hacia sonreír a ambas y vi como Kate se sonrojaba.

Rick – dijo Alexis bajando de los brazos de su madre.

Hola princesa – la tome en brazos y bese su mejilla - ¿Cómo estás?

Bien – dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla - ¿vienes a cenar con nosotras?

Si Rick cenara con nosotros - contesto Kate mientras se dirigía a la cocina para comenzar a preparar la cena, la seguí aun con Alexis en brazos.

Me quedare pero solo si me dejan invitar la cena – dije viendo a Kate- podemos pedir algo y ver una película ¿Qué les parece?

El resto de la noche paso tranquila. Vimos una película, cenamos y ayudamos a Alexis con su tarea. Cualquiera que nos viese pensaría que éramos una familia común y corriente, nada más lejos de la realidad.

Cuando llego la hora de dormir de Alexis le conté un cuento para después salir y dejar que hablara un rato con su madre. Me senté en el sofá sosteniendo una foto de Kate y Alexis en mis manos e imaginando como seria todo si Alexis y Kate supieran la verdad.

¿En qué piensas? - dijo Kate sentándose a mi lado.

En lo increíble que es tu hija - ella no contestó nada solamente sonrió y me tendió un folder lleno de papeles el cual comencé a revisar ya que era el expediente de la investigación de la muerte de Johana Beckett.

* * *

BECKETT

Nunca antes había compartido con nadie más esta parte de mi vida. Esa investigación que significaba tanto para mí y que ahora estaba estancada, pero siento que es lo correcto que Castle es la persona a la que le puedo confiar esto.

Sabes, ese caso fue mi obsesión durante años - suspiro y sé que ahora que comencé a hablar no me detendré porque necesito desahogarme - me estaba hundiendo y no me daba cuenta.

¿Desde cuándo comenzaste con esto? -preguntó dejando el folder en la mesa para prestarme mayor atención.

Desde que me dieron mi placa, dedicaba todo mi tiempo y esfuerzo en investigar cualquier pista por absurda o inútil que fuera. Me aleje de todo y de todos. Ni siquiera me importo que mi padre se hundiera en el alcohol. - en este punto algunas lágrimas ya escapaban de mis ojos- estaba obsesionada y de no ser por Alexis probablemente siguiera así y hubiese perdido a mi padre.

Así que Alexis te salvo - dijo con una sonrisa dulce que guardaba solo para mi niña.

Si, ella y Lanie - Sonreí aun con lágrimas en mis ojos al recordad como Lanie se empeñó en sacarme de eso pero no logro mucho hasta que llegó Alexis- sabes Lanie me alejo un poco de eso. Le era difícil porque soy un poco terca, pero ella no se rindió insistía en que saliese con ella y con mis compañeros. Me era difícil pero ella insistió. Mi mundo seguí girando en torno al caso de mi madre pero me permitía pequeños momentos de diversión.

Y de repente todo cambio -dije con una sonrisa al recordar el momento exacto cuando vi la prueba de embarazo y Lanie comenzó a gritar como loca en esta misma sala- cuando me entere que estaba embarazada me asuste no sabía qué hacer y lo único que necesitaba en ese momento era a mi madre para darme un consejo pero ya no estaba. Así que tuve que enfrentar el miedo y la situación como podía y por suerte siempre conté con la ayuda de Lanie. - Suspire - pero ¿sabes?, desde el primer momento supe que debía cuidar y proteger a mi bebe.

A partir de allí todo cambio me concentre solo en mi bebe y poco a poco todo a mi alrededor cobro otro sentido y me detuve con la investigación. - Castle me observaba con atención dejando que desahogara mi dolor, mi miedo y haciendo más liviana mi carga con solo estar allí- Mi padre estaba consumido por la bebida pero cuando le conté lo de mi embarazo se internó en un centro de desintoxicación y se recuperó, todo por poder ver crecer a su nieta. Por eso Alexis es mi súper heroína

¿Porque no la llamaste Johana? -preguntó Castle luego de un rato de silencio.

Lo pensé pero recordé que mi madre odiaba su nombre y que Siempre decía que si no me hubiese llamado Katherine. Mi nombre seria Alexis.

¿Y desde que Alexis nació no seguiste investigando?

Sí, pero creo que llego el momento de retomarlo y quiero y necesito tu ayuda - dije viéndolo directamente a los ojos. Quería que supiera que esto era importante y que confiaba en el para ayudarme.

Lo hare Kate. Haré lo que sea para que podamos resolver este caso. - contestó acercando más su rostro al mío. Y de repente todo desapareció su cercanía me inundo y envolvió en una burbuja que dejaba todo lo malo fuera.

Yo siempre estaré para ti y para Alexis, - dijo en un susurro tan cerca de mí que sentí como su respiración chocaba con la mía y Dios sólo pensaba en besarlo y parecía que el leía mis pensamientos porque me beso. Y todo desapareció para que en ese momento soló existiéramos nosotros y las infinitas sensaciones que ese beso me hacía sentir.


	19. CAPITULO 18

CASTLE

Esto definitivamente era un sueño, no podía creer que la estaba besando, el cumulo de emociones que recorría mi cuerpo era indescriptible a pesar de ser solo un rose, comencé a alejarme ya que sabía que lo que estaba haciendo podía costarme un disparo en la pierna pero ella me sorprendió colocando sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y acercándome más a ella, eso hizo que todo dentro de mí se llenara de nuevas sensaciones y sobre todo de nuevas esperanzas, por lo que comencé a besarla con más pasión y con todo el amor que tenía guardado en mí.

La falta de aire nos hizo separarnos, pegue mi frente a la de ella, no abrí mis ojos, quería mantenerla así cerca de mí, sentirme rodeado por sus brazos y ese aroma a cerezas que me volvía loco. Quería que este momento se hiciera eterno y es que sabía que en el momento que abriera los ojos, ambos debíamos enfrentar lo que acababa de pasar y no estaba seguro de que pensaría ella. Si sería capaz de darme una oportunidad.

Rick…

Kate… - sonreí ante la coincidencia me aleje de ella y abrí mis ojos, viendo la bella sonrisa que tenía en sus labios.

Kate yo… - intente nuevamente, pero su teléfono comenzó a sonar en ese mismo momento. Ella se alejó para tomar su teléfono, en la pantalla aparecía la foto de su padre.

Contesta hablaremos mañana – dije dejando un casto beso en sus labios antes de tomar la carpeta de la mesa, y salir de allí con una sonrisa tonta en mi cara.

* * *

Entre al loft y me deje caer en el sofá, sintiendo aun los labios de Beckett sobre los míos, sonreí y me sentí lleno de nuevas energías y nuevas esperanzas.

¿Y esa sonrisa? – dijo Hayle sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Solo pensaba – conteste sin poder borrar mi sonrisa.

Supongo que pensabas en la detective y su hija. – sonrió.

Si, pensaba en Kate y nuestra hija.

Sabes me gusta verte así – dijo sentándose a mi lado y abrasándome de forma cariñosa – pero no quiero que salgas lastimado si Alexis no es tu hija. – intente contestar pero no me dejo – Además aún está el detalle de que Kate no sabe que tú eres el hombre detrás de la máscara – termino apretando su abrazo.

Mi corazón me dice que ella es mi hija – dije luego de unos minutos de silencio – y en cuanto a contarle la verdad…

Tienes miedo, lo sé – dijo suavemente. - Debes decírselo Rick, si quieres estar con ella no puedes seguir mintiéndole.

Pero es muy difícil, especialmente ahora que ella confía en mí y menos después de habernos besado.

¡LA BESASTE! – dijo sorprendida y alejándose de mi

Si – dije sonriendo.

Rick, debes decirle la verdad, no la lastimes por favor – dijo ella sería – yo me iré mañana a la academia de policía y no quiero que a mi vuelta estés triste porque la perdiste.

Tranquila, te prometo que lo resolveré- dije solemnemente – pero cambiado de tema, ¿ya tienes todo listo?

Sí, estoy lista

¿Estas segura de esto?, sabes que no tienes que hacerlo, yo te apoyare en lo que quieres hacer – dije preocupado

Estoy segura Rick, quiero hacer por los demás lo que Kate y tu hicieron por mí – suspiro – además creo que esto me ayudara.

Si creo que sí, pero honestamente me da miedo que en lugar de ayudarte te hunda más – dije sinceramente.

No te preocupes, sé que cuento contigo y eso me da fuerzas.

* * *

BECKETT

Estaba sentada en mi escritorio con una montaña de papeleo por terminar, pero no me podía concentrar, aun sentía los labios de Castle sobre los míos, las mariposas en el estómago y esa corriente que aun sentía recorrer mi cuerpo con solo pensar en el beso.

Hubiese querido que habláramos, que me dijera si teníamos alguna oportunidad o simplemente había sido una cosa del un momento. Pero mi padre tuvo que llamar en el momento menos oportuno. Suspire al menos sabía que pronto llegaría con mi café y quizá nos diera tiempo de hablar sobre el beso.

Cuando la puerta del elevador se abrió rápidamente dirigí mi mirada hacia las puertas, no pude evitar sonreír al ver salir a Castle con los 2 café de siempre y una caja de donas para compartir.

Buenos días detective – dijo con esa sonrisa que me encantaba, mientras me entregaba mi café.

Buenos días Castle – sonreí. Mientras tomaba mi café – gracias

Abrió la caja de donas para que yo tomara una y después se fue a darles algunas a los chicos, yo simplemente lo observe y no pude evitar sonreír al ver como todo el ambiente en la comisaria cambia con su llegada, y es que el siempre trata de hacer más ameno nuestro trabaja y eso nosotros lo agradecemos.

Luego de repartir las donas se sentó, en su silla junto a mí, me observo durante un momento lo que me puso nerviosa, sabía que debíamos hablar pero no sabía cómo comenzar esta conversación

Castle yo... – comencé

Te invito a cenar - me interrumpió – bueno en realidad las invito a cenar hoy a mi casa, seriamos solo nosotros tres y podríamos aprovechar para hablar sobre lo que paso ayer.

Yo… - no sabía que decir eso me había sorprendido.

Creo que lo mejor sería hablar de esto con tranquilidad y de preferencia no aquí – me veía con suplica en sus ojos.

¿Qué pasa con Hayle y Martha? – preguntándome si las echaría de su loft.

Mi madre tiene una cena hoy con algunos colegas, así que no creo que llegue hasta muy entrada la madrugada y Hayle – suspiro – ella inicio hoy en la academia de policía.

Está bien creo que podría funcionar – dije con una sonrisa ante su explicación.

el resto de la mañana paso tranquila, hasta que se llegó la hora de comer, y yo había quedado de recoger a mi pequeña, en la escuela para almorzar juntas y después dejarla en casa con Nancy, observe a Castle sentado junto a mi jugando con su celular y no lo dude.

Castle – vi como levantaba la vista de su celular y se concentraba en mi - ¿quieres acompañarme a recoger a Alexis al colegio? – pregunte con una sonrisa tímida.

De verdad – dijo con una sonrisa llena de ilusión – eso sería genial.

Salimos juntos como siempre, pero se sentía tan diferente, me sentía más apegada a él, como si no fuésemos simple compañeros si no algo más. Eso me hacía sonreír. El viaje transcurrió en silencio, pero no era un silencio incomodo sino que simplemente estábamos disfrutando de la mutua compañía, hasta que llegamos a la escuela de Alexis.

En cuanto salió, comenzó a buscarme con la mirada vi su sonrisa en cuanto me vio, la vi correr abrí mis brazos para recibirla y la llene de besos, cuando me levante con ella en brazos mi hija se lanzó a sus brazos en cuanto lo vio.

¡Rick! – dijo mientras le llenaba el rostro de besos

Hola enana – dijo Rick besando su mejilla.

Gracias por venir a recogerme, ¿nos acompañaras a almorzar? – dijo ella con ilusión.

Si cariño, Rick nos acompañara a almorzar. – ambos me vieron con una sonrisa en el rostro se veían felices el uno con el otro.

Llegamos juntos a una cafetería cercana y pedimos hamburguesas y batidos, mi hija se sentó junto a Rick y comenzó a contarle un millón de cosas que el escuchaba con interés, se veían adorables y yo los observaba con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro, hasta que mi celular comenzó a sonar.

Beckett – conteste sin siquiera ver la pantalla.

Hola Kate – contesto Nancy – te llamaba porque tengo un problema mi madre enfermo y tendré que salir de la ciudad. Yo de verdad lo siento sé que esto es un problema con Alexis pero…

Tranquila Nancy, yo entiendo – dije un poco preocupada – ve con tu madre yo me las arreglare con Alexis.

Gracias Kate, de verdad lamento ponerte en esta situación.

No te preocupes Nancy, espero que tu madre este mejore pronto y cuídate tu también – dije despidiéndome de ella.

¿Sucede algo? – pregunto Rick en cuanto termine la llamada, pero justo antes de contestar recibí un mensaje con un nuevo caso. Suspire con desesperación, mi padre estaba de viaje y no sabía qué hacer con Alexis ya que por ningún motivo la llevaría a la comisaria.

Nancy tiene una emergencia y no puede cuidar a Alexis, mi padre está fuera de la ciudad y para colmo tenemos un caso – dije un poco afligida.

Yo puedo cuidarla – dijo el de repente.

Castle no es necesario yo…

Kate yo quiero y puedo hacerlo, de verdad – dijo en tono alegre.

¿De verdad? ¿Sabes que no tienes que hacerlo?- dije tratando de liberarlo de su ofrecimiento.

Sé que no tengo que hacerlo, pero quiero hacerlo – lo observe durante un momento antes de contestar.

Está bien Castle puedes cuidar a mi hija – dije con una sonrisa – pero por favor encárgate de que haga su tarea y no la consientas demasiado.

No prometo nada- contesto con una sonrisa gigante.

Princesa – llame a mi hija – mami se tiene que ir, te quedaras con Rick, prométeme que te portaras bien ¿sí?

Si mamá- dijo feliz de saber que pasara toda la tarde junto a su amigo.

Ok me tengo que ir- dije depositando un beso en la mejilla de mi hija.

Yo también quiero – dijo Castle. Poniendo morritos, sonreí ante su inocencia y sin pensarlo mucho deposite un suave y rápido beso en su mejilla.


	20. CAPITULO 19

Mi forma de darles las gracias. un capítulo extra.

* * *

CASTLE

Observo a Alexis, sentada sobre la alfombra de mi salón, mientras coloca sus libros sobre la mesa baja para hacer su tarea. Sonrió al recordar la increíble tarde que hemos pasado y es que luego de saborear una rica tarta de chocolate como postre, fuimos al parque donde disfrutamos un par de horas corriendo y jugando.

Luego fuimos por un helado, que provocó que la pobre Alexis se manchara todo el uniforme. Así que no dude ni un segundo en llevarla de compras, y la verdad es que me había vuelto un poco loco en la tienda ya que había comprado un par de vestidos, pijamas, juguetes y de más, pero lo que más me gustaba era el conjunto que vestía ahora, un pantalón de mezclilla y una camiseta que decía "Mamá es mi heroína".

La verdad es que sabía que no debía tomarme esas atribuciones y probablemente Kate se molestara al ver la cantidad de bolsas que hay junto a la puerta, pero no me arrepentía, había sido increíble poder compartir toda esa tarde con mi princesa. Poder sentirme como su padre por una tarde. Era increíble y eso me llevaba a fantasear una y otra vez en lo que mi corazón realmente quería.

Y es que durante toda la tarde imagine que no era solo que ayudaba a Kate como amigos, si no que éramos una familia feliz y que ahora iba a comenzar a preparar la cena para mi hija y esposa, que ella vendría y hablaríamos de la tarde en el parque y del caso para después juntos llevar a dormir a Alexis y poder acurrucarnos en el sofá a disfrutar de una copa de vino. Si definitivamente eso sería perfecto y esperaba poder cumplir esa fantasía en algún momento.

Sabía que para eso debía mover con inteligencia mis fichas, y comenzaría en la cena de hoy, le diría que ella para mi es más que una compañera o amiga, le pediría una oportunidad para conquistar su corazón, solo rogaba al cielo que ella dijera que sí, porque no sabría qué hacer si decía que no.

* * *

BECKETT

Entre a la morgue con una enorme sonrisa y sosteniendo el celular entre mis manos, y es que acababa de recibir una mensaje de Castle acompañado con una foto de él y Alexis comiendo unos helados inmensos.

Hola Lanie – dije aun con una sonrisa.

Hola – dijo con una sonrisa – Pero mira esa sonrisa, ¿Qué te tiene tan feliz, cariño? – como toda respuesta le mostré la foto la cual saco una enorme sonrisa de sus labios.

Veo que el chico escritor ya se ganó a tu hija – dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Si y no solo a ella – dije mientras guardaba el teléfono en mi chaqueta.

Me alegra escuchar eso, a ver cuándo tomas el riesgo – dijo volviendo a revisar los documentos de la autopsia – mira que ese chico está loco por ti.

Bueno quizá ya di el primer paso – dije recordando el beso.

¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo? – dijo dejando de nuevo los papeles en la mesa y viéndome con los ojos como platos ante la sorpresa – y lo más importante ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?

Lanie no te armes una película ¿sí? – Dije sonriendo – solo nos hemos besado. – dije sintiendo como me sonrojaba.

Se besaron, ¡Oh Dios mío! , Cariño eso es maravilloso, pero anda cuéntame ¿cómo fue? – dijo

Fue increíble Lanie – dije con la más grande de mis sonrisas – fue algo espontaneo y lo disfrute, me hizo sentir tanto solo con un beso.

¡Hay amiga! – Casi grito – estoy tan feliz por ti, ese es un gran hombre – decía mientras me abrazaba - ¿así que ya son novios?

No Lanie – dije y vi su mirada extraña – cuando estábamos besándonos llamo mi padre y no pudimos hablar – suspire.

¿Y hoy no hablaron? – pregunto Lanie con interés.

Bueno pensé en hacerlo pero él me pidió que cenáramos con él, y creo que es lo mejor, así estaremos más tranquilos – dije con duda.

¿Y qué piensas decirle?

No lo sé Lanie- suspire- creo que todo dependerá de que diga el – dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Cariño ¿a ti te gusta el chico escritor o no? – pregunto directa.

No lo sé Lanie…

Si lo sabe – me interrumpió – sé que te da miedo pero lo sabes, sabes que te gusta y tienes miedo de que no sea reciproco o de que lo sea pero no funcione. – me observo durante unos minutos sin decir nada esperando que yo le negara lo que acababa de decir, pero no lo hice porque sabía que todo era vedad.

Tú me prometiste que lo intentarías y la cena de hoy es la oportunidad de que tomes el riesgo, así que quiero que la hagas Kate. – dijo seria.

Lanie no es tan fácil – trate de explicarme.

Si lo es, solo déjate llevar. Sé que tienes miedo en especial por Alexis, pero el escritor es un buen hombre y se nota que se llevan bien, así que no tienes excusa.-suspire ante eso ella tenía razón.

Está bien te prometo que lo intentare, ahora dame los resultados de la autopsia así poder irme temprano a mi cena – sonreí.

La tarde paso llena de trabajo, tanto que me no me quedo más remedio que hacer un par de horas extras, no era algo que me gustara hacer, por mi hija pero había casos como estos en los que era inevitable, por suerte Rick lo entendió y me ayudo con Alexis, cuando por fin salí de la comisaria, era tarde, estaba cansada, pero saber que vería a Alexis y Castle me hizo sentir feliz.

Durante el trayecto de la comisaria al loft de Castle, el cansancio gano la batalla y permitió a mi mente divagar, en lo que sería una relación con Rick, en cuidar juntos a Alexis durante el día, en llegar a casa y que él me recibiera con un beso y la cena para compartir una charla sobre como fue el día y finalmente dormir abrazados, sabiendo que todo estará bien porque nos tenemos el uno al otro y nuestro amor.

AMOR no, no podía pensar en amor, solo éramos amigos y si nos habíamos besado pero nada más, teníamos que hablar y ver a donde iba esto, pero no podía ilusionarme, él era un hombre demasiado diferente a mí, así que debía de dejar de fantasear y solo ver a donde llegaba todo esto.

Estacione el auto frente a su edificio y salí de él, sacudí mi cabeza, cerré los ojos y deje que el frio viento de la noche me diera en el rostro. Necesitaba refrescarme y dejar mis ensoñaciones atrás. El portero me abrió la puerta y me dijo que Rick le había informado que yo llegaría, me acompaño a elevador y suspire tratando de mantener la calma, pese a lo nerviosa que me sentía en este momento.


	21. CAPITULO 20

BECKETT

Hola – dijo Castle en cuanto abrió la puerta – pasa por favor.

Hola – conteste con timidez.

Alexis está dormida en el sofá – dijo señalando el salón – ceno temprano, termino su tarea y aunque quería esperarte despierta le gano el cansancio.

Si me lo imagino – dije sonriendo ante la imagen de mi niña dormida en el sofá.

¿Por qué no vas a verla mientras caliento nuestra cena? 

¿No has cenado?

No, quería cenar contigo – dijo con una sonrisa, antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

Me acerque al sofá y me arrodille para ver el rostro de mi pequeña, se veía relajas y sonreía en sueños, acaricie su cabello y deposite un suave beso en su frente, note que tenía una pijama, eso me extraño, debía preguntarle a Castle.

¿Rick? – dije entrando a la cocina.

¿Si? – dijo girándose con los platos para poder cenar en la pequeña barra de la cocina.

¿Por qué Alexis tiene un pijama? - lo vi ponerse nervioso.

Bueno vera ella mancho su uniforme con el helado y… bueno… - suspiro – no te enojes, pero la lleve de compras y bueno digamos que me emocione un poco y le compre algunas cosas como ese pijama y otras cosas.

Lo observe con mi rostro serio, no estaba enfadada sabía que lo había hecho con una buena intención y de corazón, pero la verdad verlo sufrir al pensar que yo estaba enfadada era divertido. Me acerque a él y note como con cada paso que daba él tenía más miedo, como si fuese a golpearlo, pero lo que hice fue acercarme a él y depositar un suave beso en su mejilla

Gracias - dije suavemente y sin alejarme mucho – Aunque no debiste molestarte – termine con una sonrisa.

No fue molestia – sonrió – me encanto poder pasar la tarde con ella, tu hija es un sol.

En eso tienes razón – dije alejándome y sentándome en uno de los taburetes.

¿Qué tal estuvo tu tarde?- dijo mientras nos servía vino.

Se sentó junto a mí y comenzamos a cenar mientras hablábamos del caso y de lo que él y Alexis hicieron durante la tarde, fue agradable dúrate un momento sentirme acompañada, apoyada y comprendida. Rick era increíble y cuidadoso aunque aún no habíamos tocado el tema del beso, me sentía cómoda y preparada para esa conversación, pero quería que el diera ese paso.

Kate quiero proponerte 2 cosas – dijo serio de repente.

Dime – lo observe con atención ya que se veía demasiado serio para mi gusto.

Primero, me gustaría que me permitieras ayudarte con Alexis mientras no está tu niñera – dijo serio – mira yo podría trabajar contigo por la mañana mientras ella está en la escuela y por la tarde podría estar aquí conmigo, por favor Kate.

Lo observe sin saber que decir, eso me sorprendió pero sobre todo me encanto que él estuviese preocupado por mi niña.

Rick… ¿Estás seguro?, no quiero que lo hagas porque te sientas obligado o…

No Kate – lo vi sin entender – Ósea si… lo que quiero decir es que quiero cuidarla, quiero ayudarte y me encanta pasar tiempo con ella.

Si estás seguro, por mí no hay problema – lo vi sonreír – pero prométeme que si en algún momento no puedes o no quieres me lo dirás ¿Prometido?

Lo prometo –sonrió de una manera que me encanto.

Y ¿qué es lo segundo? – dije mientras me llevaba la copa de vino a los labios.

¿Quieren tener una cita conmigo? – Dijo de un tirón y yo casi escupo el vino en su cara, comencé a toser descontroladamente – si no quiere está bien yo solo…

No Rick… no es que no quiera – me apresure a decir cuando vi su cara – solo que me sorprendiste – sonreí.

Entonces – suspiro - ¿Qué me dices?, tú me gustas Kate y bueno después del beso de ayer me gustaría que lo intentáramos.

Rick yo no sé qué decir – suspire – sabes que yo no soy una persona normal – me vio con confusión –Rick soy madre soltera, todo lo que yo hago afecta a Alexis.

Lo se Kate pero lo que yo siento y lo que quiero contigo es algo serio, yo quiero formar parte de la vida de ambas. – Tomo mis manos con cariño – no te puedo prometer que funcione, tampoco que será perfecto solo puedo prometerte que si me das una oportunidad pondré todo de mi parte para que funcione por ti, por mí y por Alexis, solo dame una oportunidad Kate es todo lo que necesito.

Lo observe con ternura, nunca nadie me había dicho algo tan lleno de cariño y de promesas, y le creí porque en mi corazón supe que era verdad.

Está bien Rick cenare contigo mañana – dije con una sonrisa que se agrando aún más al ver la de el – pero no sé qué haremos con Alexis.

Bueno le podemos pedir a Lanie que la cuide o a mi madre ¿Qué dices? – dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

Le preguntare a Lanie, no quiero incomodar a tu madre – el coloco una de sus manos en mi mejilla y sentí que me derretía.

Excelente – dijo acercándose a mí – Gracias Kate prometo hacer lo mejor que pueda para hacerlas felices.

Y me beso suavemente, con ternura y cariño. Sentí que mi corazón explotaba de alegría, este hombre causaba tanto en mí solo con una caricia que supe que todo estaría bien.

Debería irme a casa – dije cuando separamos nuestros labios pero permaneciendo cerca, muy cerca.

Quédate Kate – dijo y lo vi con cara de sorpresa.

No me refiero a eso – dijo al ver mi cara – aunque si tú quieres – me vio con picardía y supe que bromeaba así que le di un suave golpe en el hombro mientras sonreía.

Es tarde y hace frio afuera, arriba hay varias habitaciones puedes dormir allí con Alexis o pueden usar la mía y yo duermo en otra habitación como tú quieras pero quédate ¿sí?

Rick yo… - vi en sus ojos suplica y la verdad no me apetecía salir de allí – Esta bien nos quedaremos en la habitación de huéspedes y me tendré que ir temprano para cambia a Alexis y después llevarla a la escuela.

Eso no es necesario, el uniforme esta lavado y planchado y su mochila están aquí, pueden desayunar aquí y luego la llevamos a la escuela y tú puedes ir a tu apartamento a cambiarte antes de ir a la comisaria – sonrió

Tú ya has pensado en todo ¿cierto? – sonreí

Pues digamos que lo intente – dijo robándome un pequeño beso antes de ponerse en pie y dirigirse al salón. – llevare a Alexis a la habitación y tú puedes ir a mi habitación y buscar a en mi ropa a ver si encuentras algo que te sirva para dormir más cómoda.

Lo vi desaparecer por las escaleras y con algo de nerviosismo me dirigí a la habitación que él me indico, al entrar me sorprendió lo bien decorada que estaba, con tonos oscuros y masculinos pero siendo acogedora y linda. Me acerque al armario y comencé a ver sus cosas, sentía que estaba invadiendo su intimidad pero me gusto saber que el confiaba en mi como para dejarme husmear en sus cosas.

Todo tenía su aroma, ese que me gustaba tanto, abrí un par de cajones hasta que encontré una camiseta negra con el logo de Batman, era grande y larga y decidí que podía usarla de pijama, Salí de la habitación justo en el momento que el bajaba las escaleras.

¿Encontraste algo? – dijo y yo le mostré la camiseta.

Wow me encantaría ver cómo te queda – dijo moviendo sus cejas pícaramente.

En tus sueños – dije con una sonrisa.

Hasta ahora todos mis sueños se han hecho realidad así que no perderé la esperanza.

Se acercó a la barra a recoger las cosas que habíamos usado. Lo ayude aunque el protesto y cuando terminamos el me acompaño a la segunda planta y me mostro la habitación, Alexis dormía en el centro de la cama rodeada de almohadas, sonreí ya que eso no era necesario pero el saber que él se preocupaba por mi hija me lleno de ternura.

Bueno en el baño hay toallas y te deje un par de cepillos de dientes nuevos, también en el armario hay un par de almohadas y mantas por si te da frio, el uniforme de Alexis está colgado allí y también están las bolsas de las compras que hicimos hoy. – Dijo mostrándome todo luego se acercó a mí – si necesitas algo solo dímelo y lo buscare para ti.

Gracias Rick, creo que estaremos bien – sonreí ante su cercanía.

Está bien.- suspiro – en ese caso buenas noches Kate.

Buenas noches Rick – dije y no pude evitar besarlo suavemente, él se separó aun con los ojos cerrados suspiro y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Me senté sobre la cama y sonreí, esto se sentía bien, me gustaba esta nueva etapa en nuestra relación y al igual que el lucharía para que esto fuera bien, porque sentía que tanto Alexis como yo lo necesitábamos a él y a nadie más para ser felices.


	22. CAPITULO 21

BECKETT

Desperté sintiéndome completamente descansada, sonreí al ver el rostro de mi princesa muy cerca del mío, ella se veía tan relajada y tranquila, que me daba pena despertarla, pero debía ir a la escuela así que con cuidado, acaricie su cara y comencé a llenarla de besos, hasta que la escuche reír.

Para mami – dijo con voz de sueño y se abrazó fuertemente a mí sin abrir los ojos.

Buenos días mi amor – dije feliz.

Te extrañe ayer – dijo aun escondida en mi pecho.

Yo también – ella se separó de mí con una sonrisa que se borró al darse cuenta de que no estábamos en nuestra casa.

¿Dónde estamos mami?- dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Estamos en casa de Rick – conteste mientras me levantaba para buscar las cosas de Alexis.

¿Por qué estamos en casa de Rick?

Bueno yo vine muy tarde y él nos invitó a dormir aquí – dije tranquila - ¿te molesta que estemos aquí?

No, me gusta estar con Rick – dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a mí.

Bueno me alegro mucho, porque él te cuidara hoy cuando salgas de la escuela – dije mientras la tomaba en brazos y nos dirigíamos al baño.

* * *

Observe como estaba pensativa mientras ambas nos vestíamos después de una ducha rápida, me extraño su silencio, ya que ella no era así,

Cariño, ¿no quieres que te cuide Rick? – pregunte recordando que fue lo último que hablamos. – porque si no quieres, podemos encontrar una niñera.

No mami yo si quiero pasar la tarde con Rick – dijo con una sonrisa que me tranquilizo. – él es muy divertido, juega conmigo, me ayuda con la tarea y también cocina muy rico. – no pude evitar sonreír ante su comentario.

¿Entonces porque estas tan seria? – dije mientras la ayudaba a ponerse los zapatos.

Mami, ¿a ti te gusta Rick? – levante la vista sorprendida ante su pregunta.

¿Por qué me pregustas eso? – dije evitando contestar.

Porque a mí me gustaría que fuese tu novio – dijo en voz baja, como con miedo a mi reacción.

Cariño… - no sabía cómo contestar a eso, Rick y yo no éramos novios, pero tampoco éramos simplemente amigos, de hecho hoy tendríamos una cita - porque no bajamos a prepararte el desayuno.

Está bien mami – dijo sin percatarse de que no conteste su pregunta. Tome la mochila que Castle había dejado en la habitación y tome la mano de mi hija para bajar.

En cuanto llegamos a las escaleras, pude percibir un aroma delicioso a café, no pude evitar sonreír al pensar que Castle podría estar haciendo el desayuno para nosotras.

Buenos días – dijo con una sonrisa en cuanto nos vio bajar las escaleras y acercarnos a la barra de la cocina.

Buenos días – contestamos Alexis y yo a la vez.

Espero que tengan hambre, porque les he preparado un montón de cosas, hay tortitas, huevos revueltos, pan tostado, ensalada de frutas, jugo para la renacuaja y café para ti. – dijo Castle mientras acercaba todo a la barra donde Alexis y yo estábamos.

Castle esto no era necesario.

Sí que es necesario, ustedes son mis invitadas - dijo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba frente a nosotras.

Desayunamos tranquilos charlando y riendo mientras Alexis y el me contaban todo lo que había hecho la tarde anterior y comenzaban a planear que harían hoy.

Rick, ¿nos acompañaras a la escuela? – dijo Alexis cuando terminamos el desayuno.

Si no les estorbo – dijo mientras me observaba, pidiéndome permiso.

Será un placer que nos acompañes – dije con una sonrisa.

¡Bien! – grito Alexis feliz con la noticia.

Mientras Alexis iba al baño a lavarse los diente yo ayude a Rick a limpiar la cocina, era una actividad tan cotidiana, pero que me hizo sentir más cerca de él, una actividad que me permitió soñar con un futuro con él, en el que esto fuera normal.

Gracias – dijo el mientras se secaba las manos.

No Castle, soy yo quien debe agradecer – dije viéndole a los ojos. – gracias por cuidar a mi hija y por dejarnos dormir aquí.

Ha sido un placer – sonrió – si de mí dependiera las traería a vivir aquí. – dijo mientras se acercaba más a mí, sentí el aroma de su colonia y suspire. Solo tenía que moverme un poco y podría besarlo, comencé a acercarme despacio cuando…

Estoy lista – grito Alexis bajando las escaleras, Castle y yo nos separamos mientras sonreíamos.

El viaje al colegio fue tranquilo, Alexis le contaba a Rick todo sobre su colegio y las cosas que le gustaban. Cuando llegamos Rick fue el encargado de bajar a Alexis de su silla y cargo su mochila a la entrada.

Bien cariño, vendremos más tarde a recogerte y después te quedaras con Rick – dije mientras le daba un beso en su mejilla – pórtate bien ¿sí?

Si mami – dijo mientras me daba un beso.

Toma renacuaja – dijo Castle poniéndose a la altura de Alexis y colocándole la mochila – diviértete y aprende mucho.- deposito un beso en su mejilla.

Nos vemos después Rick – dijo dándole un beso rápido y corriendo al interior del colegio.

Es un amor de niña – dijo Rick sin despegar la vista de la puerta por la que Alexis había desaparecido.

Sí que lo es – dije con una sonrisa.

Luego de pasar por mi apartamento para cambiarme de ropa, nos fuimos juntos a la comisaria, en cuanto llegamos Castle comenzó a ver la información del caso. La mañana paso rápido entre revisión de pistas, interrogatorios y cafés. El tener a Castle cerca me había enseñado a disfrutar de mi trabajo y hacia mi vida más amena.

Llego la hora de recoger a Alexis y me sentía tranquila y feliz de que Castle me acompañase, parecía todo tan natural.

¿La cita sigue en pie? – pregunto Castle de repente mientras esperábamos que Alexis saliera de la escuela.

¿Si? – dije con duda.

Y como lo aremos – dijo con una sonrisa.- me refiero a si yo llevo a Alexis a tu casa y después nos vamos juntos a cenar o tu pasas por ella y después yo voy a recogerte para la cena.

Creo que lo mejor será que pase por ella – dije con duda – ella no sabe que tendremos una cita y me gustaría hablarlo tranquilamente en casa antes.

Está bien – dijo con duda.

¿Sucede algo?, ¿si ya no quieres salir solo debes…

¡NO! – Dijo interrumpiéndome – solo que quiero que esto salga bien – dijo con cierta angustia. – tú y Alexis son demasiado importantes para mí.

No me dio tiempo de contestar ya que la campana sonó y Alexis apareció corriendo feliz hacia nosotros.

Luego de almorzar juntos, me dirigí a la comisaria, el caso ya estaba resuelto por lo que solamente quedaba hacer el papeleo, a menos que nos asignaran otro caso, rogaba que no ya que quería irme temprano para recoger a Alexis de casa de Rick y prepararme para la cita. Luego de un rato trabajando decidí tomarme un descanso y bajar a la morgue, necesitaba una charla de chicas con Lanie.

Hola Lanie – dije cuándo entre a la morgue, ella estaba viendo algo en el microscopio.

Hola – dijo con voz dudosa, sabía que estaba allí por algo - ¿qué te trae por aquí?

No puedo bajar a visitar a mi mejor amiga – dije

Claro que puedes, pero te conozco y sé que hay algo mas – contesto con una sonrisa.

Bueno veras hay dos cosas que necesito que hagas por mí – dije seria – primero que cuides de Alexis hoy por la noche. – Ella me veía curiosa – y segundo que llegues temprano a casa para que me ayudes a prepararme para mi cita con Rick – lo último lo dije de un tirón y me alegre mucho de hacerlo así al ver su cara de sorpresa.

¡Ho por Dios! – medio grito Lanie y corrió a abrazarme – por fin mi amiga tendrá una cita con el chico escritor – decía feliz.

Si tendré una cita con el – dije sonriendo.

No lo puedo creer – dijo Lanie sentándose en un taburete e indicándome que me sentase en otro – pero cuéntame todo.

Le explique lo que había pasado, la cena, las peticiones de Castle y finalmente que habíamos pasado la noche allí. Luego de contestar un par de preguntas mi cara se volvió seria.

¿Qué sucede? – Dijo al ver mi cambio - ¿no me digas que te estas arrepintiendo?

No Lanie no es eso – suspire – hoy por la mañana Alexis me dijo que quería que Rick fuese mi novio. – Con solo ver la mirada que me lanzo Lanie supe que no veía el problema. Así que decidí explicarlo – Lanie Alexis no sabe de la cita, pensaba decírselo hoy luego de recogerla en casa de Rick, pero me da miedo que ella se ilusione y que al final esto no funcione y le hagamos daño.

Cariño – dijo Lanie tomando mi mano para mostrarme su apoyo – sé que nadie puede garantizar si funcionara o no y que todo lo que hagan afectara a Alexis, pero creo que si se lo explicas ella entender que no es algo formal que llevara tiempo. – Dijo dedicándome una sonrisa – Además creo que tanto tu como Rick serán capaces de hacer las cosas con calma para no confundir o lastimar a Alexis.

Si – dije con una sonrisa –él me dijo que nosotras somos demasiado importantes para él, sé que nos cuidara mucho. De hecho ya lo hace – comente al pensar en cómo desde que trabajaba con nosotros estaba al pendiente no solo de mi si no de Alexis y como me estaba ayudando ahora que no estaba Nancy, ni mi padre.

Bueno allí lo tienes, todo saldrá bien – sonrió Lanie – y quien sabe y ese es el hombre de tu vida. – termino haciéndonos sonreír a ambas.


	23. CAPITULO 22

CASTLE

Estábamos en el parque jugando y no podía dejar de sonreír al ver a mi niña correr feliz, no podía creer como mi vida se había iluminado desde que ella llego, ella y su madre se han convertido en el centro de mi mundo.

Rick – dijo cansada mientras se acercaba corriendo.

Hola renacuaja – dije mientras la tomaba en brazos.

Estoy cansada, tengo mucha sed – dijo jadeante.

Que te parece si vamos por una limonada – dije y la vi asentir con alegría.

Cuando llegamos a una cafetería cercana al parque pedimos nuestras limonadas, ella estaba feliz con su limonada, pero de repente me vio un poco seria.

¿Pasa algo, princesa?- dije al ver su cambio de semblante.

¿Tú crees que mi mami es bonita? – dijo con timidez

Si es muy linda igual que tu – dije sonriendo.

Tú también eres muy guapo – dijo sonriente.

Gracias – dije sin entender a qué quería llegar

Gracias – sonrió y no volvió a decir nada.

* * *

La tarde paso muy tranquila, volvimos al apartamento y vimos una película junto a mi madre quien recién había vuelto de su viaje. Cuando Kate llego me sentí feliz por un momento pero no duro mucho ya que ella solamente se llevó a Alexis y se despidió con un nos vemos después.

¿Qué pasa, hijo? – dijo mi madre al ver mi cara.

Es solo que quisiera que ellas estuviesen siempre aquí, que fuéramos una familia – dije mientras la abrazaba.

¿Así que no le dijiste nada mientras estuve de viaje? – dijo

Bueno la invite a una cita – dije viendo mi reloj – para la cual ya debería estar vistiéndome.

Espera- dijo mi madre - ¿de verdad saldrás con ella y no le has dicho la verdad?

Si – dije con voz tímida.

Sabes que ese es un error ¿cierto?- lo único que pude hacer fue agachar mi cabeza- cariño – dijo acercándose a mí y levantando mi rostro – Hijo tienes que decirle la verdad, sé que la amas, la has amado desde esa noche y lo sé porque ella es la causante de tu cambio. – Suspiro – pero si no le dices la verdad puedes perderla.- beso mi mejilla y se dirigió a las escaleras dejándome sumergido en mis pensamientos.

* * *

Respire profundo y toque la puerta, en mi mano llevaba un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas y un león de peluche. Lo que más deseaba era que Kate abriera la puerta y perderme en su sonrisa.

Hola chico escritor – dijo Lanie al abrir la puerta.

Hola Lanie – dije sonriendo.

Rick llegaste – corrió Alexis a recibirme.

Hola princesa – dije agachándome para darle un abrazos. – Mira lo que traje para ti – dije tendiéndole el león.

Es como Linus – dijo sonriendo.

¿Quién es Linus? – dijo Lanie haciéndome pasar al apartamento.

Es el león en un poster de mi habitación, a la renacuaja le encanta – dije deteniéndome en el salón.

Rick mi mami me dijo que tendrán una cita – dijo Alexis llamando mi atención – y que yo no puedo ir con ustedes – tenía una carita triste que me enterneció.

Si es una cena solo para nosotros – dije besando su mejilla – pero que te parece si las invito a zoológico mañana y después a almorzar.

¡Si! – Grito ella emocionada, sacando una sonrisa a Lanie y a mí.

¿Rick? – dijo un poco seria -¿tú y mama serán novios?- pregunto con ilusión.

¡ALEXIS! – Escuchamos la voz de Kate que entraba al salón – Lo siento Rick – dijo pero yo no la escuchaba, y es que se veía preciosa.

Llevaba un vestido azul, corto y ajustado a su hermoso cuerpo, su cabello estaba suelto en hermosas hondas y llevaba unos tacones de infarto.

Cierra la boca Castle o te entrara una mosca – dijo Lanie a mi lado.

Lo siento – dije por instinto – Kate te ves realmente hermosa – me acerque a ella con Alexis en brazos y entregándole las rosas.

Gracias Rick – dijo un poco sonrojada, y eso la hacía ver aún más bella.

Mira mami lo que me trajo Rick – Dijo Alexis mostrándole el León – se llama Linus igual que el que tiene el en su casa.

Es precioso cariño – dijo mientras la tomaba en brazos y le daba un beso.

Deja que ponga esas rosas en Agua mientras te despides – dijo Lanie- y escritor pórtate bien, y cuida de mi amiga ¿sí? – dijo viéndome mientras pasaba.

Bien cariño pórtate bien con la tía Lanie ¿sí? – dijo Kate suavemente y besando a Alexis – te quiero.

Yo también te quiero mami – respondió Alexis.

Ven aquí renacuaja – dije tomándole de brazos de Kate – descansa y nos vemos mañana cariño – dije besándola para después entregársela a Lanie y salir del apartamento junto a Kate, la vi suspirar.

No sueles salir mucho ¿no? – dije mientras entrabamos a elevador.

No, me siento un poco culpable de salir a divertirme y que ella se quede en casa.

Bueno si te sirve de consuelo, le prometí que mañana la llevaríamos al zoológico y las invitaría a almorzar – dije tomando su mano y entrelazando nuestros dedos. Ella simplemente sonrió.

En cuanto salimos a la calle vi como el rostro de Kate cambiaba a sorpresa al ver el Ferrari estacionado justo frente a la puerta.

¿De verdad tienes un Ferrari? – dijo girando a verme.

Si, ¿quieres conducir? – dije tendiéndole las llaves que arrebato rápidamente de mis manos.

El trayecto al restaurante italiano que había escogido fue mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba, pero es que en cuanto le di la dirección acelero a fondo, con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Wow – dijo cuándo la ayude a bajar del auto – eso fue increíble Rick.

Bueno puedes conducirlo cuando quieras – dije mientras entrabamos al restaurante.

La cena paso tranquila y divertida, hablamos de nuestros trabajos de las cosas que nos gustaban y obviamente de Alexis. Jamás había tenido una cita tan agradable como esta, compartimos un postre y después de cenar la deje conducir a un bar donde compartiríamos una copa.

¿Así que Alexis quiere que seas mi novia? – sonreí al ver que casi escupe su bebida.

Ella... – se aclaró la garganta – no sé de donde saco eso.

Así que a ti no te gusta la idea – comente un poco desilusionado.

¡NO! – Dijo apresuradamente – quiero decir – se sonrojo – creo que es pronto para eso ¿no?

Bueno si por mi fuera – dije sonriendo con su reacción – tu serias mi novia casi desde que te conocí – dije recordando aquella noche hace tantos años. – sabes desde ese momento quede hipnotizado con tu belleza y entre más te conozco más me gustas.

Eres un exagerado – sonrió

Lo digo enserio Kate – suspire – tu eres la mujer más extraordinaria que he conocido. – la vi sonrojarse un poco.

Tú también eres increíble Castle – dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

¿Castle? – Dije sonriendo y colocando mi mano sobre la suya – me gusta más cuando me llamas Rick – dije acercándome a ella y besándola suavemente.

Continuamos hablado de nuestras vidas, de nuestras infancias y de tantas cosas que la noche se fue demasiado rápido, antes de darnos cuenta se había hecho tarde.

Tengo que volver a casa – dijo Kate sin moverse, mostrándome que realmente no quería que la noche terminara.

Lo sé – suspire – pero no quiero que esta noche termine – la vi sonreír.

Bueno pero mañana tú prometiste que nos llevarías al zoológico.

Es verdad – sonreí – ven te llevare a casa.

Llegamos a la entrada de su edificio y me apresure a abrir la puerta para que bajase del coche, ella llevaba mi chaqueta ya que la noche estaba fresca. La acompañe hasta su puerta y suspire, había llegado el momento, le diría la verdad y rogaría su perdón, era lo mejor, debía sacar esa mentira del camino y así poder ser feliz junto a ellas.

Kate… - dije justo frente a su puerta.

Rick – dijo interrumpiendo mi frase – Gracias por esta noche ha sido increíble. – se acercó más a mí – sabes creo que nunca me he sentido tan bien con nadie. – me beso suavemente en los labios y pude sentir su sonrisa y todo lo demás desapareció, lo único importante era besar a la mujer de mis sueños, a la dueña de mi corazón.

Se separó suavemente, abrió la puerta y justo antes de entrar se giró de nuevo hacia mí y me dio un rápido beso, antes entrar y cerrar la puerta. Y yo me quede allí con una sonrisa y sintiendo aun sus labios sobre los míos.


	24. CAPITULO 23

CASTLE

Ya habían pasado un par de semanas después de nuestra primera cita, y yo me sentía feliz, habíamos establecido una rutina muy tranquila, pasábamos la mañana en la comisaria, luego íbamos por Alexis a la escuela y comíamos juntos, alguna veces en algún restaurante, otras en mi loft o en el apartamento de Kate, luego Alexis y yo pasábamos la tarde en el parque o en casa jugando.

Después yo escribía un rato y Alexis hacia sus deberes para después darle la cena, yo esperaba a Kate y cenaba con ella. Tanto Kate como Alexis pasaban algunas noches en casa, ambas en la habitación de invitados pese a mis quejas. Pero al menos había conseguido que ambas trajeran algo de ropa a casa y así no tener que estar corriendo de un lado a otro.

Mi relación con Kate estaba mejorando mucho, siempre buscábamos un momento para compartir, mi madre o Lanie nos ayudaban a cuidar de Alexis para tener un par de citas más. Aun no definíamos que tipo de relación teníamos pero no importaba la tenía a mi lado y para mí eso era suficiente por ahora.

Hoy era sábado y estaba muy contento, ellas estaban pasando el día con el padre de Kate, pero habíamos acordado que vendría a cenar y tendríamos una sesión de cine y si tenía suerte tal vez lograría que se quedasen a dormir. Pero lo que me tenía más feliz era la sorpresa que estaba preparando para Alexis, sabía que le encantaría aunque no estaba muy segura de lo que pensaría Kate.

* * *

Beckett

Veía a mi hija corres y divertirse con su abuelo jugando al Béisbol en el parque, yo ya llevaba un rato tirada en la manta del picnic, muerta de cansancio. Estaba feliz de tenerlo de vuelta después de su viaje y mi hija estaba encantada siguiendo las instrucciones de su abuelo para mejorar su lanzamiento.

Lo único que me faltaba para sentirme completa era tener a Rick junto a mí y así ambos disfrutar de ese hermoso momento, suspire al menos lo vería dentro de un rato y podríamos pasar la tarde juntos.

¿En quién piensas? – dijo mi padre con una sonrisa.

En Rick – dije volviendo a sonreír.

Ya veo – dijo mi padre sentándose junto a mí, mientras Alexis jugaba con otros niños – me dijo Alexis que han tenido algunas citas.

Si, hemos salido un par de veces y me está ayudando a cuidar de Alexis, ahora que Nancy esta fuera de la ciudad.

Eso también lo menciono – dijo viéndome seriamente – también menciono que se han quedado varias veces a dormir en su casa.

Me quedé sin habla eso no lo veía venir, sentía mis mejillas arder de la vergüenza ya que no sabía que se estaba imaginando mi padre y su cara tan seria no ayudaba.

Papá … - no sabía qué decir- si nos hemos quedado un par de veces, pero en la habitación de invitados y lo hemos hecho porque he salido demasiado tarde del trabajo y Alexis ya está dormida y… - me detuve al escuchar la risa de mi padre, hacía demasiado tiempo que no reía así.

Katie, cariño no tienes que darme explicaciones, si él es tu novio está bien – tomo mis manos- hace demasiado que no te veía sonreír así y eso me alegra, además mi nieta se ve feliz con el hecho de tener al escritor cerca, creo que lo ve como el padre que nunca ha tenido.

No somos novios – dije después de un pequeño silencio.

¿A no? – dijo mi padre con sorpresa.

Bueno en realidad no sé qué somos – suspire – no es algo que hayamos conversado aun.

Pero tú le quiere – dijo más como una afirmación. Lo vi sorprendida – no lo niegues se te nota.

No lo sé papá – suspire – es… me hace sentir tan bien, pero me asusta – lo vi a los ojos – no quiero sufrir.

Tu madre siempre decía que debíamos tomar el riesgo o al final nos arrepentiríamos, porque no sabes que pueda pasar mañana y no querrás ver atrás y preguntarte que habría pasado si hubieses tomado el riesgo. – Sonrió con melancolía – para nosotros tu siempre fuiste lo más importante y lo que ella más deseaba es que fueses feliz – iba a hablar pero no me lo permitió – sé que Alexis te hace feliz, pero creo que Rick sería capaz de hacerte completamente feliz.

Creo que si – dije con una sonrisa después de unos minutos, mi padre sonrió feliz y luego ambos nos quedamos observando a Alexis.

* * *

Habíamos pasado un día increíble con mi padre, y ahora luego de dejarlo en su casa íbamos rumbo a casa de Rick y no podía dejar de sonreír, había tomado la decisión de dar un paso adelante en nuestra relación, solo esperaba no equivocarme.

En cuanto salimos del elevador Alexis corrió a tocar la puerta, cuando me acerque Rick estaba abriendo la puerta y recibiéndonos con una enorme sonrisa y tomando a Alexis en brazos.

Hola señoritas – dijo besando la frente de Alexis, para después acercarse y depositar un suave beso en mi mejía.- pasen por favor.

Gracias – dije un poco sonrojada.

¿Qué tal la pasaron con el abuelo? – dijo dirigiéndose a Alexis mientras cerraba la puerta.

Muy bien Rick – dijo mi hija feliz – jugamos al béisbol

Eso suena genial princesa.

Si – dijo mi niña feliz - ¿tú puedes jugar al béisbol Rick?

No cariño, lo siento – dijo el con un deje de tristeza – nunca tuve a nadie que me enseñara – su voz sonaba triste y odie verlo así.

Yo te puedo enseñar – dijo mi hija rápidamente – así como el abuelo me enseñó a mí ¿sí?

Eso sería genial princesa- dijo de nuevo feliz.

¿Y qué tal tu día? – dije contenta de ver como mi hija lograba borra su tristeza.

Bueno estuve preparando una sorpresa para esta princesa – dijo feliz.

¡Una sorpresa! – grito Alexis feliz.

No debiste molestarte – dije un poco preocupada por la locura que a él se le pudo haber ocurrido.

No fue ninguna molestia – dijo acercándose a mí y tomando mi mano – es más algo que necesitábamos hacer.

Nos llevó a ambas hasta la segunda planta se detuvo justo frente a la puerta de nuestra habitación, bueno la habitación que usábamos cuando nos quedábamos aquí.

Mami la puerta es rosa – dijo Alexis desde los brazos de Castle.

Si cariño – dije viendo a Rick y preguntándole con mi mirada que significaba eso.

Princesa porque no abres la puerta y vez que hay dentro – dijo mientras la dejaba en el suelo.

Mi hija abrió la puerta y pude ver como su cara se iluminaba de felicidad, Rick había decorado la habitación por completo, antes era una habitación sencilla para invitados, pero ahora era la habitación que toda niña desearía, la habitación estaba pintada en un tono rosa muy suave y todos los muebles habían sido remplazados por unos más pequeños en color blanco, perfectos para la estatura de mi hija, la cama era más pequeña y tenía un dosel del que colgaban telas blancas que contrastaban con las sabanas rosa de la cama, había un estante con muchos libros infantiles, y en una de las esquinas una área con varios juguetes. Y además habían agregado algunas fotos de nuestras salidas en los últimos días. Era increíble.

Mi hija estaba feliz y yo igual, ya que sabía que él lo hacía para hacerla feliz.

¿Es para mí? – dijo Alexis después de ver toda la habitación.

Si princesa – veía en Rick la misma expresión de alegría que tenía Alexis.

Gracias – dijo corriendo a sus brazos.

Rick esto es increíble – dije sin poder evitar contagiarme de su alegría.

¿Les gusta?

Es increíble – dije y no lo pude evitar, lo bese suavemente en los labios.

Cuando me aleje pude ver su cara de sorpresa, ya que nunca le había besado o nos habíamos mostrado cariñosos frente a Alexis. Pero en este momento no me importaba, lo que él había hecho era mostrarme nuevamente que mi hija le importaba y que para él lo que estábamos comenzando era algo serio, que él se estaba comprometiendo realmente con nosotras y eso siempre se lo agradecería.

Mami besaste a Rick – dijo mi hija muy emocionada - ¿son novios?- pregunto.

Si lo somos – dijo Rick sin apartar su mirada llena de felicidad de la mía. Mi hija río feliz, nos abrazábamos. Y en ese momento entendí lo que mi padre me había dicho más temprano, entendí que Rick y Alexis eran los únicos capaces de darme una felicidad absoluta.


	25. CAPITULO 24

CASTLE

Luego de ese momento tan especial que compartimos dedicamos la tarde a ver algunas películas en familia, me sentía feliz de tener a mis 2 chicas junto a mí, aunque aún sentía un poco de culpa por seguir ocultándole la verdad a Kate, sobre lo que paso tantos años atrás y sobre todo de mis sospechas de ser el padre de Alexis, pero decidí que dejaría eso de lado por un rato y me concentraría en disfrutar del momento.

La tarde se convirtió en noche y disfrutamos de una rica cena, mientras limpiaba la cocina, Kate estaba en el sofá con Alexis escogiendo una nueva película, sin embargo cuando me reuní con ellas, mi niña había caído rendida ante el sueño, había sido un día largo entre su visita al abuelo y la maratón de películas que habíamos visto.

¿Parece que la venció el cansancio? – dije suavemente mientas me acercaba a Kate.

Si esta rendida – dijo ella mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

La llevare arriba y así estrena su nueva habitación – dije feliz.

Hablando de eso, no debiste molestarte – dijo ella de nuevo.

Kate basta – dije serio mientras la veía a los ojos – lo hice de corazón, creo que si ella pasara tiempo aquí debe tener su propio espacio.

Está bien – dijo sonriendo mientras nos encaminábamos a la habitación de Alexis – pero ahora tenemos un nuevo problema - dijo seria y yo simplemente me tense, me detuve justo en la puerta de la habitación de Alexis.

¿Problema? – Dije asustado -¿Qué problema?

Si – aún estaba seria y eso no me gustaba – veras esta habitación antes la compartíamos Alexis y yo, pero ahora – dijo ya con una sonrisa – no creo que yo quepa en esa cama junto a Alexis. – termino con una enorme y seductora sonrisa que me hizo suspirar.

Bueno no había pensado en eso – le seguí el juego – pero si quiere te puedo hacer espacio en mi cama – dije tanteando el terreno, nada me haría más feliz que dormir junto a ella.

No lo sé – dijo sonriente colocando bien las sabanas sobre Alexis a quien ya había depositado en la cama – veras no quiero incomodarte.

Bueno – dije tomándola de la cintura y acercándola a mi cuerpo, en cuanto tuve la oportunidad – no veo que haya otra salida.

Si yo tampoco – dijo pasando sus manos por mi cuello y besándome en cuanto termino la frase.

Kate – dije cuando se alejó – no tienes que dormir conmigo si no quiere – no quería presionarla, ella debía tomar la decisión no yo – no hare nada que tu no quieras.

Ella acaricio mi mejilla suavemente y sonrió. – Tranquillo Rick, por hoy solo compartiremos la cama – beso mis labios – ya veremos qué pasa mañana.

* * *

Despertar abrazado a Kate era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida, no había nada mejor, sentirla junto a mí era como un sueño hecho realidad. La observe dormir por unos minutos se veía tan linda que no lo resistí y deje salir aquello que llevaba años queriendo gritar.

Te amo Kate – dije en un susurro para luego depositar un beso en su mejilla y salir de la habitación a preparar el desayuno, quería llevárselo a la cama. Quizá traer a Alexis y desayunar juntos en familia.

Estaba terminando de colocar todo en una bandeja cuando vi a mi princesa bajar las escaleras con el pelo revuelto y su oso de peluche abrasado a ella.

Hola calabaza – dije feliz de verla – ¿Cómo amaneció mi princesa?

Hola Rick – dijo justo en medio de un bostezo - ¿Dónde está mama?

Está en mi habitación – dije dándole un beso sobre su cabello rojo – porque no vas con ella, yo enseguida les llevo el desayuno.

La vi asentir y como se dirigía a la habitación y no pude más que sonreír ellas era mi todo y solo rogaba al cielo nunca perderlas.

* * *

BECKETT

Había pasado la mejor noche de mi vida, y es que pese a que Rick y yo no habíamos hecho el amor, el poder dormir entre sus brazos era una sensación increíble, allí sentía una paz y una seguridad que jamás había sentido. O bueno mentía si la sentí una vez, pero hace demasiado tiempo y con alguien a quien en realidad no recuerdo.

Pero aun así esto era diferente, porque Rick era diferente a cualquier hombre que yo hubiese conocido, respire profundo sintiendo como él se movía un poco a mi espalda y supuse que se había despertado, cerré los ojos y fingí dormir. Quería ver como reaccionaba a nuestro primer amanecer junto.

Sabía que él me estaba observando y estaba segura que tenía esa mirada llena de cariño. También esperaba que en cualquier momento el besara mis labios y allí lo sorprendería.

Pasaron unos minutos y pensé que quizá me había equivocado, estaba a punto de abrir mis ojos cuando lo escuche.

Te amo Kate – deposito un beso en mi mejilla y sentí como salía de la cama y después de la habitación.

No abrí los ojos, no me moví, me quede allí escuchando sus palabras en mi cabeza una y otra vez y sentí como poco a poco mi corazón se llenaba de felicidad, como mis labios se curvaban en una inmensa sonrisa. Él me amaba, sabía que era honesto en su confesión ya que él se encargaba de demostrármelo cada día.

Me sentía tan feliz, que no pude evitar que un par de lágrimas salieran de mis ojos, él era el hombre más maravillo e increíble que había conocido, él había sido mi roca en los momento duros, aun sin conocerlo y ahora que lo tenía junto a mi como mi compañero y como mi novio, simplemente no podría ser más feliz. Abrace la almohada que él había usado durante la noche y sentí como mi corazón explotaba de alegría, él era el hombre de mi vida y esperaba que a partir de ahora nada, ni nadie nos separara.

¿Mami?- las caricias de Alexis en mi mejilla me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

Buenos días cariño. – dije levantando la sabana para que mi niña se recostara junto a mí.

Rick traerá el desayuno – dijo adormilada entre mis brazos – pero tengo sueño.

Porque no duermes un ratito mientras el termina – deposite un suave beso en su frente mientras ella se acurrucaba en mis brazos.

Unos minutos después escuche como Rick entraba a la habitación, me gire para verle y allí estaba junto a la cama, con una bandeja en los brazos y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Veo que la enana sigue con sueño – dijo colocando la bandeja en el buro junto a la cama. Para después sentarse junto a mí. – Buenos días – se inclinó y deposito un suave y tierno beso en mis labios.

Buenos días – sonreí.

Prepare el desayuno para los tres, ¿crees que la princesa querrá desayunar? – pregunto.

Aun esta con sueño – dije en voz baja.

Lástima porque prepare toritas con chocolate – dijo el con una sonrisa.

¡¿Tortitas?! – dijo Alexis levantándose rápidamente de la cama y provocando nuestra risa.

Y así entre risas y charla pasamos un domingo en familia, porque a pesar del poco tiempo que llevábamos juntos, sentía que esa era mi familia y lo que más deseaba era volver a escuchar era un te amo de los labios de Rick.


	26. CAPITULO 25

Ok llego al hora de acelerar un poco

* * *

BECKETT

Observo como Alexis juega sobre la alfombra después de la cena, ha sido un domingo genial, pero para mí mala suerte ya termino y debemos volver a casa, sé que Rick insistirá en que nos quedemos, pero la mochila y el uniforme de Alexis están en mi departamento.

Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos - digo con un suspiro mientras me acerco al lavaplatos, para dejar la tasa en la que minutos antes bebía un delicioso café.

¿Se van? - dice Rick rápidamente -¿porque?

El uniforme de Alexis está en mi apartamento, al igual que su mochila - le explico.

Yo puedo ir por ellas - contesta tratando de encontrar una solución.

No - digo acercándome a él y dejando un suave beso en sus labios - Rick no es necesario, tú ya haces demasiado por nosotras.

Pero...

Además creo que necesito un rato de chicas con mi hija - digo interrumpiéndole - necesito hablar con ella y ver cómo se siente con todos estos cambios que hemos vivido en tan poco tiempo.

¿Crees que le moleste que estemos juntos? - pregunta preocupado viendo a mi hija por sobre mi hombro.

Creo que le encanta, pero quiero estar segura - digo con una sonrisa.

Está bien las dejare ir, pero me llamas para desearles buenas noches ¿sí? - dice sonriendo.

Te lo prometo - digo besándolo nuevamente.

* * *

Apenas entre en casa y ya extrañaba a Rick, él se estaba volviendo indispensable en mi vida y en la de mi hija, solo ver cuánto les costó despedirse era prueba de ellos, se habían besado y abrasado como si nunca más fuesen a verse cuando realmente solo pararían algunas horas separados. Sonreí ante el recuerdo y guarde el teléfono en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, ya había cumplido mi promesa a Rick y era hora de dormir a mi princesa.

Bien cariño, es hora de dormir - dije a mi hija cuando la vi aparecer en su habitación después de lavarse los dientes.

¿Mami? - dijo con timidez.

Dime cariño - dije acariciando su rostro después de colocar bien las sabanas sobre ella.

Si Rick y tu son novios, ¿él va a ser mi papá? - preguntó en voz baja y por un momento no supe que contestar. - Es que a mí me gustaría que el fuera mi papi, él es divertido, cocina rico y me cuida y me quiere mucho y yo a le - dijo tratando de convencerme.

Princesa lo que tú quieres es complicado - trate de explicarle - Yo sé que tú quieres mucho a Rick y él te quiere mucho a ti. Y eso no va cambiar nunca.- suspire - Pero no porque sea mi novio significa que deba ser tu papá.

¿Pero los papas de mis amigos de la escuela son novios? - dijo tratando de no llorar.

Lo sé pero nuestro caso es distinto - bese su frente.

Pero... - sollozo - ¡yo quiero que él sea mi papi!

Lo se cariño, pero no debemos presionarlo, es algo que no podemos decidir así por así. - suspire reteniendo mis lágrimas odiaba ver a mi niña así - ahora a dormir princesa.

La observe mientras poco a poco se quedaba dormida y un par de lágrimas escapaban de sus ojitos al cerrarse por el cansancio, lo que más hubiese deseado es decirle que sí, que Rick seria su padre, pero no podía decidir por él, ellos se quería, no lo dudaba, pero no sabía si Rick está dispuesto a adquirir esa responsabilidad.

Salgo de la habitación, aun con un nudo en la garganta y pensando en el deseo de mi niña, pienso que quizá debería de hablar este tema con Rick, pero inmediatamente lo descarto, apenas vamos empezando una relación y no quiero presionarlo o alejarlo de nosotras. Suspiro pesadamente y trato de pensar con claridad, pero a la única conclusión que llego es que debo dejar que las cosas fluyan y quizá más adelante hablar el tema con él.

Quien iba decir que eso sucedería más pronto de lo que esperaba…

* * *

Dos semanas después.

Me muevo en la cama, siento frio y vacío por lo que sin abrir los ojos muevo mis brazos buscando a Rick, ya que lo último que recuerdo es que ambos estábamos desnudos y abrazados, vencidos por el cansancio.

Mis manos lo buscan, pero solo encuentro las sabanas frías. Abro lentamente los ojos que se adaptan a la luz y descubro que estoy sola en la cama, veo el reloj de la mesita y me doy cuenta de que he dormido más de lo que debería y ahora mi hija llegara tarde a la escuela. Suspiro y me levanto de la cama para vestirme rápidamente he ir a buscarla.

Tengo el día libre, ya que trabajamos muchas horas extras durante este par de semanas para cerrar un caso complicado, pero el hecho de tener una hija no me permite dormir todo el día como deseo. Sin embargo no cambiaría a mi princesa por nada del mundo.

Cuando salgo de la habitación me sorprende lo que veo, allí cerca de la puerta están Alexis y Castle, mi hija esta vestida con su uniforme y su hermoso cabello rojo cayendo suelto por su espalda. Rick está colocándole su abrigo y un pequeño gorro para cubrirla del frio.

Ya está princesa – dice Castle con esa sonrisa paternal, que me llena de emoción cada vez que la veo. – Heres la princesa más linda del mundo – le comenta mientras deposita un suave beso en su frente y susurra un "Te quiero"

Mi hija sonríe como nunca y se abraza al cuello de Castle, lo que mi hija más desea en el mundo es que Rick sea su padre y de alguna manera lo es y honestamente no pude desear a alguien mejor para serlo.

Yo también te quiero, papi – dice mi hija, me sorprende que lo llame así y por lo que veo a Castle y a ella también, ya que mi hija rápidamente se retira del abrazo y coloca sus manitos sobre su boca, en señal de vergüenza.

Estoy asustada ya que Rick no dice nada durante algunos segundos que parecen eternos. Cuando estoy a punto de caminar hacia ellos para que noten mi presencia y hacer un recuento de daños, Castle abraza a mi hija lleno de emoción y veo como a pesar de tener una gran sonrisa algunas lágrimas se escapan de sus ojos. Alexis se sorprende pero rápidamente se abraza a él, escondiendo su carita en el pecho del escritor.

¿No estás enojado? – pregunta mi hija alejándose un poco para ver el rostro de Rick, ella lo ve con miedo y esperanza.

No cariño, es lo más hermoso que me has dicho – contesta Castle – Yo te quiero mucho Alexis, tú y tu mami son mi todo, lo que más deseo en este mundo es que tú seas mi hija.

Alexis sonríe como nunca se la ve tan feliz. Yo solamente observo como vuelven a abrasarse y no sé cómo puede ser posible pero el ver como Rick trata a mi hija hace que lo ame más y me convenza mucho más de que es el hombre de mi vida (Aunque aún no se lo he dicho).

¿Entonces te puedo decir Papá? – le pregunta mi hija, veo como Rick duda y me asusto de que él se arrepienta de lo que dijo antes.

A ver princesa, yo te quiero mucho y lo que más deseo es que me digas papá, pero es algo que debemos hablar con mamá, ella tiene que darnos permiso – el escuchar eso, me sorprende ya que no lo esperaba, pero a la vez agradezco que Castle respete mi opinión.

¿Y qué crees que diga mamá? – pregunta mi hija.

Mama dirá que si – digo yo, haciendo que ellos finalmente se den cuenta de que estoy allí. Castle me observa sorprendido. Yo me acerco y me arrodillo junto a Rick observando a mi hija.

¿Me quieres preguntar algo cariño? – le digo suavemente. Ella ve a Castle quien asiente suavemente, luego me ve a mí, respira hondo.

Mami ¿le puedo decir papá a Rick? – pregunta con duda en sus ojos. La observo y sonrió.

¿A ti te gustaría decirle papá? – pregunto con una sonrisa, ella asiente enérgicamente. La observo por un momento y luego veo a Castle quien sonríe con sus ojos vidriosos.

Y a ti, ¿te gustaría que Alexis te diga papá? – le pregunto mientras una lagrima se escapa de mis ojos.

Nada me haría más feliz – dice con una sonrisa, ambos vemos a Alexis.

Pues entonces no se diga más, de ahora en adelante Rick es tu papá – digo mientras abrazo a mi pequeña, ella se separa de mí y se lanza a los brazos de Castle quien la recibe con los brazos abiertos, yo me acerco a ellos y los abrazo. No sé cuánto tiempo llevamos allí pero es Rick quien rompe el abrazo.

Princesa se nos hace tarde – dice viendo la hora en su reloj. Nos levantamos yo con mi hija en brazos, le doy un beso y un abrazo, como despedida.

Nos vamos papá – dice feliz y veo como esa simple palabra hace que Rick sonría y sus ojos brillen de felicidad.

Si princesa nos vamos- dice acercándose a mí para darme un suave beso de despedida – Gracias – susurra sobre mis labios al separarse, luego toma a Alexis en brazos y veo como las dos personas que más amo en este mundo salen de casa.


	27. CAPITULO 26

CASTLE

Salí de loft con la sonrisa más grande que jamás creí poder tener en mi rostro, y es que Alexis me llamo papá, me sentía orgulloso, estaba comenzando a formar la familia que siempre desee y con quien siempre lo soñé. Sabía que aún le debía la verdad a Kate y que cabía la posibilidad de que Alexis no fuera mi hija biológica, pero eso no importaba ellas eran mi familia y nada cambiaria eso.

Durante todo el camino Alexis me hablo de las cosas que haría al llegar a la escuela, ella sonreía cada vez que me llamaba papá haciendo que yo también sonriera.

Bien calabaza llegamos – dije abriendo su puerta para ayudarla a bajar y la acompañe hasta la entrada de la escuela.

Papi – dijo tímida -¿puedo decirles a todos que eres mi papa?

¿Quieres que todos lo sepan? – pregunte sabiendo la respuesta antes de que ella asintiera enérgicamente. – Entonces hazlo, yo seré muy feliz de que todos sepan que tengo la mejor hija del mundo – dije besando su frente como despedida, antes de que corriese dentro de la escuela con sus amigos.

Al llegar al loft, descubrí que Kate se había quedado dormida en el sofá, con la televisión encendida, supuse que su intención era esperarme para hablar de lo sucedido. Decidí dejarla dormir y preparar el desayuno ya que teníamos muchas cosas que hablar y lo mejor era que estuviese relajada.

* * *

Llevaba un rato en mi despacho escribiendo cuando levante la vista de la pantalla y observe la imagen más bella que jamás pude imaginar, Kate vestida con una bata, y un moño desarreglado me observaba desde la puerta con la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás había visto.

¿Hace mucho estas allí? – pregunte con una sonrisa.

No, acabo de levantarme – dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba.

¿Descansaste? – pregunte mientras ella se sentaba en mi regazo y se abrazaba a mi cuello.

Si - dijo dándome un suave beso en los labios – gracias

¿Por qué? – dije extrañado.

Por todo – dijo viéndome directamente a los ojos – por cuidar de mí, por quererme como lo haces y sobre todo por darle a Alexis lo que más deseaba – suspiro antes de decir – un padre.

Sabes que ustedes son muy importantes para mí – dije con toda la sinceridad que tenía en mi - yo las adoro Kate, para mí lo más importante en este mundo es cuidar de ustedes y hacerlas feliz.

Ella simplemente me beso, de una manera tierna pero llena de cariño, sonreí sobre sus labios, y me deje llevar por el beso. Sabía que era su forma de demostrarme lo importante que era para ella.

¿Qué te parece si vamos a desayunar? – dije cuando nos separamos.

Me parece perfecto – dijo sonriendo.

Le serví un copioso desayuno sobre la barra, mientras yo tomaba un café.

¿Ya desayunaste? – pregunto.

Si, quería esperarte pero me gano el hambre – conteste con una sonrisa.

Lamento haberme quedado dormida – dijo con una sonrisa tímida- pero realmente necesitaba esa siesta, estas semanas han sido agotadora.

No te preocupes, tu recupera fuerzas que esta noche te necesito con mucha energía.- dije mientras le guiñaba, haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

No seas bobo – dijo con una sonrisa

Por cierto Hayle vendrá este fin de semana, ya sabes que desde que entro a la academia no ha querido salir, pero ahora que está por graduarse quiere venir a casa – la observo con atención.

Es excelente, Alexis y yo nos quedaremos en casa el fin de semana -

¿Qué? – Dije sorprendido - ¿Por qué?

Bueno tú tendrás visita y creo que… - no la deje seguir con esa excusa.

No Kate, tú sabes que Hayle es como mi hermana y lo que más me emociona de su visita es que pueda conocerte a ti y a la renacuaja – dije acariciando la mejilla de Kate.

Rick – suspiro – ella ya me conoce y su concepto de mi debe estar por los suelos después de como la acuse por… - sabía que se refería a la muerte de Maya, eso inmediatamente me hizo sentir triste.

Ella te va adorar y estoy seguro que lo único que siente por ti es agradecimiento, por lo que hiciste por nosotros y por Maya. – conteste con sinceridad.

No lo sé – suspiro aun con duda – y ¿si no le gusta que estemos juntos?, y ¿si cree que no soy suficientemente buena para ti?

Créeme el que no es suficiente bueno para ustedes soy yo – bese sus labios con dulzura – Por favor Kate quédate, conócela y deja que ella vea lo maravillosa que eres y la hija tan maravillosa que tenemos. – suplique.

Está bien – contesto luego de unos segundos.

Ella vendrá en cuanto termine sus actividades en la academia y volverá el domingo después de comer juntos. Es la primera vez que sale y quiero que se sienta bien – dije con una sonrisa melancólica – sé que es duro para ella ahora que Maya no está con nosotros, pero el verte a ti y a Alexis sé que le ayudara.

¿Por qué dices eso? –

Bueno ellas fueron las que siempre me alentaron a buscarte.

¿Buscarme?, ¿Por qué? – pregunto con curiosidad, la observe sorprendido por la pregunta, había metido la pata y no sabía que decir.

Ellas querían que encontrara a la mujer de mi vida – dije mirando directamente a mis ojos – esa mujer que significara todo para mí y me hiciera feliz – suspire – esa mujer con la que pudiera compartir mis sueños y mis alegrías, y a la cual entregarle mi corazón, y esa mujer es tu Kate, sé que todo ha sido rápido y de una forma un tanto extraña, pero sé que esa mujer eres tú y te prometo que are hasta lo imposible para ser el hombre que ustedes necesitan. – termine depositando un suave beso en sus labios para después envolverla en un abrazo.

Me sentía culpable, todo lo que le había dicho era verdad, pero una verdad a medias, esa había sido una oportunidad perfecta para decirle todo, pero de nuevo el miedo gano la batalla y ahora era imposible volver atrás.


	28. CAPITULO 27

Lamento la tardanza 

* * *

BECKETT

¡MAMI!, ¡PAPI! – se escuchó por todo el loft.

Parece que nuestra princesa llego –dijo Rick con una sonrisa mientras se secaba las manos.

Si eso parece. – dije tomando su mano y guiándolo al salón.

Rick había pedido a Martha que pasara por Alexis a la escuela y así poder tener un rato para nosotros. No es que nuestra hija nos estorbara, simplemente la semana había sido demasiado dura y necesitábamos estar juntos.

Al salir de la cocina mi hija corrió hacia mis brazos y la levante besando su mejilla. Rick a mi lado también le dio un beso, para después acercarse a saludar a su madre.

¿Cómo te has portado cariño? – pregunte a mi hija mientras nos sentábamos en el sofá.

Ella se portó de maravilla – intervino Martha – tengo una nieta muy educada y obediente. – sonreí por la forma en que se refirió a mi pequeña.

Si mami, la abuela me llevo a comer y después al parque y me dejo comer un helado de fresa – dijo sonriente mi niña. Me encantaba verla así y con qué naturalidad llamaba abuela a Martha y como esta lo aceptaba sin ningún problema

Me alegro que te hayas divertido princesa – dijo Rick sentándose a mi lado.

Bueno cariño – bese la cabeza de Alexis – ve a tu habitación a quitarte el uniforme, yo subo en un momento para ayudarte con la tares.

Si mami – contesto feliz.

La observe alejarse y subir los escalones, luego me gire y observe como madre e hijo me observaban con curiosidad.

Hoy es viernes- dijo Rick – no importa si se queda con el uniforme o no hace la tarea.

Lo sé – acaricie su mandíbula – pero quiero hablar contigo Martha – dije despegando mis ojos de Rick para encontrarme con los de su madre quien sentada en un sofá junto a nosotros nos observaba con curiosidad.

Pues tú dirás, querida – sonrió.

Yo… - suspire – veras… - no sabía cómo abordar el tema y eso me molestaba un poco.

¿Quieres saber si me molesta que Alexis me llame abuela? – dijo con una sonrisa.

Si – dije tímidamente, pero a la vez profundamente agradecida. – yo sé que ella no es tu…

No digas tontería – me interrumpió – esa niña maravillosa es mi nieta – lo dijo con tanta seguridad que me sorprendió.- Alexis es maravillosa y sin importar que pase entre ustedes dos ella es y siempre será mi nieta. Así que respondiendo a tu pregunta – sonrió – aunque creo que soy aún muy joven para ser abuela – hizo una pose un poco dramática que me hizo sonreír.- cuando es Alexis quien lo dice lo adoro.

Gracias Martha – sonreí con alivio. – significa mucho para ambas.

Créeme, para mí también significa mucho. – Sonrió mientras se ponía en pie -Querido – dijo llamando la atención de Rick- No olvides que Hayle se quedara este fin de semana en casa.

Lo se madre – contesto Rick con una sonrisa – Su habitación esta lista y le preparare la lasaña que tanto le gusta.

Observe como su madre subía las escaleras, supuse que a verificar que todo estuviese bien.

* * *

CASTLE

Estaba nervioso por la visita de Hayle, sabía que ella adoraría a Alexis y a Kate, pero no sabía cómo reaccionarían ellas, además que probablemente Hayle trataría de presionarme para que les dijese la verdad y no me sentía preparado, la prueba de eso era como había dejado pasar la oportunidad esta mañana. Pero me aterraba que al decirle que yo era con el que paso una sola noche hace tantos años, ella se alejara de mí, lo cual traería como consecuencia que se llevase a Alexis, y ella era mi niña, sin importar si llevaba o no mi sangre, Alexis era mi hija.

Suspire mientras colocaba la lasaña en el horno, ya todo estaba terminado, Kate estaba bañando a Alexis antes de la cena y mi madre estaba en el estudio haciendo algunas llamadas.

Papi – escuche la voz de mi niña.

Princesa con cuidado – dije cuando saltaba los dos últimos escalones – te puedes lastimar.

Papi – dijo alzando sus bracitos para que la cargara. – ¿tú quieres mucho a Hayle?

Si – conteste dirigiendo mi mirada a Kate quien estaba bajando la escalera - ¿Por qué?

Alexis está emocionada – dijo Kate acercándose para besar mi mejía – vera ella tiene a su abuelo Jim, a su tío Javi, a su tío Kevin y a su tía Lanie. – La observe sin entender – así que ya que tú eres su papi – dijo con una sonrisa – eso convierte a Martha en su abuela, y ella quiere saber si…

¿Hayle también será mi tía? – la interrumpió Alexis.

¿Quieres que Hayle sea tu tía?- dije con una sonrisa ante ese lindo gesto de mi niña.

¡Si! – Dijo feliz – yo solo tengo una tía y 2 tíos y si tu amiga Hayle es mi tía serán 2 tíos y 2 tías – dijo como si eso explicara todo.

Bueno Cariño, Hayle estará más que feliz de que la llames tía, ella te va adorar – dije besando su mejía. Justo en ese momento la puerta se abría.

Ya estoy en casa – dijo Hayle entrando y dejando su bolsa junto a la puerta sin percatarse que estábamos allí.

 Coloque a mi niña en el suelo y en cuanto Hayle se giró la vi observarme con una linda sonrisa, me acerque a ella velozmente y la abrace con fuerza, sentí como ella se aferró a mí, sabía que ella estaba pensando en Maya al igual que yo pero no iba dejar que esto nos pusiera triste.

Te he extrañado mucho – dije separándome un poco de ella.

También yo Rick – dijo abrazándome nuevamente para después alejase un poco – Dios Rick, parece que hacer algo más que pasarte el día en tu despacho fingiendo escribir te está sentando muy bien- sonrió.

Ja ja que graciosa – dije siguiéndole la broma – tú no has cambiado nada, estas igual de molesta que siempre – conteste recibiendo un suave golpe en el hombro.

No seas bobo – respondió sonriendo.

Ven – dije llevándola a donde Alexis y Kate nos esperaban – supongo que no necesito presentarte a Kate y Alexis.

Claro que no – dijo mientras se acercaba a Kate a quien estrecho en un abrazo tomándola por sorpresa – Como olvidar a la mujer que hizo justicia a mi hermana. - Vi su rostro triste y no quería que se sintiera así.

Sabes Alexis tiene algo que decirte – dije cuando se separó de Kate y tratando de cambiar de tema.

¿Sí? – Dijo – ¿Qué quieres decirme cariño? – dijo con ternura tomando en brazos a Alexis, quien nos observó con timidez antes de ver a su tía.

Bienvenida a casa tía Hayle – dijo.

Hayle la observo con la boca abierta, para después vernos a Kate y a mi quienes solo podíamos sonreír.

Espero no te moleste – dijo Kate al ver que Hayle no reaccionaba.

Bromeas verdad – dijo Hayle por fin – Es increíble, me fui solo unos meses y al volver tengo una cuñada y una sobrina. Esto es excelente. – beso la mejía de mi niña.

* * *

Era sábado y habíamos decidido salir de casa, lo pase muy bien disfrutando de la compañía de mis chicas, era increíble ver a Hayle, Kate, Alexis y mi madre compartiendo juntas, solo hacía falta Maya, pero sabía que ella estaría feliz por mí.

Al llegar la tarde nos dirigimos al loft, mi madre tenía una cena con unos amigos y Alexis tenía algunos deberes de la escuela, así que Kate la llevo a su habitación para ayudarla, mientras yo entre a mi despacho a escribir un poco antes de preparar la cena.

Te veo feliz – La voz de Hayle me sorprendió, levanto la cabeza y la observo sentarse frente a mí.

Lo estoy – digo volviendo a dirigir la mirada a mi computadora para seguir escribiendo.

Sabes me alegro mucho, me alegra tener una sobrina y que tu tengas a la mujer de tus sueños – sonrió. – lo que no me gusta es que toda esa felicidad este basada en una mentira.

Levanto mi rostro y veo sus ojos con algo de molestia, y es que ella nunca había sido tan directa con sus cometarios, ese era el trabajo de Maya.

No le miento – dije en un susurro.

Solo no le dices toda la verdad – contesto con ironía. - sé que no quieres escuchar esto, pero es la verdad.

¿Y qué pasa si les digo la verdad y las pierdo? - conteste después de unos minutos de silencio.

No crees que si ella lo descubre será peor – suspiro – ella es una mujer increíble y Alexis una niña maravillosa, te veo feliz y eso se lo debemos a ellas, pero me aterra que cuando sepa la verdad las pierdas y vuelvas a quedar destruido.

No lo sé – conteste.

Piénsalo – suspiro – también creo que debes averiguar si Alexis es tu hija biológica.

No creo que sea necesario, tú viste la foto de mi madre, además aunque ella no sea mi hija bilógica eso no cambiaría el amor que siento por ella.

Lo sé, pero nada garantiza que estén juntos por siempre, especialmente con tu omisión de información, si ella decide dejarte no tendrás forma de acercarte a Alexis, a menos que seas su padre biológico.

Me quede observando a Hayle, sabía que tenía razón en todas y cada una de sus palabras pero me paralizaba el miedo.

Solicite que me asignaran a la 12 – dijo Hayle después de un rato y con una sonrisa de orgullo.

¿En serio? - conteste más contento – eso es genial.

Lo es, no sé si me acepten, pero espero que si – sonrió – sabes quiero aprender de Kate, hacer por los demás lo mismo que ella hizo por mí.

Sabes que estoy orgulloso de ti.

Lo sé, espero que acepten mi propuesta.

¿Qué propuesta? – dijo Kate entrando al despacho.

Veras Hayle quiere ser detective como tú – sonreí con orgullo – ha pedido que la asignen a la 12.

Espero que la acepten – sonrió Kate sentándose junto a ella– sería interesante que me ayudaras a torturar a Rick.

¡Hey! – dije con fingida molestia mientras ambas reían.


	29. CAPITULO 28

Lamento mucho el no actualizar como debería pero he tenido demasiado trabajo. Espero que les siga gustado la historia y la disfruten.

* * *

BECKETT

El fin de semana resulto ser genial, Hayle era una chica muy alegre pese a lo que le había pasado, rápidamente congeniamos y mi niña la adoraba, lo cual me causo gracia, ya que su tía Lanie se pondría muy celosa. El sábado lo habíamos pasado paseando en el museo y comimos fuera para por la noche compartir una cesión de películas infantiles con Alexis, aunque entre Rick, Hayle y Alexis no sabía quién haba disfrutado más.

El domingo comenzó con un desayuno tardío y una salida en familia a comer, para luego llevar a Hayle a la academia, la verdad no recordaba hace cuanto no me sentía en familia, hace cuanto no tenía esa sensación de que todo estaría bien, pero me gustaba.

La tía Hayle es muy divertida – dijo mi niña sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Si cariño – dije sonriendo. – hoy será Rick quien te lleve a la escuela, yo debo ir temprano al trabajo.

¿Tienes que atrapar a los malos mami? – pregunto mi niña.

Si cariño, tu mami tiene que salvar el mundo – dijo Rick apareciendo en la cocina. – Así que yo te llevare a la escuela.- beso su mejía – y después debo ir a la editorial – me observo como disculpándose – tendré un par de reuniones.

¿Tardaras mucho? – pregunte con un deje de tristeza me encantaba tenerlo cerca.

Estaré allí toda la mañana, y no puedo postergar más las reuniones – sabía que a el tampoco le agradaba la idea de no estar en comisaria – pero que te parece si nos vemos cuando Alexis salga de la escuela y comemos juntos.

Suena bien pero no sé cómo estará el caso – dije sabiendo que ya teníamos un caso asignado desde la madrugada.

Bueno me avisas y si no puedes nos vemos en la noche – beso mis labios.

* * *

CASTLE

Al fin tenía un descanso de las reuniones en la editorial, cuando recibí una llamada, era mi amigo el forense, me citaba para hablar del caso de la madre de Kate, no quiso adelantarme nada, pero su tono no me gusto.

No sabía si debía comentárselo a Kate o no. Podía ser algo importante, pero no quería que se ilusionara y al final no fuera nada, así que quizá lo mejor sería esperar y ver que tenía que decir. Pero definitivamente mis planes habían cambiado.

* * *

Entre en el departamento, con cansancio, la información que me había dado el forense era demasiado importante, debía decírselo sacudí la carpeta y comencé a buscar a mis chicas.

Kate – la llame acercándome a la cocina.

Hola – dijo feliz mientras continuaba cocinando.- ¿Cómo te fue en tu reunión?

Bien supongo – suspire

¿Supones? – Me observo con seriedad - ¿Qué te pasa Rick?, ¿algo va mal en la editorial?

Hay algo que necesito decirte. –ella me observo con preocupación.

¿Qué pasa Rick? – dijo un poco asustada.

Sabía que si no le decía todo lo que había averiguado en ese momento, después no tendría el valor, así que comencé a explicarle todo.

Veras yo…-suspire- después de la reunión con la editorial, me reuní con mi amigo el forense, él ha logrado averiguar algo de la muerte de tu madre. – observe como su semblante cambiaba. - veras…

Rick, solo dilo – dijo un poco pálida.

El forense descubrió que tu madre murió por una puñalada que le dio justo bajo el riñón. – lo decía despacio mientras ella se veía cada vez peor, sabía que le dolía pero debía decírselo.

¿Te dijo si sufrió? – pregunto con la voz rota.

Según el forense fue la primera y la mato al instante, el resto le fueron hechas ya en el piso y solo para impresionar – tome su mano y me acerque lentamente dejando que se aferrara a mí.

Lo siento, cariño – dije mientras apretaba más el abrazo. La deje que llorase durante un rato, que se desahogara, ya habría tiempo de explicar el resto.

Rick…- dijo después de un rato.

No digas nada ¿ok? – dije separándola un poco de mi pecho para ver su rostro. – hay algo más que debes saber.

El forense me dijo que había revisado algunos casos similares, en la misma época que… - no supe como seguí no quería hacer esto más doloroso. – Veras hay 3 casos similares en la misma época y en la misma zona. Por alguna razón todos estos casos fueron tomados como casos aleatorios y no se les dio la atención debida.

¿Qué más te dijo? – dijo alejándose de mí y comenzando a caminar frente a mí de un lado a otro.

Kate, cariño - dije acercándome a ella y abrazándola nuevamente – cálmate si, el vendrá mañana temprano y te explicara todo – ella me vio sorprendida – claro que si no te calmas cancelare la cita – dije serio – no quiero verte así, sé que esto es importante para nosotros pero no dejare que te dejes dominar por todo esto.

Ella me observo durante un momento y se aferró a mí escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho.

No puedo prometerte que lo dejare pasar así como así – dijo suavemente.

Y no te pido que lo hagas – bese su pelo. – solo te pido que vayamos poco a poco, sin obsesionarnos o apresurarnos ¿ok?

Lo intentare, es lo único que puedo prometerte en este momento.

Por ahora me alcanza con eso – dije besando sus labios.

* * *

El resto de la tarde fue dura, Kate estaba ausente, ensimismada y eso me preocupaba, ni Alexis podía sacarla de su trance. Cuando llego la noche y mi niña se fue a dormir, fue aun peor.

La observe recostada en la cama con su mirada perdida en el techo, me recosté suavemente y me acerque lo más que pude a su cuerpo. Al sentir mi presencia se giró suavemente abrazándose a mí.

Hable con mi madre para que mañana lleve a Alexis a la escuela. – Dije suavemente – creo que no estás en condiciones de llevarla y no me siento cómodo dejándote sola.

Está bien – susurro – creo que es lo mejor.

Sabes – bese su cabeza – me gustaría llevarte a ti y a Alexis a mi casa en los Hampton. – Sentí su mirada sobre mi pero me concentre en ver el techo – Ver juntos el atardecer en la playa y después poder ver las estrellas es increíble. Siempre pensé que el día que me casara lo haría en esa casa, justo al atardecer, seria increíble.

¿Sueñas con casarte? – pregunto y sonreí ya que había logrado desviar sus pensamientos a algo diferente.

Si, ¿tú no? – dije con una sonrisa traviesa.

Bueno, no lo sé – dijo un poco aturdida.

¿Cómo que no lo sabes? – la observe con curiosidad.

Simplemente, entre mi trabajo y cuidar a Alexis… - suspiro – nunca había pensado siquiera en tener una relación con alguien.

¿En serio? – Cada vez sentía más curiosidad - ¿y qué tal ahora? Ya tenemos una relación, así que el matrimonio es una posibilidad.

Ella me observo en silencio durante un momento, eso me puso nervioso, comencé la conversación con el fin de sacarla de ese trance en el que parecía sumergida, pero ahora, talvez fue una mala idea mencionar lo del matrimonio. Yo la amo pero quizá ella aun dudaba y tomando en cuenta que aún le debía muchas confesiones quizá tenía razón en dudar.

No podría casarme con nadie aun – su voz me saco de mis pensamientos – no sin haber resuelto el caso de mi madre.

Suspire con cierto alivio, ese evidentemente era un no, pero no un no definitivo.

Bueno mañana comenzaremos a trabajar en eso - dije acercándola todo lo posible a mi cuerpo para robarle un beso. – Por ahora vamos a dormir.


	30. CAPITULO 29

BECKETT

Desde que Rick me había contado lo que descubrió me sumergí en un trance, donde mi mente repetía una y otra y otra vez, la noche en que mi madre murió y todo lo que ese evento trajo a mi vida, sabía que no era lo correcto, sabía que desde ya estaba rompiendo mi promesa a Rick pero no podía evitarlo.

Cuando Rick hablo de casarse, fue como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre mi cabeza, de repente mi cerebro comenzó a trabajar para tratar de averiguar que significaba ese comentario. Pero el como buen caballero, no presiono y simplemente me hizo partícipe de su sueño. Suspire al darme cuenta que la muerte de mi madre me había robado todas las ilusiones. Pero como había dicho Rick, comenzaríamos a resolver ese problema, y esperaba y soñaba que juntos hiciéramos realidad ese sueño.

* * *

Sentía como el agua caliente lavaba el dolor que me quemaba por dentro mientras se deslizaba por mi cuerpo desnudo. Había sido una mañana de demasiadas emociones, la visita del forense había sido muy dura de afrontar especialmente cuando me explico a detalle todo lo descubierto.

En cuanto él se fue me dirigí a la habitación y me puse mi ropa deportiva y salí de casa, necesitaba correr y sentir que dejaba todo atrás, sentir que me alejaba de los recuerdos, del dolor y de la pena que todo esto producía en mí. Al volver a casa entre directa a la ducha y puse el agua lo más caliente que pude soportar, necesitaba relajarme antes de enfrentarme a Rick y a Alexis, pero en cuanto el agua cubrió mi cuerpo me derrumbe.

La muerte de mi madre cambio mi vida y la de mi padre, nos sumió en un dolor tan profundo que apenas y podíamos avanzar, mi padre se refugió en la bebida y yo en mi objetivo de hacerle justicia. Ambos nos hundimos, pero ambos logramos avanzar y cuando Alexis nació fue lo que termino de darle sentido a nuestras vidas, pero en este momento necesitaba hundirme, llorar y dejar salir el dolor.

Estaba tan sumida en mi dolor que me sorprendí al sentir unos brazos que me rodeaban con fuerza, me gire suavemente sin romper el abrazo y me encontré con el rostro de Rick, me veía con ternura, beso mi frente y yo me abrace a él con fuerza, pegando mi cuerpo al suyo tanto como pude, sintiendo la textura de su ropa contra mi piel desnuda y el agua corres sobre nuestros cuerpos.

En ese momento me di cuenta que a pesar de todo lo que había sufrido y de todo el dolor no estaba sola, y que así como en el pasado sus libros me mostraron la luz, ahora su abrazo, su compañía y sobre todo su amor me mantendría a flote. Y esta vez juntos encontraríamos la verdad, juntos haríamos justicia.

* * *

CASTLE

Observe la puerta cerrada, ella había salido de casa sin despedirse, no se lo reprochaba sabía que necesitaba procesar todo lo que había pasado en las últimas horas. Eran demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo, suspire y me dirigí a mi despacho y encendí la pantalla, busque la aplicación que usaba para crear los casos de mi libro y comencé a hacer lo mismo pero con el caso de Johana Beckett. Leí toda la información que Kate tenia y agregue la información que nos dio el doctor.

Se acercaba la hora de recoger a Alexis, así que llame a mi madre y le pedí que fuera por ella y la llevase de paseo, no quería que mi pequeña viera a su madre tan alterada. Escuche abrirse la puerta del loft y Kate paso por el despacho rumbo a la habitación sin percatarse de mi presencia, me levante para seguirla pero al entrar a la habitación ella ya estaba cerrando la puerta del baño imagine que quería tomar una ducha.

Me quede sentado en la cama observando la puerta y de repente escuche un sollozo y no lo resistí, ella era mi vida y su dolor me mataba por dentro, no me importó nada más que consolarla, entre en la ducha y la abrace, quería llevarme su dolor, nos quedamos allí hasta que ella dejo de llorar.

La saque de la ducha y le coloque un albornoz, luego me quite mi ropa mojada y me coloque otro, la abrace a mí y juntos caminamos hasta la cama, la senté con cuidado y trate de salir de la habitación, pero ella me detuvo, la observe con preocupación pero ella simplemente sonrió.

Gracias Rick – dijo con una sonrisa.

No tienes nada que agradecer – dije depositando un suave beso en su frente – te amo, a ti y a nuestra pequeña – vi como ella sonreía y no pude hacer más que corresponder esa sonrisa.

Lo sé, y sé que juntos podremos resolver esto - respondió besando suavemente mis labios.

Lo haremos, te lo prometo – la bese de nuevo – ahora iré a la cocina a preparar algo para comer y después tu y yo hablaremos.

* * *

Observe la sorpresa en su rostro, al ver toda la información del caso de su madre tan meticulosamente colocada en la pantalla. Eso la había impresionado y no pude dejar de sentir cierto orgullo dentro de mí.

¿Cuándo hiciste esto? – pregunto.

Mientras tú fuiste a correo – respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

Es increíble – dijo mientras me regalaba una hermosa sonrisa.

Sé que queda mucho trabajo aun – dije tomándola de la cintura para acercarla más a mi cuerpo, mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos. – Pero te prometo que lo resolveremos juntos.- dije besándola con suavidad y alargando el beso tanto como nos fue posible.


	31. CAPITULO 30

¡¡SORPRESA!!

* * *

CASTLE

Había pasado una semana desde que comenzamos con la investigación, no habíamos avanzado mucho o más bien nada pero me sentía tranquilo, de momento Kate estaba cumpliendo su promesa de no obsesionarse con el caso.

Alexis tiene cita en el medico- La voz de Kate me saco de mis pensamientos.

Pero yo no quiero ir – dijo Alexis rápidamente, antes de llevarse un poco de cereal a la boca.

Claro que iras jovencita – contesto Kate tajante – es por tu bien cariño, es para ver cuánto has crecido y si todo está bien.

Pero me sacaran sangre y no me gusta – dijo haciendo pucheros, definitivamente era una costumbre que había comenzado a imitar de mí, eso me hizo sonreír.

Calabaza que te parece si después de ir al médico te llevo a comer un helado – dije buscado persuadirla.

¿De fresa? – Contesto Alexis.

De fresa y chispas de chocolate – dije ganándome una sonrisa de Alexis.

* * *

Veía como la jeringa se llenaba de sangre, y me sentí un poco culpable, no solamente por ver la carita de sufrimiento de Alexis, si no por lo que estaba haciendo. Todo había sido circunstancial y me estaba aprovechando de la situación y de la confianza de Kate, pero tenía que hacerlo.

En cuanto nos asignaron el caso, supe que no podríamos salir temprano para llevar a Alexis a su cita médica. Era el caso de un hombre que encontraron en ropa interior en el parque. En otras circunstancias Kate hubiese pedido permiso, pero esta vez era diferente ya que por alguna extraña razón Esposito no hacía más que tener accidentes que lo tenían muy lesionado. Así que pensé que cancelaríamos la cita médica, pero me sorprendió al pedirme que fuese yo con Alexis. En ese momento sentí que ella me consideraba no solo su pareja, sino también el padre de Alexis.

Pero al llegar al hospital fue como si algo en mi mente hiciese click, yo estaba allí solo y mientras esperábamos recordé como Hayle me había presionado para decir la verdad, pero sobre todo como me dijo que debería hacer una prueba de ADN a Alexis, solo para saber a ciencia cierta si era mi hija biológica o no. Solo era para salir de la duda ya que nada cambiaría el amor que sentía por ella. Pero al ver el hospital en el que estaba recordé que uno de los directivos era mi amigo Mark y sabía que él me podía ayudar a hacer la prueba sin que nadie lo supiese.

Era una idea absurda, considerando que nada cambiaria, pero el tener la oportunidad allí tan cerca me hizo dar el paso, sabía que era traicionar aún más la confianza de Kate, pero que podía hacer. Llame a Mark y mientras una de las enfermeras cuidaba a Alexis le explique rápidamente lo que necesitaba y él aunque un poco incómodo por todas las reglas y leyes que debía romper, termino aceptando.

Así que aquí estaba, viendo como la jeringa que estaba en el brazo de Alexis se llenaba de sangre, yo había usado la excusa de que lo haría para que ella viera que no dolía, para que me sacaran la sangre.

Eres muy valiente renacuaja – dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Gracias papi – dijo abrazándose a mí, con los ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas contenidas.

Bueno los resultados de la niña estarán listos en un par de días – dijo mi amigo – no creo que haya nada de qué preocuparse, en cuanto a tus resultados, tardaran 15 días.

¿Tanto tiempo? – pregunte

Si Rick, recuerda que esto se está haciendo de forma extraoficial- dijo suspirando – así que tienes que ser paciente.

Lo se Mark y te lo agradezco, solo que esta espera me va matar.

Lo se amigó y créeme que me lo voy a cobrar – dijo con una sonrisa.

Al salir del hospital lleve a Alexis a comer el helado prometido, ver a mi niña con una sonrisa me hacía tan feliz.

Al llegar a casa fui directo al despacho mientras Alexis hacia sus tareas en el salón, revise la correspondencia y me di cuenta que tenía una un paquete proveniente del investigador privado, al abrirlo era una carpeta que contenía toda la información de Alexis, según esa carpeta no aparecía registro de su padre y según todo lo que él había averiguado no había forma de saber quién era. Suspire un poco culpable porque yo ya estaba trabajando en esa parte.

Dentro también había una carpeta con toda la información del colegio de Alexis, suspire mientras lo guardaba en un cajón con llave, me sentía inmensamente cúlpale, sabía que el hecho de ocultarle la verdad a Kate era como sostener una bomba de tiempo que tarde o temprano explotaría.

Te saldrá humo de la cabeza – dijo la voz de Kate sacándome de mis pensamientos. - ¿estás bien? – dijo sentándose en mi regazo.

Sabes que te amos ¿verdad? – dije sin contestar su pregunta.

Lo sé – sonrió – pero esa no era mi pregunta.

Estoy bien, son cosas de la editorial – mentí.

¿Estás seguro?

Si cariño – dije pegándola más a mi cuerpo en un abrazo- si ustedes están conmigo todo está bien.

Entonces supongo que lo que vengo a decirte no te va a gustar – dijo separándose de mí.

¿Qué pasa? – Pregunte preocupado

Nosotras hoy nos quedaremos en mi apartamento – dijo suavemente.

Pero… - trate de protestar y es que desde que estábamos juntos prácticamente vivían en mi loft.

Rick – me interrumpió – solo será hoy, Lanie vendrá a cenar y tendremos una noche de chicas.

¿No cuidara a Esposito? – pregunte más por buscar una salida.

No, al parecer están peleados, de nuevo – suspiro, ya que Lanie y Espo se la pasaban así. Días bien y días mal.

En ese caso puedes tener tu noche de chicas aquí – dije después de unos segundos – prometo no molestar – termine con haciendo un puchero. Mientras ella soltaba una suave carcajada.

Rick, los dos sabemos que es imposible que tú no te entrometas, además creo que me vendrá bien charlar con mi amiga. – Beso mis labios – te prometo que mañana nos tendrás aquí de nuevo.

Está bien – suspire – pero prométeme que me llamaras cuando acaben, sin importar la hora.

Está bien lo prometo – dijo besándome.

* * *

BECKETT

Se ven adorables – dijo Lanie al escucharme entrar al salón – se ven como una familia feliz – comento mientras observaba la fotografía que sostenía entre sus manos.

Observe la fotografía y no pude evitar sonreír al ver las caras sonrientes de mi hija, mi novio y la mía. Recordé como Hayle nos había tomado esa foto en el parque el fin de semana que paso en casa y lo bien que lo habíamos pasado.

Lo único que no me gusta de todo esto es eso de compartir a mi sobrina – dijo con una mueca, y es que mi niña ya le había hablado de su nueva tía y como era de esperarse Lanie estaba un poco celosa.

Tranquila Lanie mi hija te adora – sonreí.

Lo sé, soy su tía favorita – ambas sonreímos.

Sabes estoy muy feliz por ti – dijo después de unos minutos – sé que el chico escritor te adora y a Alexis, eso me hace feliz.

Él es increíble – conteste – se comporta con Alexis como un padre y en cuanto a mí sé que me ama.

¿Y qué hay de ti? – pregunto

¿Yo?

Si tú – me dedico una mirada seria. - ¿Qué sientes por él?

Yo… - suspire – sé que lo que lo que siento por él es algo muy profundo y único pero aún tengo miedo.

¿Miedo a que?

A que me lastime – conteste – yo nunca me había sentido así por nadie y me aterra pensar que él se canse de nosotros y de mis mil y un problemas. Yo…

Kate cariño – me interrumpió – sé que esto no es fácil para ti, pero el chico escritor ha demostrado que les quiere, que va enserio con ustedes.

Lo sé, pero sabes que para mí es muy difícil, que desde que mi madre murió solo me he encerrado en mi misma. Cree un muro para protegernos.

Pues creo que debes de derrumbar ese muro

Ya está comenzando a caer – dije después de un rato de silencio, Lanie me observo sorprendida – él ha ido tirando cada uno de los ladrillos desde que lo conocí – sonreí – su amor, su ternura, su paciencia y esa forma tan especial que tiene de mirarme.

¡Vaya sí que está enamorada! – casi grito Lanie

Lo estoy – dije por primera vez en voz alta y no pude evitar sonreír. – aunque aún no se lo he dicho, sé que él lo sabe y eso hace que le quiera aún más.


	32. CAPITULO 31

BECKETT

Jonh Reglan, su nombre rebota en mi cerebro una y otra vez, mientras veo como Lanie examina el cuerpo tirado en un enorme charco de sangre, no es necesario que pregunte la causa de muerte, el cuerpo refleja múltiples puñaladas. Pero no es eso lo que me tiene en estado de shock, ni siquiera el hecho de que sea un ex miembro del cuerpo de detectives de homicidios.

Lo que me tiene en este estado es el hecho de que él sea el detective que me dio la peor noticia de mi vida y sobre todo el que nunca me dio la respuesta o la justicia para mi madre.

¿Estás bien? – dice Castle a mi lado mientras coloca su mano sobre mi espalda.

Si – contesto por instinto, pero la verdad no sé cómo me siento en este momento.

Quizá deberías dejar este caso a los chicos – suspira – sé que él es…

No – no le permito terminar – yo puedo con esto Castle, solo que me ha sorprendido, cuando nos asignaron el caso jamás pensé que la víctima fuese él.

¿Estas segura? – dice colocándose frente a mí y viendo directamente a mis ojos.

Si estoy segura – acaricio su rostro con ternura, para después acercarnos juntos a Lanie y comenzar la investigación.

* * *

Observo la pizarra, cualquiera pensaría que estoy analizando las pruebas pero la verdad es que estoy lejos de la comisaria, mi mente está en un limbo del que parece que no puedo salir, nunca he creído en presentimientos o corazonadas, pero por alguna razón siento que este caso es diferente, y no es solo por el hecho de que la víctima es el detective encargado del caso de mi madre, es algo mas pero aún no sé qué es.

¿Segura que estas bien?- pregunta Castle mientras me da una taza de café y se sienta en su silla.

No lo sé – decido ser honesta.

Si crees que es un caso difícil – suspira pensando sus palabras – quizá deberías…

No - suspiro - debo estar aquí, sé que sonara tonto pero siento que este caso es importante.

Está bien, si es lo que quieres aquí estaremos y lo resolveremos juntos – toma mi mano dándome su apoyo – no importa que pase estaré aquí.

Gracias – sonrió, me inclino para besarle pero antes de juntar nuestros labios mi teléfono comienza a sonar. Hago una mueca antes de contestar.

Beckett – contesto como siempre.

Kate tienes que bajar ahora mismo a la morgue – dice Lanie sin siquiera saludar.

¿Pasa algo? – me preocupa su actitud.

Solo ven. – cuelga la llamada.

Me quedo observando el teléfono, eso es extraño, Lanie siempre me adelanta algo de lo que ha encontrado antes de que baje. Observo a Rick quien me interroga con la mirada, me encojo de hombros como toda respuesta.

Entramos a la morgue y veo a Lanie caminando de un lado a otra preocupada, me extraña no verla junto al cadáver como suele hacer.

Hola Lanie – digo para que note mi presencia - ¿Qué tienes para mí?

Kate, yo… - la veo dudar

¿Qué pasa? – pregunto preocupada. Ella suspira

Veras cuando le quite la ropa a la víctima para comenzar la autopsia encontré algo en un bolsillo oculto de su chaqueta.

¿Es alguna pista del asesino? – pregunto

No, es una carta – dice y yo simplemente no entiendo que es tan importante – Kate cariño, la carta es para ti. –suelta de prisa y yo simplemente no sé qué decir o como sentirme.

¿Para… para mí? – Estoy confundida - ¿pero qué dice? ¿Por qué escribió una carta para mí?

No lo sé Kate, no quise abrirla, pensé que lo mejor es que lo hagas tú. – veo su rostro y sé que algo mas está pasando pero no quiere decírmelo.

Aquí está la carta. – extiende un sobre algo arrugado y con un par de manchas de sangre.

Observe el sobre que me mostraba y como mi nombre estaba en él, pero no podía moverme me sentía perdida, esto era demasiado. Observe como Rick tomaba la carta y me pasaba un brazo por la cintura, arrastrándome fuera de esa sala.

* * *

Sentada en un columpio en el parque al que siempre traemos a Alexis, sintiendo la brisa fresca en mi cara volví a la realidad. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado o como habíamos llegado allí, pero sentí cierta paz, el parque estaba casi vacío recordé que cuando fuimos a la morgue estábamos cerca de la hora de comer, así que supuse que esa era la razón, observe a mi lado a Rick, quien me veía con preocupación.

¿Estás bien? – pregunto suavemente.

No pude contestar, simplemente me perdí en su mirada esa que me trasmitía paz y me daba la seguridad que necesitaba.

¿Tienes la carta? – pregunte

Si – busco en su chaqueta y me la entrego - ¿quieres que te deje sola?

¡No! – Casi grite – te necesito con migo. – el simplemente asintió.

Observe el sobre con miedo, leí nuevamente mi nombre escrito de forma tosca, suspire y comencé a abrir el sobre, había una hoja doblada, la extendí y comencé a leer.

Detective Beckett

No sé cómo comenzar esta carta, ¿cómo le pides perdón a alguien a quien le has destruido la vida?, ¿cómo le explicas que por miedo nunca le distes las respuestas que necesitaba? Creo que no hay forma.

Lo único que puedo decir es que la vida se ha encargado de cobrarme todo el daño que le hice al no darle justicia a su madre. Durante años he callado esta verdad, por miedo a lo que pueda pasarme, pero la vida se ha encargado de cobrar su propia justicia.

Pero antes de dejar este mundo, quiero hacer una cosa bien, quiero honrar la memoria de una mujer que siempre lucho por la verdad y por defender al más débil. Aunque eso solo acelere mi muerte.

Detective su madre murió por la verdad, por descubrir sin querer que algunos policías realizábamos actos corruptos, actos de los que acusamos a un inocente al cual ella debía defender en la corte, cuando descubrió la verdad, no supo que alguien poderoso estaba detrás de estos actos sin embargo ese alguien si descubrió que ella se estaba acercando a nosotros para buscar respuestas y tomo la decisión de silenciarla. Ella no solo quería salvar al acusado, también a mi compañero y a mi persona, ambos estábamos asustados y queríamos salir de ese mundo, así que le ayudamos a reunir pistas, mi amigo consiguió una grabación en la que el cabecilla de todo daba la orden de matarla y yo reuní algunos documentos importantes. Sin embargo la orden se ejecutó antes de que pudiéramos hacer algo, cuando supimos de su muerte ambos decidimos callar y continuar en ese mundo detestable.

Sé que no es una excusa, pero en ese momento éramos jóvenes y pensamos que era lo mejor.

Sin embargo nunca pude olvidar a Johana, y menos al verle a usted rogarme por una respuesta, quizá tarde mucho en darla pero espero que usted pueda hacerle la justicia que yo no pude y espero que si lo logra, pueda perdonar mi silencio.

Jonh Reglan

Al terminar la carta llore, llore porque siempre supe que mi madre era una persona que defendía a los inocentes, siempre me sentí orgullosa de ser su hija y con esta carta lo sentía aún más. Pero a la vez sentí rabia contra este hombre que no fue capaz de ayudarla, que fue un cobarde que la dejo morir sola y que nunca fue capaz de confesar la verdad.

Siento los brazos de Rick que me aprietan contra su pecho, no me di cuenta cuando me levanto del columpio pero lo agradezco, me refugio en él. Me sentía rota por dentro y necesitaba sacar todo eso de mí, para comenzar a buscar las pistas y lo que me llevara a descubrir quién era esa persona a la que tanto miedo tenía Reglan.


	33. CAPITULO 32

CASTLE

La observe leer la carta y como sus ojos poco a poco soltaban algunas lágrimas que no se molestó en limpiar, al terminar la vi romperse por completo frente a mí y me levante la tome de los hombros para levantarla y envolverla con mis brazos, quería ser su escudo, quería tomar su dolor para que ella pudiera volver a sonreír, pero no podía y eso me mataba por dentro. Así que hice lo único que pude, la abrace, la deje desahogarse, la deje que se refugiara en mí.

Paso un largo rato antes de sentir como levantaba su rostro y poder finalmente ver esos hermosos ojos que tanto me decían y que ahora reflejaban tristeza y determinación.

Gracias – dijo con la voz ronca por el llanto.

¿Por qué? – pregunte sin entender.

Por estar conmigo, por no dejarme sola.

Siempre – bese su frente y la volví a acercar a mi cuerpo. - ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Creo que lo primero es hablar con el capitán, él debe autorizar que trabajemos en el caso - suspiro - aunque no sé si podré hacerlo.

Claro que podrás, lo haremos juntos ¿ok?

Ok – sonrió.

Se alejó de mi cuerpo y doblo la carta, yo me agache a recoger el sobre que ella sin querer había tirado, al levantarlo una pequeña tarjeta cayo del mismo. La levante y solamente había una nombre en ella Michael Smith. La tome en mis manos y le di la vuelta, está en blanco solamente tiene el nombre.

¿Qué es esto? – pregunto mientras me levanto y le muestro la tarjeta a Kate. Ella la toma y la lee pero descubre que solo está el nombre escrito.

No lo sé pero lo descubriremos – dijo guardando la carta y la tarjeta dentro del sobre.

* * *

Al llegar a la comisaria Kate le dio la tarjeta a Ryan, para que investigara quien era el tal Smith, luego se dirigió al despacho del capitán, la seguí y cuando nos dejó pasar tomamos asiento frente a él, estaba un poco nervioso, por algún motivo me sentía como cuando me llamaban a la oficina del director.

Detective, señor Castle – sonrió - ¿Qué les trae a mi oficina?

Señor necesito hablar con usted – dijo Kate- vera, el caso en el que trabajamos está relacionado con el caso de mi madre.

Observe como el siempre amable rostro del capitán se contraía en una mueca de tristeza y preocupación.

Kate, estas segura de esto – dijo dejando de lado al capitán.

Si – dijo Kate sacando la carta y mostrándosela.

El capitán la tomo en sus manos y la leyó con lentitud, vi como dedico a Kate una mirada de comprensión y empatía en varias ocasiones. Él era un hombre que cuidaba y protegía a su equipo, que los veía como su familia.

¿Es todo lo que tienes? – pregunto.

No, dentro del sobre había una tarjeta con un nombre.

¿Sabes que esto nos pone en una situación difícil? – dijo después de un minuto de silencio.

Si lo sé, Pero Roy – dijo llamando al capitán por su nombre – te pido como la mejor detective en esta comisaria, como víctima en este caso, pero sobre todo como tu amiga, que no me saques del caso. – Suspiro – sé que puedo manejarlo, sé que podre resolverlo, por favor no me saques.

Kate, he sido muy permisivo contigo y lo sabes- suspiro – en el momento que ustedes comenzaron una relación sentimental debí sacarle a él del equipo, además te dejo hacer siempre las cosas a tu manera y si lo he hecho es porque como dices eres la mejor, pero esto va mucho más allá. – Paso sus manos por su rostro – este caso puede ser tu perdición y no estoy dispuesto a permitirlo.

Roy te prometo que hare las cosas bien y si en algún momento crees que no hago bien mi trabajo podrás echarme de la comisaria si quieres – contesto Kate sin poder contenerse – Pero por favor necesito estar aquí, resolver esto.

¿Y tú qué opinas? – me pregunto el capitán sorprendiéndome.

¿Yo?

Si Castle, ¿Qué opinas? , ¿Crees que podrá manejarlo? – me quede observando al capitán sin saber muy bien que decir, sabía que todo esto sería demasiado duro para Kate, pero también sabía que sería aún peor si no podía ayudar. Desvié mi mirada a la de Kate que me veía con suplica.

Ella puede manejarlo capitán – dije sin apartar mi mirada de Kate.

Bien – suspiro el capitán – en ese caso no hay más que decir, quiero estar al día de cada pequeño paso que den, y si veo que algo no avanza el caso se cierra – dijo viendo a Kate con una mirada seria, volvía a ser el capitán.- y tu Rick eres responsable de que ella no pierda la cabeza – me dijo con seriedad.

Yo simplemente asentí, no tenía intención de dejar que Kate se destruyera sola, la amo y por ella are cualquier cosa.

* * *

BECKETT

Saber que Castle me apoyaba era lo mejor, sabía que si él estaba junto a mi sería capaz de salir de esto. Salimos del despacho del capitán y tome la mano de Rick, lo dirigí a la sala de descanso, en cuanto entramos cerré la puerta y me aferre a él.

¿Estás bien? – dijo Castle abrazándose a mi cuerpo.

Me has preguntado eso demasiadas veces hoy –conteste con una sonrisa viéndole directamente a los ojos. – estoy bien y gracias por confiar en mí.

Siempre – dijo besando mi frente. – lo haremos bies, esta vez resolveremos el caso de tu madre juntos.

Lo sé – dije alejándome de el - Así que es momento de volver al trabajo.

Vamos entonces. – sonrió.

¿Ryan, tienes algo de Smith? – pregunte en cuanto salimos de la sala de descanso.

Bueno ese es un nombre muy común, por lo que estamos buscando a alguien que tenga algo en común con la víctima – dijo sin dejar de revisar información en su computadora.

Bien infórmame si hay alguna información. – Suspire – Espo, necesito que me ayudes a ubicar al compañero de Reglan.

Me acerque a mi escritorio, necesitaba la información del caso de mi madre y a la vez todo lo que tuviéramos de Reglas, Castle se sentó junto a mí, le pase un folder con la información de Reglan para comenzar a estudiar a la víctima, mientras yo tomaba una del caso de mi madre que estaba en mi gaveta, la mañana paso lenta y sin avances, a la hora de la comida Castle decidió llamar a su madre para que cuidase de Alexis y así poder seguir trabajando.

Estábamos concentrados en el trabajo cuando sonó la campanilla del elevador, al levantar la vista observe a Lanie acompañada de un hombre alto y delgado, se veían muy serios y eso me asusto.

Detective. Dijo acercándose a nosotros – le presento al doctor Graham…

Ya nos conocemos – dije reconociendo al forense que ayudo a Castle con el caso de mi madre - ¿Qué hace el aquí?

Detective, Rick - dijo el médico – me gustaría hablar con ustedes sobre la muerte del señor Reglan.

Claro pase a la sala de reuniones, yo le avisare al capitán.

Una vez reunidos todos, Lanie nos entregó una carpeta con información de la autopsia de Reglan.

Veras, en cuanto vi a la víctima sabía que sus heridas ya las había visto, no fue hasta que hice algunas pruebas que me di cuenta que son muy similares a las de tu madre, por eso decidi llamar al doctor, ya uqe tu me contaste que el hizo una nueva revision. – la observe con atención y tratando de mantener la compostura.

Detective – intervino el forense – como ya le explique en una ocasión, la mayoría de estas heridas son solo para impresionar – señalo las fotografías – solo hay una que realmente importa. Cuando la doctora Parish me llamo para consultar sobre el caso, nos enfocamos en esa puñalada. – señalo una fotografía en concreto.

Esta puñalada es exactamente igual a la de su madre, incluso el cuchillo que la realizo es el mismo.

¿Cómo esta tan seguro de eso? – pregunto Rick.

Bueno este cuchillo es de un modelo en concreto, pero no es eso lo que lo hace único, si no las modificaciones en la empuñadura, las cuales dejan un par de marcas únicas. – saco de su maletín un cuchillo de platico – este es el modelo de arma usada.

¿Así que si encontramos el cuchillo… - comencé

Encuentra al asesino – termino el doctor por mí.

En cuanto la reunión termino el capitán me llamo a su despacho, cuando Rick se levantó para seguirme, lo detuvo y eso me extraño ya que nunca lo había hecho, ni siquiera cuando me llamaba para llamarme la atención.

Siéntese detective – dijo muy serio cuando entre en su despacho.

¿En qué puedo ayudarle? – dije en el mismo tono serio.

Como sabe, dentro de una semana será la graduación de la academia y los muchos alumnos solicitan ingresar a las diferentes comisarias, y piden ser asignados a los departamentos a los cuales aspiran ascender.

Lo se señor.

Vera hay una alumna que solicita ingresar a esta comisaría y a este departamento, tiene las más altas recomendaciones por parte de sus maestros. Solo hay un problema.

¿Cuál sería el problema? – pregunte confundida.

Veras la alumna es la señorita Hayle Santori – suspiro – lo que me preocupa es el hecho de que su mejor amigo sea su novio. No quiero que esto genere un conflicto. Así que quiero saber su opinión.

Bueno Hayle es una gran chica y si sus profesores la recomiendan no veo porque no aceptarla. – conteste con sinceridad. Haba hablado con ella y sabía que este era sus sueño y si podía ayudarla lo haría.

Bien, aceptare su solicitud y quero que usted y su equipo la entrenen, pero no aun, quiero verla en acción un poco antes de darle la oportunidad.

Como guste señor – sonreí, sabía que Hayle haría hasta lo imposible por ganarse esa oportunidad.


	34. CAPITULO 33

CASTLE

De pie aplaudiendo eufóricamente observaba orgullosos como le entregaban a Hayle su diploma, a mi lado mi madre sonreía feliz. Hayle había trabajado mucho para terminar sus clases, y el hecho de que la hubiesen aceptado en la 12 me hacía surtir mucho más feliz.

Rick – grito Hayle al acercarse a mí y dándome un gran abrazo lleno de felicidad.

Felicidades – la solté – estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

Gracias, y ¿Dónde están tu madre, Kate y Alexis? –pregunto buscándolas por todas partes.

A Kate se le hizo tarde en la comisaria, ya sabes el caso – suspire – mi madre fue a estacionamiento a buscarlas.

Ella está muy enfocada en el caso – suspiro mientras abrazados nos dirigíamos al estacionamiento.

Si, lo está y eso me asusta, hace años ella se perdió a si misma por este caso, de no ser por Alexis ella quizá nunca se hubiese repuesto.

Pero lo hizo – contesto con determinación mientras se paraba frente a mí y me miraba directamente a los ojos- ahora lo superara, tú la ayudaras.

Lo hare - dije con una sonrisa. – aunque esta semana no me lo ha puesto fácil.

No te rindas, ya verás que todo acaba bien – respondió con una sonrisa.

Tía – la voz de Alexis nos hizo voltearnos y pudimos observarla correr hacia nosotros con los brazos abiertos.

Hola princesa – Hayle levanto a mi niña en brazos y ambas sonrieron – me alegro mucho de que estés aquí.

¿Tía Hayle, ahora eres una policía como mami? – pregunto con una sonrisa observando el uniforme de Hayle.

Si soy policía, no tan buena como tu mami, pero policía – sonrió feliz.

Felicidades Hayle – dijo Kate acercándose a nosotros – lamento llegar tarde.

No te preocupes – sonrió Hayle al recibir un abraso de Kate. - pero solo por eso yo escojo donde almorzar.

* * *

El almuerzo fue ameno, Alexis le hacía muchas preguntas a Hayle sobre cómo había sido su escuela y muchas otras cosas más, cuando termino el almuerzo fuimos a un parque cerca de la cafetería, Hayle y yo jugábamos con Alexis, pero Kate estaba distraída y distante, sabía que era por el caso de su madre, pero necesitaba que se relajara un rato. Me acerque a donde ella se encontraba sentándome a su lado, pase mi mano por sus hombros y la acerque a mí.

Casi puedo ver cómo sale humo de tu cabeza – dije para después depositar un beso en su cabeza.

Lo siento, solo que no puedo dejar de pensar en el caso.

Lo sé, pero debes descansar un momento o te explotara la cabeza.

Al llegar a casa, y como era costumbre en las últimas semanas, ella se fue directo al despacho a revisar la información del caso, esa se ha convertido en una obsesión a tal grado que se olvida del mundo y eso me molestaba, ya que aún teníamos una hija a la cual cuidar, pero ¿qué podía hacer?

La tarde, dio paso a la noche, lleve a mi princesa a la cama, le conté su cuento y me quede con ella hasta que se durmió, me molesto el hecho de que ella no viniese a desearle buenas noches. Entre al despacho y la observe revisar la información en la enorme pantalla, mientras revisaba archivos, no dije nada y simplemente me fui a dormir, con la esperanza de que ella me siguiese.

Me desperté unas horas después, solo en la cama, suspire ya sabía lo que eso significaba, que ella seguía allí, debía hacer que se detuviera ya que si seguía así sabía que llegaría a un punto sin retorno.

* * *

BECKETT

Me sentía cansada, este caso estaba ganándome la partida, la última semana trabajaba desde muy temprano hasta muy tarde, aunque no lo suficiente lo único que me hacía volver a casa era la insistencia de Rick y el pensar en mi pequeña. Me sentía frustrada y enfadada ya que el caso no avanzaba.

Y ahora aquí estaba sola en el despacho después de haber discutido con Rick por una tontería, el solo me pidió que descansara y yo... cerré los ojos tratando de borrar el recuerdo.

Flashback

¿Qué haces aun despierta? – su voz me saca de mis pensamientos, mientras observo la pantalla.

Sigo con el caso – dije sin girarme.

Son las 2 de la madrugada, no crees que debes descansar un poco – dijo mientras se acercaba y frotaba mis hombros en un suave masaje.

Ya perdí demasiado tiempo hoy, por la graduación de Hayle – sentí como se ponía rígido y se alejaba de mí.

¿Crees que pasar tiempo con tu familia es perder el tiempo?– su tono era de enojo y no fue hasta entonces que me di cuenta de cómo había sonado esa frase.

No me refería…

No Kate, llevas una semana en este caso y te estas obsesionando con él, te vas antes de que amanezca, regresamos tarde a casa y cuando me despierto en medio de la noche siempre te encuentro aquí – su tono pese a no gritar era demasiado frio. Y eso me hizo explotar.

¿Y qué quieres que haga? – Yo si grite – la que fue asesinada fue mi madre. No puedo solo olvidarlo, necesito una respuesta una que me ayude a darle justicia, a cerrar este capítulo en mi vida.

No te pido que lo dejes – susurro.

¡No solo que lo olvide! – Grite – prometiste ayudarme y me pides que lo deje. Me pides que olvide mi dolor.

No te pido eso – dijo suavemente – solo te pido que no te Hundas. – y se fue, se alejó de mí y entro a la habitación sin espera una respuesta.

Fin Flashback

Me levante del sofá, en el que estaba y apague la pantalla, Salí del despacho y subí a la habitación de mi niña. Observo su carita y como tiene el ceño fruncido, parece que tiene un mal sueño. Acaricio su cabeza, y veo como se relaja, pienso en cómo ha sido esta semana, en como esta semana no he estado con ella, al menos no como debería, suspiro y pienso que esto es exactamente lo que prometí no hacer. Beso su mejilla y salgo de la habitación.

Al llegar a la puerta que conecta la habitación con el despacho suspiro, sé que Rick no está molesto, lo sé porque lo conozco, pero me siento enfadada conmigo misma, por alejarle de mi, por olvidarme de quien era y volver a caminar hacia la oscuridad.

Con suavidad abro la puerta, la luz que se filtra por la ventana me deja ver su espalda, suspiro, si él está en esa posición significa que no podre recostarme en su pecho, no podré sentirme protegida en sus brazos y eso me duele porque sé que me lo tengo merecido. Levanto las sabanas y me recuesto suavemente, tratando de no incomodarlo, pero sé que no podre dormir.

No sabiendo que por mi actitud lo he alejado de mí, con duda me acerco a él y suavemente paso uno de mis brazos sobre su cuerpo, necesitaba aferrarme a él, apoyé mi frente en su espalda, sentí como movía su mano y tomaba la mía, la llevo suavemente a sus labios y deposito un beso en ella, suspire, sentí como suavemente se daba la vuelta y me rodeaba con sus brazos.

Te quiero – beso mi frente.

Lo siento – dije tratando de no llorar – yo no quería…

Lo sé, sé que esto es duro para ti – suspiro apretando más el abrazo – no quiero que abandones el caso de tu vida, solo quiero que me dejes ayudarte, pero sobre todo que no te dejes llevar por esta obsesión.

¿Estarás con migo siempre? – pregunte en un susurro.

Siempre, sin importar nada – beso mis labios.


	35. CAPITULO 34

CASTLE

Desperté y observe el lugar donde se suponía que debía estar Kate, pero no había nadie, suspiro Es sábado ella no debería estar trabajando, sin embargo no está en la cama, es temprano, demasiado temprano así que supongo que su obsesión la tiene en el despacho o peor aún, en la comisaria.

Me siento molesto, pensé que después de lo de anoche ella pensaría mejor las cosas, que podríamos volver un poco a la normalidad o que al menos me tomaría en cuenta. Pero no, de nuevo despierto solo y cansado de esta situación.

La risa de Alexis desde el salón me sacan de mi estado de enojo, me levanto con cansancio me aseo un poco y salgo al despacho el cual está vacío, suspiro resignado y trato de poner la mejor sonrisa para mi niña.

En cuanto me asomo al salón esa sonrisa forzada se vuelven una sonrisa tonta y llena de amor, a la vez que un sentimiento de culpa me embarga. Observo a una sonrientes Kate y Alexis con delantales puestos y preparando la masa de lo que supongo serán tortitas, mi niña se ve feliz, de pie en un taburete para alcanzar la mesa y con su carita manchada de harina, mientras su madre le explica lo que debe hacer.

Esa imagen me llena de ternura y culpa, ya que dude de ella.

Mira quien despertó cariño – dice Kate con una sonrisa mientras me observa

¡Papi! – Dice Alexis feliz – mami y yo estamos haciendo el desayuno.

Qué bueno cariño – contesto mientras me acerco a ellas.

Beso la cabecita de mi hija, para después dejar un dulce y suave beso en los labios de Kate.

Queríamos llevarte el desayuno a la cama – me dice con esa hermosa sonrisa que me enamoro.

Pensé que te habías ido a trabajar – le confieso con culpa – lo siento.

No Rick, yo soy quien lo siente, yo debo controlar mejor mis emociones, esta situación no es fácil para mí pero no puedo hundirme de nuevo, por Alexis y por ti – besa mis labios – gracias por recordarme que hay cosas más importantes.

¿Eso significa que no trabajaras hoy? – pregunto ilusionado.

Probablemente me escape un rato a tu despacho – sonríe con timidez – pero solo para revisar algunas cosas que no tengo muy claras aun. Pero el resto del día soy toda de ustedes.

Desayunamos juntos como una familia, eso me encantaba, hablamos de la escuela de Alexis, de cómo va Hayle en la comisaria e incluso de la editorial, se sentía increíble poder estar relajados un momento y disfrutar de mi familia.

Estábamos tan contestos y distraídos en nuestro mundo que cuando el timbre sonó fue como si rompieran la burbuja en la que nos encontrábamos.

Yo voy – dije poniéndome en pie – probablemente es mi madre que se fue de fiesta y olvido sus llaves -dije haciendo una mueca.

Buenos días, el señor Richard Castle – dijo el mensajero.

Si soy yo

Le traigo un paquete confidencial - dijo sacando un sobre - debe firmar aquí. – me paso el recibo donde estampe mi firma.

Gracias – dije mientras él se retiraba.

Observe el sobre con un poco de temor, me lo enviaba Mark, por lo que supuse era la prueba de ADN, sentía curiosidad y miedo a partes iguales, ese sobre contenía la respuesta a una pregunta que aun sin darme cuenta me estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Observo a Kate y Alexis conversar felices en el comedor y decido que no era el momento de abrir el sobre, por lo que me dirigí a mi despacho y lo deje en un cajón con llave junto a la carpeta del detective privado.

¿Quién era? – dijo Kate en cuanto me ve aparecer en el comedor.

Un mensajero, me traía un sobre de la editorial- miento de nuevo.

¿Algo urgente?

No, solo documentos que debo revisar – veo como asiente y continua hablando con Alexis.

La observo y no puedo evitar pensar que quizá esto solo sea una ilusión, que cuando ella sepa la verdad se ira llevándose a Alexis y me dejara solo y más hundido que antes.

* * *

Observo el sobre sin atreverme a abrirlo, es domingo por la noche, Kate está arriba dándole un baño a Alexis antes de dormir y yo aproveche para venir a mi despacho a escribir, pero la verdad no puedo dejar de pensar en este sobre.

Tomo la carpeta con la información de Alexis y la abro para volver a leer todo lo que dice en ella, cuando llego al final suspiro y me armo de valor para tomar el sobre, lo abro con cuidad, con miedo a lo que pueda decir, saco la hoja de papel y la sostengo entre mis manos, suspiro cierro los ojos y desdoblo la hoja.

Sé que debería abrir los ojos pero me aterra el resultado, así que decido contar mentalmente hasta tres y abrirlos, hay demasiadas palabras y letras así que leo rápidamente hasta encontrar lo que busco.

Lo encuentro y me quedo allí estático contemplando esas palabras que solo reafirman lo que mi corazón ya sabía.

Alexis es mi hija

No puedo evitar que un par de lágrimas resbalen por mi mejía y no me importa, ya nada más importa. Ella es mi bebe, mi niña y por Dios que no puedo ser más feliz. Dejó la hoja al final de la carpeta con su información y me seco la cara, una sonrisa tota aparece en mis labios y dejo salir una carcajada de felicidad.

Veo que estas feliz – dice Kate sorprendiéndome.

Si lo estoy – digo viendo directamente a sus ojos, mientras disimuladamente cierro la carpeta y la coloco en medio de otras que están en el escritorio.

¿A qué se debe tanta felicidad? – sonríe acercándose a mí para sentarse en mi regazo.

Bueno tengo una hija maravillo y una novia que me vuelve loco – digo besando su cuello.

Vaya que eres afortunado – dice entre suspiros.

Sí que lo soy – digo levantándome con ella en brazos para llevarla a la habitación.

* * *

Lamento informarles que debido a mi trabajo no he podido avanzar en la historia como quisiera y pese a tener un par de capítulos más, no creo  que estén bien como para publicarlos, por eso probablemente me ausente un par de semanas. Lo siento, de verdad me encanta escribir esta historia y quiero creer que a muchos de ustedes les está gustado leerla.

De nuevo lo siento y prometo que en cuanto tenga un poco de tiempo intentaré publicar, gracias por leer, comentar y seguir la historia y espero estar pronto de vuelta.


	36. CAPÍTULO 35

BECKETT  
Entró en la comisaría con una sonrisa tonta a pesar de ser lunes, este fin de semana me sirvió mucho para relajarme y ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva, me sentía positiva, motivada y sobre todo inspirada a resolver este caso de una vez por todas.

  
Beckett que bueno que ya estas aquí – dice Ryan en cuanto me ve aparecer – Gary McCalliter llego esta mañana a New York, justo ahora vamos por el para que puedas interrogarlo.

  
Excelente, tengan cuidado, si ya fueron tras Reglas quizá quieran ir tras el también. 

Sentada frente a McCallister, observando como se sirve algún tipo de alcohol en una de las tazas con el escudo de la NYPD, me sentía un poco decepcionada de que mi madre hubiese dado su vida tratando de ayudarle pero eso ya no importaba.

Se parece mucho a su madre – dijo después de dar un largo trago a su bebida Señor MacCalliter, ¿sabe porque esta aquí? – dije observándolo con seriedad Para pagar los pecados que cometí en el pasado – hizo una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa 

Necesito su ayuda para dar con el asesino de su ex compañero Jonh Reglan– saque la fotografía de la carpeta

Dios, lo años no fueron buenos con el – dijo observando la fotografía. – ¿Cómo murió? – dijo bebiendo de nuevo

Fue apuñalado – dije sacando una fotografía de la escena del crimen – justo como mi madre. – coloque otra fotografía esta vez de mi madre, justo como la encontraron en ese callejón. 

Se quedo observando las fotografías, no se en que pensaba, pero su mente estaba muy lejos de aquí.

Es una lastima todo lo que le paso – tomo la fotografía de mi madre – ella solo quería salvarnos, ninguno sabíamos que ya todo estaba perdido, que ya no había salvación. 

¿De que quería salvarlos?- dije 

De nuestros errores – coloco la foto en la mesa con cuidado.- hace 19 años, cometimos un error y alguien demasiado grande lo descubrió y nos hizo ayudarle a convertirse en el moustruo que es ahora. 

¿Qué error fue ese? – pregunte - ¿quien los descubrió

No puedo decírtelo, seria firmar mi sentencia de muerte – me observo con seriedad – deberías dejar esto así como esta. 

No puedo – lo observe directamente a los ojos- y usted no debería, mi madre sacrifico su vida por ayudarle, su compañero, su amigo esta muerto por esos errores, ¿quien mas debe morir?

Nadie- dijo después de unos minutos de silencio – pero yo no te daré las respuestas. No te condenare a morir como lo hice con tu madre. 

¿a que se refiere? – lo observe con horror al imaginarme que el pudiera ser el asesino. 

Yo le di las respuestas y le di la cinta para que pudiera ayudarnos, pero… - exhalo un largo suspiro – a la mañana siguiente nos asignaron resolver su homicidio, no haré eso de nuevo, no llevare a alguien mas a la guillotina. 

Dijo que le entrego la cinta – pregunte ignorando sus advertencias

Si lo hice, esa cinta fue su perdición 

Eso es mentira – lo observe con odio – yo revise todas sus cosas y nunca... 

Yo se la entregue – me interrumpió – ella dijo que la escondería, que seria una prueba fundamental. 

¿le dijo donde la escondería? – dije con esperanza. 

No – se inclinó y me observo con detenimiento – detective piénselo, no arriesgue su vida, créame cuando le digo que no podrá resolver esto.- dio un ultimo sorbo a su taza, se levanto y se fue. Dejándome con mas preguntas que respuestas

* * *

CASTLE 

Salgo del ascensor acompañado de Hayle, esta contenta, pese a que de momento no tiene demasiadas responsabilidades, la veo feliz, con ganas de aprender y alcanzar sus metas, se que eso la ayuda y me hace feliz

¿y que tal tu compañero? – pregunto con curiosidad.

Max es genial, lleva un año en el cuerpo de policía y me ha enseñado mucho, aunque el tiene cierta preferencia por vicios – dice con una mueca. 

Bueno mientras te cuide- digo sonriendo. 

Me tengo que ir – dice sonriendo – tenemos trabajo y no quiero buscarme problemas. 

Esta bien, cuidate y ven el fin de semana a comer a casa. 

Claro que lo haré, extraño a mi sobrina

La observó alejarse y después busco a Kate con la mirada, ella viene saliendo de uno de los despachos, me acerco y le entrego su café, el cual recibe con una sonrisa. 

Gracias, lo necesitaba. 

¿algo va mal? 

Acabo de interrogar al ex compañero de Reglan, McCalliter – dice sin mucho entusiasmo.¿No quiere hablar? – afirmo mas que preguntar. 

No, pero me dio una buena pista – se encoge de hombros – al parecer le entrego una cinta a mi madre, con la confesión del líder de todo esto. – suspira – el problema es que fue un dia antes de su asesinato y no sabemos donde esta. 

Quizá se la robaron cuando…- no quería decir asesinaron 

No lo creo - me interrumpe- mi madre no hubiese andado por allí con una prueba tan importante.

¿entonces donde esta? – digo sin entender. 

No lo se – suspira – pero quizá debamos revisar las cosas de mi madre. 

Pero tu ya hiciste eso ¿no

Si pero no sabia que buscar, ahora es diferente – sonrió – y ahora te tengo a ti, tu vez las cosas desde otra perspectiva.

* * *

Sentados en el salon del departamento de Kate, con varias cajas abiertas frente a nosotros, con todo lo que Kate aun conserva de Johana Beckett. Sonrió al ver algunas fotografías. Hemos estado por una par de horas revisando todo, cada objeto tiene una historia, un recuerdo que ella a compartido conmigo, algunos felices y otros tristes

Introduzco mi mano en una de las cajas y saco un nuevo paquete de fotografías, aún están en el empaque que da la compañía que revelo las mismas. Sonrió al ver los negativos de las fotos, siempre he sentido fascinación por las cámaras antiguas, ahora todo es digital, pero me gusta pensar que este tipo de foto son mas genuinas, ya que no hay manera de borrarla.

Comienzo a verlas con curiosidad, una Kate mas joven sonríe junto a sus padres en lo que supongo fue la ultima navidad antes de que todo se fuera al demonio. La observo junto a un enorme árbol de navidad, patinando en Central Parck, cocinando junto a su madre se ve feliz y eso me haces sonreír. Paso las fotografías una y otra vez. De repente algo llama mi atención, cuento las fotos y veo que según la factura hacen falta 2 fotografías. 

¿tomaste alguna fotografía de este paquete? – pregunto mientras reviso la caja. 

No, todo esta como mi madre lo dejo, lo revise pero fui cuidadosa de que todo se mantuviera igual – dice sin entender – mi madre tenia algunos métodos extraños para recordar o esconder la información de sus casos, era una manía, incluso invento su propio método de escritura. Faltan 2 fotografias – digo entregandole la factura. 

Pero eso es imposible – dice sin entender – mi madre las trajo un dia antes de… - no termina la frase. 

Toma las fotografías y las cuenta, mientras yo despliego los negativos y comienzo a revisarlos a contraluz, hasta que encuentro lo que busco. 

Aquí – digo mostrándole el negativo.- es una fotografia de algun callejon, quiza signifique algo, no lo se, sera dificil encontrarlo, pero si revelamos la fotografia talvez… 

No es necesario – me interrumpe – nunca olvidare este callejón – me devuelve el negativo con el rostro marcado por la sorpresa – ese es el callejón en el que mataron a mi madre.

* * *

Volvi, no creo volver a publicar hasta dentro de 15 días, pero si puedo lo are antes, disfruten y gracias por la paciencia.


	37. CAPÍTULO 36

BECKETT

No lo entiendo, no sé porque mi madre tomo esas fotografías. Las observo en el pizarrón de la comisaria junto a todo lo demás que tenemos allí, Ryan y Espo están buscando todo lo que puedan sobre ese callejón, sé que significa algo.

Lo encontraremos – La voz de Castle me saca de mis pensamientos.

Lo sé – sonrió y tomo el café que me ofrece – Gracias.

Al menos ahora tenemos algo – dijo tratando de darme ánimos.

Lo sé – suspire – solo… desearía acabar con todo esto y volver a la normalidad.

Lo aremos, ya verás.

Hey Beckett tengo algo – dijo Ryan interrumpiendo nuestra platica – resulta que en ese callejos se produjo una muerte antes que la de tu madre – dice mientras nos muestra un archivo- según esto en ese callejón asesinaron a un agente del FBI llamado Bob Armen, quien estaba infiltrado en la mafia. Joe Pulgatti, fue acusado del asesinato y se declaró culpable.

¿Alguna relación con Reglan o mi madre? – pregunte con curiosidad.

De hecho si, el oficial que lo arresto fue John Regla. – contesto un sonriente Ryan.

¿Dónde está Pugatti? – pregunto Castle rápidamente.

* * *

Yo no mate a Bob Armen – dijo Pugatti en cuanto preguntamos por él.

Y, ¿Por qué se declaró culpable? – Pregunto Castle

Fácil, era eso o pena de muerte- suspiro- y digamos que no me gustan mucho las agujas.

Reglan logro ubicarte en ese callejo – dije con seguridad.

Si, estaba en ese callejón con Bobby, fui testigo de su muerte, pero créame cuando le digo que yo no fui quien jalo el gatillo.

Si no fue usted entonces. ¿Qué paso?

Fue un secuestro que salió mal… dos tipos con pasamontañas llegaron en una camioneta, me dijeron que querían darme un paseo por la ciudad, Bobby trato de defenderme, pero todo salió mal.

¿Cree que eran tipos de una familia rival?

No, en esa época teníamos pactada una tregua, porque habían aparecido unos secuestradores que estaban atacado a todas las familias. Yo estaba en ese callejón con Bobby, pero nadie podía saberlo, era un callejón sin salida, y cuando a Bobby le dispararon los únicos allí éramos nosotros y los secuestradores.

Así que dígame detective, ¿Cómo pudo Reglan saber que yo estaba allí?

¿Dices que el era uno de los secuestradores? – dijo Castle con sorpresa

Chico listo – sonrió

Había una abogada Johanna Beckett, ¿alguna vez escucho de ella? – pregunte con temor

Usted es idéntica a ella – dijo con una sonrisa – en cuanto atravesó la puerta, fue como ver un fantasma, ella hablaba mucho de usted, de su fuerza y su sentido de justicia, debí saber que se convertiría en policía. -Lo observe sin saber muy bien que decir.- sabe envié cartas a todos los abogados que pude encontrar y solo su madre respondió, solo ella me dio una segunda oportunidad. A ella no le importaba quien era, solo…

Le importaba la verdad – termine por él, sintiéndome orgullosa de ella.

Vino y me aseguro que revisaría mi caso, hablamos sobre todas mis sospechas, pero nunca regreso, lo siguiente que supe fue que la habían asesinado en ese mismo callejón. – nos observamos en silencio durante unos segundos.

No haga que la maten por esto – dijo – créame no hay nada más peligroso que un asesino con placa.

Necesito descubrir la verdad – dije con una tranquilidad que no sentía.

Como le dije se parece mucho a su madre – dijo poniéndose en pie – cuídese detective. – dijo antes de salir de la sala.

* * *

CASTLE

Sabía lo dura que había sido esta visita para Kate, como el saber que su madre murió por buscar la verdad la afectaba. Se mantuvo en silencio todo el camino a la comisaria, en cuanto llegamos se fue directamente a hablar con el capitán y ponerlo al día. Cualquiera que la viese creería que todo está bien, pero yo sabía que no era así. Que esto la estaba matando por dentro.

Volvimos a casa, ella seguía en silencio y eso me mataba, cuando estábamos frente a nuestra puerta no lo resistí mas y la detuve.

¿Qué pasa? – dijo algo sorprendida por mi acción.

No dije nada simplemente a acerque a mi cuerpo y la rodee con mis brazos, inmediatamente escondió su rostro en mi pecho y se aferró a mí.

Sé que esto es difícil – dije besando su cabeza – pero quiero que sepas que estoy aquí contigo y te poyare y ayudare para que resolvamos esto.

Lo sé y eso es lo que hace que no me vuelva loca – dijo alejándose un poco de mi para regalarme una sonrisa. – Gracias por preocuparte por mí, por estar a mi lado.

Siempre – bese sus labios – no lo olvides estaré aquí para ti, para ustedes siempre.

* * *

Sabes he estado pensando – dije mientras me metía a la cama con Kate – si Reglan estaba metido en esto, su compañero debió estarlo también, o al menos saberlo.

Puede que tengas razón – dijo besando mis labios. – mañana are que los chicos verifiquen alguna información a ver si encontramos algo.

Sabes me hubiese encantado conocer a tu madre – dije sin pensar y arrepintiendo al creer que eso podría molestarla o incomodarla.

¿Si? – dijo tranquila

Si – me relaje ante su respuesta – digo era una fan, además todo el mundo dice que te pareces a ella, lo que la hace una mujer preciosa e increíble.

Ella te hubiese amado – dijo sonriendo – al igual que a Alexis.

Y Alexis a ella

Claro – sonrió – siempre ha querido una abuela, y ¿sabes? Me alegra que ahora tenga a Martha.

¿Aunque no sea la típica abuela? – sonreí.

Especialmente por eso – contesto también sonriendo.- Gracias – dijo más seria – gracias por dejarme ser parte de tu familia.

No Kate, gracias a ti por dejarme a mí y mi rara familia entrar en tu vida y la de Alexis, por dejarme amarlas y cuidarlas. – bese sus labios con lentitud, diciéndole con ese beso cuanto la amaba.

* * *

Bueno este caso quiero que lo resolvamos rápido, para así concentrarnos en lo importante, que Kate sepa la verdad. ¿que opinan? 


	38. CAPÍTULO 37

CAPITULO 37

BECKETT

Habían pasado un par de días, y me sentía un poco frustrada al no encontrar nada relevante, McCalister había desaparecido y eso me preocupaba, sentía que todos los caminos estaban cerrados como al inicio, no era justo, necesitaba una respuesta.

Relájate – dijo Espo sentándose en la silla de Castle. – creo que solo debemos darle un poco de tiempo.

No quiero esperar más – suspire – necesito que esto se termine.

Lo sé, por eso hemos pensado que sería buena idea ir a casa de Reglan y ver entre sus cosas.

No tenemos una orden – dije con duda e ilusión a la vez.

Lo sé y también sé que como policías no debemos entrar, pero hay cierta persona en esta oficina que no es policía, deberías pensarlo – dijo levantándose y volviendo a su escritorio.

* * *

CASTLE

Sabía que esto estaba mal, pero en cuanto Ryan me comento la idea sentí que debía hacerlo, quizá no encontrara nada, pero al menos no lo tendría dando vueltas en mi cabeza.

Con cuidado muevo las ganzúas, hasta escuchar el pequeño clic de la cerradura, al entrar encuentro todo revuelto, como si alguien hubiese estado buscando algo con desesperación, solo esperaba que no lo encontrara.

Con cuidado comienzo a buscar en medio del desastre, cuando de repente escucho como se abre la puerta con suavidad, me asusta un poco ya que quien hizo esto puede estar de vuelta.

Quieto – escucho a mi espalda – no se mueva si no quiere salir herido.

Está bien – digo levantando mis manos.

¿Qué hace aquí?, ¿quién es?

Soy Richard Castle - digo con duda – trabajo como asesor de la NYPD.

Señor Castle, no debería estar aquí – dijo un hombre de mediana edad, mientras se movía para estar frente a mí, llevaba un arma en sus manos.

¿Quién es?

Solo un viejo amigo de Reglan- dijo con una sonrisa melancólica.

Smith, Michael Smith - dije

¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?- pregunto con desconfianza.

Reglan le dejo una carta a mi novia, la policía que investiga su muerte, allí había una tarjeta con su nombre.

Su novia es Katherine Beckett

¿Cómo sabe el nombre de mi novia?– baje mis manos, no me gustaba que el supiese de Kate, no sabía quién era.

Tranquilo, Reglan me lo dijo, este lugar no es seguro, debemos irnos- dijo mientras se dirigía a una habitación, luego de un momento salió con a una caja en sus manos.

¿Qué es eso? – pregunte con curiosidad.

Si quieres respuestas sígueme, este lugar no es seguro.

Déjeme llamar a Kate – dije uno vez estuvimos en la calle, ella puede protegerle.

Ella no puede protegerse ella sola, como crees que lo hará conmigo – dijo algo molesto.

Ella es policía, y creo que usted nos debe explicaciones

No les debo nada, a ninguno de los dos, al único que del debía algo es a Reglan, él era mi amigo y es por el por quien estoy haciendo esto – dijo en tono serio. – Llama a la detective, dile que nos veremos en esta dirección – me mostro un papel que extrajo de la caja. Le daré lo que necesita, pero no será suficiente.

* * *

Estábamos en un edificio abandonado, en una pequeña oficina, estaba todo destruido, probablemente lo demolerían en cualquier momento, me sentía nervioso por haber llamado a Kate a este lugar, ¿Qué pasaba si era una trampa? y ¿si yo la llevaba a su muerte?

No eso no podía ser, debía confiar en Smith y si veía a alguien sospechoso la protegería, no permitiría que nada le pasara.

Hemos tratado de averiguar quién es usted, pero es un hombre difícil de encontrar.- comente más por decir algo.

Bueno, eso es precisamente a lo que pretendía – dijo sin dejar de buscar algo en el suelo.

Si me dice que busca podría ayudarle – dije

No es necesario – levanto unos trozos de madera, arrojándolo lejos – ya lo encontré.

Observe como levantaba una pequeña trampilla casi invisible, bajo esta se observaba una especie de caja fuerte.

Le recomiendo me espere en la otra habitación – dice mientras saca un papel de la caja que tomo del departamento de Reglan– el código está en clave, si no lo coloco bien habrá una explosión que puede matarme.

¿Disculpa? – dije sin creer lo que había escuchado.

Solo sal de aquí.

No lo pensé y salí de allí alejándome un poco, llegando casi a la entrada del edificio.

Castle – dijo Beckett quien bajaba de su auto en ese momento.

Kate – bese sus labios suavemente.

¿Por qué me hiciste venir aquí? – dijo sin entender nada.

Encontré a Smith – dije con una sonrisa.

¿Qué tu…

Si lo encontré- la interrumpí.

Esta arriba, quiere hablar con nosotros ayudarnos con todo esto.

Rick si esto es una broma te juro que...

No es una broma detective – dijo Smith acercándose a nosotros - síganme

Nos llevó hasta una de las habitaciones laterales del edificio, era de las pocas que conservaban las paredes y puertas, nos encerramos allí, parecía una pequeña bodega.

Detective Katherine Beckett, quisiera decir que es un gusto, pero la realidad es que no – dijo Smith

¿Disculpe?- dijo Kate un poco molesta – sabe que no me importa, solo quiero saber ¿Quién es usted? Y ¿Por qué nos trajo aquí?

Como le dije a su novio, la casa de Reglan no era un buen lugar para hablar – en cuanto dijo eso supe que tenía un grave problema por la mirada que me lanzo Kate, sin embargo esa reprimenda debía esperar porque Smith continuó hablando- tampoco es buen lugar sus apartamentos o la estación de policía, él tiene ojos en todas partes y si saben que tenemos información irán tras nosotros.

¿Quién ira tras nosotros? – preguntó Kate.

Vera detective, Reglan comenzó a asistir a la iglesia, al parecer sentía que la muerte estaba cerca, dentro de la iglesia comenzó a evaluar su vida, él quería acabar con el pasado y poder comenzar de cero unas vida sin malos recuerdos y cuentas pendientes – suspira- sin embargo sabía que era un tanto imposible, especialmente cuando recibió la amenaza por parte de su antiguo jefe, así que escondió información importante para protegerse y mientras buscaba la prueba final. Sin embargo esta gente no le dio tiempo de terminar su trabajo y lo asesinaron antes de lograrlo.

No entiendo, ¿Quién está detrás de esto? y ¿Qué información buscaba?- pregunte.

Vera hace varios años Regla y su compañero, comenzaron hacer cosas fuera de la ley...

Como secuestrar a gente peligrosa y pedir rescates o matar por accidente a un agente del FBI – dijo Kate con molestia.

Veo que ha hecho su trabajo – sonrió Smith – si eso era lo que hacían, pero después de la muerte de aquel agente tenían miedo, lo que no sabían es que alguien los había descubierto alguien que estaba buscando ascender al poder de forma no muy legal que digamos, esta persona los amenazó con destruirlos si no colaboraban con él, por lo que siguieron con los secuestros, solo que en lugar de quedarse con el dinero, lo entregaban a este hombre. Rápidamente ascendió más y más y su poder se fue extendiendo, a tal grado que ahora es casi imparable.

¿Qué hay de mi madre?, ¿Cómo encaja en esta historia? – preguntó Kate.

Vera, Reglan quería dejar todo atrás al igual que McCalistes, su madre les ofreció ayudarles siempre y cuando ellos le ayudaran a derrocar este hombre, ellos accedieron, pero el jefe fue más rápido y silencio a su madre.

¿Quién es ese hombre? – pregunte sin poder resistir más mi curiosidad.

El hombre detrás de todo esto es poderoso, más de lo que creen. – Guardó silencio un momento – en aquella época apenas comenzaba su carrera política, pero hoy es conocido como el senador William Bracken.

* * *

Se que estoy tardando en subir los capitulos, de verdad lo siento. 


	39. CAPÍTULO 38

BECKETT

Decir que estaba sorprendida era poco, esto no podía ser cierto, ese hombre no podía ser el encargado de todo mi sufrimiento, si lo que Smith decía era verdad nunca le haría justicia a mi madre, él era casi intocable.

¿Está seguro de eso? – pregunto Castle tan asombrado como yo.

Si – dijo con tranquilidad – vera detective yo participe de esa mafia, pero logre salir, gracias a Reglan, el me ayudo. – Suspiro – en ese entonces me enamore de una mujer, ella es buena y no quería salpicarla de ese mundo, y menos cuando supe que seriamos padres, así que Reglan me ayudo. Gracia a él ahora puedo disfrutar de mis hijos y de la familia que formamos.

¿Cómo le ayudo? – pregunto de nuevo Castle.

Eso no importa en este momento – contesto él – lo único que importa es que Reglan tenía mucha información que le daría a Johana Beckett y la cual no logro entregarle, esta información ha estado oculta por años, yo le prometí a Reglan que si algo le pasaba se la entregaría a usted – me extendió una carpeta gruesa y llena de documentos.

Allí encontrara información desde que reglan entro a la organización hasta que salió, pero déjeme decirle que no hay nada que acuse directamente a Bracken, la mayoría es circunstancial.

Usted dijo que había una prueba definitiva – dije con voz temblorosa.- ¿Qué prueba es?

Es la grabación que realizo McCalister, no sabemos si la entrego a Johana o se la quedo el, si la destruyo o si hay más copias. Lo único que sabemos es que Bracken también la está buscando, él quiere lanzar su candidatura a la presidencia, y para eso debe comenzar a atar los cabos que puedan delatar su trabajo sucio.

Si lo que dice es verdad esto es más difícil de lo que parece – dijo Castle.

Lo sé – suspiro Smith – y creo que entenderán que no les siga ayudando, es difícil, no quiero ni puedo arriesgar a mi familia.

Lo entiendo – conteste pensando en Alexis y Rick – pero si necesitáramos algo más…

Cuentan conmigo, pero nada muy arriesgado – me interrumpió – ahora si me disculpan debo irme.

* * *

Subimos al auto y no digo nada, simplemente le entregue el archivo a Rick y comencé a conducir, pero no me dirigí a la comisaria, iba rumbo a casa, o mejor dicho a la que durante los últimos meses considere mi casa, porque después de escuchar todo lo que Smith nos dijo, llegue a la conclusión de que debía alejarme de Rick, no lo pondre en riesgo.

Con esa determinación sabía que le haría daño, quizá más del que me haría a mí misma, porque también debía pensar que hacer con Alexis. Pero ¿que se suponía que hiciera?, esta no era su lucha, era mía y no iba a permitir que nadie más saliese lastimado.

* * *

Al subir al elevador note como Rick me observaba con atención, sabía que estaba tratando de interpretar mi reacción a todo lo ocurrido, pero levante mis defensas para tratar de concentrarme en lo que tenía que hacer.

Cuando entramos al apartamento pensé en ir a la habitación y recoger mis cosas, pero al pasar por el despacho de Rick, no pude evitar pensar en todo lo que hemos vivido, en como él se ha involucrado en esto, pese a que no es su obligación.

Encendí la pantalla y me senté frente a ella. Observe la fotografía de mi madre y supe lo que debía hacer.

Quizá deba pasar una temporada en mi apartamento – dije al verlo de pie junto a mí.

Dime que eso es una broma – dijo muy serio.

Esto es demasiado peligroso y el estar cerca de ti o de tu familia es ponerlos en peligro. – dije tratando de explicar mis razones

¿Y qué hay de ti o de Alexis? – dijo un poco molesto.

Alexis… - dije sin terminar. No sabía que haría con ella, debía alejarla de mí pero no tenerla conmigo, no, no podía ni imaginar eso.

Sé que esto no será fácil Kate- dijo arrodillándose frente a mí – pero juntos somos mejores, juntos lo lograremos y lo más importante, nos cuidaremos el uno al otro. – quizá tenía razón, pero me aterraba que le pasara algo por mi culpa.

Si te pasa algo a ti o a Alexis yo… - mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – si tu estas lejos de esto y me ayudas a mantener a Alexis a salvo… – si eso era una buena idea, yo sabía que el la cuidaría con su vida.

Esa no es una solución – me interrumpió dejando ver lo molesto que estaba.

Tomo mis manos y se llevó una de ellas a los labios mientras respiraba con calma tratando de ordenar sus ideas.

Kate tu y yo somos un equipo, juntos podremos con esto, tenemos a los chicos y al capitán. Ellos nos ayudaran.

No puedo Rick – me puse de pie molesta, su afán en buscar alternativas me enfurecía pero también hacia flaquear mis argumentos y sobre todo la decisión que había tomado – no lo entiendes, yo debo protegerlos, no puedo dejar que nadie salga afectado con esto.

¿Y qué crees que pasara si mueres? – Casi grito – ¿Qué pasara con tu padre?, ¿con Alexis o conmigo?

Rick… - no había pensado en esa posibilidad, estaba tan concentrada en protegerlos que lo que menos me preocupaba era mi seguridad.

YO TE AMO – grito, tirando por tierra cualquier pensamiento, argumento y miedo que estaba en mi mente – siempre, recuerdas, estaremos juntos siempre. No me saques de esto, somos un equipo. – termino saliendo del despacho y dejándome con lágrimas en los ojos, el corazón hinchado de felicidad y la mente llena de miedo.

* * *

CASTLE

Salí del despacho destrozado, sabía que si ella decidía salir de mi vida no podría hacer nada. Sabía que lo que estábamos a punto de hacer era peligroso, pero sabía que juntos éramos mejores, que juntos podíamos resolver todo esto.

Con molestia deje el archivo sobre la mesa central del salón. Observe molesto la carpeta y no sabía que debía hacer. Quizá lo mejor era esconder esta información y realizar yo la investigación, o entregarla al capitán y que el decidiera que hacer.

Tome la carpeta la observe durante un momento, quizá era lo mejor, pero no podía hacerle esto, ella debía decidir qué hacer, yo simplemente la apoyaría incondicionalmente y si decidía dejarme fuera, encontraría la manera de protegerla y de ayudarla. Por ahora lo único que podía hacer era esperar y ver qué decisión tomaba.

Observe mi reloj y después la puerta del despacho, era la hora de ir por Alexis y creí que lo mejor era darle su espacio, ella debía meditar esta situación ya pensaría que hacer después.


	40. CAPÍTULO 39

BECKETT

Escuche la puerta del loft cerrarse, sabía que él iba por Alexis, yo estaba a punto de salir para ir a recogerla, pero quizá lo mejor era que ella no me viera en este estado, me dirigí al salón y observe la carpeta en la mesa central, la tomé en mis manos, la abrí pero la cerré de nuevo. No podía leer esa información, no sin Rick, no sabía que encontraría o si estaba preparada para esto.

La lleve al despacho, tome mi bolso y salí de allí, comencé a conducir por la ciudad, no sabía a donde ir, pero sí que debía alejarme, para poder pensar con claridad.

No sé cuánto tiempo llevaba conduciendo, pero me detuve frente al parque donde solía llevar a Alexis, baje despacio y me acerque a los columpios donde leí la carta de Reglan, me senté en uno de ellos y observe las pocas personas que estaban a mi alrededor. Hasta ese momento no me di cuenta que estaba oscureciendo, pero no me importó, necesitaba pensar y este lugar me transmitía la suficiente paz como para meditar todo lo que estaba pasando.

Observe el columpio vacío junto a mí y no pude evitar extrañar a Rick, solo su presencia me calmaba, me ayudaba. Suspire ¿Qué haría sin él?, ¿de verdad tendría la fuerza suficiente para hacer esto sin él?

* * *

CASTLE

Recogí a Alexis y la lleve a casa, no dejaba de hablar sobre todo lo que había hecho en la escuela. Lo escuchaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, tener a mi niña me hacía sentir relajado, aunque una parte de mí no dejaba de tener miedo por lo que Kate pudiera decidir.

Al llegar a casa, fui al despacho ya le había dado suficiente tiempo, debíamos hablar y ver qué haríamos, me sorprendió no verla allí, quizá había decidido dejarnos, fui rápidamente a la habitación, pero todas sus cosas estaban allí.

Al salir de nuevo al despacho observe el archivo sobre mi escritorio, lo tome y lo deje en la caja fuerte. Quizá solo necesitaba pensar, la llamaría en un rato si no regresaba.

¿Dónde está mami? – dijo Alexis bajando ya con ropa más cómoda y un gesto triste.

Mami salió, pero volverá en un rato – la tomé en brazos y bese su mejilla- pero ahora tu y yo prepararemos una rica cena para darle una sorpresa. – dije tratando de distraerla un rato.

* * *

Ya era tarde y Kate no regresaba, la llame varias veces pero no contestó y para colmo estaba lloviendo a mares. Todo esto no me gustaba, mi mente no dejaba de darle vueltas a todo lo que Smith nos dijo, ¿y si alguien sabía que teníamos el archivo y quería hacerle daño?

No eso era imposible, ella quizá estaba en la comisaría o en su apartamento.

Papi tengo sueño – dijo Alexis sacándome de mis pensamientos -¿Por qué no viene mami?

Bueno debe estar trabajado – suspire – ve a lavarte los dientes, iré a contarte un cuento en un momento.

Observe a mi hija subir las escaleras con el semblante triste, ya que Kate siempre le deseaba buenas noches, si no podía estar (cosa poco común) la llamaba. Pero hoy no había señales de ella.

Estaba asustado, preocupado e intrigado. Tome el teléfono ya había esperado demasiado, llamaría al capitán para que me ayudara a buscar a Kate. Estaba buscando el número del capitán cuando el timbre sonó. Me sorprendí y con un poco de molestia por la interrupción camine hacia la puerta.

Al abrirla me sorprendí al ver a Kate empapada de pies a cabeza.

Kate… - susurre con alivio y un poco de enojo.

Lo siento Rick, de verdad lo siento – dijo sin moverse y con lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos. Verla así hacia que todo mi enojo y preocupación desapareciera.

Cariño -dije abriendo mis brazos, ella se lanzó inmediatamente a ellos escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello.

Sonreí un poco al sentir su nariz fría, entrar en contacto con mi piel, ella comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente yo solo pude acercarla lo más que pude a mi cuerpo sin importarme que estuviese tan empapada. Luego de un par de minutos, me aleje un poco y bese sus labios con suavidad, solo un roce que le hiciera entender que todo estaba bien.

Vamos a la habitación, necesitas una ducha caliente estas helada – dije suavemente. Ella simplemente asintió.

Le prepare la bañera en lugar de la ducha. Sonreí al pensar que eso parecía ser siempre mi respuesta ante sus miedos, pero es que sabía que eso la relajaba y la ayudaba a sentirse mejor. Me fui a la cocina y prepare una sopa y un chocolate caliente. No sabía que se le antojaría.

Lleve todo en una bandeja a la habitación, al entrar la encontré terminando de colocarse una sudadera, definitivamente sentía frio.

Te traje la cena – dije colocando la bandeja en la mesa de noche.

Gracias – dijo con timidez y sin verme a los ojos – no debiste molestarte.

Kate, ¿Qué pasa? – dije acercándome a ella y levantando su rostro con una de mis manos.

Rick yo lo siento – dijo viendo directamente a mis ojos, pude ver como estaba comenzando a llorar – yo tengo miedo, me asusta que por mi culpa te lastimen a ti, a tu familia o a la mía. – Se abrazó a mí – no podría vivir con esa culpa, con ese dolor.

Nada nos va pasar nada – dije con un convicción que realmente no sentía – si vamos con cuidado y no llamamos la atención lo lograremos. Déjame ayudarte Kate, déjame cuidar de ti.- casi suplique.

Sabes – dijo alejándose un poco de mi para verme directamente a los ojos – fui a nuestro parque, me senté en esos columpios donde leímos la carta de reglan y entendí que te necesitaba, que sin ti no podría seguir, te necesito. Y eso me asusta porque si te pierdo no sé qué haría.

Esa confesión fue lo más cercano a un te amo de su parte y la saboree y disfrute, a la vez que me acerque a sus labios y la bese con todo el amor que sabía que sentíamos.

No me perderás, nunca, - dije juntando nuestras frentes – juntos.

Siempre – susurramos a la vez.

Papi- la voz de Alexis nos saca de nuestra burbuja, ella viene con su pijama y su inseparable Losito, se ve simplemente adorable, se nota que está cansada pues apenas mantiene sus ojos abiertos.

Mira quién está aquí calabaza- digo con una sonrisa, ella hace un esfuerzo y abre los ojos para ver a su madre.

Mami- grita y se dibuja en su rostro la sonrisa más linda que jamás he visto, corre hacia Kate quien la toma en brazos y la aprieta fuertemente contra su pecho.

Yo no puedo hacer más que abrazar a ambas y disfrutar de la bella familia que formamos.


	41. CAPÍTULO 40

CASTLE

Estoy sentado en mi escritorio con la carpeta que nos dio Smith frente a mí, Kate y Alexis duermen en la habitación, al final Kate no quiso que la niña se separará de ella, así que habíamos dormido todos juntos.

Era temprano, el despertador de Kate sonaría dentro de un rato, bueno o debería hacerlo porque lo apague, ella necesita descansar y no pasará nada porque Alexis no vaya a clases hoy. Creo que debemos comenzar a trabajar en el caso, pero desde casa.

Abro la carpeta y comienzo a ojear la información, no sé si es buena idea que la lea o no, no quiero volver a discutir con Kate. Suspiro y la dejó en el escritorio para preparar un delicioso desayuno para mis chicas.

* * *

Las observo dormir y no puedo dejar de sonreír, ambas están de lado, Kate abrazando a Alexis por la espalda, pegándola todo lo posible a su pecho. Entró lentamente y coloco la bandeja en la mesa auxiliar, las observo y me inclino para dejar un beso en la mejilla de Alexis y después en los labios de Kate, la besó repetidamente hasta que ella comienza a sonreír en mis labios.

Buenos días – digo alejándome un poco para ver sus hermosos ojos y esa sonrisa que me enamora.

Buenos días – sonríe, pero de repente su rostro cambia - ¿Qué hora es? Y ¿Por qué mi despertador no sonó?

Kate – trago saliva, esto podía ser un problema- veras… yo…

¿Tú la apagaste? – sonríe de nuevo y yo respire tranquilo.

Sé que debes trabajar y Alexis ir a la escuela, pero después de lo que pasó ayer creo que lo mejor es que hoy estemos en casa y descansemos un poco, en especial tú. – Beso su sonrisa – no te enojes, por favor.

Creo que tienes razón – dice sorprendiéndome – necesitamos pensar que hacer con la información que nos dio Smith.- besa mis labios para después acercarse a Alexis – pero ahora lo mejor será despertar a esta dormilona y comer ese delicioso desayuno que nos traes.

* * *

BECKETT

La mañana la pasamos en la cama, compartiendo como familia, me encantaba esto, ver la sonrisa en el rostro de mi pequeña y de Rick, cada día me convencía mas de que es el hombre de mi vida, lo único que quiero es terminar con todo esto y así poder ser feliz con él y quizá comenzar a expresar en palabras todo eso que siento en mi corazón.

Suspire ya había llegado el momento de comenzar a trabajar en el caso, Rick creía que deberíamos hablar con el capitán y estoy de acuerdo con él, pero creo que lo mejor será ir con un caso sólido, así que creí que lo mejor sería revisar toda la carpeta y ver la información con la que contábamos, observo con cuidado la carpeta y de repente una idea vuelve a mi mente.

Alexis y mi madre ya se fueron – dice Rick con una sonrisa – según dijo mi madre se irán de compras, espero no vacíen mi cuenta.

Rick... – digo con seriedad, pero no por lo que dijo si no por esa idea que ronda mi cabeza.

Es una broma, tengo suficiente dinero – sonríe con arrogancia- además con mi nuevo libro inspirado en ti estoy seguro que ganare mucho.

Rick necesito que me aclares una duda – digo con seriedad y el parece notarlo pues su rostro se vuelve serio - ¿Cómo es que encontraste a Smith?

A eso…- se ve nervioso mientras pasa sus manos por su cabello – veras… realmente no es im…

Si es importante Rick, necesito saber cómo es que encontraste a ese hombre.

Fui al departamento de Reglan y lo encontré allí – dice tan rápidamente que me cuenta entenderle.

¿Me estás diciendo que fuiste a su apartamento solo? – siento como el enojo comienza a apoderarse de mi – ¿estás loco?, ¿Cómo puedes hacer algo tan estúpido?

Tranquila no pasó nada – dice con tono inocente – es más nos ayudó a encontrar esa información.

No se trata de eso – digo molesta – ¿que si en lugar de Smith encuentras a uno de los matones de Bracken?

Pero no fue así, Kate mírame no pasó nada – dice acercándose a mí.

Rick no quiero que te arriesgues – digo aferrándome a su cuerpo. – no quiero que nada malo te pase.

No me pasara nada – dice, pero sé que solo lo hace para tranquilizarme.

No puedes prometer eso – digo con miedo.

Quizá no pueda – se separa de mi para ver mi rostro – pero sé que juntos vamos a acabar con todo esto.

Gracias por apoyarme – digo besando sus labios.

* * *

Pasamos toda la tarde y parte de la noche revisando la información, íbamos colocando todo en orden en la pantalla de Rick, entre más revisaba más miedo me daba este caso, cada uno de los documentos parecía mostrar a otro implicado y gran parte de ellos eran personajes conocidos de la ciudad, había políticos, abogados, policías y también delincuentes.

Lo peor de todo era que no había nada que delatara a Bracken, él había utilizado a todos a su alrededor para cubrir su rastro. Pero había suficiente en esa carpeta para desmantelar gran parte de esa organización.

Parece que ya está todo – dijo Rick observando la pantalla y colocando la información en la carpeta.

Si – dijo pasando mis manos por mi rostro – pero no es suficiente, no hay nada de Bracken.

Kate – dijo acercándose a mí – esto es solo el inicio, mañana después de hablar con el capitán revisaremos todo más a fondo y sé que encontraremos la pieza clave.

Eso espero – me abrazó a el - quiero que todo esto termine.

Yo también – me acerca más a el - cuando esto acabe quiero que vayamos a los Hampton, hay mucho que necesito decirte.

¿Qué tienes que decirme? – pregunte intrigada

No es el momento cariño – besa mi frente – pero te prometo que te lo diré cuando esto acabe.

Me envolvió de nuevo en sus brazos y yo me perdí en esa sensación y su aroma. Mientras el estuviera a mi lado lo demás podía esperar.


	42. CAPÍTULO 41

CASTLE

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde que teníamos el archivo, el capitán y los chicos nos estaban ayudando mucho, nuestras jornadas de trabajo eran extensas y muy duras, pero entre más investigábamos mas forma tomaba el caso, aunque seguíamos sin encontrar la pista definitiva contra Bracken.

Todo estaba siendo llevado con mucha discreción, nadie en la comisaria sabia en que trabajábamos solo nuestro equipo y el capitán. Se nos asignó una sala para el trabajo y nadie podía entrar. Además teníamos método para trabajar con la información que permitía que solo nosotros entendíamos, así si alguien veía la información vería algo incompleto y escaso.

También debido a esto habíamos decidido que Alexis estuviese en el loft solo en las noches, cuando ambos podíamos estar con ella, así que volvió a estar al cuidado de Nancy, algunas veces en el apartamento de Kate, otras en la casa de Jim y algunas pocas en la escuela de mi madre. Nuestros padres y Hayle sabían lo que pasaba, así que mi madre se estaba quedando con Hayle, así ella no estaría sola en casa, cuando terminaba su trabajo en la escuela.

Estábamos tratando de tener nuestras bases cubiertas, pero sabíamos que era muy difícil. Cada vez que descubríamos algo nuevo implicaba más y más personas. Daba un poco de miedo ver la pantalla y pizarrones que escondíamos en casa. Solo esperaba que esto se acabara pronto, necesitaba saber que todos estábamos a salvo. Una vez que todo terminara le diría la verdad a Kate, quizá se alejara de mí, pero al menos sabría que estaba a salvo.

Chicos tengo algo – dijo Kate desde una de las mesas del despacho en el que estábamos llevando la investigación.

¿Qué encontraste? – dijo Espo.

Bueno la mayor parte de las transacciones se hacen desde cuentas que no se pueden rastrear, pero al ver las transferencias que realizaban a las cuentas de Reglan y McCallister. Es una cuenta común, se cerró un par de años después de la muerte de mi madre, al buscar información me aparece que pertenece a William Bracken – término con una sonrisa.

Esto lo liga al caso – dije con ilusión.

Si y no – dijo Ryan – esto lo liga al caso, pero no tenemos suficiente evidencia como para ligarlo a todo y menos para posicionarlo como la mente maestra.

Bueno al menos ya tenemos un lugar de donde comenzar. – dijo Espo con cansancio.

Si – dijo Beckett, mientras miraba su reloj – creo que eso es suficiente por hoy, es tarde y lo mejor será descansar y continuar mañana – dijo mientras guardaba algunas carpetas en su maletín,

Es buena idea – dije- además hay que recoger a Alexis de casa de tu padre.

* * *

BECKETT

Abro la puerta del loft y dejo espacio para que Castle entrara con Alexis en brazos, era muy tarde y ella se había quedado dormida en cuanto salimos del apartamento de mi padre, Castle la llevo escaleras arriba a su habitación. Sonreí, pese a que oficialmente no estábamos viviendo juntos, pasamos casi todo el tiempo aquí, además este loft se sentía como mi hogar, y sabía que tanto Castle como Martha nos veían como parte de la familia.

¿Tienes hambre? – dijo Castle sacándome de mis pensamientos.

La verdad es que sí.

Preparare algo, mientras puedes ponerte cómoda – dijo depositando un suave beso en mis labios

Me dirigí al dormitorio y tome una ducha rápida, para luego colocarme un pijama, salí de la habitación y entre en la oficina de Rick, encendí la pantalla en la que se proyectaba la información del caso de mi madre, quería verificar los avances y colocar la nueva información. Al colocar el control remoto en el escritorio sin querer tire al suelo un montón de carpetas, al levantarlas vi una carpeta que llamo mi atención.

Pero no por querer entrometerme en los asuntos de Rick, sino porque la carpeta tenía el nombre de mi hija sobre él. Coloque las demás sobre el escritorio y observe con curiosidad aquella carpeta, era extraño. La observe durante un rato sin saber qué hacer, una parte de mi me decía que debía dejarla justo donde estaba e ir a la cocina a ayudar a Rick, pero mi instinto de detective me decía que allí había algo importante, y el saber que ese algo tenía que ver con mi pequeña me hizo abrirla.

Lo primero que encontré fue una foto de mi hija, era la foto que le habían tomado en la escuela el año anterior, eso me desconcertó. Tras la foto estaba un documento en el que estaba toda su información, fecha de nacimiento, peso, longitud y todo eso, además estaba mi nombre como su madre. El resto de las hojas eran información cronológica de mi hija, sus notas de la escuela, su ficha medica etc.

Esto me estaba asustando, ¿porque Castle tenía todo eso?, ¿porque él había hecho investigar la vida de mi hija? Necesitaba una respuesta, solo quedaba una hoja, y la tome con miedo atenazando mi corazón. Al ver la hoja quede en shock, la carpeta y el resto de los papeles cayeron de mis manos, lo que veía no era posible. Frente a mi había una hoja de resultados de ADN, entre Rick y mi hija. No sabía qué hacer, que pensar ante eso. Busque el resultado con desesperación aun sin tener claro nada y cuando lo vi comencé a llorar.

Él era el padre biológico de Alexis, él era el hombre misterioso de esa noche, él era el hombre que me regalo la mejor noche de mi vida y lo más importante que jamás he tenido, a Alexis. Pero pese a todo mi corazón se partió, sintiéndome traicionada, usada y avergonzada. Ya que si el solicito esa prueba de ADN era porque él sabía quién era yo, no estaba segura si lo supo desde el inicio o simplemente lo descubrió, pero el hecho que me lo ocultara, me dolía y me demostraba que solo estaba jugando conmigo. El solo me estaba usando para acercarse a su hija, a él yo no le importaba, solo le importaba Alexis.

Kate, ya está la… - me gire al escuchar su voz y él se detuvo justo en la puerta, se notaba que estaba sorprendido.

Kate…


	43. CAPÍTULO 42

BECKETT

Kate…

¡NO! – grite con todas mis fuerzas, no quería excusas, quería una explicación, antes de tomar a mi hija y largarme de este lugar. – solo dime qué demonios significa esto. – los dos sabíamos que no me refería solo a la prueba de ADN.

Yo…- suspiro – siempre supe que eras tú. – se le quebró la voz un poco – desde que entraste en esa sala de interrogatorio. – cerré los ojos apretándolos con fuerza, eso partió aún más mi corazón.

Me engañaste – susurre.

Kate no – dijo acercándose a mí, lo empuje bruscamente alejándolo, no quería que me tocara – por favor escúchame.

¿Para qué?, para que sigas mintiéndome en la cara.

Yo no te mentí

Ha claro, solo no me dijiste la verdad – dije con ironía.

No lo entiendes - suspiro – yo solo quería estar cerca de ti, quería conocerte y después descubrí la existencia de Alexis y… - paso ambas manos por su cabello con desesperación – iba a decírtelo, lo intente un par de veces pero tenía miedo.

Y cuando ibas a decírmelo - dije con ira- cuando llegara la demanda por la custodia o mejor aun cuando me la quitaras. – me vio con dolor, pero no retrocedí, si el creía que podía llevarse a mi pequeña estaba muy equivocado.

Yo jamás te alejaría de ella – dijo con dolor – ustedes son mi vida yo las…

No me mientas Castle – dije sin dejarlo terminar la frase. – solo te diré una cosa, no te quiero cerca de mi hija y mucho menos cerca de mí. Este juego tuyo se acabó.

Vi cómo se reflejaba en sus ojos el mismo dolor que yo sentía, arroje la prueba de ADN al piso y comencé a caminar a la habitación, pero él me tomo del brazo.

Kate escúchame, por favor – dijo en tono de súplica, pero no quería escucharlo, no lo quería cerca. Me libere de su agarre y entre en la habitación cerrando de un portazo. Tome mi teléfono y llame a Lanie.

Hola Kate, ¿Qué pasa? – dijo sabiendo que debía ser grave si la llamaba a esa hora.

Lanie, ven por nosotras a casa de Castle, por favor – dije llorando.

Kate, ¿estás bien?, ¿Alexis está bien? – pregunto alarmada.

Solo ven por nosotras, después te explico todo

Estoy allí en 15 minutos – dijo y colgó.

Me quite la pijama y me puse un pantalón y una camiseta, tome un abrigo y mi bolsa, salí de la habitación y me dirigí a las escaleras, para ir por mi hija, allí estaba el en el salón de pie viendo por la ventana.

Kate, no hagas esto – me detuve ante sus palabras- quédate, quédense hasta mañana por favor. Es tarde y esta demasiado frio.

Lo ignore y subí a la habitación de mi hija, busque su mochila de la escuela y el uniforme, me llevaría lo que necesitábamos el resto ya vería después. Observe a mi hija se veía tan cómoda durmiendo que por un momento temí despertarla, pero no podíamos quedarnos aquí, con cuidado de no despertarla le coloque un abrigo, gorro y bufanda, escuche el timbre y sabía que era Lanie, tome a mi hija en brazos y después sus cosas.

Cuando Lanie me vio bajar corrió a mi encuentro tomando la mochila de mi hija, Rick solo nos observaba en silencio. Se acercó a nosotros con temor y yo también tena miedo de su cercanía, sentía que no lo conocía que él no era el hombre del que me había enamorado.

¿Puedo despedirme de ella? – dijo con duda.

Lo observe y asentí en silencio, él se acercó y deposito un beso en la frente de Alexis y susurro un "te amo". Yo solamente suspire y camine hacia la puerta y por alguna razón recordé la primera vez que lo había dejado atrás, aquel día cuando lo deje en la habitación de un hotel, me gire para verlo una última vez y volví a sentir en mi corazón ese hueco y esa sensación de perdida que sentí hace tantos años.

CASTLE

Todo esto parecía la peor de mis pesadillas, aun espera despertar gritando como un loco, pero no lo hice y no lo haría porque esta era mi realidad. Había perdido a mi familia a las 2 personas más importantes de mi vida. Observe como salían por la puerta, Kate se giró y me dedico una última mirada, durante un segundo albergue la esperanza de que me diera una oportunidad de explicarle, de hablar sobre todo esto pero no lo hizo simplemente se fue. En cuanto la puerta se cerró sentí que mi mundo se desmorono.

Era un dolor tan inmenso que caí de rodillas apretando mis manos en mi pecho tratando de contener el dolor que todo esto me provocaba. Era un completo idiota, había desperdiciado la segunda oportunidad que la vida me había dado de encontrarla, yo mismo había destruido todo, por cobarde, por miedoso y por idiota.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí de rodillas, lo que sabía es que ya no habían lagrimas o eso creía, porque en cuanto la puerta se abrió y mi madre entro, volví a llorar como un bebe, ella al ver el estado en el que estaba corrió hacia mi abrazándome fuertemente.

¿Qué pasa cariño? – dijo sin dejar de abrazarme con fuerza.

Las perdí mamá, las perdí – dije y al decirlo en voz alta fue como si todo se hiciera más real y mi dolor creció a un nivel que pensé que no lo soportaría, a un nivel que creí morir.


	44. CAPÍTULO 43

BECKETT

En cuanto entramos a mi departamento, me dirigí a mi habitación a dejar a Alexis, quien por suerte no se había despertado, no sabía cómo le explicaría todo esto, Dios no sabía ni siquiera que era todo esto. Salí al salón y allí estaba Lanie observándome detenidamente y no pude más comencé a llorar, dejando salir todas mis emociones, esas a las que aún no les había dado nombre.

Ya cariño – dijo Lanie abrazándome – te prometo que sea lo que sea lo arreglaremos ¿sí?, pero no llores.

Me mintió Lanie – dije cundo pude controlar un poco mejor mi llanto – todo este tiempo solo me mintió.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – dijo sorprendida.

Lanie él es el padre de Alexis – dije con nuevas lagrimas saliendo de mis ojos.

Cariño pensé que eso era algo de mutuo acuerdo, tú estabas feliz de que Alexis lo viera como…

No Lanie – la interrumpí al ver que me había mal interpretado- él es el hombre de la fiesta, el padre biológico de Alexis, el solo estaba cerca nuestro para acercarse a su hija, el me uso.

Lanie simplemente me observo con una expresión de sorpresa y tratando de comprender todo la información que le acababa de dar, yo simplemente llore nuevamente, tratando de sacar atreves de mis lágrimas el dolor tan inmenso que me atenazaba el pecho. No entendía porque él había jugado conmigo de esta forma, porque él me había engañado.

Cariño explícame todo esto despacio por favor – dijo Lanie – porque honestamente no lo entiendo y si hay algo de lo que estoy segura es que ese hombre se muere por ti y por Alexis.

No Lanie, él solo quiere a su hija – dije con dolor.

Kate…- trato de decir, pero no la deje simplemente comencé a contarle todo lo ocurrido, comencé a dejar salir el dolor y el peso de todo esto en mis palabras y mis lágrimas, lo hice sin miedo porque sabía que Lanie me ayudaría a recuperarme de esto.

Wau – dijo Lanie cuando termine mi relato – quien diría que el chico escritor escondería semejante secreto – me observo durante un par de minutos en silencio. Yo sabía que estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas para decir algo importante.

Solo dilo Lanie – dije molesta con su silencio.

Él te ama – dijo sin más – la forma en la que te ve, la sonrisa que se dibuja en sus labios cuando habla de ti, Kate eso no se puede fingir y creo que tú lo sabes – suspiro – sé que es una situación difícil, y creo que debería hacerlo sufrir un poco antes de darle una oportunidad de explicarse y perdonarlo, pero creo que él es el amor de tu vida, que el destino los unió de nuevo por una razón y es que están destinados a estar juntos, a ser una familia.

El destino no existe Lanie, el encontrarnos de nuevo fue solo una coincidencia y el dejarlo entrar en mi vida y la de Alexis fue solo un error.

Quizá fue una coincidencia su reencuentro, pero permitir que él entrara a tu vida eso nunca será un error y lo sabes, él las hizo y las hará muy felices. – Suspiro cansada – si lo dejas marcharse sin luchar, eso sí será un error, uno del que te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida Kate.

Me recosté en el sofá y cerré los ojos pensando en las palabras de Lanie, rememorando cada momento con Rick, desde que lo había conocido por primera vez en aquella fiesta, en las miles de veces que leí sus libros, en los besos y caricias que habíamos compartido y me di cuenta que desde el primer momento él me había cambiado, ayudado y apoyado. Aun sin saber de mi existencia él me ayudo con sus libros a olvidar el dolor por la muerte de mi madre y esa noche hace años me regalo la razón de mi vida. Pensé en los últimos meses y en como su presencia cambio mi vida, como mi trabajo era más ameno, como hizo que mi hija sonriera con auténtica felicidad, solo por tenerlo cerca.

¿Mami? – la voz de Alexis me hizo abrir los ojos rápidamente, la observe acercarse al salón, con sus ojitos entrecerrados por la luz, la tome en brazos y la coloque sobre mi regazo, inmediatamente volvió a cerrar sus ojos y dejo caer su cabeza sobre mi pecho.

¿Qué sucede cariño tuviste una pesadilla? – pregunte con ternura.

¿Dónde está papi? – Pregunto - ¿porque estamos aquí y no con él? – continuo y yo dirigí una mirada a Lanie, quien solamente observaba a mi hija con ternura.

Cariño, Rick y yo tuvimos una discusión, por eso estamos aquí y él está en su casa – dije tratando de ser honesta con mi hija quien había abierto los ojos rápidamente al escuchar que habíamos discutido.

¿Te peleaste con papá?, ¿Por qué? – dijo asustada.

Si cariño, pero no te preocupes si, son cosas de grandes las arreglaremos – dije recostándola nuevamente sobre mi pecho y masajeando suavemente su espalda para que se relajara y se durmiera.

* * *

Ya llevaba varios día de mi pelea con Rick y las cosas estaban muy mal, no lográbamos avanzar en el caso y sentía que era porque nos faltaba ese perspectiva diferente que aportaba Castle, Lanie no dejaba de molestarme con que tenía que hablar él, pero él no había llamado o aparecido por la comisaria y para colmo Alexis no paraba de preguntar por su papa, todo esto me estaba sobrepasando.

Yo sabía que Rick adoraba a Alexis un amor así no se puede fingir, pero no iba a llamarle para contentar a mi hija, era el quien debía buscarnos, quien debía acercarse a su hija, eso era algo que no iba a prohibirle, pero que tampoco le daría en bandeja de plata. Si él la quería ver, él tendría que buscarme y pedirme verla. Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que me sorprendí al sentir una mano sobre mi hombro.

Katherine querida, ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto una Martha un tanto preocupada.

¿Martha?, ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunte sorprendida.

Bueno quería hablar contigo, ¿si tienes un momento claro? – Dijo un poco avergonzada – sé que no debería estar aquí, si mi hijo se entera me repudia, pero de verdad necesito hablar contigo.

Martha no sé si sea lo mejor yo…

Por favor Katherine, solo serán unos minutos.- suspire

Está bien, vamos a la sala de descanso allí nadie nos molestara –dije con duda.

Kate sé que lo que hizo mi hijo no está bien – dijo en cuanto cerré la puerta.- créeme que trate muchas veces de convencerle de decir la verdad pero él estaba aterrado y…

Martha por favor no le busques una excusa a Castle, él sabía lo que hacía – dije un poco molesta.

Si tienes razón, yo vine aquí a hablar sobre mi nieta- dijo con un suspiro – sé que no soy quien para venir aquí y pedirte algo pero es que ese pequeño Angel se ha convertido en una parte muy importante de mi vida.

Martha yo no pienso alejar a mi hija de su familia. – dije con una sonrisa.

Gracias hija, yo sé que esto es difícil para ti, pero gracias por esta oportunidad – dijo muy feliz y abrazándome.

Martha yo no sé qué va a pasar entre Rick y yo, pero quiero que mi hija les conozca. – Suspire – sé que esto no fácil, especialmente el explicarle todo a Alexis pero sé que es lo correcto para ella.

Kate, Alexis es una niña inteligente y entenderá todo esto, solo creo que antes de decirle la verdad tú y mi hijo deberían hablar y aclarar todo. Así será más fácil para ella y para ustedes.

Tienes razón – dije ofreciéndole una sonrisa – ahora que te parece si me acompañas a recogerla a la escuela y después vamos a almorzar.

Eso sería increíble, gracias Kate, mi hijo no se equivocó eres una mujer extraordinaria.

Sus palabras me hicieron sonreír y quizá ablandaron un poco mi corazón aunque aún estaba lejos de perdonar a Castle.


	45. CAPÍTULO 44

CASTLE

Estos días sin Kate y Alexis se han sentido como una eternidad, como si mi mundo se encontrara en un limbo del que no podría salir. Y es que desde que ellas se fueron todo perdió el sentido para mí, sé que no me perdonaran, estoy seguro de que las perdí. Sonrió con ironía, las perdí por miedo que al decir la verdad las perdiera. Creo que mi plan fue un fracaso completo.

Sentado en el sofá del salón, en medio de la oscuridad y con un copa en mis manos me siento el más miserable de los hombres, no sé qué hora es y no me importa, y es que no puedo dejar de repetir en mi mente el momento en el que Kate salía por la puerta junto a mi hija, mi corazón está hecho añicos y mi vida perdió por completo el sentido desde ese momento.

Esto debe parar Rick – escuchó la voz de mi madre, mientras entra por la puerta. – no tuve un hijo cobarde, si no uno que lucha por lo que quiere.

Ella me odia madre – suspiro – no hay nada que pueda hacer.

Sí que puedes- se detuvo y espero a que levantara mi vista y la viese a los ojos – ya le diste unos días, ahora ve, habla con ella.

No querrá escucharme. Ella me odia – dije mientras sentía como escapaban algunas lágrimas.

Lo hará, ya verás que lo hará – limpio las lágrimas que caían por mi rostros – solo ten paciencia si no es ahora eventualmente ella te perdonara, pero debes insistir, si no ella creerá que no te importa.

Puede que tengas razón, pero me aterra enfrentarla y ver el odio y la decepción en sus ojos. Eso me mata más que cualquier otra cosa.

Tranquilo, ya verás que al final todo sale bien, después de todo ustedes están destinados a estar juntos. – dijo para después depositar un beso en mi frente y dejarme solo.

* * *

Me levanté para darme un baño reparador, hoy era el día había pasado la noche dando vueltas en mi cama, pensando y pensando en si buscar a Kate seria lo correcto, una parte de mi me decía que ya era demasiado tarde, que ella me odiaba. Pero mi corazón y el amor que sentía por ella me decía que luchara que le mostrara que todo era real que desde el inicio fue así, que la ame aun antes de ver su rostro o de besarla, que ella y Alexis son mi todo.

Me vi por última vez en el espejo, pese a haberme rasurado mi insipiente barba y a la ducha, seguía viéndome un tanto demacrado, con los ojos un poco irritados y una grandes ojeras surcando mi rostro que solo mostraba tristeza, pero no cambiaría de opinión, debía enfrentar las consecuencias de mis malas decisiones y recuperar a mi familia.

* * *

Suspire esperando que las puertas del elevador se abrieran en la planta de homicidios, llevaba en mis manos 2 cafés como lo hice tantas veces, solo que hoy representaba una ofrenda de paz, algo que diera pie a una conversación para aclarar todo. Las puertas se abrieron y salí con nerviosismo y ansiedad a enfrentar lo que se me venía encima.

En cuanto salí del elevador vi como Kate me observaba con seriedad y enojo, supuse que no sería fácil. Me acerqué con cautela.

Buenos días detective – dije extendiéndole su café – ¿Podemos Hablar? – ella solamente me observó duramente por un momento, luego suspiró y se puso en pie dirigiéndose a la sala de descanso pero no tomo mi café, suspire dejando los vasos en la mesa y la seguí.

¿Qué haces Aquí? – dijo en cuanto cerré la puerta tras de mí.

Quiero que hablemos Kate por favor.

¿Hablar?, ¿sobre qué? – Dijo con dureza – te advierto que no permitiré que me quites a mi hija. Eso no pasara. Ni tu ni nadie podrá alejarme de Alexis. – sentí un inmenso dolor al escuchar sus palabras, ya que es algo que jamás cruzaría mi mente.

Yo nunca te haría eso – dije en un susurro.

No sé de qué eres capaz, No te conozco – esa fue una puñalada directa a mi roto corazón, estaba claro que jamás me perdonaría y me lo merecía por cobarde, pero aun así haría un esfuerzo por al menos permanecer en la vida de mi hija. La observe durante un momento antes de decidir que decir.

Kate yo lo siento, de verdad que lo siento. – Suspire – solo quiero que sepas que todo entre nosotros fue real, desde esa noche cuando entraste a la fiesta con tu vestido negro, hasta este momento. Que no me arrepiento de cada beso, cada caricia y cada te amo que salió de mis labios porque fueron sinceros. – en este punto mi corazón latía demasiado rápido y sentía las lágrimas a punto de salir. – desde hace 6 años tu eres mi vida, mi alma se unió a la tuya, mi vida cambio por completo gracias a ti, te amo y el haberte encontrado nuevamente y saber que teníamos una hija es lo mejor que me ha pasado desde esa noche. Sé que quizá nunca me perdones y créeme que lo entenderé, solo te pido que no me saques de tu vida y la de Alexis. No me importa si ella nunca sabe que soy su verdadero padre, solo quiero estar aquí para ustedes, apoyarlas en todo. Por favor Kate.

Ella me observaba en silencio, cualquiera que la viese pensaría que todo lo que le dijo no la había afectado, pero yo que había aprendido cada pequeña cosa de ella sabía que se estaba conteniendo, en sus ojos se reflejaba algo que no pude descifrar y que me hizo sentir aún más inseguro que cuando llegue. Así que pensé que lo mejor era salir de allí. Me acerque a ella, tome sus manos y deposite un suave beso en su frente, para después susurrar un "Las Amo" y salir de allí. Desecho y sin esperanza.

* * *

BECKETT

Aún no podía evitar el girarme a ver quién salía del elevador cada vez que sonaba la campanilla, una parte de mi sentía pánico de que Castle me buscara, pero la otra estaba aterrada ante su ausencia, no sabía muy bien que hacer o cómo reaccionar ante todo esto. Suspire, escuche nuevamente la campanilla del elevador, lévate mi cabeza sin poder evitarlo y allí está el saliendo con los dos cafés en sus manos, como había hecho tantas veces, me ofreció uno, mientras me pedía hablar con él pero mi cerebro no reaccionaba, no tome el café simplemente me levante y me dirigí a la sala de descanso y así poder hablar en privado.

¿Qué haces Aquí? – pregunte en cuanto la puerta se cerró.

Quiero que hablemos Kate, por favor. – se miraba afligido y triste.

¿Hablar?, ¿sobre qué? – dije dejándome dominar por el enojo y mis miedos– te advierto que no permitiré que me quites a mi hija. Eso no pasara. Ni tu ni nadie podrá alejarme de Alexis.

Yo nunca te haría eso – dijo en un susurro, lleno de dolor.

No sé de qué eres capaz, No te conozco – le conteste con desdén e indiferencia.

Kate yo lo siento, de verdad que lo siento. –Me dijo muy serio, con una mirada derrotada que me hizo sentir muy mal – solo quiero que sepas que todo entre nosotros fue real, desde esa noche cuando entraste a la fiesta con tu vestido negro, hasta este momento, no me arrepiento de cada beso, cada caricia y cada te amo que salió de mis labios porque fueron sinceros. – Vi como las lágrimas peleaban por salir de sus hermosos ojos azules – desde hace 6 años tu eres mi vida, mi alma se unió a la tuya, mi vida cambió por completo gracias a ti, te amo y el haberte encontrado nuevamente y saber que teníamos una hija es lo mejor que me ha pasado desde esa noche. Sé que quizá nunca me perdones y créeme que lo entenderé, solo te pido que no me saques de tu vida y la de Alexis. No me importa si ella nunca sabe que soy su verdadero padre, solo quiero estar aquí para ustedes, apoyarlas en todo. Por favor Kate.

Escuche todo su discurso sabiendo que lo decía de verdad, creyendo cada una de sus palabras, pero no podía confiar en él, me sentía devastada por todo lo ocurrido, así que me mantuve en silencio, mientras el me miraba con dolor. Vi cómo se acercaba a mí y tomaba mis manos, no me retire, el beso mi frente y mi corazón se aceleró como siempre que lo tenía cerca, "Las Amo" susurro en mi oído, para después salir de allí completamente derrotado.

Suspire en cundo lo perdí de vista, no sabía cómo actuar o como reaccionar ante esto, Dios me sentía débil y vulnerable ante él y odiaba esa sensación, odiaba dudar de él y odiaba buscar excusas para perdonarlo. No sabía qué hacer, así que decidí que por ahora lo mejor era volver al trabajo y dejar los problemas para después.


	46. CAPÍTULO 45

BECKETT

Ya se había revisado toda la información, y pese a que nos hacía falta Castle, teníamos todo el caso claro y sabíamos que no era suficiente. Agradecí que ni los chicos o el capitán preguntasen por su ausencia, sin embargo sé que lo extrañan.

Estábamos terminado una reunión con el capitán, necesitábamos ponerlo al día con el caso, sabíamos que no teníamos nada concreto contra Bracken, pero teníamos suficiente como para saber el alcance de su red de colaboradores.

Detectives sé que este caso es importante para todos – suspira colocado la carpeta en la mesa que estamos usando – pero sin pruebas no podemos ir por Bracken.

Ya revisamos todo – dice Ryan un poco molesto – pero lo único que hay es esta cuenta, la cual no es suficiente.

¿Qué sugiere capitán? – pregunta Espo.

Tenemos dos opciones – suspira – ir por todos los involucrados y esperar que alguno delate a Bracken o…

Encontrar la cinta – término por él.

Eso asumiendo que exista – dice Espo.

Yo creo que existe, solo debemos buscar mejor – contesto – según dijo Smith, ellos también la están buscando.

Tal vez Castle encontró algo que nos ayude – dice Ryan.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, pude ver como el rostro de Kevin pasó a ser de culpabilidad, mientras que la de Espo y el capitán acusadoras. Desde que Castle no está ni los chicos o el capitán preguntasen por su ausencia, sin embargo sé que lo extrañan. El silencio incomodo duro una par de segundos, sabía que era yo quien debía romper esa incomodidad.

Bueno quizá tú y Espo pueden hacerle una visita y preguntar – digo como si no me importara, aunque todos saben que sí. – yo iré a casa con mi hija y tratare de revisar de nuevo las cosas de mi madre.

Llego a casa y encuentro a Nancy sentada en el sofá, se ve cansada y es que últimamente Alexis se está comportando muy mal, esta impertinente y hace pataletas constantemente. Sé que todo esto se debe a que extraña a su padre y no entiende porque puede ver a su abuela pero no a su padre, o porque volvimos a vivir en casa.

* * *

Hola Nancy – digo en cuanto ella me ve - ¿Cómo se ha portado hoy?

Igual – suspira – no quiso cenar y se fue a dormir muy temprano, estaba llorando. – Ella me ve con miedo – Kate, sé que no soy quien para opinar, pero creo que lo mejor será que la dejes hablar con el señor Castle.

Estoy a punto de contestar, pero un fuerte sonido en la habitación de Alexis hace que me ponga aleta y corra a su habitación.

Cuando entro la veo sentada en la cama llorando mientras observa varios pedazos de cerámica tirados en el suelo, no sé qué es pero me acerco rápidamente a ella evitando pisar la cerámica.

Cariño, ¿estás bien? – pregunto sentándome junto a ella y revisando que no esté herida.

Lo siento mamá – dice viéndome con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas – yo solo quería cerrar la puerta, no quería verte, lo siento.

Esas frases me llenan de angustia, confusión y dolor, angustia por la forma en que llora y no poder entenderla, confusión ya que no entendía porque me pedía perdón y dolor al saber que no quería verme.

Tranquila – limpie sus lágrimas – explícame que paso.

Ella respira profundamente, tratando de que no siguiera llorando, espere pacientemente hasta que ella se calmó.

Ahora sí cuéntame-dije poniéndola sobre mis piernas.

Yo quería cerrar la puerta, estaba enojada porque no puedo ver a papá, pero me resbale con las sabanas y golpee la mesa y el elefante de la abuela Johana se rompió – dijo comenzando a llora de nuevo.

Observe las piezas en el suelo y recordé el adorno, como estaba lo coloque allí y le conté a mi hija que era uno de los adornos favoritas de su abuela, como ella amaba los elefantes y que yo también tenía uno en mi habitación y uno en mi oficina. Sonreí con nostalgia, sabía que para ella era importante, sentía que representaba a su abuela y que ella la cuidaba.

Tranquila cariño, no es nada, te prometo que iremos a casa del abuelo y le pediremos que nos de otro elefante ¿sí? – dije tratando de animarla, pero ella seguía llorando. La observe un momento y recordé las palabras de Nancy, quien nos observaba desde la puerta de la habitación.

Saque mi teléfono y busque en la agenda ese número que llevaba semanas sin marcar.

¿Quieres llamar a papá? – dije y ella me observo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y fue cuando lo entendí, Castle y yo no éramos los únicos sufriendo, en mi afán de "castigar" a Rick, le estaba haciendo daño a mi niña.

* * *

CASTLE

Observo la pantalla tratando de verificar si he pasado algo por alto, pero nada. Si tan solo supiéramos dónde está la cinta, pero Johana la oculto demasiado bien. El timbre interrumpe mis pensamientos.

Hola – digo con una pequeña sonrisa, cuando veo a los chicos de pie frente a mi puerta.

Hola – Contesta Ryan, Espo solo me da un asentimiento como respuesta.

Pasen – lo lleve directamente al despacho, sabía que la visita no era de cortesía.

Veo que sigues investigando – dice Ryan.

Sí, estoy revisando lo que tengo en casa, pero…

No hay nada más – dice Espo.

No, por más que investigo, no encuentro la respuesta.

Nosotros estamos igual – dice Ryan.

Me quedo en silencio, observo como Esposito esta distante y serio, supongo que está molesto por mi separación con Kate, por su parte Ryan me observa con nostalgia, como si supiera el dolor que llevo por dentro.

¿Qué ha dicho el capitán? – pregunto para disminuir un poco la tensión.

Solo hay dos opciones, arrestar a todos y esperar que alguien hable o… - Comienza Ryan.

Encontrar la cinta – le interrumpo – eso es casi imposible, Johanna Beckett escondió muy bien esa cinta.

¿Cómo está Kate? – digo después de un rato de silencio.

Ella… - comienza Ryan.

Eso no es de tu incumbencia – dice con dureza Espo.

Claro que lo es – contestó con tranquilidad.

Castle – dice Espo – no sé qué paso y no me interesa, pero Kate es como mi hermana y te juro que lo único que me detiene para partirte la cara es el respeto a la amistad que alguna vez nos unió, pero te lo advierto si te acercas a ella o la sigues lastimando te matare con mis propias manos.

Lo observo un momento y la verdad me alegra saber que Espo cuidara de ella, saber que si yo no estoy él estará para protegerla. Aunque que me amenace es un poco atemorizante.

Espo yo no quería lastimarla, lo que pasó es algo entre ella y yo, pero te agradezco de corazón que cuides de ella. – me pongo de pie frente a él - pero quiero que sepas que yo a esa mujer la amo con toda mi alma.

Ella también te ama – dice Ryan, ganándose una mirada furiosa de Espo espero que sea lo que sea que les tiene separados, lo resuelvan.

Dicho esto se despide de mí y se marchan, sé que Espo está molesto y lo entiendo, solo espero que en algún momento él pueda perdonarme.


	47. CAPÍTULO 46

 Mi humilde forma de darles las gracias :) 

* * *

CASTLE

No podía creer lo que veía, la pantalla del celular que sostenía en mis manos indicaba que estaba recibiendo una llamada de Kate, no podía dejar de ver la fotografía que yo mismo le tome. Tarde un par de minutos en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hice me apresure a contestar.

Hola… - dije con algo de miedo.

Papi – la voz de Alexis me sorprendió.

Calabaza – dije con una sonrisa, la escuche sollozar y eso me preocupo – ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Porqué lloras?

Papi te extraño – dijo mi pequeña comenzando a llorar, escucharla así me partió el corazón.

Mi amor – dije conteniendo el llanto – yo también te extraño mucho.

¿Por qué no puedo verte? – Pregunto en medio del llanto - ¿Por qué ya no vivimos todos juntos?

¿Cómo respondía a eso?, ¿Cómo le explicaba que todo era mi culpa?

Princesa sé que todo esto es difícil – comencé – pero son cosas de adultos, tu mami y yo trataremos de resolverlo de la mejor manera posible.

Pero yo quiero que todos estemos juntos – dijo con voz llorosa.

Te prometo que todo estará bien – dije no muy convencido – quiero que sepas que te amo mucho, no importa lo que pase siempre estaré allí para protegerte.

Yo también te amo papi, ¿Cuándo puedo verte?

No lo sé cariño, pero espero que sea pronto – dije sin creérmelo por completo – ahora ve a dormir y sueña cosas bonitas.

Está bien – dijo con tristeza – buenas noches papi

Buenas noches calabaza.

BECKETT

Observo como mi niña mira el teléfono con un poco de desilusión, durante la conversación con Rick, me quedé en silencio escuchando, sintiendo como mi corazón se partía cuando la vi llorar y no pude evitar sonreír cuando vi la pequeña sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de mi hija cuando su padre le dijo que la amaba, quizá no debí escuchar, pero al estar tan cerca de ella pude escuchar perfectamente lo que Rick decía. Solo escuchar su voz me hizo estremecer y extrañarlo mucho más.

¿Ya estas mejor? – le pregunte tomando el teléfono de sus manos.

Si – dijo más tranquila – mami quiero verlo.

Lo se cariño – no sabía que decir – estaremos bien, lo prometo.

Te quiero mami – dijo abrazándose a mí – lamento haber roto el elefante de la abuela.

Tranquila calabaza – sonreí por usar el apodo que le dio Rick – fue un accidente y tenemos un par de elefantes más, así que traeremos alguno de la casa del abuelo. – Bese su cabeza – ahora que te parece si te recuestas un rato mientras yo recojo los trozos del elefante.

Al salir de la habitación observe la escoba y el recogedor, supuse que Nancy lo dejo allí antes de salir de casa, comencé a barrer los trozos del elefante, recordé muchos momentos vividos con mi madre y como mi padre y yo siempre nos burlábamos de su obsesión por los elefantes, pero después de su muerte estos elefantes se convirtieron en un tesoro para mi padre y para mí.

Me incline un poco para lograr sacar las últimas piezas de debajo de la cama, sin embargo en lugar de trozos de cerámica, lo que encontré fue una llave, era una especie de llave antigua. La observé con curiosidad, no me pertenecía, así que la única respuesta era que había salido del elefante, lo que significaba que era de mi madre. La pregunta era ¿Qué abría?

* * *

Salgo del despacho donde tenemos toda la información del caso de Reglan, me siento cansada y decaída, no dormí bien pensando a que pertenecía la llave, luego de pensar y pensar supe que la había visto antes.

Me siento en mi escritorio y observó la silla vacía de Castle, esa que no permito que nadie toque, deseaba que él estuviese aquí, que me diera una de sus locas teorías, o simplemente tomase mi mano y me dijera que todo estaría bien.

Cambie mi vista de esa silla que me hacía sentir un poco deprimida y la dirigí a la familia de elefantes, esa que pertenecía a mi madre, ella siempre decía que esos elefantes nos representaban a nosotros ya que aunque no estuviésemos juntos siempre nos apoyaríamos.

De repente algo hizo clic en mi cerebro, de repente recordé donde había visto esa llave antes. Estaba en un llavero de elefante que pertenecía a mi madre, era el llavero que contenía las llaves de la cabaña de mis padres.

Comencé a recordar la época en que murió mi madre, trataba de recordar si habíamos pasado alguna temporada en la cabaña, pero nada. Me levante y fui hasta la sala de descanso, comencé a dar vueltas de un lado a otro, tratando de recordar algo importante y entonces lo hice, recordé que mi padre comento que algunas veces cuando tenían casos importantes iban a la cabaña, así podían trabajar con tranquilidad.

Debía hablar con mi padre y ver si él conocía a que pertenecía esa llave. Sonreí ante mi descubrimiento y no pude evitar pensar en cuan emocionado estaría Rick tratando de descubrir el misterio.


	48. CAPÍTULO 47

BECKETT

Estacione el auto frente a la cabaña, muchos recuerdos se precipitan en mi mente, momentos felices que compartí con mis padres, momentos llenos de felicidad. Lo único que me rodea son árboles, y desde el frente de la cabaña se observa un pequeño lago, donde mi padre me enseñó a pescar.

Sonrió pensando en que quizá debería traer aquí a Alexis en algún momento y contarle como fue mi vida allí, desde que mi madre murió esta cabaña solo la ha visitado mi padre, al inicio para ahogar sus penas en alcohol y después, por simple melancolía.

Tomo las llaves que él me entregó, el llavero que perteneció a mi madre, él no recordaba haber visto esa llave, pero no perdía nada con revisar un poco la casa, esperaba poder encontrar la respuesta que buscaba.

* * *

Ya llevaba un buen rato buscando y nada, en las habitaciones solo había alguna ropa que perteneció a mi madre y alguna otra de mi padre, supuse que no quería deshacerse de las cosas que le recordaban a mi madre, la habitación de invitados tampoco tenía nada y bueno la que era mi habitación cuando nos quedábamos aquí estaba tal cual la deje en mi última visita.

Había revisado casi todo, solo me quedaba el salón, allí revise pero nada, hasta que me detuve frente a un estantería llena de libros, note que algunos habían sido movidos desde mi última visita, eso me extraño mucho ya que si mi padre no se había atrevido a mover su ropa del armario, menos lo haría con estos libros, ya que todos esos libros le pertenecían a ella, era como un respaldo de los libros que más le gustaban, así no tenía que traer los que tenía en la ciudad hasta la cabaña.

Revise con cuidado y me di cuenta que la sección de los libros de Richard Castle que antes estaban en el centro de la estantería, ahora estaban en la estantería más baja y no solo eso también sobresalen más de lo normal, así que intente empujarlos un poco para que estuviesen al mismo nivel que los demás, pero no pude, eso me extraño mucho, así que intente retirar uno y al hacerlo descubrí algo increíble.

No eran libros, era una especie de caja, es decir si veías el librero nada parecía fuera de lo normal, pero al tratar de retirar la colección de Rick, algunos de ellos solo eran la fachada para esconder una caja fuerte, no era demasiado grande, pero si tenía una cerradura un poco antigua.

Saque la llave y la introduje en la cerradura, la gire despacio, tenía miedo de saber que contenía esta caja, cuando escuche el clic de la cerradura al abrirse, cerré mis ojos y respire profundo, para luego abrir mis ojos y la pequeña puerta a la vez.

Dentro había una carpeta con papeles y un pequeño casete, así como otro paquete que parecían ser fotografías, tome la grabación con miedo y con dudas, no sabía si esto era lo que buscaba pero rogaba al cielo que así fuera. La guarde en mi chaqueta y después saque las fotografías, al revisar vi que eran las fotografía que faltaban en el paquete que tenía en casa y la carpeta eran apuntes detallados de puño y letra de mi madre, supuse que eran los apuntes del caso.

Cerré la puerta y coloque de nuevo la tapa, no pude evitar acariciar los libros de Rick. Aparentemente él estaba destinado a guiarme, cuidarme y amarme siempre.

* * *

Siéntense.

Como saben todo está saliendo bien, los negocios están creciendo. – decía la voz de Bracken. – parece que nadie sospecha de mí y así debe seguir. Al igual que nadie debe sospechar de los políticos y sobre todo de ustedes, los policías.

Lo sabemos jefe – respondía Reglan.

Ustedes son los que más nos ayudan – se escuchaba una pequeña risa – nadie sabe que la policía se encarga de custodiar la droga y armas que se distribuyen a las pandillas de New York. Esto definitivamente es un buen negocio.

Parece que si – decía otra voz muy familiar para mí, era la voz del jefe de policía de toda la ciudad. – solo hay un problema.

¿Cuál? – respondió Bracken serio.

Alguien está investigando la muerte del agente del FBI – contesta.

¿Cómo es eso posible? – Dice un enojado Bracken - ¿se supone que ustedes se habían encargado de eso?

Lo hicimos – contesta McCallister – enviamos a la cárcel a Pugatti.

Pues parece no ser suficiente – dice el jefe de policía. – esa abogaducha… Johana Beckett y sus colegas están metiendo las narices donde no les llaman.

No encontrará nada – dice Reglan – hicimos bien nuestro trabajo. Todo apunta a Pugatti y hemos parado con los secuestros para que parezca aún más culpable.

Pues no creo que hayan hecho bien su trabajo, si ella está investigando es por algo – replica el jefe de policía.

Discutir no nos llevara a nada – interviene Bracken – en vista de que ustedes par de inútiles no pueden hacer nada bien, enviare a alguien de mi confianza a encargarse de la nadita Johana Beckett.

¿Encargarse? – Pregunta Reglan.

Debe desaparecer, así nadie se atreverá a volver a enfrentar al dragón – dice Bracken para después reír.

* * *

Siento como mi cuerpo está paralizado ante lo que acabamos de escuchar, no puedo creer la tranquilidad con la que se decreta que mi madre debe morir, no puedo creer que tengamos esta cinta y las notas de mi madre. Todo esto parece tan irreal que no sé cómo reaccionar.

¿Detective se encuentra bien? – dice el capitán con evidente preocupación.

Si – me esfuerzo por contestar – es solo que…

lo sé – me interrumpe – sé que al ser un caso tan personal es difícil, pero esta grabación es lo que nos hacía falta.

¿Lo podremos arrestar? – pregunto

Debemos revisar las notas, pero creo que con esto tenemos suficiente – suspira- en cuanto revisen esos datos pediré las ordenes de captura de todos a los que tenemos fichados, ya después trataremos de averiguar si hay más involucrados.

Está bien capitán – dice Espo – nos pondremos a revisar todo ahora mismo.

Muy bien – dice dirigiéndose a la salida del despacho, pero antes de salir se detiene - ¿Detective? – levanto mi vista a sus ojos – felicidades, logro resolver el caso de su madre y ese mal nacido pagara por todo lo que ha hecho.

Gracias capitán – digo con una sonrisa – de verdad gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por mí.

Ha sido un placer – dice antes de salir del despacho para dejarnos trabajar.


	49. CAPÍTULO 48

BECKETT

Entró hecha una furia en la sala de reuniones, tomó la taza que descansa sobre la mesa y la lanzó con todas mis fuerzas contra el pizarrón, justo al centro donde cuelga la foto de un sonriente Bracken, mientras observo como el líquido oscuro se desliza por su rostro no puedo evitar pensar qué demonios falló. Todos hemos sido discretos, cuidamos los detalles y el plan parecía ser perfecto y casi lo fue. Atrapados a todos los implicados en esta red de delitos, a todos excepto a su cabecilla William Bracken.

El aún anda suelto por allí y no puedo explicar cómo pasó, como es posible que se hubiese enterado de nuestro plan. Se suponía que hoy terminaba esta pesadilla, que hoy atrapábamos al maldito que mando a matar a mi madre, sin embargo aquí estoy, sintiendo de nuevo la frustración y el enojo que sentí cuando cerraron su caso.

Lo siento mucho Kate- dice Ryan a mi lado.

No entiendo qué demonios paso- se queja Espo junto a él.

Yo tampoco lo entiendo- digo con pesar.

Quizá yo pueda ayudarles - Dice el capitán entrando con Hayle a la sala.- verán todo esto pasó porque el querido juez Murray no puede tener su boca cerrada.

¿Él informó a Bracken? -pregunto con molestia.

No- contesta Hayle- el juez fue asesinado anoche en su apartamento, después de ser torturado.

¿Qué?, no lo entiendo- digo muy confundida con todo lo que nos está diciendo.

Según un testigo, el fin de semana jugó golf con varios jueces y abogados- contesta el capitán- y al parecer estuvo alardeando de un gran caso que le habían asignado y no pudo evitar mencionar que involucraba a un político gordo y a una detective de policía.

Creemos que dentro de ese grupo de abogados estaba alguno de los nuevos secuaces de Bracken, alguno de los recién llegados que no figuran en su investigación. - dice Hayle

Maldita sea-digo furiosa- se suponía que era alguien de confianza, alguien que nos apoyaría, no alguien que tiraría por la borda todo nuestro trabajo.

Lo sé- Dice un poco apenado el capitán- Y siento que es mi responsabilidad, por haber sido yo quien lo busco. Pensé que era de confianza, pero nos ha jugado en contra, no sólo a nosotros sino a sí mismo.

No es su culpa capitán- digo con un poco de vergüenza ya que el capitán tiene razón a Murray su arrebato le costó la vida- sólo debemos seguir investigando y tratar de atrápalo antes que salga del país.

¿Crees que siga aquí? - Dice Hayle con curiosidad.

Creo que si - todos me ven expectantes- es un personaje público se le hará difícil pasar inadvertido, especialmente cuando desde ayer esta en la lista de personas que no pueden viajar.

Tiene dinero, puede salir en vuelo privado- Dice Espo.

Sus cuentas no han reflejado cambios desde ayer - Dice el capitán- debemos tratar de atrápalo, pero hay que ser cuidadosos, no sabemos cómo reaccionará al sentirse acorralado. - suspira- ahora los dejó para que trabajen y detectives, me gustaría que la oficial Hayle se quede con ustedes, ha sido de mucha utilidad. – dice dedicándole una sonrisa de orgullo a Hayle.

Si capitán- digo con una sonrisa ante la cara sonrojada y sonriente de Hayle.

¿Cómo es que sabías tanto del caso de Murray?- pregunto en cuanto el capitán deja la sala.

Bueno fui asignada como refuerzo a los detectives y en cuanto escuche su nombre supe que era un juez y lo informe al capitán- suspira- supuse que eso lo convertiría en un caso prioritario. No sabía que era tan importante hasta que él lo dijo, así que pase gran parte de la mañana ayudando a los detectives hasta que descubrimos lo del juego de golf.

Pues has hecho un buen trabajo- Dije con tranquilidad

Bueno, hubiese sido mejor que no afectará tu caso- dice con pesar- sé que es importante, Rick ha tratado de ayudar pero...

Se detiene de repente y sé que lo hace porque no sabe cuál será mi reacción ante la mención de Rick y la verdad, yo tampoco lo sé. Una parte de mi quiere odiarlo y sacarlo definitivamente de nuestras vidas. Pero otra, esa que está enamorada de él, sólo quiere corre a sus brazos y pedirle que me ayude a superar en este nuevo revés que me ha dado el caso de mi madre, sólo quiero sentir que pase lo que pase él está aquí conmigo.

Lo siento- la voz de Hayle me saca de mis pensamientos- supongo que no quieres saber nada de él.

Tú...- me aclaro la garganta - tú sabes que lo que él hizo no estuvo bien, que su engaño me dolió demasiado.

Lo sé- suspira - y si te sirve de consuelo él también está sufriendo, creo que incluso más que cuando lo dejaste sólo en esa habitación de hotel.- dice antes de alejarse para comenzar a trabajar.

No sé porque ese comentario me dolió tanto, quizá por el hecho de que nunca medite en esa noche desde que supe la verdad, o mejor dicho desde hace muchos años. Es verdad yo me fui y lo deje allí sólo, no le di la oportunidad de conocernos, de ser amigos o quizá algo más. Si me hubiese quedado quizá la historia sería diferente.

Sacudo mi cabeza dejando de lado esos pensamientos, no importa eso, el me mintió, él sabía quién era yo y no me lo dijo, se acercó a mí, investigó mi vida y la de mi hija. Por Dios hizo una prueba de ADN sin decírmelo, él era quien había destruido nuestra segunda oportunidad no yo y no le daría el gusto de sufrir por él.

* * *

CASTLE

Me sentía tan orgulloso de Hayle, ella estaba feliz de ser asignada al equipo de Beckett, especialmente a ayudar en un caso tan importante. Sentí un poco de envidia al saber que ella pasaría todo el día junto a Kate mientras yo llevo demasiado tiempo sin verla.

La única información que tengo de ella es la que me dan Hayle y Ryan. Si Ryan me ha estado informando del caso y de cómo se encuentra Beckett, al inicio no quería pero no hay nada que unos cuantos sobornos no puedan lograr, además sé que él nos ve como la pareja perfecta y hará lo que sea porque estemos juntos, me alegro no sepa la verdad del porqué de nuestra pelea, porque si lo supiera en lugar de información me hubiese dado una paliza con ayuda de Espo.

Pero todo eso realmente me da igual, en este momento y tras saber que Bracken escapo, lo único que realmente me importa son Kate y Alexis, sé que Kate estará devastada con este revés y el no poder estar allí para ellas me mata, debo encontrar la manera de acercarme, pero no veo cómo.

* * *

Pregunta Rapida:

¿Como se imaginan el final de la historia?


	50. CAPÍTULO 49

CASTLE

Estaba nervioso, probablemente esta sea la peor idea que pude haber tenido, pero no se me ocurría nada mejor, pase toda la tarde intentando encontrar una forma de acercarme a ella pero nada, así que volví a lo básico. Respiro profundo y como puedo toco el timbre de su puerta.

Richard – dice un sonriente Jim

Hola Jim – digo con duda – ¿Cómo estás?

Bien hijo, pero pasa no te quedes allí – dice con una gran sonrisa. Estoy nervioso, no sé si sabe la verdad y menos aún como se siente al respecto, aun así entró al apartamento.

Veo con melancolía todo a mi alrededor y sonrió ante los recuerdos, con cuidado colocó el ramo de rosas para Kate y el de girasoles para Alexis en el la mesa de centro.

Jim yo…

Papi, papi – la voz de Alexis interrumpe mi frase, me giro rápidamente al escuchar su voz, ella viene con su pijama puesto y una sonrisa que no puedo evitar imitar, abro mis brazos y la recibo con todo el amor que tengo para ella. No puedo creer que después de tantos días al fin puedo volver a abrazarla.

Cariño – digo con emoción - ¿Cómo estás?

Bien papi – dice abrazándose de nuevo a mí – te extrañe mucho.

Yo también cariño – digo besando sus mejillas – mira te traje algo – le entrego el ramo de girasoles.

Que bonitos – dice feliz.

Alexis porque no vas con Rick a poner tus flores y las rosas de tu madre en un jarrón con agua, así las dejamos junto a sus camas – dice Jim con una sonrisa.

* * *

Salgo de la habitación de Alexis con una sonrisa, Jim me permitió jugar un rato con ella y después contarle un cuento antes de que se durmiera, me siento feliz de haber pasado un rato con ella, aunque no sé si Kate estará feliz cuando se entere.

Gracias Jim – digo cuando lo veo en el salón – sé que esto te puede traer problemas con Kate.

No te preocupes por eso hijo – dice – ahora siéntate un momento, necesito hablar contigo.

Yo también - digo tomando asiento frente a él.

Tu dirás – dice el

Yo no sé qué sabes sobre…

Sé que eres el padre biológico de Alexis – dice tranquilo – Kate me lo contó, está muy dolida por tu mentira y además preocupada de que tú quieras quitarle a Alexis.

Yo nunca haría eso – digo serio – yo amo a tu hija Jim y lo que más deseaba era pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ella.

¿Es decir que ya no quieres estar con ella? – pregunta serio.

Yo amare a tu hija siempre, pero soy consciente de que ella a mí no – digo con tristeza – lo único que yo quiero es poder estar cerca de Alexis, no me importa si ella nunca sabe la verdad, solo quiero apoyarlas en todo lo que pueda.

Creo que mi hija te ama Rick, quizá ella esta dolida con lo que paso, pero tarde o temprano ella entrara en razón y todo volverá a donde debe estar.

Gracias por tus buenos deseos, pero no creo que eso pase. – digo sin ánimos.

Si no lo crees – contesta - ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Porque quería ver a Alexis y darle ánimos Kate después de lo mal que salió todo – digo.

¿Qué salió mal? – dice Jim preocupado y sé que metí la pata.

Yo… Jim no creo que deba…

Dime que pasa Rick, por favor. – ver su cara de preocupación me hizo comenzar a hablar.

Veras – digo con un suspiro- hoy se llevaba a cabo el operativo para atrapar al culpable de la muerte de Johana. Y algo salió mal – digo con miedo – al parecer el cabecilla de todo esto escapo.

Así que Bracken escapo – suspira con cierto alivio.

Sí, yo vine porque quería darle ánimos

Me alegro que lo hayas hecho – dice con seriedad. – y que me contaras lo que paso, estoy seguro que ella estará mal con todo esto. – Dice suspirando – le gusta llevar el peso del mundo en sus hombros.

Lo sé – digo con un suspiro – pero tu compañía le hará bien – digo poniéndome de pie – yo me voy, espero que estén bien y que podamos arreglar las cosas para que no afecte a Alexis.

Me despido yéndome de allí un poco más tranquilo al pasar un rato con Alexis.

* * *

BECKETT

Mi día había sido pésimo, me dolía la cabeza de tanta información que revisamos, sentía el cuerpo tenso por todo el estrés y porque no decirlo el miedo, sabía que Bracken podía atacar de cualquier forma ahora que se sentía rodeado, según nuestras investigaciones le habíamos logrado cerrar todos los caminos, lo único que nos hacía falta era atraparlo a él.

Entro en mi departamento, esperando encontrar a Nancy como otros días sentada en el sofá esperando por mí, pero en su lugar encuentro a mi padre, no sé cómo reaccionar ante él, se suponía que cuando lo viese de nuevo seria para celebrar que el caso de mi madre se había resuelto, sin embargo ahora debo explicarle que no logre atrapar al culpable.

Papá – digo con un poco de miedo.

Hola cariño- dice poniéndose en pie para abrazarme. – lamento lo que paso. – me sorprendo ante esa frase.

¿Cómo… - digo queriendo entender si se refiere al caso y como lo supo.

Richard estuvo aquí hace un rato – dice como si nada.

¿Castle estuvo aquí? – digo sintiendo de repente un poco de felicidad.

Si, trajo unas flores para ti y otras para Alexis, ella estaba feliz de ver a su padre – dice con una sonrisa.

¡Lo dejaste ver a Alexis! - digo un poco molesta.

Claro que lo deje – dice serio – es su padre y ambos estaban felices de pasar un rato juntos. Jugaron un rato y después la llevo a la cama.

No debiste dejar que la viera – sigo molesta.- tampoco recibir las flores y menos hablar con él. El no debió decirte lo que paso, debí…

Katherine el vino a verte, estaba preocupado por ti, deberías ser un poco más agradecida.

Agradecida – digo molesta- ese hombre me mintió papá y lo más probable es que intente quitarme a mi hija.

Él no te quitará a tu hija – dice calmado – hable con él y me aseguro que no quiere alejarte de ella, que lo único que quiere es poder estar presente en su vida. – lo observo en silencio – en cuanto a lo del caso de tu madre, me dijo que no sabía mucho solo que ese mal nacido había escapado, estaba preocupado por ti y por eso vino.

¿Estas decepcionado? – pregunto después de un silencio.

No cariño – dice abrazándome – lo único que quiero de ti, es que seas feliz, este caso no hará que te amé más o que este más orgulloso de ti. Eres mi hija y tu junto a Alexis son lo mejor que tengo y mi más grande orgullo – me besa con cariño – si atrapas a ese hombre o no, ya no importa solo importa tu felicidad y creo que esta junto a Alexis y Rick.

No puedo perdonarlo papá – digo con lágrimas en mis ojos.

No puedes o ¿no quieres?

No lo sé – digo alejándome un poco de él – me asusta volver a confiar en él y que solo le interese Alexis.

No creo que sea así – besa mi frente y se pone en pie – creo que debes darle tiempo a esto y descubrirás que él te ama de verdad, tanto como tú a él.

* * *

Veo como se cierra la puerta tras él y no puedo evitar una sonrisa. Esta platica con el me recuerda como éramos antes de que mamá nos dejara, como conversábamos los tres y lo unidos que éramos.

Me levanto y voy a la habitación de mi hija, la observo dormir con una sonrisa en el rostro, la visita de su padre la hizo muy feliz, junto a su cama un jarrón con un lindo ramo de girasoles, sus favoritos, tomo la tarjeta y la leo.

"calabaza nunca olvides que te amo y te extraño mucho. Con amor Papá"

Sonrió ante lo que escribió, era algo sencillo, pero muy lleno de sentimiento. Junto al jarrón hay un lindo elefante de porcelana, sé que es uno de la colección de mi padre, probablemente él se lo trajo. Beso la frente de Alexis y salgo con cuidado, para dirigirme a mi habitación, allí junto a la cama hay un jarrón con el más lindo ramo de rosas que he visto. No puedo evitar sonreír, el siempre decía que las rosas se le dan solo a quienes amas de verdad. Tomo la tarjeta y la abro con manos temblorosas.

"Mi amor

Lamento que todo esto haya pasado, lamento no poder estar allí a tu lado para apoyarte y cuidarte. Pero sé que resolverás esto, porque lo que más admiro de ti, es que cuando chocas contra un muro tú no cedes, tú no te rindes y eso te hace extraordinaria.

Siempre, Rick."

La tarjeta solo hablaba del caso, no mencionaba nada de nuestra pelea, pero por alguna razón me sentí reconfortada, el saber que él quería estar allí me daba ánimos para seguir.


	51. CAPÍTULO 50

Ok no estaba segura de si seguir la historia por este rumbo pero tomare el riesgo.

* * *

BECKETT

Observo la fotografía entre mis manos, esa que guardo con cariño en mi cajón junto a la de Alexis y otra de mi madre, en esta foto aparecemos Rick, Alexis y yo. Suspiro, ya han pasado unos días desde que el llevo las flores a casa, él ha seguido hablando con Alexis y yo espiando sus conversaciones. Sonrió al recordar como mi hija le contaba triste a su padre que las flores estaban muriendo, así que él le dio la idea de guardarlas en medio de un libro, para así poder tenerlas de recuerdo. Ella estaba feliz de guardar sus flores y debo admitir que yo también copie esa genial idea para guardar las mías.

Aun así su engaño me dolía demasiado, él no solamente me había ocultado que él era el hombre de esa noche, si no que además había investigado mi vida y la de mi hija y para colmo había hecho esa maldita prueba de ADN a mis espaldas, eso no me permitía confiar en él.

Hola Kate – dijo Hayle sentándose en la silla de Castle. Bueno la que solía usar cuando estaba aquí.

Hola- suspire

Yo… - la vi titubear

¿Qué necesitas Hayle? – dije tratando de usar un tono calmado.

Solo quería saber ¿Cómo estás? – Pregunto aun con duda – y también ¿Cómo esta Alexis?

Ambas estamos bien- quería preguntar por Rick pero no lo hice, no podía demostrar cuanto lo extrañaba.

Sabes – dijo después de un incómodo silencio – él no está bien – dijo como si leyera mi pensamiento – se siente mal y culpable por lo que hizo. Para el tú y Alexis son lo más importante que tiene.

Hayle, sé que él es tu amigo, pero tienes que entender que...

Él te mintió – dijo interrumpiéndome – lo sé, él lo sabe. Y también sabe que fue un grave error, el debió decirte que él era el hombre que paso una noche contigo hace años. No pienso defenderlo porque creo que fue una estupidez. Pero si puedo decirte que su amor es genuino y real, él te ama desde esa noche, el paso años buscándote y justo cuando parecía que había superado eso, apareciste de nuevo en su vida, fue como si su destino fuera amarte solo a ti.

El destino no existe – dije por decir algo.

Quizá tengas razón, pero el amor que el siente por ti y que tu sientes por él, si – suspiro – también es real que el ama a Alexis y que ella es su hija, y creo que ambos merecen pasar tiempo juntos y saber que se tienen el uno al otro.

Hayle…

Sé que no tengo derecho a opinar, pero él es mi familia, al igual que lo eres tú y Alexis, y yo siempre cuidare de mi familia. – se levantó y se dirigió a la mesa de Espo, supuse que a seguir con su trabajo.

Sus palabras me sorprendieron, yo sabía que adoraba a Alexis, pero nunca pensé que me considerara alguien tan cercano a ella.

Volví a observar la fotografía con nostalgia.

¡KATE! - un grito interrumpe mis pensamientos. Me levanto rápidamente y observó a Nancy correr hacia mí.

Nan… ¿Nancy? – No entendía qué pasaba -¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Dónde está Alexis?

Kate yo… lo siento, no sé qué pasó… yo – no entendía lo que me decía.

Nancy cálmate y dime que pasa. – dije tomándola por los hombros.

Estábamos en el parque ella entro a uno de los juego y nunca salió... yo no sé dónde está... yo…

La solté, cuando entendí lo que eso significaba, comencé a observar a mí alrededor, como todos nos estaban observando, hasta que mis ojos se encontraron con los de Hayle, quien se había acercado y ahora estaba a mi lado.

TÚ – grité tomándola del cuello de su uniforme y golpeándola fuertemente contra la pared más cercana. – él la tiene ¿verdad? – La volví a empujar fuertemente contra la pared, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de mis ojos- dime, ¿dónde la tienen?, ¿dónde está?

Sentí como alguien me alejaba de ella, mientras yo peleaba con todas mis fuerzas para poder volver a golpear a Hayle.

Cálmate Kate – dijo Esposito – esto no ayuda en nada.

Él la tiene – dije mientras las lágrimas recorrían mis mejías, necesitaba que esa declaración fuera verdad, no podía, ni quería pensar en las demás alternativas, todas eran horrorosas. Observe a Hayle comenzar a sacar su teléfono. En un movimiento rápido me solté de Espo y se lo quite de las manos.

¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACE?! – le grité

Necesito avisar a Rick – dijo viéndome con enojo.

Tú no le dirás nada a nadie – dije con rabia – y menos a ese traidor mentiroso.

Claro que lo haré, él es su padre y él debe estar aquí para buscar a su hija.

Ella tiene razón – dijo Ryan al lado de Hayle – Kate el merece saber, nos puede ayudar.

Observe a todos con rabia, pero sabiendo que tenían razón, con esa misma rabia le di el teléfono a Hayle.

Quiero que lo interroguen – dije mientras me alejaba – y también a Nancy.

Entre a la sala de descanso y me deje caer en el sofá, colocando mis manos sobre mi rostro, esto no podía estar pasando. Era demasiado.

* * *

CASTLE

Entre corriendo a la comisaría, solamente quería que alguien me dijera que esto es una mala broma, que mi niña estaba en su casa tranquila y feliz jugando con Nancy. Al entrar encontré a Hayle y a los chicos, corrí hacia ellos.

¿Dónde está mi hija? – Dije con miedo – díganme que esto no es verdad.

Rick, lo siento – dijo Hayle abrazándome. Y comencé a llorar como un niño, no era posible que mi hija hubiese desaparecido.

¿Qué hace él aquí? – la voz de Kate me sorprendió.

Kate… - trate de acercarme a ella, pero en cuanto vio lo que iba a hacer se alejó.

Lo quiero en la sala de interrogatorio ahora mismo.

¿Interrogatorio? – Dije sorprendido - ¿crees que yo me la lleve?, ¿me crees tan despreciable? -Hable con dolor, pues si ella pensaba eso era porque realmente nunca llego a conocerme.

Todos tranquilos – dijo el capitán interrumpiendo nuestra discusión – ya está aquí el agente del FBI asignado al caso de su hija detective.

Agente Sorenson - dijo un hombre con traje – me informaron que una niña ha sido secues… ¿Kate?

Will – dijo Kate mientras se abrazaba a él mientras comenzaba a llorar, no soportaba esa escena, quería ser yo quien la consolara, quien fuera su apoyo – tienes que ayudarme, por favor Will.

¿Es tu hija? – Suspiro alejándola un poco de él – la niña que desapareció fue Alexis- afirmó más que preguntar. Ok, necesito saber que paso, de momento hablar con la última persona que la vio.

Nancy, su niñera, está en la sala de descanso, pero ella es alguien de confianza – me vio con odio- pero quizá quieras comenzar por interrogar al señor Castle.

¿Quién es él? – dijo el viéndome con curiosidad.

El padre de Alexis – dije fuerte y claro, para que supiera que no bromeaba – yo no la tengo, pero si es necesario que declare lo hare, solo le pido me deje estar aquí para ayudar a encontrar a mi hija.


	52. CAPÍTULO 51

CASTLE

Llevo varios minutos sentado esperando que empiece el interrogatorio y mi mente no para de pensar en mi hija, no sé dónde está y me frustra tener que estar aquí en lugar de comenzar a buscarla, pero si es lo que Kate necesita para tranquilizarse lo haré.

Señor Castle - Dice el agente ese entrando en la sala - ¿está listo para comenzar? - coloca una carpeta frente a mí, pero no se sienta, sólo me observa.

Desde hace un rato- digo un poco molesto.

Según la detective Beckett usted es una persona de interés- sonríe, definitivamente optara por ser directo.- así que dígame, ¿dónde ha estado está mañana?

En casa, escribiendo- digo tranquilo.

¿Hay alguien que pueda confirmar eso?

Si claro, mi madre estuvo todo el día en casa, de hecho debe seguir allí.

¿Aún vive con su madre?-pregunta con ironía.

No entiendo que tiene que ver que mi madre viva conmigo- digo recalcando el hecho de que es ella quien vive conmigo- con la desaparición de mi hija.

Lo siento - sonríe con ironía- sólo que me parece extraño - se acerca a la mesa y revisa algo en la carpeta, para volver a alejarse - la última vez que hable con Kate- odie que la llamara por su nombre- ella no conocía quien era el padre de Alexis, sin embargo ahora usted asegura ser su padre.

Lo soy - digo serio- realice una prueba de ADN y es positivo.

¿Con autorización de Kate?

No- digo avergonzado - simplemente la hice.

Sabe que eso lo hace ver sospechoso- levanto mi vista sin entender- en la mayoría de secuestros de menores los responsables son los familiares o personas cercanas - me observa con intensidad- así que si usted se cree con el derecho de realizar una prueba de ADN a espaldas de Kate, ¿que lo detendría para llevarse a la niña?

Me detiene el amor que le tengo a mi hija y a su madre- respondo viendo directamente al espejo, justo donde sé que está Kate- yo nunca las lastimaría así, quizá cometí errores en el pasado, pero nunca haría algo así. Simplemente porque las amo.

Sabe hay algo que aun no entiendo - dice después de un largo silencio- ¿porque hizo esa prueba de ADN?

¿Disculpe? - dije alejando mi mirada de Kate

No creo que le haga pruebas de ADN a todos los niños que conoce, así que ¿porque a Alexis?

Creo que eso pertenece a mi vida personal y la de Kate, así que disculpe si me niego a responder- vuelvo a observar el espejo- si quiere saber algo preguntárselo a Kate, que ella decida si quiere compartirlo con usted.

Está bien- dice serio- puede irse señor Castle.

BECKETT

Tanto los chicos, como Hayle y yo veíamos el interrogatorio desde el otro lado del espejo, Will es mi amigo y sé qué hará hasta lo imposible por encontrar a Alexis, aunque debía confesar que tanto yo acusándolo, como el en el interrogatorio nos estábamos pasando un poco con Rick.

Cuando Castle confesó lo de la prueba de ADN, sentí inmediatamente las miradas interrogantes de los chicos pero no dije nada y ellos tampoco hicieron preguntas. Nadie dijo nada cuando viéndome sólo a mi confesó que nos amaba, pero lo que realmente me desconcertó fue la última pregunta, nunca aclare a nadie nada sobre el padre de Alexis, así que todos asumieron que era de algún ex novio, no resultado de una noche de borrachera, me asusto un poco lo que Rick pudiese contestar, pero el como todo buen caballero no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a dejar que fuese yo quien decidiera que contar a los demás y que no.

No creo que él la tenga - dijo Will en cuanto me reuní con el fuera de la sala de interrogatorio - y la información que te dio Nancy tampoco ayuda.

¿Cuál es el siguiente paso? - dijo Rick a nuestras espaldas.

El suyo ir a casa- dijo tranquilamente Will.

Está loco si cree que me voy a ir, yo soy asesor de esta comisaría y este es el caso de mi hija así que nadie me mueve de aquí- contestó decidido.

Mire señor Castle- dijo Will- esto no depende de mí, sino de la jefa del equipo.

Ambos me observaban expectantes, Will me pedía con la mirada que lo mandase a casa y Castle me suplica a que le dejará quedarse.

Te quedarás, sólo para estar segura que tú no la tienes- dije sería para ocultar la realidad, que lo dejaba en este caso porque lo necesitaba para soportar todo esto.

Ya había anochecido y no podía dejar de pensar en cómo estaría mi niña. Hasta ahora lo único que tenemos es una cámara que captó a un hombre subiendo a Alexis en una camioneta, pero no hay nada más. Hayle y Ryan están tratando de seguir el rastro de la camioneta, que por cierto es robada y Will está revisando el rostro del tipo ese para ver si aparece en sus bases de datos.

Lo único que yo puedo hacer es sentarme aquí y esperar y eso me está matando. Escondo mi rostro entre mis manos y trato de contener toda esta ola de sentimientos que están por matarme. Levantó la vista al sentir la presencia de alguien junto a mí, veo como Rick está colocando una taza de café sobre mi mesa mientras se sienta en su silla.

Observo la taza un momento, para luego tomarla con cuidado y darle un sorbo, no puedo evitar que ese delicioso líquido me haga sentir mejor. No por ser café, si no por ser el café que el siempre preparaba para poder compartirlo conmigo.

Gracias- digo después de un rato de silencio y varios sorbos.

No es nada- dice sin mirarme y más concentrado en ver al infinito.

Y gracias por no decir nada sobre cómo... - no sabía cómo continuar, como llamar a esa noche.

Creo que si tu amigo quiere saber algo, tú eres la única que debe decidir que quiere contarle. - dice un poco molesto, estoy a punto de explicarle mi relación con Will cuando mi teléfono suena.

Diga- contestó molesta por la interrupción.

Hola detective Beckett- dice una voz que me eriza la piel.

¿Quién habla?- digo con un poco de miedo.

Vaya, me siento un poco decepcionado de que no reconozca mi voz- hace un silencio que vuelve el momento más espeluznante- después de todo estoy seguro que la ha escuchado una y otra vez mientras doy la orden de que maten a su madre.

Bracken – contestó.

* * *

T


	53. CAPITULO 52

BECKETT

Siento como se me hiela la sangre, como el miedo se va apoderado poco a poco de mi cuerpo, observó el rostro de Rick que me mira con el mismo miedo que siento por dentro.

Veo que la he dejado sin palabras. - dice suavemente Bracken.

¿Qué quiere?- digo reuniendo todo el valor que tengo.

No detective, pregunta incorrecta- lo escucho reír- la pregunta correcta es ¿a quién tengo?

Alexis-contestó

Si antes tenía miedo, lo que tengo en este momento no sé cómo describirlo, veo como todos se han acercado a mí así que hago una seña a Espo para que rastree la llamada.

Bingo- lo escucho reír- sabe es interesante, pero mientras usted me buscaba yo daba una vuelta por el parque encontrándome a está linda pelirroja.

Si se atreve a hacerle algo le juró que lo mataré con mis propias manos.

Vera detective, esto no se trata de lo que quiere hacer, si no de quien tiene el poder y como yo lo veo al tener a su hija soy yo quien tiene el poder.

Es un...

Cuidado con lo que dice, hay un pistola apuntando la hermosa cabecita de su hija- escuchó un pequeño sollozo que sin duda es de Alexis- sólo tengo que halar el gatillo y todo terminará.

¿Qué piensa hacer? - sentía las lágrimas deslizarse por mi rostro.

Aún no estoy seguro- volvió a reír- quizá la lleve conmigo, sería divertido - siento escalofríos sólo de pensar en eso- le enseñaría a odiarte, a ti y al idiota de tu novio. Juntos idearemos una linda forma de vengarme de ti.- ríe aún más fuerte- sería increíble que fuese ella quien halase el gatillo y los matara a los dos. Llevaría tiempo, pero tengo toda una vida para hacerlo.

Después de esa declaración corta la llamada y yo siento que no puedo más, comienzo a llorar con desesperación. Esto no puede estar pasando, tiene que ser una pesadilla. Dejó el teléfono en el escritorio y hago lo único que sé que puede ayudarme justo ahora, me refugio en los brazos de Rick, sé que solo él puede entender este dolor.

* * *

CASTLE

El miedo que ambos sentíamos iba más allá de todo lo demás, el único consuelo que encontrábamos era ese abrazo que compartíamos y mediante el cual tratábamos de recobrar la fuerza y la esperanza.

Lo tenemos – dice Espo, haciendo que Kate se aleje bruscamente de mí.

¿Dónde está?- digo rápidamente.

Según su teléfono está en un edificio en construcción en Brooklyn – dice caminando hacia nosotros.

Vamos – dice Kate tomando su chaqueta y todos nos preparamos para salir.

Durante todo el camino nos mantuvimos en un tenso silencio, probablemente se debía al hecho de que el agente Sorenson estaba con nosotros en el auto. Aunque también estaba el inmenso miedo a que algo saliera mal en el operativo.

Cuando llegamos al edificio me sorprendió ver la cantidad de agentes y policías que rodeaban por completo la manzana, por una parte sabía que era algo bueno ya que Bracken no podría escapar, pero a la vez me aterraba no saber cómo reaccionaría al verse rodeado.

¿Crees que esto es una buena idea? - pregunté a nadie y a todos a la vez.

No se escapara- contestó Sorenson con arrogancia, justo antes de salir del auto para comenzar a dar instrucciones.

Ustedes dos se quedarán aquí- dijo en cuanto nos acercamos al grupo.

¡¿QUE?!-contestó Kate evidentemente molesta.

Si Kate, sé que es tu hija y eso hace que sea un peligro llevarte con nosotros.

Will te p...

No Kate, necesito que se queden aquí, es por el bien de Alexis-contestó tomándole las manos - te prometo que la sacaré sana y salva de allí.- beso su frente y se fue.

Nos quedamos los dos solos mientras veíamos como entraban al edificio, pero si podía ser honesto no creía que Bracken o mi hija estuviesen allí, era demasiado fácil y sabía que Bracken no era un tonto que se dejará atrapar con tanta facilidad.

Pasó un rato y vimos como varios agentes y policías comenzaban a salir, pero no había señales de Sorenson.

Voy a entrar - dijo Kate a mi lado.

Voy contigo- contesté inmediatamente.

Rick no creo...

Sé que me odias y que no estamos en una muy buena situación ahora mismo, pero ella también es mi hija y necesito entrar allí y saber qué demonios está pasando- la interrumpo.

Está bien- contesta con un suspiro y comenzamos a avanzar hasta el edificio.

Había tanto movimiento que nadie se dio cuenta de que nos colamos en el edificio, comenzamos a avanzar buscando donde podía estar nuestra hija, hasta que llegamos a una habitación, allí estaba Sorenson con varios agentes a los que les daba instrucciones, se miraba algo alterado y eso me sorprendió. Pero al acercarnos a él entendí que era lo que lo tenía en ese estado, frente a él había un enorme charco de sangre, comencé a sentir ansiedad al pensar que pudiera ser de Alexis.

¿De quién es esa sangre? - pregunté con miedo.

Aún no lo sabemos- dijo Sorenson viendo a Kate que estaba en estado de shock

Alexis estuvo aquí – dije con miedo, mientras me ponía en cuclillas frente a la sangre.

¿Cómo lo sabes? – dijo Sorenson.

Por esa pulsera – dije señalando la pulsera de pequeñas bolitas rosas, verdes y azules – ella la hizo en la escuela, el verde representa a Kate, el rosa a Alexis y el azul a mí. – digo conteniendo las lágrimas, al recordar lo feliz que estaba cuando me la mostro.

Alexis nunca se la quitaba – dijo Kate a mi lado.

Si toda esa sangre es de Alexis, ella no…

Si es de Alexis esto pasaría a ser un homicidio, no un secuestro – dijo Sorenson a mi espalda – pero no nos adelantemos, La forense de su comisaria ya está aquí y comenzara a hacer pruebas para verificar si pertenece o no a Alexis.

Justo en ese momento vi como Lanie entraba en la sala, y se acercaba de manera profesional al lugar y comenzaba a trabajar tan rápido como pudo. Sabía que ella debía sentirse casi igual de mal que nosotros. Los siguientes minutos fueron horribles.

No es de Alexis – dijo Lanie acercándose a nosotros y abrazando fuertemente a Kate – el grupo sanguíneo no coincide - ambas lloraban y yo no pude más que observarlas mientras las lágrimas corría por mi rostro, vi a los chicos abrazarse detrás de Sorenson, todos estábamos emocionados de saber que ella aún seguía viva.


	54. CAPITULO 53

CASTLE

Entre en la comisaría, sintiendo que mi mundo se estaba cayendo a pedazos y lo peor de todo es que no sabía cómo resolveríamos esto, la noche había sido demasiada larga y no podía dejar de pensar en cómo estaría Alexis o si estaría bien, me quedé de pie frente al pizarrón y observe la fotografía de Alexis con nostalgia, lo que más deseaba era tenerla aquí conmigo.

Si Bracken cumplía su amenaza yo me moriría, ella y Kate eran lo que más amaba, ya había perdido a Kate, pero perder a Alexis, eso sí me destruiría, no soportaba la sola idea de que ella estuviese lejos de nosotros, saber que quizá estaría con miedo y en peligro de muerte.

Observe como Kate, pasaba de largo por el pizarrón o el escritorio y se dirigió a la sala de descanso, quise ir tras ella, buscar su apoyo y poder brindarle el mío a ella, pero justo cuando estaba por ir tras ella vi como Sorenson entraba en la sala y me detuve.

Odiaba a ese tipo y más cuando vi como abrazaba a Kate y la consolaba, pero lo peor fue cuando se acercó a ella y la beso, no sabía si el beso había sido en los labios o en la mejilla, pero lo que si sabía es que esa escena dolía y mucho.

No me gusta ese tipo – dijo Espo a mi lado.

Bueno, no se trata de si nos gusta o no – dije al recuperarme de la sorpresa de que Espo me hablase de algo que no fuese el caso – se trata de que encuentre a Alexis.

No creo que lo haga – dijo Espo – está más concentrado en otras cosas. – dijo alejándose.

Suspire con frustración, quizá Espo tenía razón, pero si así era tendría que ser yo quien trabajara para encontrar a mi hija. Me dirigí a la computadora de Ryan y comencé mi propia investigación. No me importaba lo que el agente ese hiciera, yo recuperaría a mi hija.

¿Cómo te encuentras?- - dijo Hayle colocando un café sobre la mesa.

¿Cómo crees? – conteste un poco frustrado.

Sabes que estoy aquí para lo que necesites – dijo con tristeza, yo sabía que ella adoraba a su sobrina, que para ella también era duro todo esto. - ¿y tú como estas?

El trabajar en el caso me ayuda, pero – suspiro- estoy muy asustada, ya quiero que regrese.

Regresara – dije serio – vamos a hacer todo lo que podamos para traerla de vuelta.- tome su mano y le di un suave apretón.

Lo sé – dijo- ahora me voy a seguir ayudando a Ryan – se alejo de mí, mientras yo continuaba trabajando.

* * *

BECKETT

Entre a la sala de descanso buscando un momento de soledad, sentía que estaba muriendo lentamente, necesitaba que mi niña estuviese de vuelta, sana y salva. Escuche como la puerta se abría y me gire con la ilusión de encontrar a Rick allí, de poder apoyarme en él, de poder refugiarme en sus brazos. Pero no, era Will.

Kate, cariño lo siento – dijo abrazándome, pero no me sentí reconfortada, si no incomoda, pero no dije nada solo lo deje abrazarme. – te prometo que la encontrare.

Si él se la lleva yo me muero – dije llorando, él se alejó un poco y deposito un beso demasiado cerca de mis labios y eso me incómodo.

Tranquila, la traeré de vuelta. – prometió de nuevo. – ven hay algo que debo decirte.

Me tomo de la mano y me dirigió al sofá donde se sentó y me invito a sentarme junto a él. Lo hice pero de algún modo sabía que lo que me iba a decir no me gustaría.

¿Qué pasa? – pregunte nerviosa.

Tengo que informarte que la próxima vez que salgamos a buscar a Alexis tú y Castle no podrán venir.

¡¿QUE?! - dije poniéndome en pie molesta. – no puedes hacerme esto, yo soy policía y además es mi hija.

Yo lo se Kate, pero hoy tú y el señor Castle no siguieron mis órdenes y eso no puede volver a pasar.

Pero…

No Kate – dijo interrumpiéndome – al ser tu hija actuaras por impulso y eso puede ser un riesgo para ti y para tu hija. – se detiene frente a mí y toma mis manos. – yo traeré de regreso a tu hija, pero necesito que tu estés aquí, que me ayudes aquí, del resto me encargo yo, por favor.

Estaba muy enojada con Will, con Bracken, con todos, pero especialmente conmigo misma, todo esto me estaba superando, sentía que el mundo entero estaba en mi contra y no sabía qué hacer. Observe como Will salía de la sala de descanso para poder seguir con la investigación.

Llevaba unos minutos tratando de recomponerme, pero la verdad es que no podía, me sentía perdida.

¿Estás Bien? – me pregunta Espo un poco preocupado.

No, pero eso no importa – digo seria poniéndome en pie.

¿Hay algo que no entiendo? – dijo serio.

¿Qué? – pregunte pensando que sería algo del caso.

¿Por qué dejaste que Rick nos ayudara? – dice serio, yo simplemente le hago un gesto de no entender – ahora que entiendo porque se separaron y entiendo mejor la situación, me doy cuenta de que si Rick está aquí no es solo por su hija, es también por ti.

Espo, eso no es verdad – digo un poco molesta.

Pues si lo es o no. – Dice tranquilo –no creo que verte con otro tipo le haga mucha gracia, ese hombre te ama – dice dejándome sola.

Observo a través del cristal a Rick trabajando en el escritorio de Ryan, no sé qué es lo que los demás ven, yo solo veo a un hombre que me engaño y al que no puedo perdonar o ¿sí?

Sacudí la cabeza, eso en este momento no importaba. Lo único que realmente me importaba era mi hija, ya cuando terminara todo esto, pensaría en qué hacer con Rick.


	55. CAPITULO 54

CASTLE

Llevaba un rato revisando todo lo que sabíamos del caso de Bracken, cuando Sorenson nos informó que ya se había identificado al dueño de la sangre que encontramos en la construcción, cuando nos mostró que se trataba de la misma persona que ayudó a secuestrar a Alexis me asusté mucho, ya que si le hizo eso a su cómplice, no quería ni imaginar qué haría con la hija de sus enemigos. La angustia me estaba matando, pero por alguna razón era lo que me impulsaba a seguir buscando una pista que nos llevará a mi hija.

Me senté frente a la computadora de Ryan y busque todo lo que hubiese de ese hombre en la base de datos de la Policía. Mientras tanto los demás buscaban cualquier pista que nos dijera dónde encontrarlo.

Comencé a leer su expediente con mucho cuidado, no quería pasar por alto algo importante, estaba casi por terminar cuando algo llamó mi atención, según su información él había estado detenido varias ocasiones por crímenes menores y en todas y cada una de ellas una mujer pagaba la fianza. Busque la información de la mujer y descubrí que era su media hermana. Al parecer ella era quien cuidaba del señor Patrick Williams.

Seguí leyendo sobre ella y descubrí que la señorita Emma Williams trabajaba como enfermera en uno de los hospitales de Brooklyn. Si yo fuese Patrick buscaría ayuda en las personas que sé que me cuidan y definitivamente Emma era esa persona para él.

Me levanté rápidamente y me dirigí al escritorio de Kate, donde ella y Sorenson estaban trabajando.

Creo que tengo algo- dije serio

¿Cree o tiene? - pregunto Sorenson con cierto tono de burla.

¿Qué tienes Castle? - dijo Kate con un poco de molestia, no sé si porque yo le interrumpí algo o por la forma de hablar de Sorenson.

Patrick tiene una media hermana...

¿Y eso qué? - definitivamente Sorenson estaba de mal humor.

Que su hermana es enfermera y trabaja en Brooklyn Y creo que...

Patrick la busco- dijimos Kate y yo a la vez, lo que sacó una pequeña sonrisa de nuestros labios.

Ella debe saber algo- dijo Kate - deberíamos interrogarla.

No creo que debamos buscar a alguien basados sólo en una coincidencia- dijo Sorenson enfadado.- como bien dijo usted son medio hermanos, no creo tengan buena relación.

Es que no es una corazonada- dije- cada vez que el señor Johnson ha estado en la cárcel ella ha pagado la fianza, creo que son unidos y si él está en un problema la buscará.

Will debemos interrogarla- dijo Kate- quizá no sea nada pero es en este momento es lo único que tenemos.

Está bien - contestó muy enfadado -pero déjenme revisar algunas cosas antes.

* * *

BECKETT

Me siento a intranquila, el tener a Will cerca toda la mañana me tenía muy nerviosa, observaba como Rick trabajaba en la computadora de Ryan, mientras Will invadía la silla que debería ocupar el.

Suspire con molestia, lo único que Will hacía era llamar a varias personas y decirme que tenía todo bajo control, de repente se levantó y se fue a la sala de descanso, para regresar con un par de cafés, se lo agradecí, pero al darle el primer sorbo casi lo escupo, no es que estuviese mal, es sólo que no era mi café o mejor dicho el café que Rick preparaba para mí.

Te traje algo- dijo sacando de su chaqueta una bolsa de evidencia que contenía la pulsera de Alexis.- No necesitamos esto, ya comprobamos que es de Alexis y supongo que ella la querrá de vuelta cuando regrese.

Gracias- contesté conteniendo las lágrimas, la observe un momento y después la guarde en uno de los cajones, si la tenía a la vista no soportaría todo esto.

Creo que tengo algo- dijo Rick acercándose a nosotros.

¿Cree o tiene? - contestó Sorenson con un tono que me molesto y bastante.

¿Qué tienes Castle? - pregunté con molestia por el poco interés de Will, sabía que Rick no le caía bien, pero hasta ahora él estaba siendo de mayor utilidad que Will.

Patrick tiene una media hermana...

¿Y eso qué? - definitivamente golpearía a Sorenson si continuaba con esa actitud, parecía que había olvidado que este caso era el de mi hija.

Que su hermana es enfermera y trabaja en Brooklyn Y creo que...

Patrick la busco- dijimos a la vez, eso me hizo sonreír, esa conexión que siempre habíamos tenido.

Ella debe saber algo- dije- deberíamos interrogarla.

No creo que debamos buscar a alguien basados sólo en una coincidencia- dijo Sorenson enfadado.- como bien dijo usted son medio hermanos, no creo tengan buena relación.

Es que no es una corazonada- dijo Rick molesto por la actitud de Will- cada vez que el señor Johnson ha estado en la cárcel ella ha pagado la fianza, creo que son unidos y si él está en un problema la buscará.

Will debemos interrogarla- dije con desesperación- quizá no sea nada pero es en este momento es lo único que tenemos.

Está bien - contestó muy enfadado -pero déjenme revisar algunas cosas antes.

Sabía que no le hacía gracia darle algo de crédito a Rick, pero agradecía que aceptará interrogar a esa mujer. A mí no me interesaba quien conseguía la pista, lo único importante para mí es encontrar a mi hija.

* * *

Ya está, iremos a interrogar a Emma Williams - dijo Will apareciendo en la sala de descanso.

Nosotros vamos contigo- dije observando a Rick que acababa de entrar.

Kate ya te había dicho...

Esto no es una operación de rescate - lo interrumpo molesta- es un interrogatorio y yo quiero estar presente.- suspire- te prometo que cuando llegue el momento del rescate no insistiré en ir, pero por favor déjame ir a interrogar esa mujer.

Está bien- dijo un poco frustrado- pero harán lo que diga y no quiero que intervengan.

Está bien – conteste, pero era consciente que eso era algo que no podría cumplir.


	56. CAPITULO 55

BECKETT

Tocamos la puerta del apartamento de Emma Williams, estaba muy nerviosa y todos lo notaban. Pero como le había explicado a Will, necesitaba estar allí. Una mujer delgada, rubia y de ojos verdes nos abrió la puerta, en cuanto Will le informó que éramos policías comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

Sólo queremos hacerle algunas preguntas sobre su hermano- dijo Will.

Hace mucho que no lo veo - dijo tratando de recomponerse.

En ese caso no le molestara que pasemos y revisemos su casa- contestó Will- y como le dije hacerle algunas preguntas.

Claro que me importa, estoy cansada de tener que dar la cara por culpa de Patrick- dijo casi llorando- sólo váyanse y déjenme en paz.

Me temo que eso no es posible- contestó Will con tranquilidad, mientras sacaba un sobre de su chaqueta- según está orden del juez, nosotros tenemos permiso de revisar su vivienda, usted decide si lo hacemos a las buenas o a las malas.

Señorita sólo necesitamos saber dónde está su hermano para preguntarle dónde escondió a mi hija- dije casi llorando al ver como esa mujer dudaba- le suplico que nos facilite las cosas.

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente abrió la puerta y nos invitó a pasar, en cuanto entramos supimos que la corazonada de Rick era correcta, en el salón había una camisa llena de sangre, varios utensilios médicos y muchas gasas llenas de sangre.

¿Dónde está Patrick Williams?- preguntó Will girándose hacia la mujer.

Él está en la habitación descansando- contestó entre lágrimas.

Tanto Will, Castle y yo nos dirigimos a la habitación que había señalado, mientras Espo, Ryan y Hayle se quedaba vigilando a la señorita Williams.

Sabía que me encontraría- dijo Patrick en cuanto entramos- le dije a Emma que debía irme.

Pero no lo hiciste- dijo Will acercándose a la cama- así que ahora vas a hablar. Me vas a decir todo lo que sepas de Bracken y la niña que ayudaste a secuestrar.

No lo haré- dijo tranquilo- al menos no hasta que hagamos un trato.

CREES QUE ESTOY JUGANDO- gritó Will- vas a hablar a las buenas o a las malas.

Me sobresalte ante el grito y la afirmación de Will, no entendía que le pasaba o bueno si, estaba enfadado por no ser el quien encontrara a Patrick, eso daba igual, él debía calmarse porque está no era la forma de sacarle la verdad.

* * *

CASTLE

Sorenson estaba alterado, no entendía por qué, pero sabía que debíamos cambiar el rumbo de esta conversación o no sacaríamos nada.

¿Qué tipo de trato quiere? - dije interviniendo y ganándome la mirada asesina de Sorenson.

Lo único que quiero es que mi hermana no sea acusada de nada, ella ya ha hecho suficiente por mí, sólo quiero que este a salvo.

Eso es imposible- contestó Sorenson- ella escondió a un fugitivo

No ella ayudó a su hermano y lo único que yo quiero es protegerla.

Entiendo lo que dices- interviene, pensando en lo que yo haría por Hayle- y si el agente Sorenson no quiere hacer un trato, hazlo conmigo yo me comprometo a buscarle el mejor abogado, pagaré la fianza o lo que haya que pagar para que no vaya a la cárcel. - todos me miraban con sorpresa, y en el caso de Sorenson incluso con odio- sólo dime dónde está mi hija, por favor.

Eso no será necesario- dijo Sorenson enfadado- haré lo posible porque acepten esa condición- pero debes comenzar a hablar ya

Se notaba en cómo apretaba la mandíbula lo enfadado que estaba aunque no entendía porque, después de todo lo que necesitábamos y queríamos todos era encontrar a Alexis. Por su parte Kate me miraba con agradecimiento, ella entendía perfectamente que yo haría lo que fuera por encontrar a nuestra hija.

¿Qué esperas?- dijo Sorenson enfadado.

Yo ya había hecho algunos trabajos para Bracken, bueno no específicamente para él, pero si para su negocio- comenzó a explicar- pero hace un par de semanas más o menos me llamo directamente y me dijo que me daría medio millón de dólares si le ayudaba con algo.

¿Cómo lo contacto?- intervino Kate

Me llamo al teléfono desechable que ellos me dieron para cuando me necesitaran- contestó antes de continuar con su relato- nos reunimos en un edificio en construcción que hay en Brooklyn. Allí me explicó que quería que le ayudará a secuestrar a una niña.

Sentí la rabia invadir mi cuerpo cuando escuche esa declaración, pero necesitaba controlarme, así que respire profundo y me acerqué a Kate, sabía que ella estaría igual que yo, así que un acto guiado por el instinto tome su mano, inmediatamente ella se aferró a mí, ambos sabíamos que nos necesitábamos.

¿Cuál era el plan? - intervino Sorenson.

Debía robar dos automóviles, conseguir un sedante y después ambos buscaríamos la oportunidad de llevarnos a la niña- contesto- hice lo que me dije y cuando teníamos todo comenzamos a seguir a la niña, lo primero que supimos es que debíamos secuestrarla cuando estuviese con su niñera, especialmente cuando supe que usted es policía- dijo señalando a Kate- con el paso de los días quedo claro que lo mejor sería hacerlo en el parque, con tantas personas, la niñera tardaría un poco en darse cuenta de la ausencia de la niña, lo que nos daba tiempo de escapar.

Así que ayer por la tarde mientras ella entraba a uno de los juegos más alejados, supe que era mi oportunidad, la tome y tape su boca, su hija es una luchadora, mordió mi mano con fuerza - dice con una sonrisa y mostrando las marcas roja de los dientes en su mano- pero la logre llevar hasta el auto, allí mientras la sostenía Bracken le inyectó el calmante y nos fuimos de nuevo a Brooklyn.

¿Estuviste presente durante la llamada que se hizo a la detective?- pregunta Sorenson

Si, tuvimos que esperar que la niña despertara, Bracken quería que la escucharán, que se desesperaran al saber que él la tenía.

¿Cómo te hirieron? - pregunto con miedo.

El plan era que después de la llamada me dieran mi dinero y ellos se fuesen en el segundo auto, así que en cuanto corto la llamada le exigí mi dinero, hasta ese momento no sabía que estaba armado, pensé que lo que les había dicho sobre disparar a la niña era sólo para asustarlos, pero me equivoque, el simplemente saco el arma y me disparó. Después se fue, dejándome allí.

Saben - dijo después de un pequeño silencio- creo que es la primera vez que intenta matar con sus propias manos.

¿Porque lo dices?- pregunté

Porque sólo disparó y se fue, no comprobó si estaba muerto, sólo escapó.

¿Sabes qué pensaba hacer? ¿Dónde llevaría a mi hija? - Preguntó Kate con voz rota.

No estoy seguro, sólo decía una y otra vez que se llevaría lo que más amaban, que nunca sabrían donde se escondería, que disfrutaría saber que vivían con ese dolor. - se quedó viendo algún punto perdido a sus pies, para después levantar la cabeza y viendo directamente a mis ojos- dijo que la sacaría del país, que la llevaría lejos de ustedes.


	57. CAPITULO 56

BECKETT

Necesito que Hayle y Ryan busquen en las cámaras el auto- dijo Will apenas entramos en la comisaria.

¿Cuál de los dos? – pregunto Ryan

El segundo- Dijo Will

El primero - Dijo Castle a la vez

Pude ver como se veían con molestia, Ryan simplemente no sabía qué hacer y Espo y yo solo esperábamos a ver qué pasaba.

Señor Castle le recuerdo que según la declaración del señor Williams, el plan era escapar en el segundo auto – dijo Will molesto – por lo que lo lógico es buscar ese auto.

No creo que Bracken cambiara de auto – dijo Castle convencido.

¿Y qué le hace pensar eso?, ¿su vasta experiencia en casos de secuestro?

No, me lo dice la lógica, él debía huir rápidamente y el cambio de auto le quitaría tiempo en especial cuando no contaba con la ayuda de su cómplice. Además no encontramos ninguno de los dos autos en ese edificio.

Señor Castle, le recuerdo que quien está llevando esta investigación soy yo y se hará lo que yo diga – dijo Will molesto.

Creo que comete un error – dijo Castle – lo correcto sería que se revisaran los dos vehículos.

Se hará lo que yo digo – contesto Will enfadado.

Pues si no le importa agente yo revisare el primer vehículo- contesto Castle – con permiso.

Castle dio media vuelta y se dirigió al escritorio de Ryan quien junto a Espo le siguieron con cara de disgusto, se notaba que a nadie le agradaba y honestamente después de esta discusión yo también estaba molesta con él.

Entiende una cosa Will – dije poniéndome frente a él – tu puedes ser quien lleve esta investigación, pero quien está desaparecida es nuestra hija y tanto Rick como yo haremos lo que sea para encontrarla.

¿Incluso llevarme la contraria? – dijo serio.

No te está llevando la contraria, solo está siguiendo otra línea de investigación – lo defendí – deberías agradecerle ya que él es quien más ha sido de utilidad en esta investigación.

Sé que no he sido muy efectivo – dijo un poco triste y haciéndome sentir mal – pero créeme que estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo y que no descansare hasta que Alexis este aquí con nosotros.

Lo sé, solo te pido que respetes a mi gente y que los dejes trabajar – me di la vuelta y me dirigí a la sala donde Ryan revisaba las cámaras de vigilancia.

* * *

Lo tenemos – dijo Ryan entrando a la sala de descanso donde me preparaba un café. Ambos nos dirigimos rápidamente a la sala de video, donde se proyectaban varias imágenes  de una cámara de vigilancia y un mapa.

Logramos encontrar la camioneta azul que según el señor Williams seria la que se usaría para transportar a Alexis, lo detectamos por primera vez a unas 5 manzanas del edificio unos 20 minutos después de la llamada que Bracken realizo a Kate – explicaba Hayle mientras nos iba mostrando imágenes en la pantalla – se dirigió al sur y hemos logrado seguir su rastro, aunque en las zonas por las que se mueve son poco vigiladas.

El rastro nos ha llevado a Edison, en New Jersey, más o menos a una hora de aquí- explico Ryan- Habíamos perdido el rastro pero la policía de allí nos ayudó a buscarlo con sus patrullas.

¿No crees que eso pondrá en alerta a Bracken? – pregunte con preocupación.

Tranquila hemos solicitado que sean muy discretos – dijo Hayle.

Así es – confirmo Ryan – según la policía el auto está en una zona un poco peligros y frente a una casa abandonada que está en venta.

Bien comenzare a preparar el operativo – dijo Will saliendo de la sala.

Yo me quede observando la pantalla, siento cierto alivio al saber que estamos más cerca de encontrarla, observo a Rick quien ve serio la pantalla, conozco esa mirada y sé que está analizando la situación y definitivamente no encaja con la historia, con esa que el siempre crea para cada caso.

* * *

Observo la pizarra, donde Will nos explica cuál es su plan de acción, presto toda la atención que puedo e intento ver si realmente es la mejor manera de llevar acabo el rescate.

Bien eso sería todo – dice Will y todos comienzan a recoger sus cosas.

¿Y es la mejor forma de llevar acabo el plan? – pregunto tranquilamente.

Si, lo es

Will yo...

No Kate, si vas a pedirme acompañarnos, sabes que no puedes - me interrumpe mientras se acerca a mí y toma mis manos sin importarle todas las personas que están a nuestro alrededor – te prometo que dentro de un par de horas tendremos a Alexis aquí con nosotros – besa mis labios y ante la sorpresa no reaccionó. – me voy, te llamo en cuanto tenga a Alexis conmigo.

Suelta mis manos y se aleja, dejándome en estado de shock. No esperaba que me diera un beso y menos frente a todos, especialmente frente a Castle… CASTLE, hasta este momento no me había dado cuenta de que él estaba allí y que muy probablemente ha visto ese beso.


	58. CAPITULO 57

CASTLE

Observo como se acerca a ella, esa forma tan íntima en que le habla y no puedo evitar sentir celos, pero jamás pensé que sería testigo de un beso entre ambos. Eso definitivamente me destrozó. Me alejo de ellos pues no puedo ni quiero continuar torturándome, sé que no tengo ningún derecho a enfadarme, no estamos juntos yo con mis estupideces me encargue de alejarla de mí, pero duele, duele más de lo que jamás pensé.

Me siento frente a la computadora de Ryan, observó cómo ella sigue a Sorenson con la mirada, suspiro y dirijo mi vista al monitor, lamentarme no sirve de nada, ya la perdí y lo único que puedo desear es que ella sea feliz.

* * *

Creo que tu teoría tiene más sentido- dice Espo observando la pantalla- debería explicárselo a Sorenson.

Él no va a creerme- suspiro- además hace un rato que salieron a un rescate, tardarían mucho en regresar y armar un nuevo plan.

¿Y qué piensas hacer?

Quizá ir allí solo y...

No puedes ir solo- me interrumpe Espo- eso sería una tontería.

¿Que sería una tontería? - pregunta Kate.

Ambos nos observamos sin estar muy seguros de que decir. Es solo una teoría que ronda mi cabeza, es solo que algunas cosas que nos contó Patrick no encajan.

Castle cree que los agentes van al lugar equivocado- dice Espo y yo le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

¿Porque piensas eso?- pregunta

Yo... sólo...- no sabía que decir, era solo una teoría pero no podía sacármelo de la cabeza.

Castle- dijo en ese tono de advertencia que tenía reservado solo para mí.

Verás, cuando el señor Williams habló de que no se aseguró que estuviese muerto, pensé que era ilógico, Bracken no quería dejar cabos sueltos y definitivamente Williams sería uno.

Quizá como dijo el señor Williams era la primera vez que mataba a alguien o bueno lo intentaba- dijo ella.

No creo que eso sea verdad- contesté convencido- no llegas a manejar un negocio como ese, sin antes imponer respeto y para eso creo que el corto más de una cabeza.

¿Entonces por qué no lo hizo? - pregunto.

Porque necesitaba que alguien nos dijera su plan- digo comenzando a explicar mi teoría-o mejor dicho nos diera pistas falsas.

¿Porque piensas eso?

Porque el primer automóvil aparece a 2 manzanas del edificio en construcción, solo 5 minutos después de la llamada

¿Y qué te hace pensar que es él?

Bueno lo único que sí creo que es real de ese plan es el hecho de que Bracken querrá salir del país, y eso será más fácil si va al norte y no al sur. – Suspiro – creo que él quiere ir a Canadá.

¿Sabes dónde está ese auto? - pregunta entendiendo lo que le digo.

La última vez que lo captó una cámara fue en Harriman a unos 45 minutos de aquí- le muestro la pantalla- en esa zona hay una fábrica que pertenece a uno de los secuaces de Bracken, lo que yo creo es que él está escondido allí.

Debemos avisarle a Will- dice sacando su teléfono

No creo que eso ayude- contesto- ellos ya están lejos y tardarían mucho en volver, armar un plan y llegar allí y nos estamos quedando sin tiempo.

¿A qué te refieres?

Creo que Bracken intentará moverse de noche y para eso falta muy poco.- dice Espo, interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación.

Pues en ese caso debemos ir nosotros.

* * *

Me he encargado de explicar mi teoría al capitán y a los chicos tan rápido como pude, el capitán está de acuerdo en que debemos realizar el plan de ataque nosotros, sabíamos que era un riesgo ya que podía incluso costarles el trabajo a los chicos y a Kate, y bueno yo podía ir a la cárcel, pero todos estábamos dispuestos a asumir el riesgo.

Deben entender que oficialmente no puedo autorizar o apoyar este operativo – dice el capitán con un suspiro – pero como padre y sobre todo como amigo quiero que hagan hasta lo imposible por encontrar a Alexis.

Chicos no es necesario que vengan – dice Kate a los chicos en cuanto salimos del despacho.

Claro que lo es- dice Espo

Si Kate- lo respalda Ryan- Alexis es nuestra sobrina.

Yo también voy- dice Hayle e inmediatamente me invade una angustia mucho más grande.

Tu no vas- digo serio.

Claro que voy- contesta con determinación.

No, yo necesito que te quedes aquí - la observó con suplica- que estés con mi madre, si algo pasa necesito saber que tu estarás para ella.

No digas eso- dice asustada- todo va a salir bien.

Eso espero, pero de verdad necesito que te quedes. – Le tomo las manos y la veo a los ojos – Ve a mi casa, cuida de mi madre, por favor.

Pero Rick…

No, sin peros – la interrumpe – yo necesito saber que estas a salvo, por favor.

Está bien – dice con resignación- pero prométeme que todo saldrá bien.

Hayle…

No Rick, promételo.

Está bien – digo sin mucha convicción- lo prometo.

Observó cómo se despide de todos y después se dirige al elevador, y yo solo puedo suspirar, me encantaría poder dejar también a Kate aquí, pero sé que eso es imposible.

* * *

BECKETT

Llevamos un rato de camino y se me ha hecho insoportable, y no es solo por el hecho de que quiero llegar lo antes posible, sino porque Rick y yo nos hemos mantenido en un tenso silencio, no sé si es por el estrés o por lo del beso. Lo que si se es que necesito que este silencio se acabe o no podre soportarlo.

¿Crees que Will ya está New Jersey? – pregunto más por decir algo.

Según el plan que nos mostró no debería tardar en llamar – dice serio.

Espero que Alexis este con ellos – digo viendo por el retrovisor si Espo y Ryan aun nos siguen.

Yo igual – dice serio- pero no creo que este allí.

¿Quieres tener la razón? – pregunto.

No se trata de tener la razón – dice un poco molesto y es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de cómo debió sonar mi pregunta. – se trata de que Alexis este bien. No me importa si quien la rescata es tu novio.

Me quedo en silencio unos segundos, asimilando aun como llamo Rick a Will, definitivamente está enfadado por lo del beso y ahora como es costumbre se ha armado todo una película en su cabeza. Pero no iba a dejar que siguiera en su error, no voy a permitir que lo que nos mantiene separados siga creciendo.

Rick tienes que saber que Will…

El sonido de mi teléfono nos interrumpe, observó la pantalla y veo que es Will, así que como muchas otras veces, le indico a Rick con una mirada que conteste y ponga el altavoz, él lo hace rápidamente.

Beckett – contestó.

Kate… yo… - Will tartamudea, está nervioso –lo siento, de verdad lo siento.

¿Qué paso? – pregunto sabiendo de antemano que no encontró a Alexis y acelerando el coche al saber que la teoría de Rick es correcta.

El automóvil estaba en la casa, pero dentro de la casa no estaba Bracken ni Alexis – suspira – resultó ser un laboratorio de cocaína, al parecer el automóvil lo robo uno de los camellos que trabajan en esa zona.

Te dijo si vio a Bracken en el edificio o…

No Kate, él no vio nada – me interrumpe –de verdad lo siento. Te prometo que en cuanto regresemos a comisaría buscaremos el otro automóvil y te prometo…

Eso no será necesarios Will – digo sin dejar de ver el camino y sorteando autos en la carretera. – Rick ya lo encontró y vamos para allá.

¡¿Que tú que?! - dice molesto.

Will, la que está en peligro es mi hija, vamos a Harriman, a una fábrica, envía refuerzos.

Kate esto te puede costar el puesto.

Lo que menos me importa en este momento es mi puesto, yo vos a rescatar a mi hija Will – digo y cortó la comunicación.

Ahora que sé que hay mucha probabilidad de que Rick este en lo correcto acelero a fondo y veo como los chicos nos siguen de cerca. Sé que quizá lo que estamos haciendo es una locura, pero no me importa, yo haré lo que sea por mi hija.


	59. CAPITULO 58

Revisando la historia me di cuenta que el 24 de noviembre se cumplió un año de la publicación del primer capitulo, asi que por eso les dejo este mini capitulo, espero les guste y gracias por leer y comentar la historia. :)

* * *

CASTLE

Me sentía muy nervioso, después de la llamada de Sorenson. No hay duda de que mi teoría era correcta, en cuanto Kate corto la llamada, acelero a fondo y sorteaba el tráfico de una manera que me daba vértigo, pero sabía que debíamos llegar lo antes posible.

Nos estacionamos frente al edificio abandonado, y estaba extremadamente nervioso. Allí era donde debía estar mi niña, pero a pesar de mis nervios haría lo que fuera para sacarla de allí. Beckett y yo sacamos nuestros chalecos antibalas, pero cuando Kate estaba abrochando el suyo, este se rompió. Ella soltó una maldición en voz baja lo que sacó una pequeña sonrisa de mis labios.

Toma – le dije tendiendole mi chaleco, era un poco grande pero se podía ajustar así que no sería un problema.

Ella observó el chaleco y la vi dudar, pero tanto ella como yo sabíamos que si ella quería entrar a ese edificio debía ponerse el chaleco, de lo contrario era capaz de esposarla al auto para que no se expusiera.

¿Qué hay de ti? – pregunto viéndome a los ojos.

Yo voy siempre detrás, y tú siempre al frente así que creo que lo necesitas más – ella sonrió y tomo mi chaleco, sonreí, ellas eran mi prioridad, no me importaba morir si con eso ellas salían bien de todo esto.

Kate les indico a los chicos que fueran por la parte de atrás mientras ella y yo nos dirigíamos al frente todo era oscuridad, en lo que parecía ser una pequeña recepción, nos dirigimos a la puerta de empleados que suponíamos daba paso a la bodega. Al entrar observamos que se dividía en inmensas secciones, desde donde estábamos se observaba una luz, no estaba lejos así que comenzamos a caminar hasta allí pasando por un par de secciones antes de distinguir bien la puerta que nos llevaría a esa luz.

Kate me dirigió una mirada indicándome que me mantuviese por detrás de ella, asentí y entramos, al llegar vi a mi hija sobre una enorme silla de metal, mi hija tenía sus manitos sobre su rostro y solamente se escuchaban sus sollozos, observe que su pie tenía un grillete que la mantenía atada a la silla. No lo pensé dos veces y corrí hacia ella.

¡Castle! – Escuche como Kate me llamaba, pero no me importo solo quería llegar hasta ella y sacarla de aquí. Alexis al escuchar a su madre, levanto su cabeza buscándola, al verme a mi acercarme a ella sonrió, me acerque a ella y la abrace dejando que todo mi miedo saliera en forma de lágrimas.

Papi – dijo ella aferrándose a mi cuello.

Tranquila princesa te sacaremos de aquí – me aleje y le di espacio a Kate para que abrazara a nuestra princesa.

Las observe abrazarse y mi corazón se llenó de amor, de repente vi como una sombra se movía tras nosotros me gire y allí estaba Bracken a punto de dispararle a Alexis y a Kate, no lo pensé solamente actué por instinto y me coloque frente a ellas intentando protegerlas.

El sonido rasgo el silencio, mientras sentía un inmenso dolor, todo se volvió oscuridad y fui consciente de que había golpeado con fuerza el suelo junto a Kate y mi hija. Escuche nuevos disparos y me llene de miedo, quizá no las había podido salvar, quizá ese hombre había matado lo que más amaba en esta vida, si así era solo esperaba poder morir yo también para reunirme con ellas.


	60. CAPITULO 59

BECKETT

Desde que termine la llamada con Will tenía un mal presentimiento (aunque no creo en eso), pero cuando llegamos al edificio esa sensación aumento, sentía que algo malo podía pasar, pero tenía que sacar a mi hija de allí, no importaba lo que me costara. Estaba tan nerviosa que tire con fuerza las cintas de mi chaleco rompiéndolo, maldije mi mala suerte, no traía uno de repuesto.

Toma – La voz de Rick interrumpe mis pensamientos. Me está ofreciendo su chaleco, solamente lo observó antes de preguntar - ¿Qué hay de ti?

Esta misión es peligrosa y yo necesito que él y Alexis estén bien, pero sé que si no llevo chaleco él no me dejara entrar. Él se encoje de hombros mientras dice que no importa ya que se quedara detrás. Su respuesta no me convence del todo pero lo acepto prometiéndome a mí misma que lo protegeré, para que nada le pase.

Les indico a los chicos que vayan por la parte de atrás, sabía que Bracken estaba solo, después de todas las pruebas que habíamos descubierto, sus aleados se había apartado y su único cómplice en el secuestro estaba en un hospital recuperándose de una herida de bala. Ingresamos al edificio y llegamos a una recepción, para después pasar a una bodega parecía que estaba dividida en secciones, comenzamos a avanzar hasta una de las secciones que tenía luz, Alexis tenía que estar allí.

Al estar cerca de la puerta le indique a Castle que se quedara detrás de mí, no sabíamos como reaccionaria Bracken y no quería que él estuviese en línea de fuego, tenía que concentrarme en mi hija y hacer que el estuviese detrás para poder protegerlos a ambos.

Cuando entramos y vi a mi hija sentí un infinito alivio y mucha rabia a la vez. Se veía pequeña y frágil, sabía que a pesar de ser muy valiente estaba asustada, sus sollozos eran pequeños pero sentía que estaban cargados de miedo. Estaba tan concentrada en mi hija que no me di cuenta que él se estaba acercando a ella, lo llame pero no me hizo caso, sin embargo mi hija levanto la vista y al ver a su padre sonrió. Comencé a acercarme con precaución por si Bracken estaba en allí pero quizá intentaba escapar por detrás, en ese caso se encontraría a los chicos.

Más tranquila me acerque a mi hija mientras Castle se alejaba para dejar que yo la abrazara, vi como ambos tenías sus rostros llenos de lágrimas, yo trate de contener las mías mientras abrazaba a Alexis, de repente se escuchó un disparo y el mundo comenzó a correr en cámara lenta.

Trate de proteger a Alexis con mi cuerpo, para después ver como Rick caía a nuestro lado, mientras de su pecho salía sangre, no podía apartar mi mirada de él, escuche otros disparos y escuche las voces de Ryan y Esposito.

Le di – gritaba Esposito, pero yo solo podía verlo a él, de repente algo se activó en mí y me abalance sobre él, colocando una de mis manos sobre su herida tratando de detener la hemorragia, mientras con la otra sostenía a Alexis quien lloraba desesperada.

¡¡¡Papi, Papi, PAPI!!! – gritaba ella mientras yo trataba de sostenerla y ayudar a Rick a la vez.

De repente vi como Ryan aparecía al otro lado del cuerpo de Rick y colocaba ambas manos sobre la herida.

Vamos Castle, Resiste – le decía mientras continuaba presionando. Me vio a los ojos y sabía que él también tenía miedo de que muriera – Esposito ya llamo a una ambulancia – dijo.

Sentí como trataban de quitarme a Alexis de los brazos, la apreté más a mí de forma protectora, hasta que vi que era Esposito, así que deje que el la tomara en brazos. Alexis seguía llorando pero de forma más silenciosa, se escuchaban las sirenas a lo lejos y mi miedo crecía, me acerque al rostro de Rick, sabía que no me escuchaba pero necesitaba creer que lo hacía.

No nos dejes, por favor Rick, no lo soportaría – dije entre sollozos. – resiste cariño, ellos están cerca, tienes que aguantar. – decía una y otra vez mientras besaba su rostro. Los paramédicos aparecieron y comenzaron a trabajar en el obligándome a separarme.

Yo voy con él – dije en cuanto comenzaban a sacarlo de allí, pero Esposito me tomo del brazo y me lo impidió. Y con una mirada le indico a Ryan que fuese él. Trate de soltarme y correr tras los paramédicos pero no me dejo. – Suéltame – le grite con desesperación, pero no funciono.

Kate, el estará bien, ahora lo que necesitas es llevar a tu hija a casa y tranquilizarte un poco – dijo mientras me pasaba a Alexis quien lloraba y se abrazaba a mí con miedo – yo te llevare a casa, llamare a Lanie para que te acompañe un rato mientras te cambias y a Alexis. Luego iremos todos al hospital. – dijo suavemente. Sabía que tenía razón pero me daba miedo de que el muriera y no estar allí. Pero debía hacer lo mejor para mi pequeña. Así que asentí.

Hasta ese momento me di cuenta que Espo había soltado el grilletes, sabe Dios como, también vi como habían comenzado a trabajar en la escena y un par de paramédicos revisaban a Bracken. Sentí odio contra él, ya que me había hecho pasar los peores momentos de mi vida y continuaba luchando por verme sufrir y comprendí que si Rick moría el había cumplido su cometido. Porque nunca podría volver a ser completamente feliz.

Salimos a la calle y Esposito me dirigió hasta su auto me pidió las llaves del mío para que algún oficial lo llevase a comisaria. Subí al asiento de atrás ya que no quería separarme de mi hija.

No quiero ir a casa- le dije suavemente

Kate... – Comenzó a decir mientras se giraba en el asiento para poder verme.

No es eso, quiero ir a casa de Rick, allí están esperando Martha y Hayle, tengo que decirles que paso – suspire con tristeza – además allí tenemos todo lo necesario para cambiarnos e ir después juntas al hospital. – Esposito asintió y arranco el auto y nos llevó a casa de Rick.

* * *

Cuando llegamos sentí como el miedo volvía a apoderarse de mí, no sabía cómo les daría esta noticia, cuando estuvimos frente a su puerta tuve ganas de correr, no quería ser yo quien les dijese que Rick probablemente estaba muriendo en ese preciso momento. La puerta se abrió y Hayle se apresuró a hacernos pasar.

Martha corrió a nosotros con una sonrisa al ver a su nieta en mis brazos.

Ho, Gracias a Dios – dijo abrazándonos a ambas y dándonos un beso en la mejilla, mi hija parecía estar en una burbuja y ni siquiera se dio cuenta, solamente seguía llorando en silencio. Martha se separó de nosotras y comenzó a buscar con la mirada y yo sabía que era a Rick a quien buscaba. - ¿Dónde está Rick? – pregunto con miedo en su voz.

Martha… yo – No sabía cómo decirle aquello.

Castle está en el hospital, Martha – dijo Esposito ahorrándome a mí el mal trago – Bracken le disparo en el pecho, Ryan esta con él, es grave – termino el con un suspiro

Pero… ¿Cómo? – Preguntó Martha mientras Hayle la abrazaba dándole ánimos.

Es mi culpa -dije en un suspiro, mientras nuevas lagrimas salían de mis ojos – yo tenía a Alexis y el apareció de la nada disparo y Rick se interpuso. – dije llorando y apretando a Alexis en mis brazos. – Él no tenía su chaleco, el me lo había dado porque el mío se rompió - termine con desesperación – Yo debía protegerlo, yo debí recibir ese disparo, es mi culpa. -Temblaba por culpa del llanto y sentía que moriría de dolor, ante la sola idea de perderlo.

No es tu culpa, era su deber proteger su familia- dijo ella mientras nos rodeaba en un abrazo, de esos que te dan fuerza para seguir aun en medio del miedo.


	61. CAPITULO 60

BECKETT 

Allí sentada en la bañera llena de espuma con mi hija en brazos sentía que nos había encerrado a ambas en una burbuja, una en la que todo lo que había pasado parecía lejano. Mi cerebro no terminaba de entender esta cruel realidad y lo único que me mantenía anclada a la realidad era Alexis aferrándose a mi cuello y soltando pequeños sollozos.

Decir que tenía miedo es poco, estaba aterrada ante la idea de perder al único hombre que he amado en toda mi vida, por fin podía admitir mis sentimientos pero me reprochaba internamente el nunca habérselo dicho, el haberlo alejado de mi durante semanas y sobre todo el no haber evitado que recibiera esa bala. 

Pero nada de eso importaba en este momento, lo único que debía hacer era ir al hospital y esperar junto a los demás por noticias. Ya Espo había llevado a Martha y a Hayle al hospital, mientras que Lanie se quedaba para ayudarme a preparar un baño y la ropa de Alexis quien no se quería separar de mí en ningún momento. Pero antes debía calmar a Alexis así que con cuidado mojaba y masajeaba la espalda de mi pequeña en un intento por relajarla y que me permitiera limpiarnos a ambas. Y creo que estaba funcionando, o al menos ya no lloraba.

Mami, ¿Papi estará bien? – pregunto luego de un rato de silencio, por fin había soltado mi cuello para poder verme a la cara.

Si, cariño – dije sin poder evitar que mi voz se quebrara – papá es un hombre fuerte, y muy valiente, él se pondrá bien ya verás. – contuve mis lágrimas y el miedo que me daba toda esta situación. Sin embargo mi hija pareció relajarse ya que se soltó totalmente de mí para sentarse entre mis piernas permitiéndome limpiarla.

En cuanto salimos del baño hacia la habitación de Castle, observe todo con melancolía, recordando los momentos que pase allí con él y con mi hija, pero saque esos pensamientos, ahora eso no ayudaba a nadie.

Me senté sobre su cama, esa que compartimos tantas veces, en la que me expreso no solo con palabras lo mucho que me amaba y mientras abrazaba a nuestra hija no pude evitar derramar algunas lágrimas silenciosas, no sabía si el ya estaría muerto o si luchaba por su vida y eso me destrozaba.

Kate – dijo Lanie entrando con la ropa que le había pedido de la habitación de Alexis- ¿estas segura?

Si Lanie – dije limpiado mis lágrimas, pero sin moverme – necesito estar en el hospital con él y Alexis no quiere alejarse de mí, así que allí estaremos ambas – termine con firmeza.

Sabía que todo lo que había pasado era duro para Alexis, pero también sabía que Rick nos necesitaba y estaríamos con él.

Kate – dijo Lanie suavemente – un hospital no es lugar para una niña y tu deberías descansar, si pasara algo Espo o Hayle nos avisaran.- trataba de convencerme.

Lanie iré y no hay nada que decir al respecto – dije con firmeza y comenzando a vestir a Alexis que parecía más relajada después del baño caliente.- en ese momento mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y mi corazón se detuvo, no podía moverme, sentí pánico.

Hola – dijo Lanie contestando la llamada.- ¿sabes algo?

Entiendo, nos vemos en un rato – dijo terminando la llamada. La vi con miedo a lo que podría decirme.

Aún está en cirugía- dijo viendo directamente a mis ojos para darme ánimos - todos están allí, así que date prisa y vamos.

* * *

Veía el tiempo pasar, y parecía ir demasiado lento, observaba el rostro de Martha quien trataba de mostrarse lo más fuerte posible pero era obvio que todo esto la estaba matando, Hayle no paraba de dar vueltas por el pasillo, en un intento de calmar sus nervios, los chicos estaban en comisaria ayudando con todo lo del caso de Bracken ya que el capitán quería hacer todo lo mejor posible para que Bracken y los demás involucrados no salieran impunes, Lanie y mi padre estaban junto a mí en silencio.

Yo acariciaba la cabeza de Alexis, quien después de un rato sentada había colocado su cabeza en mis piernas y se había quedado dormida, según el pediatra que la reviso cuando llegamos al hospital, ella está bien, pero me recomendó llevarla al psicólogo, para que le ayudara con todo lo que vivió.

¿Cuánto más va a tardar? – pregunte a Lanie

Lo necesario – contestó en voz baja y yo suspire con frustración – ellos están haciendo todo lo que pueden y si aún siguen allí dentro hay esperanza.

¿Cómo puede haber esperanza si lleva horas en cirugía?- dije un poco molesta – eso solo significa que es muy grave.

Si puede ser, pero también significa que sigue vivo, que sigue luchando.

Observe el rostro de Lanie y suspire, tenía razón aun si era grave el que siguieran trabajando significaba que estaba vivo. Y eso en este momento era lo más importante. Pero sentí impotencia de no poder estar allí con él, de no saber que estaba pasando.

Familiares del señor Castle – dijo un doctor e inmediatamente todos se acercaron, sin embargo yo me quede allí para no incomodar a mi hija.

¿Cómo está mi hijo?- pregunto Martha con angustia.

No voy a mentir, la herida fue grave, más de lo que esperábamos al inicio y la pérdida de sangre fue mucha – suspiro viendo a las personas que le rodeaban, yo aproveche para tomar en brazos a mi hija y finalmente acercarme a él. – él tuvo un paro cardiaco en el quirófano- todos le vimos horrorizados - pero logramos mantenerlo con nosotros, por ahora está estable. – dijo haciendo que todos suspiráramos.

¿Podemos verlo? – pregunte insegura.

Por ahora no pueden entrar a verlo directamente, solamente a través del cristal de la unidad de cuidados intensivos, las siguientes 72 horas son cruciales y no queremos dejar nada al azar.

Gracias – dijo Hayle.

De nada, en un rato saldrá la enfermera para llevarlas con él y después les recomiendo que vayan a casa a descansar. Aquí no hay nada más que hacer y si pasa cualquier cosa les informaremos.- contesto.


	62. CAPITULO 61

PErdon por no subir el capitulo la semana pasada. Pero estuve muy ocupada con las fiestas. 

Les deseo pasen un feliz año nuevo y gracias por el apoyo.

* * *

BECKETT

Después de que el doctor se fue, entré en un estado de shock, lo único que pude hacer fue volver a sentarme y observar el rostro de mi hija. Dentro de mi habían demasiados sentimientos como para entenderlos, me sentía aliviada de que mi hija estuviese bien, feliz porque Rick seguía con vida, tenía miedo de lo que pudiese pasar en las siguientes 72 horas y tenía esperanza en que al final todo saliera bien y por fin poder estar con el hombre que amo.

Sentía la mirada de Lanie y de mi padre, sabía que me veían con preocupación, pero sentía que eran demasiadas cosas pasando en mi interior.

Él va estar bien Katherine- dijo Martha poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

La observé con detenimiento y vi como ella contenía las lágrimas, si para mí esto era duro, no quería ni imaginarme cómo era para ella, y a pesar de todo estaba allí, entera y soportando la tormenta, no me reprochaba nada, es más parecía como si el hecho de que Alexis y yo estuviésemos allí la llenara de fuerzas y la verdad no entendía como eso podía ser posible.

Estoy tranquila porque conozco a mi hijo- dijo como si leyera mis pensamientos- sé que esto es lo que él hubiera preferido. Sé que si quien estuviese allí dentro fueses tu o Alexis, él hubiese matado con sus propias manos al responsable y probablemente se estaría volviendo loco de preocupación- sonrió con cierta melancolía- sin embargo, en este momento él sabe que yo estaré para ustedes y que ustedes estarán para mí, que nos cuidaremos entre nosotras y lo cuidaremos a él. Así que debemos ser fuertes y transmitirle esa fuerza a él.

Esas palabra me reconfortan y no pude evitar que las lágrimas corrieran por mi mejilla, eso provocó que Martha nos abrazara con tanto amor que por un momento sentí como si estuviese de nuevo entre los brazos de mi madre, mientras ella me consolaba o simplemente me mostraba su amor.

Estábamos viviendo ese momento con tanta intensidad que cuando la enfermera preguntó por los familiares de Rick, lo sentimos como una invasión en nuestra burbuja, pero al recordar que nos venían a buscar para poder verle rápidamente recuperamos la compostura.

Lo siento pero solo pueden pasar dos personas y no se admiten niños- dijo la enfermera la vernos a todos allí.

Me sentí un poco decepcionada, ya que supuse que Martha y Hayle pasarían a verlo. Después de todo una es su madre y la otra es como su hermana y yo solo soy la mujer que le rompió el corazón y la responsable de que este en esta situación. Observo como Martha y Hayle comparten una mirada y después Hayle se acerca a mí, supongo que para disculparse por que no podré pasar.

Dame a Alexis- dice extendiendo sus brazos - yo la cuidaré mientras ustedes visitan a Rick -La observo con sorpresa- el necesita saber que ustedes están bien y sé que si el siente tu presencia eso le dará fuerzas.

Pero tú eres...

Si soy su hermanita- dice interrumpiéndome- pero tú eres la mujer que ama, la madre de su hija, él te necesita a ti.

Gracias- digo mientras le paso a Alexis.

Seguimos a la enfermera hasta una sala un poco alejada del bullicio, ellas nos conduce hasta un pasillo donde se ve una enorme ventana de cristal, muy parecida a la que hay en los cuneros, para ver a los recién nacidos. Solo que detrás de esta quien está es Rick. Esta allí con muchos tubos y cables conectados a su cuerpo, es un poco impresionante verlo así. Se ve pálido, débil y pequeño. Siento la mano de Martha tomar la mía con fuerza.

Mi niño- dice suavemente- sé que estarás bien, mientras estés aquí yo cuidare nuestra familia-coloca con cariño su otra mano sobre el cristal, como si eso reafirmar sus palabra y le pudiera trasmitir su fuerza a Rick.

Yo solo lo observo aferrándome con fuerza a la mano de Martha, mis ojos se vuelven a llenar de lágrimas pero las contengo.

Alexis y yo estamos bien- susurro- gracias a ti, así que ahora concéntrate en recuperarte, para que podamos estar juntos de nuevo. - levanto mi mano y la coloco sobre el cristal como si pudiese acariciar su rostro- te quiero - susurro tan bajo como puedo, como si fuese un secreto entre ambos.

Salimos a la sala de espera un poco más tranquilas por haber comprobado con nuestros propios ojos que Rick está vivo. Observo a las personas que nos esperan un poco agobiados, lo cual me sorprende, hasta que veo que Alexis está despierta aferrándose al cuello de mi padre con cierta desesperación y por el movimiento en sus hombros, sé que está llorando.

Alexis cariño- digo acercándome rápidamente, en cuanto ella escucha mi voz, se gira y extiende sus manos hacia mí. La tomo en brazos y la escucho sollozar y aferrarse a mí con miedo.

Lo siento- dice Hayle un poco apenada- en cuanto ustedes se fueron ella despertó y comenzó a llorar, tratamos de consolarla pero ella solo te llamaba a ti y a Rick.

Tranquila- digo pasando mi mano con cariño por la espalda de mi hija- todo lo que pasó la ha afectado mucho.

Quizá lo mejor sea llevarla cuanto antes al psicólogo, como dijo el médico- dice Lanie con tristeza.

Si creo que será lo mejor- digo con tristeza, al pensar lo duro que será para mí niña.

Bien - dice Martha- pero por ahora lo mejor es ir a descansar.

Eso hace que me quede de piedra, ya que no quiero ir a casa y sentirme sola, pero sé que tampoco puedo pasar lo que queda de noche aquí en el hospital y menos con Alexis.

Yo te llevaré a casa- dice Lanie poniéndose en pie.

En ese caso nos llevarás a nosotras también- dice Martha tranquila- ya que estás señoritas se quedarán con nosotros- dice viéndome con cariño. Yo le devuelvo la mirada con alivio y agradecimiento.

Gracias Martha- digo.

No me des las gracias, ese apartamento es tu hogar, y creo que estar juntas nos ayudará a sobrellevar esta situación.

No puedo evitar sonreír, ya que ella tiene razón ese loft es mi hogar y ellos son mi familia. Nos dirigimos a la salida, con Alexis más relajada en mis brazos y comenzando a sentir el cansancio del día en mi cuerpo.

Kate- me llama una voz a nuestras espaldas, lo que hace que todos nos giramos para ver a Sorenson viéndonos con cierto desagrado.

Will, ¿qué haces aquí?-digo con sorpresa ya que sé que Rick no le agrada.

Venía a ver cómo estás y a hacerte algunas preguntas sobre lo ocurrido- dice serio.

Disculpe agente- dice mi padre casi escupiendo las palabras, pues Will nunca ha sido de su agrado- no creo que este sea el momento o el lugar para un interrogatorio.

Lo siento señor, pero debemos hacer una investigación sobre lo ocurrido, ya que un civil salió herido y tres detectives realizaron un operativo no autorizado.

Pues investigue lo que quiera, pero después - dice Martha molesta- y de preferencia lejos de mi hijo y de mi nuera- me sorprende la forma en la que se refiere a mí, pero a la vez me gusta.

Lo siento pero entre más rápido investiguemos, más fácil será asignar responsabilidades y castigos.

Will, no me importa que castigo me den y si insistes debes saber que todo lo que pasó fue mi responsabilidad, ni Ryan, ni Espo y mucho menos Rick, tiene la culpa de nada.

Kate, esa afirmación te puede costar muy cara- contesta.

No importa, mi declaración no cambiará, sin importar cuanto preguntes.

Tu sabes que no coincide con las de tus detectives- dice un poco molesto

Ellos solo intentan protegerme, pero como te dije yo soy la única responsable- suspiro- ahora si nos disculpas queremos descansar. - digo dándome la vuelta para salir de allí.

Estas suspendida hasta nuevo aviso- dice Will tras de mí, pero no me molesto siquiera en voltear a verle. Estoy demasiado agotada para que me importe lo que él diga.


	63. CAPITULO 62

BECKETT

Entrar al loft fue todo un shock, para nosotros, todo en ese lugar nos recordaba a Rick, allí de pie en la entrada sabía que las tres solo pensábamos en él y en el miedo que nos daba la posibilidad de perderlo.

Creo que lo mejor es tratar de descansar – dijo Martha limpiándose las lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos.

Si, mañana hay que ir temprano al hospital – dijo Hayle seria.

Hayle tu habitación está preparada como siempre – dijo Martha – y tu Katherine necesitas que te traiga algo para Alexis.

Yo…- me sorprendió la pregunta ya que no estaba segura si le parecería bien que durmiera en la habitación de Rick. – un pijama estaría bien.

Bien la traigo enseguida. – dijo subiendo las escaleras rápidamente.

Estará bien – dijo Hayle al ver como la observaba con preocupación – probablemente pase la noche llorando para desahogarse, pero estará bien.

No se cómo puede ser tan fuerte- dije caminando a la habitación que tantas veces compartí con Rick y aunque ya había estado aquí, se sentía diferente.

Bueno eso no importa – dijo entrando tras de mi – lo que sí importa es que Rick heredo su fuerza y eso lo ayudara a salir adelante.

Eso espero – dije con esperanza.

Bien te dejare descansar y si necesitan algo me llamas. – se despidió.

Recosté a Alexis en la cama y observe todo a mi alrededor, vi de nuevo como todas mis cosas seguían en su lugar, pese a tener varias semanas separados, era curioso como él no las había querido mover de su lugar y como yo evite el ir a buscarlas, quizá ninguno de los dos había perdido las esperanzas de volver a estar juntos. Respire hondo y el sutil olor de Rick inundo mis fosas nasales.

Si no quieres dormir aquí puedes compartir la habitación con Hayle o… - dijo Martha entrando en la habitación.

No – la interrumpí – quiero decir, que prefiero quedarme aquí con Alexis. Siento que estando aquí es como si estuviésemos junto a él. – dije sintiéndome un poco tonta por el comentario.

Me imagino que si – dijo tomando una foto de Rick y Alexis que estaba sobre el buró de mi lado de la cama – el abrazaba tu almohada, para intentar dormir – dijo seria- decía que así te sentía cerca.

Martha yo…

Sé que lo quieres Katherine, sé que esto es duro para ti – me interrumpió – y no quiero que me pidas disculpas de nuevo, porque no hay nada que perdonar. – dejo la foto en su lugar y se acercó a mi viéndome a los ojos.

Lo que quiero es que cuando esto termine me prometas que serás feliz – dijo seria – ya sea con mi hijo o sin él, quiero que seas feliz, porque te quiero como a una hija y también porque sé que si tú eres feliz mi hijo también lo será.

Yo solo seré feliz junto a él – dije después de unos minutos de silencio en los que asimile sus palabras- y te prometo que cuando esto termine, dedicare mi vida a hacerlo feliz a él y a nuestra hija.

Observe la sonrisa en el rostro de Martha y supe que lo que salió de mi boca no era una promesa solo para ella sino también para mí misma.

* * *

Desperté sintiéndome aún más cansada que cuando me acosté, pero que puedo decir, las dos últimas semanas han sido así. Lo único que me consuela es saber que las dos personas que más amo en este mundo están bien (dentro de lo que cabe). Respiro profundo, aspirando el suave aroma de la camiseta de Rick que utilizó como pijama, estar en su casa, en su cama y usar su camiseta es lo único que me permite consiliario el sueño durante la noche, aunque siempre acompañado de algunas pesadillas propias o de la hermosa princesa que está durmiendo junto a mí.

Y es que estas semanas han sido un tanto ajetreadas, entre ir al psicólogo con Alexis, a comisaría a declarar en varias ocasiones y visitar a Rick, me siento agotada. Pero lo peor es seguir a la espera de que Rick reaccione. A pesar del tiempo que ha pasado él se mantiene en coma, al inicio fue decisión de los médicos, para acelerar la recuperación, pero hace un par de días cuando quitaron el sedante el no reaccionó, no despertó como esperábamos y eso nos tiene muy preocupadas.

El doctor dice que despertara cuando esté listo, pero yo necesito verlo a los ojos para sentir que la pesadilla está terminando. Necesito que esté bien para poder enfrentar a Bracken (quien está en prisión recuperándose de su herida) y comenzar a dejar todo esto atrás.

Mami, ¿podré ver a papá hoy?, ¿aunque esté dormidito?- dice Alexis con voz suave y es que esa es su petición de todos los días desde el secuestro.

Sí, pero recuerda que tenemos un trato- digo y la veo arrugar la nariz en un gesto que reconozco como mío.

No quiero- dice triste.

Cariño, tienes que intentarlo, sé que te da miedo pero debes volver a la escuela.

Pero tú no estarás conmigo - dice triste y escondiéndose en mí pecho.

Y es que desde el secuestro no se ha querido separar de mí. Según el doctor Burke se debe a que yo le doy seguridad y al alejarse de mi siente que me pasara lo mismo que a su padre o que nos separaran. Hemos intentado que se quede en casa con sus abuelo un par de horas mientras voy a comisaría o al hospital, ha sido duro, sin embargo ha sido aún más difícil con sus tíos o con Nancy.

Aun así el doctor cree que es momento de que regrese a la escuela, al menos un par de horas, solo para que vuelva a sentirse segura. Sabíamos que sería duro, así que Lanie movió algunas influencias y conseguimos un permiso para que ella pueda entrar a ver a Rick, pero hicimos un trato, ella solo podrá ver a Rick si pasa al menos 2 horas en la escuela. Me siento mal por someterla a esta situación, pero sé que es por su bien y espero que le ayude a recuperarse.

Bueno calabacita – digo sin mucho entusiasmo – es hora de levantarse.

Al entrar en la cocina encontramos a Hayle y Martha desayunando, ambas nos saludan con alegría.

¿Y bien? – Dice Martha – esta princesa, ¿está lista para la escuela?

No quiero abuela – responde seria.

Alexis Castle- dice muy seria Martha y usando el apellido de Rick, como ha hecho desde que estamos aquí- el trato que teníamos las tres es que tu irías a la escuela antes de ver a tu padre y lo vamos a cumplir.

Mi niña ve a su abuela poniendo un puchero y la mirada del gatito de Shrek y veo como Martha, sonríe con melancolía.

Si resistí esa mirada de tu padre, podre resistir la tuya – dice con una sonrisa.

Veo como mi niña suspira con resignación y se acerca a su tía para poder desayunar antes de ir a la escuela.

* * *

Observó a Alexis correr a mis brazos en cuanto me ve llegar por ella a la escuela, está feliz por haber pasado no solo un par de horas como acordamos, si no toda la mañana. Lo que ella no sabe es que tanto yo como el doctor Burke hemos pasado toda la mañana en el despacho del director, solo en caso de que ella necesitara de nuestra ayuda. Me siento tan orgullosos de ella y tan feliz por la noticia que tenía que darle.

Estuve todo el día en la escuela y no me dio miedo – dice viéndome con orgullo.

Lo se cariño – digo feliz – estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

¿Ahora si podemos ir a ver a papi? – dice con ilusión.

Si y además te tengo una sorpresa.

¿Cual? – dice con una cara de felicidad absoluta.

Recuerdas que te dije que papá estaba dormido – la veo asentir – pues por fin se ha despertado y está desesperado por verte.

Ver la cara de felicidad de mi hija era el mejor de los sentimientos y lo que más deseaba es que esa felicidad fuese algo permanente.


	64. CAPITULO 63

Perdon por no publicar la semana anterior.

* * *

CASTLE

Era extraño, me sentía cansado y por alguna razón todo era oscuridad, podía sentir a algunas personas moverse a mi alrededor. Sabía que entre esas personas estaban, Kate, Hayle y mi madre, eso me hacía sentir mejor, pero no recordaba nada, de porque estaba así.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba así, me sentía cansado de tratar de recordar como había llegado a estar en esta situación, hasta que de repente la realidad me golpeo, recordaba ver a Bracken apuntando a Kate y a Alexis, recordé el dolor, la oscuridad y el ruido de más disparos. No sabía de dónde venían o si quien disparo fue Bracken, pero me sentía impotente.

¡NO! – grite y abrí los ojos sintiéndome segado de inmediato por una luz.

Hijo – escuche a mi madre – tranquilo hijo, relájate por favor. El doctor ya viene.

Volví a intentar moverme pero un fuerte dolor en el pecho me lo impidió, abrí los ojos poco a poco, mientras mi madre trataba de tranquilizarme. Antes de darme cuenta un doctor y una enfermera entraron en la habitación y comenzaron a atenderme.

¿Kate? – dije en apenas un susurro viendo a mi madre con suplica.

Tranquilo hijo, Katherine y Alexis están bien – tomo con fuerza mi mano – y ahora necesito que tú te quedes quieto, para que puedan revisarte.

Me quede quieto, no porque estuviese tranquilo, sino porque el dolor era insoportable, sentía que me quemaba.

Bienvenido Richard – dijo el doctor. – dime si te duele. – dijo el tocando mi pecho y mi costado, sentí un fuerte dolor.

Bien te daré algunos calmantes – dijo viendo a la enfermera, continua revisándome y haciéndome un par de preguntas aunque solo podía asentir o negar con la cabeza ya que sentía la garganta seca y eso me impedía hablar bien.

Aparentemente todo está bien, tendremos que hacerte un par de exámenes para estar seguros, pero creo que tendrás un par de minutos para que hables con tu madre. – dijo viendo a mi madre con una sonrisa.

Estoy tan feliz de que estés bien – dice mi madre en cuanto el doctor se retiró. – nos tenías muy preocupadas.

A… Agua – dije apenas con voz.

O espera cariño – dice y me sirve un poco el cual tomo con un popote.

Gracias – digo sintiendo aun un poco extraña mi voz -¿Cómo esta Alexis y Kate?

Ellas están bien cariño – dice mi madre acariciando mi rostro – ellas se han estado quedando en casa, han estado muy preocupadas por ti.

Quiero verlas – dije expresando la necesidad que tenía que poder confirmar por mí mismo que están bien.

Tendrás que esperar – dice seria – Alexis ha estado yendo al psicólogo después de lo que paso y hoy fue por primera vez a la escuela.

¿Pero…

Ella estaba mal después del secuestro, no se quería alejar de su madre, pero el psicólogo la ha ayudado mucho – dijo tranquilizándome – Kate está allí en caso de que la necesite.

¿Cuánto llevo aquí?- dije un poco molesto por no haber estado allí para mi familia - ¿Cómo esta Kate?, ¿Qué paso con Bracken?

Han pasado dos semanas, según se el senador está en prisión recuperándose de la herida de bala y bueno Kate está suspendida de la comisaria, y se ha dedicado a cuidar a Alexis y a ti.

¿A mí? – dije sorprendido por todo lo que me estaba diciendo.

Si, estaba muy preocupada y ha pasado todo el tiempo que ha podido aquí, aunque Alexis no le dejaba demasiado.

Observe a mi madre sorprendido, pero justo en ese momento un par de enfermeras llegaron para darme el calmante y llevarme a hacerme las pruebas. Suspire cuando comenzaron a mover la camilla, comencé a pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido desde el secuestro, especialmente en estas dos semanas y en si esa preocupación de Kate era porque teníamos una oportunidad o no.

* * *

BECKETT

Desde que recibí la llamada de Martha estaba desesperada por llegar al hospital y poder ver a Castle, si no fuese porque el doctor Burke me detuvo de llevarme a Alexis corriendo al hospital alegando que llevármela así no era lo mejor y podía complicar su caso. Así que tuve que contener mi necesidad de verlo por el bien de mi hija.

Pero aquí estaba caminando con mi hija por el pasillo del hospital, me sentía nerviosa, emocionada e ilusionada. Quería verlo, lo necesitaba con desesperación. Respiro profundo antes de abrir la puerta.

Cuando entramos me sorprende verlo sentado sobre la cama y con una sonrisa, esa imagen no tiene nada que ver con la última vez que lo vi hace un par de días, todas las maquinas que estaban a su alrededor han desaparecido y por fin poder ver sus ojos azules observarme con tanto amor hace que me emocione un poco más.

Papi – dijo mi niña con un susurro, me gire y la observe.

Los ojos de mi niña estaban llenos de lágrimas y observaba a su padre como si no pudiese creer que estaba allí y dado que la última vez que lo vio estaba desangrándose no me sorprende. Levanto la vista y veo que Rick la observa con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

Ven princesa – dice extendiendo sus brazos. Alexis suelta mi mano y corre hacia él, Martha la ayuda a subir a la cama y ella se abraza a su padre con cuidado. Martha y yo nos derretimos de ternura ante tan bella escena. Me acerco a Martha y ella me abraza con cariño.

Se ven adorables – dice ella.

Si, ella lo ha extrañado demasiado – digo en un susurro. Pasan un par de minutos abrazados y los veo con amor.

¿Dime cómo has estado? – dice Rick alejándola un poco de él y limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro.

Durante los siguientes minutos conversan como si llevasen años sin verse y amo verlos así y la verdad me muero de ganas por unirme a ellos, de por fin disfrutar de mi familia, pero sé que antes de que eso suceda Rick y yo nos debemos una explicación.

Alexis, cariño – dice Martha – que te parece si me acompañas a la cafetería por un helado, mientras Kate cuida a tu padre.

Sonrió porque parece que Martha me ha leído el pensamiento, ella toma en brazos a Alexis y se despide de mí guiñándome un ojo. Con cuidado me acerco a la camilla y me siento en la butaca que esta junto a la cama y con nerviosismo tomo su mano.

Ver nuestras manos juntas de nuevo es increíble, levanto la vista de nuestras manos y veo su rostro, él también está viendo nuestras manos, levanta la vista y me ve directo a los ojos, esos ojos llenos de amor que tanto extrañaba, con los que soñé durante las últimas semanas. Hay tanto que quiero decirle y veo que el abre su boca está a punto de decir algo cuando:

Señor Castle – la voz de Will nos sorprende a ambos, yo me pongo rápidamente en pie, pero no suelto la mano de Rick.

¿Will?, ¿Qué haces aquí? – digo un poco molesta.

Bueno me he enterado que el señor Castle había despertado y vengo a interrogarle – dice tranquilamente.

¿Interrogarle? – Ahora estoy furiosa – no sé si lo sabes pero acaba de despertar de un coma, se está recuperando de un disparo en el corazón.

Kate – dice acercándose a mí y tomándome por los hombros, acaricia mis brazos hasta tomar mis manos obligándome a soltar a Rick – solo son unas preguntas, algo rápido para que tú puedas volver a tu trabajo.

Will… - digo intentando alejarme.

Déjalo Kate – dice Rick y me sorprende- si esto ayuda a que vuelvas a tu trabajo lo hare.

Rick – digo alejándome de Will – no tienes que hacer esto, tú debes descansar.

Tranquila – dice tomando mi mano con suavidad –hablare a solas con el agente, terminare con esto y después hablamos.

De eso nada – digo seria – yo me quedo contigo.

No puedes Kate – dice Will serio – este caso es sobre ti, así que no puedes estar presente en el interrogatorio.

No – contesto – yo me quedo.

Kate por favor – dice Rick – no pasara nada, solo serán un par de preguntas y ya.

Los veo a ambos y la verdad es que no quiero irme, siento que debo quedarme aquí. Pero no podía hacer nada, así que salí de allí furiosa y con la esperanza de que Will terminara pronto para poder retomar o mejor dicho comenzar esa conversación que tanto necesitábamos.


	65. CAPITULO 64

BECKETT

Llevaba un rato esperando cerca de la puerta, pero Will aún no salía, había intentado escuchar a través de la puerta, pero las miradas de las enfermeras me hicieron desistir. Caminaba de un lado a otro, sentía que algo no estaba bien y el no poder hacer nada me estaba matando. De repente la puerta se abrió y Will salió con una sonrisa que me tranquilizo un poco.

¿Qué paso? – dije caminando hacia él.

Tranquila, como suponía su declaración no coincide con la tuya, él se atribuye todas las culpas.

¿Qué pasara ahora? – dije con una sonrisa al pensar que Rick siempre se comportaba como un caballero.

Bueno daré mi informe y recomendare que se te devuelva tu puesto – suspiro – sé que tu hiciste lo que yo debí haber hecho.

No – dije seria – tu hiciste lo que creíste conveniente – suspire – te equivocaste pero por suerte….

Si por suerte estaba el flamante Richard Castle para salvar el día – dijo con ironía.

Pues si – dije seria – Rick pensó diferente y consiguió lo que ni tú, ni yo pudimos.

Lo sé – contesto – solo que por un momento desearía que no lo hubiese hecho.

Te recuerdo que eso salvo la vida de mi hija – digo molesta.

Lo sé – contesta nervioso – sé que el la salvo, solo que ahora… - se calla.

¿Ahora qué?

Ahora no puedo competir contra el – dice resignado – no importa lo que haga, el simple hecho de que salvo a Alexis hace que me venza en todo.

¿Vencerte? – Digo sin entender -¿de qué hablas?

Kate yo… - respira profundo – yo quería… no yo quiero pedirte que me des una oportunidad.- esa declaración me deja en shock – sé que lo nuestro fue hace años, que todo ha cambiado pero yo siento algo especial por ti. Algo que nunca sentí antes y sé que ahora tienes una hija, pero junto podemos cuidar de ella, yo puedo ser su padre. Yo puedo hacerlas felices.

Lo observo sorprendida, por lo que parece una eternidad. No puedo creer lo que me está pidiendo, lo nuestro pasó hace demasiado tiempo, antes de que Rick apareciera en mi vida, antes de que yo tuviese a Alexis. Él sabe que todo eso me ha cambiado, que ya no lo veo como antes, que para mí no es más que un amigo.

Will yo…- intento decir.

No Kate – me interrumpe – piénsalo ¿sí?, no quiero presionarte y que…

No – lo interrumpo – es que no hay nada que pensar – me alejo un poco de el – Will tu eres mi amigo, esa es la forma en la que te veo.

Pero eso puede cambiar – dice – yo puedo reconquistarte.

No Will- digo seria – no puedes, porque mi corazón ya le pertenece a alguien más.

Veo como él baja la mirada, no me gusta verlo así, pero no puedo mentirle. Sé que sin importar lo que el haga yo nunca sentiré por él ni por nadie más lo mismo que siento por Rick. Me siento culpable ya que no se si quizá yo le di señales equivocadas durante los días que duro el secuestro, pero en esos momento todo era demasiado confuso para mí.

Lo siento – digo.

No Kate – dice con una sonrisa triste – no lo sientas, prefiero que me digas esto ahora, a que me des una oportunidad y después me dejes.

Tú lo dijiste – digo suavemente – ahora todo es diferente.

Lo sé, solo espero que la decisión que tomaste sea la mejor para ti y para Alexis.

Lo es – digo con una sonrisa – sé que le entregue mi corazón a la persona correcta.

No sabes cuánto odio a ese tipo – dice mientras toma mis manos – se feliz Kate, te lo mereces- se acerca a mí y deposita un beso en mis labios. – no respondo el beso, no me separo de él, porque sé que es una despedida.

Adiós Will – digo cuando se separa de mí. Observo como camina por el pasillo y siento que me he quitado un gran peso de encima.

Cuando lo pierdo de vista me doy la vuelta y me dirijo al lugar donde realmente quiero esta, voy junto a Rick, junto al amor de mi vida.

Me sorprendo cuando al entrar escucho la voz de él doctor, pero no es su voz lo que me sorprende si no la pregunta.

¿Estás seguro Rick?

Si doctor – contesta el con seriedad – creo que es lo mejor.

Ambos se callan cuando notan mi presencia, Rick está más serio que cuando lo deje con Will y eso me sorprende y preocupa, no sé si el doctor le dio alguna mala noticia o si pasa algo grave.

¿Sucede algo? – digo viendo al doctor.

No – dicen ambos.

Rick piénsalo y hablamos más tarde –dice el doctor – permiso – dice para después salir de la habitación.

¿Está todo bien? – le pregunto a Rick, sentándome junto a él.

Si todo bien – contesta aun serio.

¿Cómo te fue en el interrogatorio? – pregunto más por decir algo ya que la actitud de Rick me desconcierta.

Bien – suspira – tal parece que mi declaración no coincide ni con la tuya, ni con la de los chicos.

Bueno todos intentamos protegernos- sonrió al saber qué es lo que él intenta.

Bueno, no creo que esto pase a mayores – sigue serio – después de todo yo sigo vivo, para desgracia de algunos.

Ese comentario me desconcertar aún más, no entiendo esta actitud un tanto esquiva y seria que ha tomado ahora y que nada tiene que ver con el hombre sonriente de hace un rato.

¿Rick estas bien? – pregunto.

Claro – dice cortante.

Bueno – digo seria – yo quería hablar contigo – digo tratando de conducir la conversación al terreno que quiero y necesito.

Tú dirás

Bueno yo…-ahora no sé por dónde empezar, me aclaró la garganta y empiezo por lo más sencillo – yo quería darte las gracias, por lo que hiciste por Alexis y por mí.

Bueno yo haría lo que fuera por mi hija – contesta serio y eso la verdad me sorprendió y me dolió. Sé que haría lo que fuera por ella, pero tenía la esperanza que también por mí.

Ya estamos de vuelta – dice Martha entrando en la habitación e interrumpiendo nuestra conversación. Hoy definitivamente no es mi día.

Bienvenidas de vuelta – dice Rick con una sonrisa.

El resto de la tarde Rick la pasó conversando y jugando con Alexis, mi oportunidad de hablar con él había pasado, suspire resignada, quizá lo mejor sería visitarlo mañana temprano mientras Alexis estaba en la escuela. Hablaría con Martha para que nos diera un momento a solas y así evitar que nos interrumpieran.

Cuando llegó el momento de volver a casa, Rick abrazo con fuera a Alexis, le repitió una y otra vez que la quería y que se verían pronto. Ella le pregunto si podía volver al día siguiente y él le dijo que no, eso entristeció a mi niña, pero él le explico que el hospital no era un lugar para niños y que ya se pondría de acuerdo conmigo para que la llevase otro día. Yo lo observe un momento deseaba darle un beso de despedida, pero me contengo.

Hasta mañana – dije con esperanza.

Adiós Kate – contestó con un deje de tristeza.

Hoy era el día, hoy hablaría con Rick, me desperté con una sonrisa y comencé a preparar a Alexis para ir a la escuela, mientras lo hacía le daba vueltas en mi cabeza a las cosas que le diría. Solo esperaba que hoy estuviese de buen humor.

Salimos juntas al salón para desayunar con Hayle y Martha, quien estaba al teléfono, muy alterada.

¿Cómo demonios se te ocurrió hacer esto? -Decía furiosa - ¿y lo que es peor si decirnos nada?

No, Richard esto fue demasiado irresponsable de tu parte – al escuchar el nombre de Rick me puse en alerta, Hayle y yo estábamos atentas a la conversación.

¿Y que se supone que le diga? – dijo furiosa.

Richard sé que es tu vida y que no puedo opinar pero creo que todo esto es un error, uno que pagaras muy caro – suspiro – pero está bien respetare tu decisión, llegaré allí por la tarde. Hasta luego cariño – se despidió.

Al cortar la llamada su mirada se concentró en su nieta, era una mirada de preocupación, que me hizo sentir muy intranquila.

Lamento ser portadora de malas noticias – dijo viéndome directamente a los ojos – Richard ya no está en el hospital o al menos en uno de New York.

¿Qué? – dije sin entender.

El irresponsable de mi hijo, solicito al hospital ser trasladados al hospital de los Hampton, ayer cuando salimos del hospital, él solo se hizo cargo del papeleo y del traslado.

¿Pero…- no entendía nada - ¿Por qué?

Según el necesitaba alejarse de todo esto – me vio con pesar – especialmente de ti.

Esas palabras me destrozaron, eso significaba que no me quería cerca, que mi oportunidad de formar una familia juntos había desaparecido.


	66. CAPITULO 65

CASTLE

Cuando vi entrar por la puerta a Kate y a Alexis, sentí un inmenso alivio, mi madre me había dicho que ambas estaban bien, pero necesitaba verlo con mis propios ojos, Dios ambas estaban más hermosas que nunca, no pude evitar emocionarme cuando abrace a mi hija con todo el amor que llevo dentro.

Después de un rato cuando mi madre tan oportuna como siempre se la llevo a Alexis a la cafetería, sabía que lo hacía para darnos a Kate y a mi algo de tiempo para hablar y la verdad es que lo estaba deseando, necesitaba saber si teníamos oportunidad o no de formar una familia.

Cuando ella tomó mi mano, mis esperanzas se hicieron aún más grandes, ver nuestras manos entrelazadas era como un sueño hecho realidad, había tanto que quería decir y por su expresión sabía que ella también quería decir mucho, pero parecía que a ninguno de los dos nos salían las palabras. Estaba a punto de decirle lo feliz que estaba de que estuviese bien, cuando la voz más desagradable que jamás he escuchado nos interrumpió.

Señor Castle – dice la voz de Sorenson sorprendiéndonos a ambos, Kate se pone en pie, pero no suelta mi mano.

¿Will?, ¿Qué haces aquí? – dice ella y no sé si está molesta o nerviosa, yo por otro lado estoy molesto, aunque no puedo evitar sentir cierta satisfacción cuando veo como él ve con disgusto nuestras manos entrelazadas.

Bueno me he enterado que el señor Castle había despertado y vengo a interrogarle – dice con una tranquilidad que no creo que sintiera realmente.

¿Interrogarle? – Le recrimina Kate – no sé si lo sabes pero acaba de despertar de un coma, se está recuperando de un disparo en el pecho. – me encanta ver que se preocupa por mí.

Kate – dice obligándole a soltar mi mano para tomar el mi lugar – solo son unas preguntas, algo rápido para que tú puedas volver a tu trabajo.

Will… - dice ella, pero decido que es mejor terminar con esto de una vez.

Déjalo Kate – digo serio- si esto ayuda a que vuelvas a tu trabajo lo are.

Rick no tienes que hacer esto, tú debes descansar. – se la ve preocupada.

Tranquila – tomo su mano con suavidad – terminare esto y después hablamos. – le dejo claro que quiero arreglar esto cuanto antes.

De eso nada yo me quedo contigo. – contesta molesta por mi decisión.

No puedes Kate – dice Sorenson serio – este caso es sobre ti, así que no puedes estar presente en el interrogatorio.

No yo me quedo.-contesta ella seria.

Kate por favor – digo – no pasara nada, solo serán un par de preguntas y ya. – tanto Sorenson como yo sabemos que no será así, pero debemos terminar con esto lo antes posible.

Observo como Kate sale hecha una furia de la habitación y no puedo evitar sentir que una oportunidad se me escapo de las manos. Cuando la puerta se cierra observo a Sorenson un momento, nos vemos con seriedad, ambos sabemos que el quien debe hacer el primer movimiento.

Cuando salga de aquí ella me hará muchas preguntas – dice serio.

Solo dile que yo asumí la culpa – contestó en el mismo tono. – ella no se sorprenderá, ni hará más preguntas

Bien- contesta

Ya que hemos aclarado esto – digo acomodándome mejor en la camilla – dime realmente, ¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita?, no creo que estuvieses preocupado por mi salud.

Vine porque creo que nos debemos una charla - toma la silla junto a la cama y la aleja un poco para sentarse y así estar al mismo nivel.

Tú dirás – digo serio.

Quiero que sepas que estoy decidido a recuperar a Kate y no me daré por vencido – cruza los brazos con suficiencia – y además Kate y yo tenemos una historia y lo que yo siento por ella no ha cambiado nunca.

Te recuerdo que Kate y yo también tenemos una historia – lo interrumpo – y no solo eso, también una bella hija. Esa a la que tú no pudiste rescatar. – ver la expresión en su cara hace que me sienta satisfecho, a pesar de ser un golpe bajo.

Quizá eso me deje en desventaja – recupera una sonrisa sínica que no me gusta – pero al menos yo no le he mentido.

Es mi turno de hacer un gesto de disgusto, odio que este cretino tenga la razón, sé que esa mentira es probable que me saque definitivamente de la vida de Kate.

Quizá tengas razón, pero quiero que tengas algo claro…

No – me interrumpe – quien debe entender que debe entender algo eres tú. – se pone en pie y se acerca un poco, lo que me obliga a levantar la vista, sé que lo hace para intimidarme, pero no pienso permitírselo –yo luchare por ella y no pienso retroceder, ella es una mujer increíble Castle, no te culpo por estar interesado en ella, pero que te quede claro que yo lucharé con uñas y dientes por ella.

¿Y si ella no te ama? – digo serio.

Daré un paso al costado – dice alejándose de nuevo – pero conozco a esa mujer y sé que no se dejara deslumbrar por alguien como tú.

Tienes razón en algo – digo dándome cuenta de algo importante – es ella quien decide y sin importar que decida, ambos debemos respetarlo. – Suspiro – pero debes entender algo, yo siempre seré una constante en su vida, ella y yo...

Tiene a Alexis en común – termina por mí – respetare eso, pero quiero que tu respetes lo que ella decida.

Quizá es arriesgado, Sorenson tiene razón yo la he lastimado demasiado. Pero la amo con locura y aunque muera por dentro, si ella decide quedarse con este papanatas, lo tendré que aceptar.

Tienes mi palabra – digo serio y extendiendo mi mano, él la toma y le da un firme apretón.

Bien – dice serio – ambos respetaremos su decisión. – Respira profundo – no te odio, ni te deseo nada malo.

Lo sé – contestó con sinceridad.

Bien ahora me voy – suspira – espero te recuperes pronto.- dice antes de salir de la habitación.

Fue una conversación extraña, pero necesaria. Ambos estamos interesados en la misma mujer, quizá él no sea un mal tipo, pero nunca podre perdonarle que esté interesado en la mujer que yo amo.

Escucho la puerta abrirse después de un rato y pienso que es Kate, pero me sorprendo al ver al doctor. Veo a su espalda, a través de la puerta a Kate junto a Sorenson. Quizá conversando sobre el interrogatorio o eso creo, hasta que veo como él se inclina y la besa. Mi mundo se detiene, la puerta se cierra y no me refiero solo a la puerta de la habitación. Si no a esa puerta que ilusamente creí que se abría entre nosotros.

Observó al doctor que me está diciendo algo que realmente no escucho, siento que mi mundo dejo de tener sentido. Si ella lo beso es porque al final se decidió por él y yo aquí ya no pinto nada. Veo al doctor y tomo una decisión.

Quiero que me trasladen al hospital de los Hampton – digo interrumpiendolo.

¿Disculpe? – dice sorprendido.

Como escucho y quiero que lo haga lo antes posible y sin decir nada a mi familia – estoy decidido, es momento de dar un paso al costado, de respetar las decisiones de Kate.

Richard lo que me pide es….

Si es el dinero es lo que le preocupa, sepa que tengo suficiente dinero para hacerlo – digo un poco molesto – y si no acepta, pediré el alta voluntaria y me largare por mis propios medios.

No se trata de eso, es solo que me sorprende y entienda que en su estado es algo delicado.

Lo sé – contestó – pero en este hospital están los mejores médicos del país y sé que pueden hacerlo.

¿Estás seguro Rick?

Si doctor – contestó – creo que es lo mejor.

¿Sucede algo? – dice la voz de Kate sorprendiéndonos a ambos.

No – contestamos el doctor y yo a la vez.

Rick piénsalo y hablamos más tarde –dice el doctor – con permiso – dice para después salir de la habitación.

¿Está todo bien? – pregunta Kate preocupada.

Si todo bien – digo un poco cortante.

¿Cómo te fue en el interrogatorio? – dice después de unos minutos en tenso silencio.

Bien – suspiro – tal parece que mi declaración no coincide ni con la tuya, ni con la de los chicos. – digo recordando lo que Sorenson dijo que le diría.

Bueno todos intentamos protegernos – la veo sonreír, pero yo me mantengo serio.

Bueno, no creo que esto pase a mayores después de todo yo sigo vivo, para desgracia de algunos. – no puedo evitar agregar ese comentario.

¿Rick estás bien? – dice seria.

Claro

Bueno yo quería hablar contigo – se ve nerviosa, supongo que me dirá que esta con Sorenson y la verdad no lo quiero escuchar, pero debo ser educado.

Tú dirás

Bueno yo…-duda – yo quería darte las gracias, por lo que hiciste por Alexis y por mí.

Bueno yo haría lo que fuera por mi hija – miento descaradamente, ya que lo que hice lo hice pensando en ella y en mi hija.

Ya estamos de vuelta – dice mi madre entrando en la habitación y yo siento alivio, no quiero saber lo genial que es su relación con Sorenson o que este aquí solo por agradecimiento o culpa.

Bienvenidas de vuelta – digo concentrando mi atención en Alexis, desde ahora ella es lo único que realmente me importa.


	67. CAPITULO 66

CASTLE

¿Cómo demonios se te ocurrió hacer esto? –Contestaba furiosa mi madre - ¿y lo que es peor si decirnos nada?

Madre necesitaba alejarme de todo – digo tratando de explicarle mis razones.

No, Richard esto fue demasiado irresponsable de tu parte – suspiro llevo unos diez minutos explicándole que ya no estoy en New York, pero ella está molesta.

Madre solo te estoy informando mi decisión – digo serio –necesito esto – suspiro – y sobre todo necesito que se lo informes a los demás, especialmente a Alexis y… a Kate.

¿Y que se supone que le diga? – contesta furiosa.

No lo sé madre – digo – solo sé que no quiero saber nada de Kate durante un tiempo, que necesito intentar olvidarla. Será duro, porque necesito saber de Alexis, por eso te necesito, solo te pido que me ayudes.

Richard sé que es tu vida y que no puedo opinar pero creo que todo esto es un error, uno que pagaras muy caro – suspira – pero está bien respetare tu decisión, llegare allí por la tarde. Hasta luego cariño.

Te veo más tarde madre y gracias.- digo antes de colgar la llamada.

Estoy recién instalado en mi nueva habitación en los Hampton, todo se realizó como lo solicite y ahora solo quiero concentrarme en recuperarme. No sé qué pasara en un futuro, pero por ahora creo que llego el momento de concentrarme en mi mismo.

* * *

BECKETT

Han pasado dos meses desde que Rick se fue a los Hampton, lo más duro después de su partida fue dejar el loft, allí me sentía como en casa y volver a mi apartamento fue como una tortura, pero que más podía hacer. Martha me mantiene informada del estado de Rick, sé que paso dos semanas en el hospital y después se fue a su casa, allí está recibiendo las terapias, poco a poco esta mejor aunque aún le queda al menos un mes para terminar con esas terapias. El sonido del timbre hace que salga de mis pensamientos.

Hola – me saluda Hayle con una sonrisa en los labios.

Hola Hayle, pasa – digo abriendo aún más la puerta.

¡Tía Hayle! – se escucha el grito de Alexis mientras corre hacia Hayle quien la recibe con los brazos abiertos.

Hola princesa ¿cómo estás? – dice dándole muchos besos que hacen a mi princesa sonreír.

Yo simplemente las observo, y es que ellas se adoran, pero de repente siento tristeza y es que si Hayle está aquí no es solamente por ver a su sobrina favorita como ella dice, si no que como cada fin de semana durante el último mes la llevara a Los Hampton, para que visite a su padre, lo cual se traduce en días de completa tristeza sin las dos personas que amo. No sé qué paso pero Castle simplemente me aparto de su vida como si yo no le importara. Eso me duele, porque yo lo amo y después de todo lo que paso, después de sentir que casi lo pierdo para siempre, lo que más deseo es dejar todo esto atrás y estar junto a él y a nuestra hija.

¿Kate? – dice Hayle sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Perdón – digo al darme cuenta que ya llevaba un rato hablándome - ¿Qué pasa?

Parece que estas en otro mundo – dice Hayle con una sonrisa – te decía que necesito que hagas algo por mí. Si puedes claro- dice al ver mi cara de sorpresa.

Claro, ¿Qué necesitas? – digo sorprendida ya que es la primera vez que me pide un favor y por su rostro sé que es importante.

Alexis cariño, ¿me puedes dejar hablar un momento a solas con tu mami? – dice a mi hija mientras la coloca en el suelo, ella solamente asiente y se va a su habitación.

Hayle, ¿Rick está bien? – digo con miedo ante esa acción.

Si y no – contesta ella con seriedad mientras se sienta en el sofá. Me tenso ante su repuesta, pensar que él no está bien me preocupa, así que me siento junto a ella dispuesta a sacarle la verdad como sea.

¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto con angustia.

Él se está recuperando bien, fue duro los primeros días pero ahora está bien. – Suspira- es su estado de ánimo lo que nos tiene preocupadas. Él está mal, esta triste y los únicos momentos donde veo a mi amigo es cuando esta con Alexis.

Ok – digo procesando la información – pero… ¿yo que puedo hacer? – pregunto de nuevo con angustia, yo sé que él es un hombre dulce, amable y caballeroso, no me gustaría que todo lo malo que hemos vivido destruyera esa parte de él.

Bueno hay algo… - dice con duda – veras tengo algunos asuntos personales que resolver en la ciudad y pensé que en lugar de ir a Los Hampton y volver - me mira con duda – tal vez tu podrías llevar a Alexis y quedarte allí el fin de semana.

Hayle – dije después de un incómodo silencio – Rick me alejo de él, se fue y me dejo atrás – suspire – no creo que hacer esto sea buena idea, lo más probable es que ni siquiera me deje entrar en su casa.

El jamás te haría eso y menos frente a Alexis – dijo rápidamente – él te ama eso lo sé, él te buscó durante años, se negó a olvidarte aun cuando no había esperanzas y cuando te encontró… Las encontró, el por fin pudo ser feliz. – Sonreí ante eso – si eso no es amar no sé qué más puede ser.

Hayle el me hecho de su vida y no creo…

¿Tú amas a Rick? – pregunto sin dejarme terminar.

Claro que lo amo, pero…

Sin peros ni nada – dijo interrumpiéndome de nuevo – tú lo amas y él te ama, así que si Rick no quiere luchar eres tu quien debe hacerlo. – intente hablar pero no me dejo- te estoy dando una oportunidad y espero que la tomes.

Observe lo seria y decidida que estaba y entendí que ella tenía razón, yo debía luchar por los dos como él lo había hecho cuando yo lo saque de mi vida al descubrir la verdad. él siempre estuvo allí a pesar de todo, el me demostró que nos amaba incluso poniendo su vida en peligro.

Lo haré – dije con una sonrisa – lucharé por los dos.


	68. CAPITULO 67

BECKETT

El viaje se sintió corto y eterno a la vez, por un lado sentí que fue demasiado corto y que lo único que me esperaba era el desprecio y la mirada fría de Rick, pero se sintió demasiado largo ante lo ansiosa que estaba por verlo, por ver que estaba bien a pesar de todo.

Suspire estacionando el auto frente a la hermosa casa que correspondía a la dirección que me dio Hayle. Me quede un momento observando lo hermosa que era.

¿No vamos a entrar? – dijo Alexis a mi espalda, mientras intentaba quitarse el cinturón.

Claro cariño – sonreí mientras me bajaba del auto para ayudarla.

Decidí dejar mi maleta en el auto e ir directamente a la puerta, por si Rick no me quería recibir. Toque el timbre con un poco de miedo y espere un momento, mientras Alexis se movía nerviosa a mi lado. Pasó un rato y no abrieron. Pensé en tocar de nuevo pero Alexis tiro de mi mano y me dirigió a un lado de la casa donde había una pequeña verja de madera para acceder a un jardín.

Vamos por atrás – dijo mi niña abriendo una pequeña puerta que no tenía seguro. – papá debe estar en la piscina y la abuela tenía que ir a la ciudad el fin de semana.

Mi niña estaba enterada de todo lo que hacía su familia, la seguí con una sonrisa, mientras como dijo nos dirigíamos a la piscina, al llegar no había nadie allí pero la vista a la playa era impresionante, suspire viendo la playa y el mar para calmar mi acelerado corazón, pero en lugar de calma solo se aceleró más al ver muy cerca del mar a Rick, él estaba allí de pie observando el mar, llevaba unas bermudas negras y una camiseta blanca.

Alexis en cuanto lo vio corrió hacia él, yo solo me quede observando la escena, como en cuanto él la escucho acercarse se giró para recibirla con los brazos abiertos y con una inmensa sonrisa. Mi hija lleno el rostro de su padre de besos y este le devolvió el gesto lleno de amor. Era una escena hermosa y me sentí bendecida por poder presenciarla.

De repente la sonrisa de Rick desapareció en cuanto mi hija señalo hacia mí y supe que este fin de semana sería muy largo y complicado. Solo esperaba de algún modo poder cambiar las cosas entre Rick y yo.

* * *

CASTLE

Suspire viendo el ir y venir de las olas, dos meses aquí y aun duele su ausencia como el primer día, creo que incluso más, pero hice lo que tenía que hacer, di un paso al lado y la deje ser feliz, ella se lo merece, y mi amor por ella es tan grande que prefiero su felicidad sobre la mía.

Sonrió al escuchar una dulce voz que me llama y es que la dueña de esa voz es la única persona por la que sigo viviendo, la única que llena mi vida de alegría. Me giro y la observo correr a mis brazos con esa sonrisa que me enamora cada día más.

¡Papi! – Dice mientras me abraza- te extrañe mucho, mucho. – dice mientras me llena la cara de besos.

Hola calabaza – digo devolviendo cada beso, ella se ve feliz, mucho más feliz que las ultimas vece que me ha visitado y me gusta verla así.

Mira papi – dice señalando tras de ella – Mami pasara el fin de semana con nosotros.

Mi sonrisa desaparece al verla allí, no la quiero aquí, no estoy listo para enfrentarla, no estoy listo para saber cuan feliz es sin mí. Me duele su sola presencia, y me duele mucho más ver esa sonrisa que tiene en el rostro porque sé que no es para mí.

Dejo a mi hija en el suelo y tomados de la mano comenzamos a subir a la casa, Kate solo nos observa seria y casi podría decir que nerviosa. Mientras nos acercamos tomo una decisión la tratare con respeto, pero me mantendré alejado, no quiero y no puedo permitir que vea cuan mal me tiene su ausencia, cuanto sufro por ella, cuanto deseo que volvamos a ser los de antes. Este fin de semana le mostrare a ella y sobre todo a mí mismo que puedo superar su ausencia y ver como es feliz sin mí.

Salgo al jardín sintiendo mi respiración un poco agitada, había dejado a Kate en su habitación, había escogido las más lejana a la mía, necesitaba que estuviese lejos, estuve cerca de dejarla en la planta baja pero sabía que sería grosero, así que a pesar de que estábamos en el piso superior, la aleje de mi lo suficiente.

Saco mi teléfono y marco el número de Hayle, necesito que ella me explique porque demonios Kate está aquí.

Hayle, me puedes explicar ¿qué demonios hace Kate aquí? – digo en cuanto contesta.

Wow – contesta – buenas tardes a ti también.

Hayle – digo en tono de advertencia.

Te estoy dando la oportunidad de formar una familia. -Dijo seria.

Hayle tu sabes que…

No Rick – me interrumpe - durante estos dos meses no dije nada porque lo más importante era que te recuperaras, pero llego el momento de que enfrentes esta situación, así sea para terminar todo esto o para que comiences a ser feliz. – Dijo enfadada – así que llego el momento de la verdad – colgó la llamada, era obvio que esto era una trampa planeada por ella y mi madre.


	69. CAPITULO 68

Este es el capitulo que mas disfrute escribir, espero que lo disfruten ;)

* * *

BECKETT

Después de instalarnos y viendo que era aún temprano para la cena, decidí bajar con Alexis. Me sentía nerviosa, Rick apenas y me había dirigido la palabra y según me explico Alexis mi habitación era la más lejana a la suya y a la de Alexis. Pero debía encontrar la forma de acercarme a él, así que el primer paso era convencerlo de que diera un paseo por la playa con nosotras.

Papi- dijo Alexis en cuanto lo vio – vamos a mostrarle la playa a mamá, ¿sí?

Claro cariño – respondió, mientras se ponía en pie y nos dirigía a la puerta trasera para salir a playa.

Comenzamos a caminar, Alexis nos tomaba a ambos de las manos, suspire con un poco de satisfacción, en este momento parecíamos una familia y Dios como deseaba que fuese así.

De momento el paseo era algo extraño, la conversación era entra Alexis y Rick o Alexis y yo, pero entre nosotros no habíamos cruzado ni una sola palabra. Alexis comenzó a recoger pequeñas conchas que las olas habían traído hasta la orilla, en un momento que se alejó aproveche para tratar de romper el hielo.

¿Cómo estás? – dije nerviosa.

Bien – dijo sin mucho ánimo - ¿Qué tal tú?

Bien – dije no muy convencida – los chicos te echan de menos… bueno todos te echamos de menos. – vi que se sorprendió un poco ante mi afirmación.

¿Así que ya volviste? – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Si, hace un mes – sonreí – el informe de Will nos hacía parecer como héroes, aunque sin su consentimiento, así que al final solo estuve un mes suspendida.

Como siempre el bueno de Will. - Dijo un poco molesto, mientras se alejaba para jugar con Alexis.

Suspire, parecía que el intento de conversación iba bien, pero cometí el error de mencionar a Will, sabía que se odiaban y aunque Will ya no está en mi vida, Rick no lo sabía y mi comentario, sumado a mi comportamiento durante el secuestro probablemente no fueron muy acertados.

Luego de ver el atardecer en la playa volvimos a casa y aunque Rick protesto un poco, me encargue de la cena mientras él y Alexis veían una película en la enorme TV del salón. Cuando llego la hora de dormir de Alexis, Ambos la llevamos a la habitación, pero Rick simplemente dejo un beso en su frente y salió de la habitación. Me molestaba su actitud, pero más que eso me dolía. Porque en cierto modo sentía que yo estaba interfiriendo en su relación.

Suspire y conté un cuento a mi niña para que pudiese dormir, la observe por última vez, antes de apagar la luz y cerrar la puerta de la habitación. Tome una decisión había llegado el momento de enfrentar a Castle y eso me asustaba, yo lo amo y si el ya no siente nada por mí me moriría de dolor, pero si no quería perderlo debía luchar y eso haría. Respiro profundo y me dirijo a las escaleras.

Entro a la cocina y allí está el de espaldas a mi concentrado en poner los platos en el lavavajillas, sé que el noto mi presencia, en cuanto llegue pero no me presta atención y eso duele. Respiro profundo y encuentro el valor necesario para hablar.

Me gusta como decoraste la habitación de Alexis – digo no solo por comenzar una conversación si no porque de verdad parece la habitación de una pequeña princesa.

En realidad fue mi madre y Alexis quienes la decoraron – contesta aun sin voltear a verme – yo solo les di mi tarjeta de crédito.

Bueno es increíble – digo sin saber que contestar.

Si, lo es – por fin se gira y me ve – así como es increíble que Hayle no haya podido traer a Alexis este fin de semana – tiene una expresión muy seria, pero no sé cómo descifrarla.

Bueno eso fue lo que ella dijo – contesto con duda e intuyendo lo que él cree.

Y tú simplemente le creíste – usa ese tono sarcástico.

¿Y que se supone que significa eso? – lo dije en un tono un tanto defensivo pero creo que se a lo que él se refiere y no estoy dispuesta a aceptarlo.

¿Tú dímelo? – Dice molesto - ¿Cómo convenciste a Hayle para que no viniese?

Yo no la convencí de nada, ella me pidió venir – digo muy molesta, durante la discusión nos hemos acercado y ahora veo sus ojos llenos de tristeza y enojo.

Claro y dime Kate ¿Por qué haría eso? - sonríe con cinismo- ¿y tú noviecito el súper agente del FBI que piensa de que estés aquí? – mis ojos se abren como plato, no entiendo de que habla.

¿Mi novio?- digo viéndole con confusión -¿de qué demonios hablas?

Te vi Kate, vi como lo besabas frente a la puerta de mi habitación en el hospital– dice con dolor.

Así que es eso – digo por fin entendiendo todo – él no es mi novio, digo tranquila.

Sabe que es lo que más me duele, que creí por un momento que teníamos una oportunidad, pero todo era mentira- dice comenzando a gritar – Por qué me hiciste creer que teníamos una oportunidad y me doy cuenta que para ti no soy nada.

Eso es mentira – ambos estamos gritando.

Se lo que vi, no estoy loco Kate – grita – vi como besabas a ese idiota, mientras yo como un imbécil me imaginaba un futuro contigo.

Fue el quien…- trate de hablar pero el solo continuaba gritando.

NO PUEDO CREER CUAN CRUEL PUEDES SER, Y YO CUAN IMBÉCIL – dijo – ASÍ QUE DIME ¿QUÉ QUIERES DE MÍ?

TE QUIERO A TI – grite viendo como su rostro se desencajaba por la sorpresa – ¿QUE NO VES QUE TE AMO?

Estaba furiosa, yo lo amaba y él no lo creía, eso me dolía y me enojaba pensé que me conocía. Me di la vuelta y salí hacia el patio trasero, mientras sentía como las lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas, yo lo amo pero todo lo que dijo me dolió. Sé que está herido, pero debería darme el beneficio de la duda. Preguntar, dejar que me explicara, pero no él había preferido herirme.

* * *

CASTLE

Desde que entro supe que estaba allí, pero quise ignorarla, el tenerla cerca me dolía, me mataba poco a poco. Pero ella no respeta mi dolor y vino hasta mi casa, y ahora pretendía tener una conversación, como si nada pasase, como si fuéramos los mejores amigos y yo no podía con eso, este dolor en mi corazón no me lo permitía.

Trate de contenerme pero no pude más antes de darme cuenta mi dolor estaba saliendo a gritos, gritos que ella contestaba. Ella quería negar todo pero no lo permitiría.

NO PUEDO CREER CUAN CRUEL PUEDES SER, Y YO CUAN IMBÉCIL – Dije con dolor – ASÍ QUE DIME ¿QUÉ QUIERES DE MÍ? - grite sintiendo que moría de dolor.

TE QUIERO A TI – grito y mi mundo se paralizo, ella estaba justo frente a mí y decía eso no lo entendía – ¿QUE NO VES QUE TE AMO? – termino y mi mundo exploto, esas palabras eran sinceras, yo lo sabía lo había visto en sus ojos.

Ella se dio media vuelta y salió hacia el patio trasero, y yo me quede allí viendo cómo se marchaba, tenía solo dos opciones o me quedaba aquí y la perdía o luchaba por la única mujer que he amado en toda mi vida.

Corrí tras ella, pero al salir al patio no estaba allí, comencé a buscarla alrededor de la casa tenía miedo de que se hubiese ido, tenía miedo de haberla perdido para siempre. No podía imaginar mi vida sin ella, estos meses sin verla había sido un completo infierno.

Llegue al frente y vi su auto, al menos no se había marchado, regrese al patio trasero y me acerque a la vaya que dividía el patio de la playa, la luna llena se reflejaba en el mar, lo cual la convertía en la noche perfecta. Y allí estaba ella de pie frente al agua, observe lo hermosa que se veía con la luna de fondo. No sabía que decirle para que me perdonara así que opte por lo que deseaba desde hace demasiado tiempo.

Me acerque a ella, en cuanto la tuve cerca extendí mi mano girándola hacia mí y la bese, la bese con todo el amor que llevaba guardado dentro de mi desde esa noche. Me aleje suavemente llevando mis manos a sus mejillas y secando sus lágrimas. Volvía dejar un suave y corto beso.

Te amo – dije suavemente viéndola directamente a los ojos – sé que soy un idiota y no te merezco pero te juro que si me das una oportunidad… - no me dejo terminar simplemente me beso.


	70. CAPITILO 69

CASTLE

Nos besábamos con la pasión de siempre, pero se sentía tan diferente. Quizá por el hecho de saber que ya no habían secretos entre nosotros, que no había ninguna barrera que nos separara, que por fin éramos solo ella, Alexis y yo.

Después de un rato besándonos, la tome de la mano y comenzamos a caminar hacia la casa. En silencio subimos la escalera, al pasar por la puerta de la habitación que le había dado a Kate ella se detuvo, me giré para ver qué pasaba, ella miraba la puerta con un poco de miedo. Sabía que estaba pensando en si debía entrar allí o seguirme, yo simplemente tiré suavemente de su mano para que continuara caminando.

Al entrar en mi habitación, la acerqué a la enorme cama, saqué mi pijama de debajo de la almohada y comencé a desnudarla lentamente, no lo hacía de una forma sexual, simplemente quería que ambos nos recostáramos abrazados y así poder conversar.

Ella se dejaba hacer con una tímida sonrisa asomando de esos hermosos labios. Cuando le puse mi camiseta del pijama, me giré para abrir la cama y que ella se recostara. Pero ella me detuvo y comenzó con sumo cuidado a desnudarme a mí, cuando levantó mi camiseta vi como su rostro cambió al ver la pequeña cicatriz en mi pecho. Paso su mano con cuidado.

Estoy bien Kate- dije al ver su cara de preocupación.

Esto pasó por mi culpa- dijo suavemente, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Eso no es verdad- tome su rostro entre mis manos, para que viese directamente a mis ojos- esto no es culpa tuya, yo decidí que quería protegerlas y si estas cicatrices son el precio porque tú y Alexis estén bien, no me importa.

Ella solo me veía con los ojos aún llenos de lágrimas, suspira, aleja mis manos y con sumo cuidado se inclinó para besar mi cicatriz- gracias por siempre cuidar de nosotras- paso una de sus manos suavemente por la cicatriz de mi costado, antes de alejarse un poco y terminar de desnudarme. Me ayudó a colocarme el pantalón del pijama, para después ambos meternos a la cama, ella recostada sobre mi pecho, con su mano justo sobre mi cicatriz y mi corazón.

Estaba aterrada- dijo después de un momento de silencio- cuando te vi en el suelo lleno de sangre, sentí que moriría junto a ti.

Antes de quedar inconsciente, recuerdo escuchar disparos- dije recordando ese día- no sabía si eran de Bracken y pensé que si no las había salvado prefería morir.

Ambos apretamos el abrazo, dándonos fuerza, pero sobre todo para cerciorarnos que estábamos allí juntos de nuevo.

Lo peor fue darle la noticia a tu madre- dijo- y tratar de consolar a Alexis. No me sentía con fuerzas para nada, pero sabía que debía seguir, por ella. Fue duro entender que el hombre que amo estaba luchando por su vida y que a pesar de eso no debía, ni podía venirme abajo.

Pasaron varios minutos de silencio, como si ambos necesitáramos aceptar lo que pasó ese día.

Lo siento-dije después de un rato.

¿Porque?-dijo extrañada.

Por no decirte la verdad desde el inicio.- conteste- quizá si lo hubiese hecho nada de esto hubiese pasado.

No debes disculparte- contestó seria- entiendo porque lo hiciste y creo que tenías razón, si lo hubiera sabido desde el inicio, probablemente no te hubiese permitido acercarte a mí y menos a Alexis y quizá hubiese perdido la oportunidad de estar entre tus brazos.

De eso nada- digo depositando un beso en su frente- sabes que soy muy persistente y me las hubiese ingeniado para conquistarte.

Quizá- dice con una sonrisa, moviendo su cabeza para besar mis labios.- cariño creo que yo sí que te debo una disculpa.

¿Tu? - digo serio.

Si yo -suspira- por la forma en que me comporté contigo durante el secuestro y sobre todo por dejar que Will me besara frente a ti.

Solo con escuchar el nombre de ese imbécil me tensó, ella lo nota y me ve con cara de preocupación, quizá pensando en lo mal educado que fui esta tarde en la playa.

No puedo negarte que todo eso me dolió y mucho- la acerco más a mí- pero sabes, eso ya no importa porque ahora te tengo así, entre mis brazos, es más me gustaría que repitieras lo que dijiste en la cocina.

¿Que eres un idiota?- sonríe con picardía apoyándose sobre su mano para que su rostro esté frente al mío.

No- sonrió. – creo que eso lo dije yo.

Entonces - dice acercándose a mis labios - te amo- susurra antes de besarme, con todo ese amor que ahora sé que siente por mí.

BECKETT

La luz que se filtra por la ventana hace que me despierte, pero esta vez a diferencia de los últimos meses, me despierto feliz porque es sábado, estoy en la playa, pero sobre todo porque estoy entre los brazos del hombre que más amo en este mundo.

Sonrió y me giro con cuidado para ver su rostro, se ve tan tranquilo, con esa pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. No puedo evitarlo y comienzo a acariciar su rostro y a dejar suaves besos en toda su cara, siento como poco a poco su sonrisa se ensancha y sus labios atrapan los míos.

Esto sí que es un buen despertar- dice antes de seguir besándome.- promete que de ahora en adelante me despertarás siempre así.

No lo sé- digo sonriendo- todo dependerá de cómo te portes.

En ese caso es un si- me besa- porque yo soy un angelito.

No puedo evitar reírme, para después besarlo de una forma más pasional, no sé cómo estará el para la acción, pero lo que más deseo en este momento es recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Para Kate- dice y eso me sorprende y me alejo un poco de él.

A ver- dice nervioso, probablemente por la cara que he de tener- no es que no desee estar contigo, créeme es lo que más quiero- me besa- pero Alexis tiene una manía por venir a dormir conmigo un rato en las mañanas y no quiero que nuestra hija sufra otro trauma.

Escuchar su explicación hace que una enorme sonrisa aparezca en mis labios y no puedo evitar besarlo de nuevo, pero esta vez con ternura y por supuesto amor.

¿Y que más hacen? - pregunto

Bueno, luego de hacer el vago un rato, bajo y traigo el desayuno para ambos y depende de que tengamos ganas, salimos a la playa, a la piscina o incluso hemos ido al muelle, ella ama los barcos.

Claro te dedicas a consentirla- digo fingiendo enfado.

Mi amor es mi niña y me he perdido mucho de su infancia así que ahora me toca consentirla.

Lamento que te perdieras tantos años- digo con tristeza.

Kate, no tienes que disculparte Dios, la vida, o el destino lo quiso así y no podemos seguir lamentándonos- acaricia mi rostro- lo que debemos hacer ahora es disfrutar que por fin estamos juntos.

Tienes razón- digo con una pequeña sonrisa- estamos los tres juntos y felices

PAPI- Dice Alexis entrando en la habitación.

Buenos días princesa- decía Rick sentándose en la cama para recibir a Alexis.

Buenos días papi- besaba su mejilla- y buenos días mami- dice besándome ahora a mí.

Me parecía increíble que no preguntase ¿por qué no estaba en mi habitación? O ¿qué hacía allí?, se recostó en medio de los dos mientras nos observaba con una enorme sonrisa.

¿Qué haremos hoy?- Decía muy tranquila.

Bueno ustedes quedarse en la cama un rato, mientras yo bajo a prepararles el desayuno- beso la mejilla de Alexis.

Kate no- dice Rick- deja que yo lo haga, quiero consentirlas

No Rick – digo seria – has estado convaleciente durante los últimos meses y no he podido cuidar de ti, así que deja que lo haga.

Pero Kate…

Rick – lo interrumpo- por favor, déjame cuidar de ti.

Está bien – dice con un suspiro – pero que conste que no soy un paciente fácil.

Lo sé – digo dándole un beso a él y otro a Alexis, antes de levantarme y salir de la habitación.


	71. CAPITULO 70

BECKETT

Este día estaba siendo perfecto, después de compartir un suculento desayuno en la cama, habíamos estado discutiendo sobre qué haríamos ese día, Alexis quería que fuésemos al muelle y Rick como siempre la apoyaba. Así que aquí estábamos paseando por el muelle viendo los hermosos yates y la inmensa playa. Debo admitir que este lugar es increíble.

Después del paseo habíamos comido en un lindo restaurante en primera línea de playa, estábamos disfrutando en familia y era increíble, poder pasar tiempo con ellos era lo mejor del mundo.

La tarde la pasamos recorriendo el centro comercial, Rick insistía en comprar cada cosa que veíamos, así que tuve que ponerme firme y no dejar que nos consintiera demasiado, aunque al final de la tarde llevábamos varias bolsas y estábamos agotados.

Al llegar a casa tomamos una ducha y después de ponernos el pijama y cenar en familia, vimos una película a petición de Alexis, para después llevarla a dormir. El día había sido tan cansado, que mi princesa se quedó dormida incluso antes de que su padre le contara un cuento.

Entramos en la habitación de Rick abrazados, ambos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Era extraño pensar que apenas hace un par de días parecía que nunca volveríamos a estar juntos y ahora estábamos aquí, apunto de acostarnos a dormir abrazados.

¿Por qué no trajiste tus cosas a esta habitación? – pregunto cuando nos acostamos.

No tenía sentido hacerlo – conteste seria- mañana debo volver a la ciudad.

Hablando de eso – dijo con esa sonrisa que usa cuando quiere conseguir algo – ¿no hay posibilidades de que nos quedemos aquí un par de días más?

Lo siento – dije viendo su rostro con tristeza – no podemos, ya casi es verano y Alexis no puede retrasarse en sus clases y yo debo trabajar.

Bueno entonces mañana volveré con ustedes a la ciudad – dijo serio.

Rick, no puedes hacer eso – dije seria. – debes terminar tus terapias y…

Y creo que en New York también hay médicos y no será un problema continuar con la terapia.

Que te parece si mañana le hablas a tu doctor y si él está de acuerdo yo feliz de que regreses con nosotros – dije besando sus labios.

Hay algo mas – dijo alejándose de mi un poco nervioso – yo… vera…

¿Qué pasa Rick? – dije preocupada por su actitud.

Quiero que se muden a mi loft de nuevo – dijo serio y con cara de preocupación – Sé que cuando te diste cuenta de la verdad te fuiste, pero mi madre me dijo que estuviste en casa cuando me dispararon y la verdad no quiero estar lejos de ustedes. – dijo tan de prisa que me costó un poco entenderle.

Veras… - dije conteniendo una sonrisa – yo estaría encantada – lo bese – de dormir todos los días abrazada a ti, despertar y ver esa hermosa sonrisa y sobre todo que pasemos mucho tiempo juntos. – bese la hermosa sonrisa que me mostraba, sabía que estaba feliz y yo igual.

Luego de una sesión de besos, me alejé un poco para poder sacar del buro algo que había escondido mientras Rick se duchaba. El me observaba con curiosidad, mientras yo suspiraba y le entregaba un sobre de manila.

¿Qué es esto? - dijo con curiosidad

Veras, estos meses que hemos estado separados yo tomé una decisión- dije con timidez- pasara lo que pasara entre tú y yo, quería o bueno quiero, que Alexis sepa que tú eres su padre y no solo que lo sepa, también que conste en su partida de nacimiento.

¿Estás diciendo que...

Si Rick - estoy diciendo que en ese sobre están todos los documentos necesarios para que Alexis sea oficialmente tu hija, solo tienes que firmar y mi padre hará el resto.

Kate esto...- dijo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas- esto es increíble, es un sueño hecho realidad.

Cariño- dije limpiando su rostro- es lo correcto, no solo porque ella lleva tu sangre, si no por todo el amor que tú le has dado desde el primer momento.

Gracias - dijo besando mis labios- gracias por darme la oportunidad de formar una familia.

Es lo menos que podía hacer - dije besándolo- a partir de hoy nuestra hija es Alexis Castle Beckett.

Suena perfecto- sonrió, para luego ponerse serio- pero, ¿cómo crees que afecte esto a Alexis?, digo hace poco pasó un trauma y yo no quiero que este cambio...

Tranquilo - dije con ternura por su preocupación- ya hable con su psicólogo y bueno él dice que es pequeña para entender bien toda la verdad. Pero él nos ayudará a explicarle lo más importante, que tú eres su padre.

Increíble- dijo con una sonrisa- jamás pensé que sería capaz de amarte más, pero en este momento mi amor por ti ha crecido ido tanto que no creo que quepa en mi corazón.

Eres un exagerado - lo bese- pero así te amo

CASTLE

A pesar de todo lo que caminamos hoy, de haber hecho el amor con Kate y de sentirme completamente cansado, no podía dormir. Era tanta mi felicidad, que mis ojos se rehusaban a cerrarse, observaba él techo mientras Kate dormía recostada en mi pecho. Todo esto parecía un sueño y debo admitir que me asustaba despertar y que todo desapareciera, tomo aire y lo dejo salir suavemente para no incomodar a Kate, pero de repente siento como ella besa mi pecho y sé que también está despierta.

Pensé que dormías- digo con una sonrisa.

Dormí un poco- contesta en medio de un bostezo.

Siento haberte despertado

No importa- besa mi mandíbula- si despierto entre tus brazos, todo está bien. ¿Tú no puedes dormir?- pregunta.

No, soy tan feliz que me da miedo que al despertar mañana todo esto sea un sueño- digo con un poco de vergüenza por lo absurdo que suena.

No es un sueño- besa mis labios- estamos aquí juntos los tres.

Lo sé, es solo que...- suspiro- las amo tanto.

Y nosotros a ti- besa mis labios- si no puedes dormir que te parece si hablamos.

¿Sobre qué?- pregunto

No lo sé- se encoge de hombros - cuéntame algo sobre ti.

¿Algo sobre mí?, creo que ya te he contado muchas cosas.

Bueno comparte algún buen recuerdo conmigo- sonríe.

Hay uno- digo después de unos minutos pensando.- es una de las mejores noches de mi vida y uno de los peores amaneceres.

¿Y eso porque?- pregunta.

Veras, me invitaron a una fiesta, era una fiesta de máscaras- sonrió cuando veo como ella ya sabe qué historia es- en ese tiempo era de ir de fiesta en fiesta

Aunque debo admitir que ya me estaba cansando de esa vida.-suspiro- estaba bebiendo una cerveza cuando la mujer más bella que he visto entró en el salón, llevaba un lindo vestido negro, tacones de infarto y un antifaz.

¿Y cómo sabes que era la más hermosa, si no viste su rostro? - pregunta.

Créeme lo sabía, fue como si mi corazón o mi alma reconociera que ella era lo que me faltaba. Estuve observándola gran parte de la noche, vi como bebía mucho whisky. Mis amigos se burlaban de mí porque no me atrevía a ir a hablar con ella.

¿Qué pasó?

Bueno tome todo el valor que pude reunir y me acerque a la barra- sonrió ante el recuerdo- no sé porque, pero en lugar de hablar con ella tome su vaso, recuerdo que me vio sorprendida. Esa era mi oportunidad de hablar con ella, pero en lugar de eso me asusté la devolví su vaso, pedí una cerveza y me fui.

Me sentía el más estúpido de los hombres, yo que siempre pensé ser todo un conquistador estaba asustado, no sabía cómo hablarle a esa increíble mujer.- suspire- de repente ella se levantó de la barra y pensé que se iría y perdería mi oportunidad. Pero no salió, se fue directa a la pista de baile.

Verla bailar era hipnotizante, sabía que ese hechizo no solo lo ejercía en mí y no iba permitir por nada del mundo que alguien más se acercara a ella, así que en un acto de valentía, me acerque, la tome de la cintura y comencé a bailar junto a ella.

Ella se sorprendió y me vio con esos maravillosos ojos, fue como si desnudara mi alma y me dejara allí expuesto, pero a la vez me hacía sentir tan seguro. No pude evitarlo. Simplemente la besé, por un momento pensé que ella me mataría allí mismo, así que me alejé, pero ella me lo impidió. Ella me besó como nunca nadie lo había hecho. En ese momento supe que era la mujer de mi vida.

¿Qué pasó después?- pregunto Kate, ya que me había quedado en silencio recordando ese beso.

Nos fuimos a mi habitación de hotel- continúe- ella puso una condición, no quería ver mi rostro o saber mi nombre. A mí no me gustaba esa idea. Yo quería verla y saber todo de ella.

Quizá debí decirle que no, quizá debí decirle que yo no quería solo una noche con ella, pero me ganaron las ganas de besarla, de abrazarla y de hacerle el amor. Sabes fue una noche mágica. Creo que fue la primera vez que hice el amor de verdad. Lo único que me importaba en ese momento era hacerla feliz.

Después de una intensa noche ella se quedó dormida sobre mi pecho- suspire- ese fue el momento que aproveché, para quitarle el antifaz y ver ese hermoso rostro. - acaricie su mejilla- era y es tan hermosa. Decidí que en cuanto se despertara le pediría una cita, me dedicaría a conquistarla, a hacer que ella sintiese lo mismo que yo.

¿Qué pasó cuando despertaste?- dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Cuando desperté estaba solo en la cama, la busqué por la habitación, bajé a recepción, recorrí todo el hotel, pero ya no estaba.

Por un momento pensé que era un sueño, hasta que volví a la habitación y me recosté en la cama – sonreír- abrace la almohada y olía a cerezas. En ese momento supe que no era un sueño. Que esa mujer había estado allí conmigo. Me quedé un par de días más en el hotel para ver si regresaba, pero no lo hizo. Así que me fui y contraté al mejor investigador privado para encontrarla, pero ella simplemente desapareció.

Creo que es una historia muy triste- dijo limpiando sus lágrimas y besando suavemente mi mejilla.

Yo no lo creo- besé sus labios- al final la encontré y resulta que fruto de esa única noche tengo una hija maravillosa.

¿Te arrepentiste alguna vez de lo que pasó esa noche? - pregunto después de unos minutos de silencio.

Nunca, eso cambió mi forma de ver la vida y en ese momento era lo que necesitaba.

Y...- parecía que no sabía cómo hacer la pregunta-¿alguna vez renunciaste a encontrarme?

Si- conteste después de pensarlo un momento- la noche que murió Maya- suspire- esa noche regresaba de una gira y había decidido que era hora de dejarte ir. Quien diría que un par de horas después te tendría frente a frente.-Vi como sonreía, parecía que mi respuesta le había gustado.

Sabes yo sé que tu no crees en el destino - bese sus labios- pero yo creo que estaba destinado a amarte el resto de mi vida.- Volvió a sonreír antes de besar mis labios.


	72. CAPITULO 71

CASTLE

Ya había pasado una semana desde que volvimos de Los Hampton y estaba feliz, Alexis y Kate se habían mudado de nuevo a casa, mis terapias estaban por terminar y mi libro estaba terminado.

Parecía que por fin todo estaba saliendo bien, parecía que la vida nos estaba dando una tregua, o eso creía hasta que nos llamaron a la comisaría, eso me sorprendió, ya que yo les había informado que volvería hasta que terminara mi terapia. Al inicio pensé que tenían algún caso complicado y necesitaban una de mis locas teorías. Pero al llegar me sorprendió la cantidad de agentes de FBI que había.

¿Que está pasado?- pregunte cuando nos acercamos a los chicos.

Están preparando el juicio de Bracken- dijo Espo serio.

Y han convertido la planta de homicidios en la sede central- terminó Ryan un poco molesto.

Detective Beckett, señor Castle- dijo el capitán- me alegra que ya estén aquí, por favor pasen a mi despacho.

Al entrar nos encontramos con un par de agentes, además de dos abogados, que según explicó el capitán eran los encargados de acusar a Bracken. Durante un rato nos explicaron todos los cargos que tenían contra él, entre los cuales estaban el asesinato de Johana Beckett, el secuestro de Alexis y el intento de homicidio contra Kate y contra mí persona.

Según se nos explicó el juicio se llevaría a cabo en un mes y se esperaba que durase un mes, como víctimas de todo esto nos tocaría declarar, aunque por respeto Alexis no sería llamada al estrado, lo cual nos llenaba de alivio.

Disculpen- dijo Kate después de un rato de explicaciones- no creo que nos llamaran aquí para informarnos todo esto o para preparar nuestras declaraciones.

Tiene razón -contesto uno de los abogados- si le llamamos fue por dos razones, la primera es para informarle que su solicitud para visitar al acusado ha sido aprobada- vi la sonrisa en el rostro de Kate- pero bajo una condición.

¿Qué condición?- pregunto seria.

Necesitamos que sea una especie de interrogatorio informal- contesto ahora la abogada- Vera el acusado cree que la única pista que tenemos son los documentos y el hecho de que disparó al señor Castle. No sabe nada de la grabación y nos gustaría ver su reacción cuando se la mostremos.

Así que, ¿quieren que yo se la muestre?- más afirmó que pregunto.

Si, para el usted es la culpable de que este en prisión, así que probablemente eso haga que explote y nos dé las últimas declaraciones para hundirlo.

¿Y si Kate no lo hace?- pregunte preocupado por la expresión de Kate.- ¿tiene suficiente para que se pudra en la cárcel?

Si tenemos suficiente- dijo el abogado- pero todo puede ser irrefutable, a excepción del secuestro y su disparo y por eso la condena no será tan severa.

Lo haré- decía Kate aún un poco ausente- ese tipo no volverá a hacerle daño a las personas que amo- decía viendo directamente a mis ojos.

Llegamos a una oficina del FBI, según nos explicaron lo tenían allí para tenerlo mejor vigilado, pero en cuanto el juicio terminará y fuera sentenciado, sería enviado a una cárcel de máxima seguridad. Al entrar me sorprendió que quien nos acompañaría en todo esto fuese nada más y nada menos que mí amigo Will Sorenson.

Bienvenidos - dijo acercándose- les llevaré a la sala de interrogatorio y te entregaré la cinta- dijo guiándonos por las oficina.

Bien aquí tienes- dijo entregando una pequeña grabadora a Kate- solo debes darle play, cuando lo creas oportuno.

Bien- contesto- vamos entonces- dijo viéndome con una sonrisa tímida.

Kate- dijo Sorenson antes de que yo pudiera contestar- Rick no puede entrar.

¿Qué?- dijo Kate molesta.

Este proceso debe ser perfecto para no darle ninguna oportunidad y Rick no es policía o agente, así que lo mejor es que se quede aquí.

Pero...

Kate- interrumpí sus protestas- está bien, tu puedes con esto.

Pero quiero que tú estés conmigo- dijo suavemente.

Y yo quiero estar junto a ti, pero si esto es lo mejor debes hacerlo- bese sus labios- yo estaré del otro lado cuidando de ti.

Si crees que puedes perder el control yo puedo acompañarte- dijo Sorenson 

No será necesario- contesto sin dejar de ver mis ojos.- yo puedo con esto.

Cada vez que te provoque piensa en Alexis, en mí, en nuestra familia- bese sus labios- y en lo mucho que te amo.

La vi sonreír antes de alejarme, para poder ir a la otra sala y poder ver todo por el cristal.

BECKETT 

Cierro los ojos, respiro profundo y recuerdo las sonrisas de Alexis y Rick, abro los ojos y estoy lista para enfrentar lo que sea. Al entrar Bracken está sentado frente a la mesa, acompañado de su abogado. Es extraño verle con el traje naranja de la prisión, se ve más delgado, pero no pierde la sonrisa sínica de siempre. Me siento frente a él y ambos nos observamos evaluando al otro.

Detective Beckett- dice él- es un placer verla.

Claro que es un placer- digo tranquila- especialmente con su uniforme de la prisión.

Tranquila es algo temporal- dice con una sonrisa- en cuanto aclare todo este mal entendido volveré a vestir mis trajes de diseñador.

¿Mal entendido?- digo incrédula.

Claro, es todo un mal entendido- amplía su sonrisa- yo sería incapaz de secuestrar a su hija y mucho menos de atacar a alguien-aprieto la mandíbula ante la mención de mi hija- soy un hombre honesto.

¿Así que según usted esto es un mal entendido? - pregunto cerrando mis puños con fuerza.

Claro que lo es- sonríe.

¿Y la muerte de Johana Beckett?- digo seria.

La muerte de su madre es una tragedia, pero no veo qué relación tiene conmigo.-sonríe- no tuve el placer de conocerla.

Quizá en persona no- digo seria- pero sabía de ella, sabía que se estaba acercando a sus negocios sucios. - veo al abogado removerse nervioso, pero Bracken sigue confiado.

Detective, ya le dijo soy un hombre bueno, incapaz de hacer algo malo- sonríe con suficiencia- es más, trato de ayudar a las personas.

¿Cómo?- le pregunto - ¿secuestrando mafiosos y pidiendo rescates para financiar sus campañas?

Creo que delira- dice serio

Detective interviene el abogado- esa es una acusación muy delicada y si no tiene pruebas podría demandarla por difamar a mi cliente -observa a Bracken antes de continuar- le recuerdo que es alguien muy importante en esta ciudad.

Tranquilo abogado- digo sacando la grabadora de mi chaqueta- tengo pruebas- le doy play.

Poco a poco el rostro de ambos se transforma en una expresión de sorpresa, que me llena de satisfacción, ambos ven la grabadora y sé que he provocado justo el efecto que necesitaba. Cuando la grabación termina, ambos siguen quietos observando la grabadora y con sus rostros llenos de incredulidad.

¿De dónde saco eso?- pregunta el abogado después de unos largos minutos de silencio.

Es la herencia que me dejo mi madre – contesto sin dejar de ver el rostro de Bracken.

¡MALDITA PERRA! – Grita Bracken viéndome con odio- DEBÍ HABERTE MATADO AL IGUAL QUE A LA ZORRA DE TU MADRE.

Como tu abogado te recomiendo que te calles- lo interrumpe el abogado.

Si – contesto tranquila – debiste hacerlo. Pero en lugar de eso ahora me das el placer de ver como poco a poco te hundes. – contesto.

Este no es el final – dice serio – te juro que me vengare de ti y del imbécil de tu novio.

No creo que desde la prisión pueda hacer mucho – contesto poniéndome en pie.- pero gracias por su confesión.

Salgo de la sala de interrogatorios e inmediatamente soy recibida por los brazos de Rick que como siempre me reconfortan y me llenan de seguridad.

Eso fue impresionante – escucho la voz de Will – esa fue una confesión en toda regla.

Estoy orgulloso de ti – dice Rick alejando me un poco.

Gracias – digo besando sus labios.- y si Will esa fue una buena confesión.

Los abogados estarán encantados – contesta- gracias Kate y felicidades.

Will sobre las amenazas…

Tranquila lo tenemos vigilado y no hará nada.

Gracias – le dice Rick mientras extiende su mano. – Gracias agente por su ayuda.

Fue un placer – contesta estrechando su mano.

Salimos del edificio y comenzamos a caminar por la acera, cuando de repente me detengo, Rick se detiene junto a mí y me observa con curiosidad.

Gracias – digo abrazándome a él – gracias por estar conmigo en este momento.

Siempre – dice y se aleja un poco viéndome a los ojos – sabes donde sea que ella este, está muy orgullosa de ti.

No puedo evitar que mis ojos se llenen de lágrimas y el vuelve a envolverme en un abrazo llenos de amor.


	73. CAPITULO 72

Bien llego el final, espero lo disfruten.

* * *

CASTLE

CULPABLE – dijo el juez y sentí que respiraba con alivio.

Al fin la pesadilla había terminado, el juicio no duro un mes como esperábamos, si no tres. Tres meses en los que tuvimos que tener mucho cuidado, ya que Bracken había intentado por todos los medios comunicarse con algunos aliados para hacernos daño. Pero como el FBI había dicho lo tenían lo suficientemente vigilado, como para impedir que nos hiciera daño.

Sin embargo toda esta situación, nos había mantenido tensos y estresados. Pero sobre todo a Kate, estaba muy sensible y cualquier cosa la ponía de mal humor. Pero quien peor lo pasaba era Alexis, ya que debo admitir que estábamos un poco paranoicos y la estábamos sobreprotegiendo a tal grado que la pobre estaba muy agobiada.

Así que al escuchar que Bracken era declarado culpable fue un alivio para todos. Ahora teníamos la certeza de que el estaría en prisión el resto de su vida, que ya no podría hacernos daño. No solo por estar en prisión, también porque durante el juicio vimos como uno a uno sus aliados le dieron la espalda, como todos y cada uno de ellos lo traiciono confesando hasta el más pequeño de sus crímenes.

Se acabo – dijo Kate abrazándose a mí – por fin se acabó.

Si, por fin – conteste.

Según me explico el abogado por todos los cargos le darían un par de cadenas perpetuas y estaría en una prisión de máxima seguridad, incomunicado. Eso me llenaba de tranquilidad, ya que no sería un peligro para mi familia.

Al terminar los chicos querían que saliéramos a celebrar, así que cenamos todos juntos y bebimos un par de copas. Yo observaba a Kate, se veía más tranquila y relajada, como si todo el peso que cargaba por fin se hubiese esfumado.

Observe como conversaba con Lanie y su semblante cambiaba, dejaba de ser relajado y se convertía en uno de sorpresa. Solo esperaba que esa sorpresa fuese buena.

Hola chicas – dije acercándome a ellas.

Hola chico escritor – sonrió Lanie.

Hola Cariño – contesto Kate abrazándome por la cintura.

Ho, se ven tan lindos juntos – dijo Lanie.

Bueno junto a esta belleza cualquiera se ve bien - dije con una sonrisa.

¿Y ahora qué planes tienen? – pregunto Lanie.

¿A qué te refieres? – dijo Kate.

Bueno, ya sabes – dijo con tranquilidad – planean casarse, darme otro sobrino o algo.

Vi como Kate, comenzó a toser y debo admitir que yo también me sorprendí por la pregunta. Aunque debo decir que la idea de casarme con Kate o tener un bebe era lo que más deseaba. Me había perdido mucho del embarazo y crianza de Alexis y aunque ahora estábamos bien, quería pasar por todas esas experiencias junto a ella.

Creo que… -dijo Kate sacándome de mis pensamientos – yo… - la pobre no sabía que decir, así que intente ayudarla.

Bueno no habíamos pensado en nada de eso – dije serio – todo el tema del juicio nos ha tenido estresados.

Bueno – dijo Lanie – ya ganamos el juicio, así que quizá llego la hora de que piensen en un futuro.

Tienes razón – dijo Kate sorprendiéndome – Rick, ¿qué te parece si tenemos una cita? – pregunto.

Lanie me veía con una sonrisa ante mi cara de sorpresa, debo admitir que eso no me lo esperaba. Kate siempre había sido un poco tímida, incluso le llevo mucho tiempo el admitir sus sentimientos hacia mí, así que esto me tomo completamente por sorpresa.

¿Qué pasa Rick? – Dijo Kate sonriendo- ¿A caso no quieres tener una cita conmigo?

Yo… - trataba de recuperarme de la sorpresa - ¿no se supone que debo ser yo el que te pida una cita?

¿Por qué? – Seguía sonriendo -¿Por qué eres el hombre?

NO…- casi grite – lo que quiero decir es que el que debe de conquistarte soy yo – sonreí – después de todo yo soy el que siempre se equivoca.

Bueno, que te parece si cambiamos de papeles y esta vez soy yo la que te conquista y te sorprende – dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mis labios.

Bueno cariño – dije acercándome aún más- con solo una sonrisa ya me tienes rendido a tus pies- dije besándola y no pude evitar sonreír sobre sus labios cuando Lanie y todos los demás comenzaron a silbar y gritar al presenciar nuestro beso.

* * *

BECKETT

Solo había propuesto una cita, solo quería compensar en cierto modo los meses de estrés y sobre todo quería sorprenderlo. Pero como siempre era el quien me sorprendía, Rick había hecho de esta una noche mágica, me había regalado un increíble vestido, muy similar al que use en la fiesta en que compartimos nuestra primera noche, me llevo a un elegante pero tranquilo restaurante en el flamante Ferrari que me permitió conducir y ahora disfrutábamos de una linda caminata en nuestro parque, ese que no solo era el lugar de juegos de nuestra hija, si no que se había convertido en un lugar especial para nosotros.

Al llegar a los columpios nos sentamos, como siempre que lo visitábamos, observe al hombre a mi lado y no pude evitar sentirme feliz, él y Alexis eran lo mejor que me había pasado en mi vida. Y ahora tenía el regalo perfecto para hacerlos felices. Saco de mi bolso el pequeño paquete que tengo para él, me pongo en pie y me acerco suavemente, en cuanto me siente cerca se abraza a mí y deja un pequeño beso en mi abdomen que me sorprende.

¿Qué haces? – digo sorprendida.

Saludo a nuestro futuro bebe – en cuanto escucho eso mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas – ¿Kate? – dice preocupado al percatarse de mis lágrimas.

Yo… - no sabía cómo expresar la felicidad que sentía.

Cariño, es solo una idea, quizá es muy pronto pero…

No es eso – dije controlando mi llanto. – Tengo un regalo para ti – dije entregándole el paquete.

Él se puso en pie y abrió el paquete, encontró dentro un chupete con el logo de Batman.

¿Qué es esto? – Dijo con una sonrisa - ¿pertenecía a Alexis?

No – dije sonriendo – revisa que más hay dentro

Lo siguiente que encontró, fue una varilla larga al darle la vuelta vio lo que era y dirigió su mirada a mí para después ver con sorpresa la prueba de embarazo.

¿Esto significa lo que creo? – dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Si cariño, significa que vamos a tener un bebe – dije besando sus labios – ¿estas feliz?

Claro que lo estoy – me beso de nuevo -¿y tú estás feliz?

Sí, claro que si – dije feliz - sé que es pronto, soñaba con que las cosas fueran un poco diferentes, ya sabes casaron y después él bebe, pero a pesar de todo estoy muy feliz.

¿Quieres casarte? - dijo con una sonrisa

Sé que es tonto, un matrimonio no hará que te amé más o que estemos más unidos – dije un poco avergonzada por lo que acababa de confesar – pero eso ya no importa porque estoy feliz.

Observe como se alejó de mi un poco con una sonrisa que no podía descifrar.

Sabes es extraño, tu querías sorprenderme hoy con esta noticia y yo quiero sorprenderte a ti – observe como colocaba una de sus rodillas en el suelo – hay algo que quiero hacer, casi desde que te vi entrar en esa fiesta, tenía miedo de que esto no te hiciera ilusión, pero ahora estoy feliz y muy ilusionado para preguntarte – dijo sacando algo de su bolsillo – ¿Katherine Houghton Beckett me arias el hombre más feliz del mundo aceptando convertirte en mi esposa?

Tu… - mi cerebro parecía no funcionar ante tanta felicidad – yo…

¿Quiere? – dijo con cara de preocupación.

Si – logre decir al fin, con lágrimas en mis ojos – Sí, y mil veces sí.

El coloco el anillo en mi dedo y nos besamos sintiéndonos completa e inmensamente felices, quizá nuestra historia había sido un poco extraña. Pero como siempre decía Rick. Al final nuestro destino era amarnos y de ahora en adelante seriamos completamente felices.

FIN


	74. EPÍLOGO

Esto lo escribí, pero no estaba segura de publicarlo o no. Pero dado que que es el 10 aniversario de Castle y además es mi forma de agradecerles a todos por leer esta historia.

Espero lo disfruten. 

* * *

BECKETT

Abro la puerta del loft y sonrió, por fin estoy en casa. Aunque solo estuve en el hospital un par de días, se sintió como una eternidad. Arrastro la pequeña maleta dentro y la dejo junto a la puerta, justo detrás de mí entra Alexis, tomando de la mano a la pequeña Lily, quien con sus dos años camina feliz junto a su hermana.

No puedo evitar sonreír al ver como su padre las ha vestido para ir por mí al hospital, ambas llevaban unos pantalones negros, tenis, chaquetas de cuero negras y una camiseta blanca, casi idénticas a excepción de las palabras que había grabadas en ellas. La de Alexis decía Big Sister y la de Lily Middle Sister. Se veían simplemente adorables.

Detrás de ellas entraba Rick empujando un gran carrito de bebe que portaba a los dos niños más lindos que mis ojos habían visto. Jacke y Reece dormían plácidamente en el carrito, ambos llevaban sobre sus monos una camiseta igual a la de las niñas, pero en ellas ponía Little Brother. Me senté en el sofá y no pude evitar sonreír al ver la camiseta que portaba Rick, en ella decía Daddy y por supuesto me obligo a usar una que decía Mommy.

No puedo creer que me obligaras a usar esto – digo seria – y lo que es peor, a mis pobres hijos.

Pero si se ven adorables – decía sonriente – las enfermeras se volvieron locas cuando los vieron.

Yo creo que fue mas bien por el padre – digo aún más seria.

Bueno la única mujer que me interesa eres tu – dice serio, mientras coloca el carrito cerca del sofá.

Después de un momento observando a mi familia no puedo evitar sonreír al apreciar la suerte que tengo, de tenerlos junto a mí.

¿Y esa sonrisa? – dice sentándose junto a mí y pasando su brazo sobre mis hombros, mientras me acomodo en su pecho.

Pienso en todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos diez años – digo con una sonrisa. – quien diría que ir a esa fiesta terminaría conmigo casada y siendo la madre de cuatro niños.

Pero siendo feliz, ¿verdad? – decía con una sonrisa socarrona.

Si soy muy feliz – beso sus labios. – aunque te advierto que la fábrica de bebes está cerrada.

Bueno – sonríe – eso mismo dijiste cuando nació Lily y…

Rick lo digo enserio – lo interrumpo – creo que ya tenemos una familia lo suficientemente grande.

El observa mi rostro, después a las niñas que juegan sobre la alfombra y que sonríen con dulzura y finalmente a los gemelos que siguen durmiendo.

Sabes – dice serio – te admiro y mucho

¿Por qué?- digo extrañada por su comentario.

Por como pasaste por todo esto sola con el embarazo y nacimiento de Alexis, y después lo duro que fue con Lily. –Suspira -Pero lo peor fue ver como sufriste para que los gemelos nacieran. Sufrí demasiado viéndote pasar por eso.

Bueno fue duro – digo tranquila – pero al verlos aquí con nosotros, viendo lo felices que son, lo haría todo de nuevo.

¿Crees que si no hubiese ido a esa fiesta habríamos terminado juntos? – dice Rick luego de un rato de silencio.

Bueno tu eres quien cree en el destino – digo con una sonrisa – y supongo que cuando paso lo de Maya te hubiese conocido.

Si – dice triste, como cada vez que recuerda a Maya – pero lo más seguro es que hubiese sido el mismo fiestero que cuando te conocí en esa fiesta.

¿Eso quiere decir que me hubieses dejado escapar? – Digo con una sonrisa – o ¿Qué hubiese sido el ligue de una noche?

¡Jamás! – dice en un tono dramático – no me importa cuánto me hubiese tomado, pero te conquistaría y terminaríamos aquí, juntos y con esta increíble familia.

Sí que es increíble – digo.

Sabes que es lo más increíble – dice – que tuve la fortuna de encontrarte dos veces y que en ambas ocasiones terminante entre mis brazos.

Eso es porque te amo – contesto.

¿Siempre? – pregunta serio.

Siempre – contesto antes de besarlo, aunque siendo interrumpidos por el llanto de los gemelos y la risa de las niñas.

Que puedo decir, el destino es caprichoso, pero me ha dado lo mejor de mi vida. Me dio un trabajo que amo, los mejores amigos que pueda desear, un marido increíble e hijos maravillosos, así que, ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

Somos completamente Felices.


End file.
